Latibule
by parkayoung
Summary: Semua orang ingin dilindungi dan berlindung dari sesuatu yang membuatnya terancam. Hanya saja setiap kisah terlahir berbeda untuk sebuah perlindungan yang ternyata menjanjikan sebuah kenyamanan. "Jadi pacarku ya, Baek?"/CHANBAEK/GS/Mind to Read and Review?/dont judge the story from the summary :D
1. Chapter 1

**T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Got an inspiration from beloved novelist Esti Kinasih**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namaku Park Chanyeol."

Matanya mengedar setajam pisau penjagal, rahangnya sekeras batu karang di tengah samudera, dan wajah tampannya serupa malaikat tanpa sayap yang baru saja singgah dari langit. Tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan aura kedinginan si anak baru itu. Terlalu menakutkan kecuali memberi satu tag : mempesona. Ujung rambut _up-_ nya hingga sebuah dahi bernilai sempurna namun penuh kesombongan menjadi hal menarik lainnya dari Park Chanyeol.

Dia masih berdiri di muka kelas, di hadapi tatapan penasaran dan mengintimidasi dari kucing-kucing betina kelas yang menginginkan si kucing jantan berdahi sempurna. Sedang yang bergender sebaliknya tak ambil pusing—merasa bukan hal yang perlu di perhatikan lama-lama jika makhluk di muka kelas itu bukan ciptaan Tuhan yang berdada dan ber _body_ Scarlett.

"Kau bisa duduk dimana saja, Chanyeol." Mr. Joe menginterupsi keterdiaman Chanyeol yang sedang mengincar sesuatu. "Ah, kukira kau hanya bisa duduk di samping Baekhyun. Hanya bangku itu saja yang kosong."

Chanyeol berjalan ke belakang kelas, menuju sebuah bangku kosong di samping seorang gadis yang sedari tadi mengganggu pandangan Chanyeol. Dari sekian banyak kucing betina di kelas ini, hanya ada sepasang mata sipit khas orang pribumi yang bertolak belakang. Si kucing liar yang tidak tertarik dengan kucing jantan berdahi sempurna.

"Ku rasa kau harus mencari tempat lain." Baekhyun buka suara saat Chanyeol sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Ini bangku Sehun."

"Dimana dia?"

"S-sedang s-sakit. Ya, dia sakit."

"Kalau begitu bangku ini kosong. Aku bisa menempatinya kan—siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Ya, Nona Byun."

"T-tapi—"

"Apa kau bisa memberiku solusi ketika semua bangku di kelas ini tidak ada yang kosong selain bangku ini?"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar kelas. Tidak ada bangku kosong yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari sebuah petaka.

Petaka? Entah Baekhyun harus menyebutnya dengan sebutan apa. Semenjak Chanyeol menyesakkan diri di bangku itu, berpasang-pasang mata para gadis di kelasnya itu bersorak iri karena Baekhyun-lah yang beruntung atas ketidaksengajaan ini. Mata-mata itu, seperti pisau siap tancap. Yang mana jika Baekhyun sedikit saja menyentuh ujung lengan seragam Chanyeol, ia akan mati sia-sia oleh mata-mata tajam itu.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Aku sudah menyebutkan dalam perkenalan singkat tadi, Nona Byun."

"Benarkah?" gadis itu, entah makanan apa yang ia makan tadi pagi. Menjadi sok akrab seperti ini bukanlah Byun Baekhyun. Ia si penyindiri yang hanya suka menghabiskan waktu bersama satu teman dekatnya di kelas lain atau Byun Baekhyun si suara emas yang terkadang mencuri waktu istirahat untuk bernyanyi dan bermain piano. Lagipula untuk apa ia berbasa-basi menanyakan nama lelaki es batu di sebelahnya itu? Bukan sesuatu yang harus ada dalam daftar kegiatannya sehari-hari.

Awal yang buruk. Baekhyun memilih kembali menatap bukunya dan menelan mentah-mentah kebodohannya pagi ini.

* * *

Alarm kecil Smile di atas nakas kamar Baekhyun menjadi keributan awal yang membawanya kembali ke dunia sekolah. Berbekal mandi kilat, sarapan singkat, dan penampilan tak memikat, gadis itu berlari seperti seorang atlet demi menuju halte—bus pagi yang membawanya kesekolah akan tiba 5 menit lagi dan tidak ada toleransi untuk sebuah keterlambatan.

Seharusnya semalam Baekhyun bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghabiskan sisa novel picisan yang ia pinjam dari Kyungsoo. Ia harus tidur cepat dan melupakan bagian akhir novel yang nyatanya membuat air mata haru miliknya keluar. Terlalu romantis dan menusuk karena tokoh utama lelaki dalam novel itu hanya sebuah robot. Tapi Baekhyun hanya gadis biasa dengan perasaan yang sangat peka. Setidaknya membaca novel picisan itu akan lebih baik untuk hatinya daripada jejeran rumus menggantung dari buku Fisika-nya.

Bus datang dan beruntunglah Baekhyun bukan bagian dari beberapa anak sekolah lain yang sedang mengejar keberangkatan bus setelah bus tancap gas.

Baekhyun merapikan sedikit rambutnya dengan kuncir ekor kuda di belakang kepalanya. Sebuah poni lucu menghiasi dahinya dan beberapa anak rambut yang enggan bergabung dengan si ekor kuda menjadi penampilan sehari-hari Byun Baekhyun. Ia hanya pergi ke sekolah, bukan ke sebuah pesta. Tidak perlu berdandan berlebihan jika sapuan bedak tipis dan lipgloss pink cukup membuatnya terlihat nyaman dalam berpenampilan.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah tidak terlalu lama dan diberkatilah Baekhyun pagi itu masih merasakan indahnya masuk ke sekolah tanpa telat. Masih ada sekitar 5 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi dan Baekhyun bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu itu untuk menikmati novel baru yang ia pinjam dari Kyungsoo atau...

"Kenapa berdiri di pintu, Baek?" itu sahabat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, yang baru saja dari toilet.

...meja Baekhyun sudah penuh banyak kucing betina.

"Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?" Kyungsoo terkesiap. Bangku Baekhyun sudah di penuhi gadis-gadis yang saling berdesakan duduk di sana.

Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat bangku Baekhyun menjadi seramai pasar malam. Alasan yang cukup rasional untuk membuat Baekhyun harus rela menunggu di luar kelas hingga bel masuk berbunyi—Park Chanyeol si anak baru.

"Bisakah aku pindah ke kelasmu saja, Soo? Ini menyedihkan."

Kyungsoo tertawa ringan. Nasib Baekhyun tidak lebih baik dari sebuah ulat bulu yang tidak bisa menikmati bulu-bulunya sendiri.

Keadaan seperti itu berangsur terus-menerus. Baekhyun harus rela mengungsi saat para kucing betina itu dengan setia berbagi bangku kecil Baekhyun. Kenapa mereka mengorbankan bangku Baekhyun jika yang mereka incar adalah si anak dingin dari kutub utara—Park Chanyeol? Akan terasa logis jika mereka berebut tempat duduk Chanyeol dari pada tempat Baekhyun. Para kucing betina itu seperti haus belaian, berdesakan dengan dandanan sedikit norak dan aroma parfum yang mencakar indera pencium siapa saja.

Sebenarnya bukan Baekhyun saja yang menjadi korban. Ada Jongin dan Taemin (dua lelaki yang duduk di bangku belakang), Mino dan Seunghoon (dua lelaki yang duduk di bangku depan), Jongdae (duduk di sebelah kanan Baekhyun), juga Minseok (duduk di sebelah kiri Chanyeol, mereka semua menderita dengan merelakan tempatnya sebagai arena desak-mendesak. Pernah sekali Jongin mengusir gadis-gadis itu dari bangkunya, nyatanya Jongin kalah telak dengan sungutan mereka yang lebih berisik dari kucing yang sedang berada pada musim kawin. Jadilah para korban bangku itu harus rela pergi ke kantin atau menumpang di kelas sebalah atau duduk tanpa tau arah ke pos penjaga gerbang hingga para wanita haus akan aroma Chanyeol enyah.

Pernah sekali Baekhyun mencoba untuk berangkat lebih pagi demi sebuah tempat yang menjadi haknya selama di kelas. Namun sepertinya si Smile di kamar Baekhyun perlu di putar lebih pagi lagi karena saat Baekhyun tiba di sekolah, kelas sudah seperti ruang ganti seorang selebriti. Semua yang menginginkan untuk berada dalam jarak terdekat dengan Chanyeol dan sudah terpoles oleh make-up yang sedikit berlebihan, kembali berdesakan di bangku-bangku yang paling dekat jangkauannya dengan Chanyeol, dan berharap solekan pada wajah mereka dapat menarik perhatian si pangeran kutub utara.

Hasil dari semua itu sebenarnya sungguh bisa di tebak. Dari awal mereka menggencarkan serang kecantikan sebagai daya tarik utama atau beberapa kotak berbungkus kertas kado lucu yang sengaja di bawa, namun tidak ada satupun dari itu semua yang bisa membuat Chanyeol melirik. Ia masih pangeran kutub utara, kucing jantan yang sombong, dan lebah pelit sengatan yang bertahan dengan ketidakpeduliannya. Chanyeol diam, tidak menggubris, dan menolak mentah-mentah semua tawaran mereka dengan satu tatapan mata yang tidak lebih tajam dari samurai milik Inuyasha.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Ia enggan merepotkan diri untuk bangun pagi dan memilih menjalani rutinitas berangkat sekolahnya seperti biasa—berlari terhuyung-huyung menuju halte dan memelas seperti hamster lucu pada Tuan Go si penjaga gerbang. Jika masih ada waktu luang sebelum bel masuk, Baekhyun dengan suka rela harus membelah keramaian di sekitar bangkunya untuk menaruh tas. Setelah itu ia akan pergi, kekelas Kyungsoo atau mengurangi sedikit uang jajannya untuk sebuah susu stroberi.

* * *

Baekhyun sangat tau porsinya sebagai teman sebangku pangeran kutub utara. Batas tak kasat mata diam-diam telah ia implementasikan sehingga ia bisa bersekolah dengan perasaan nyaman. Anggap saja Baekhyun memilih zona aman daripada menjadi bulan-bulanan para kucing betina yang menggilai Chanyeol layaknya salmon kualitas tinggi.

Tidak ada obrolan yang berarti diantara mereka. Setidaknya jika Baekhyun tidak salah hitung, ia dan Chanyeol hanya terlibat dua kali obrolan. Yang pertama saat Chanyeol baru datang dan yang kedua saat Chanyeol meminjam kamus bahasa inggris. Dan ketahuilah, kamus itu sudah berada di tangan Chanyeol lebih dari satu minggu. Entah dia lupa atau apa. Namun dari segi penampilan dan gaya hidupnya, Chanyeol tidak tergolong orang yang harus mempatenkan hak milik orang lain untuk jadi miliknya. Baekhyun sendiri mencoba mengabaikan itu. Ia lebih baik kehilangan kamus 5 dolarnya daripada berurusan dengan si pangeran kutub utara—yang bisa di pastikan seluruh perempuan di kelas Baekhyun juga akan menjadikan itu urusan mereka.

"Itu Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menyiku sahabatnya yang sedang menelangkupkan kepalanya diatas meja kantin. Pagi ini Baekhyun kembali berlari maraton karena si Smile sialan itu tidak berdering tepat waktu.

Baekhyun mendongak, mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. Tidak ada minat yang ia taruh untuk Chanyeol yang selalu mendapat hujanan tatapan kagum bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Pentingkah?" Gadis itu menguncir mulutnya lucu.

"Dia sudah bosan, Soo." Kata Jongin.

"Tapi dia tampan. Benar, kan, Lu?" Kyungsoo berpindah pada si rusa cantik yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi seleramu berubah menjadi lelaki tinggi berkulit putih yang digandrungi banyak orang?" Luhan menginterupsi. Dan lelaki berkulit tan yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo itu mendengus kesal.

"Jangan berkencan dengan orang seperti itu atau kau tidak akan memiliki ketenangan hidup." Baekhyun buka suara. "Dan, Luhan, kapan pacar albinomu itu akan sembuh dari sakitnya? Ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan jika ingatanku tidak salah."

Luhan mendesah frustasi. Kekasih tampannya yang mengalami kecelakaan motor sebulan yang lalu itu masih harus istirahat total untuk menerima terapi secara rutin.

"Ku rasa dua minggu atau tiga minggu lagi?"

"Penderitaanku harus bertambah panjang sepertinya." Baekhyun mengerang kesal. Sebagai korban yang tidak tau apa kesalahannya, Baekhyun harus menerima semua akibat yang di timbulkan dari keberadaan Chanyeol. "Jongin, tukar tempat, ya?"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun meminta seperti hamster lucu kelaparan. Dari awal ia sudah meminta teman-temannya untuk bertukar posisi namun tidak ada satupun yang memberi persetujuan. Kejam, kan?

Jongin, Mino, Seunghoon, Minseok, beralasan jika posisi mereka sama saja. Sekalipun bertukar posisi, tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun masih akan menjadi korban pagi hari yang harus merelakan tempat duduknya.

"Aku akan mengajukan diri untuk pindah kelas."

"Jangan konyol. Kita sudah di tingkat akhir dan nomor ujianmu sudah diatur sesuai kelas. Kau hanya akan mendapat ceramah panjang dari si botak itu jika kau melakukannya." Sela Kyungsoo. Dan itu seratus delapan puluh lima persen benar-benar terjadi jika Baekhyun melakukannya. Ia masih harus menjaga kesehatan telinganya dan menolak pergi ke dokter THT sebagai akibat dari ceramah panjang itu.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan!" Baekhyun mengeram. "Bahkan aku seperti anak tiri terbuang yang tidak berhak atas kepemilikanku!"

"Siapa yang anak tiri?"

Itu bukan Kyungsoo ataupun Luhan, karena mereka adalah perempuan dengan suara lembut. Bukan juga Jongin karena seingat Baekhyun, Jongin tidak memiliki suara seberat bass betot. Lalu..

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian? Tempat lain sudah penuh."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah seperti patung selamat datang saat sosok tinggi beraura dingin itu muncul dihadapan mereka. Rahang mereka entah jatuh kemana karena kenormalan mereka sejenak menjadi kegilaan yang meluluhlantakkan rasionalitas diri mereka.

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol."

Dan lelaki itu, duduk dengan sangat ringan di samping Baekhyun saat Jongin memberikan izin.

Sial!

* * *

Bersama terik sang surya pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit itu, Baekhyun melenggang dengan malas menuju kelasnya yang ada di ujung lorong. Tubuhnya cukup lesu, seperti bunga mawar yang tak terjamah air di waktu yang cukup lama. Saat masuk kelas, bukan pemandangan yang aneh saat Baekhyun menjumpai gadis-gadis itu bergerombol di bangkunya. Dan Baekhyun, sedang tidak berminat mengungsi ke kelas Kyungsoo ataupun memberi asupan segar susu stroberi pada kerongkongannya.

Gadis lesu bermarga Byun itu menghampiri Jongin dan Mino yang sedang mengungsi di pojokan kelas. Kedua lelaki itu menjejali kebosanan pagi mereka dengan permainan kekanakan pada ponsel masing-masing.

"Sehat nona Byun?" Itu Song Mino. _Husky voice_ -nya sedikit menghibur karena Baekhyun menyukai jenis suara seperti itu.

"Kau bisa lihat dengan dua bola matamu, Tuan Song." Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya diantara Mino dan Jongin. Dengusan lesunya masih terdengar keras dan mengundang prihatin dari dua teman lelakinya itu.

"Bersabarlah untuk waktu yang aku sendiri tidak tau sampai kapan." Jongin memberi kesegaran meski itu memiliki makna tak seindah harapan Baekhyun. "Kau bisa melewatinya, Byun."

Tarikan nafas berat Baekhyun sebagai jawaban atas hiburan tak berbobot itu. Bersabar? Limit sabarnya sudah mentolerir sebaik mungkin. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain memandang risih kumpulan kucing betina dengan tumpukan kotak hadiah yang menjejali semua ruang bangku Chanyeol.

"Kau tau, aku merasa malu sebagai wanita melihat mereka seperti itu."

"Bukankah itu wajar? Chanyeol seperti gula yang mengundang banyak semut perawan yang siap menyerbu."

Baekhyun mengernyit jijik dengan analogi Mino. _Semut perawan_? Mungkin lebih pas jika _kucing perawan yang rindu belaian_.

Ketampanan Chanyeol memang bernilai seratus dua puluh. Tubuh proposional, aroma badan yang menguar kesegaran, dan kemisteriusan yang mengacak-acak rasa penasaran. Baekhyun mengakui itu semua. Tapi, ia enggan menjadi salah satu _kucing perawan haus belaian_ yang mencoba menarik perhatian si jantan dari kutub utara. Ia masih memiliki harga diri cukup tinggi sebagai seorang wanita dan menolak mentah-mentah semua godaan dari lelaki itu.

Kelas Baekhyun mendadak menjadi sangat ramai sejak kedatangan Chanyeol. Banyak siswi dari kelas lain yang turut menjadi gerombolan _kucing betina haus belaian_ dan mengantri seperti penonton bioskop yang menayangkan film premier. Salah satunya Seolhyun—si cantik anak konglomerat ternama yang memiliki selera tinggi. Dan gadis itu, menjatuhkan pilihan pada Park Chanyeol yang misterius melebihi kasus pembunuhan berantai.

"C-chanyeol, a-aku membelikanmu Airmax terbaru." Cicit Seolhyun yang disambut tatapan menyayat Chanyeol. Gadis itu sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebanyak air samudera hanya untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Si cantik nan kaya itu menyodorkan kotak berbungkus kertas biru muda di meja Chanyeol. Keberaniannya seketika surut saat Chanyeol semakin mengintidasinya dalam sebuah tatapan pembantaian keji.

"Bisa kau ambil kotak ini?" Nada rendah penuh penekanan dari sang pangeran kutub utara. "Aku-mau-duduk."

Seolhyun gelagapan. Ia sudah kepalang basah menceburkan diri di jilatan api bersama sisa keberaniannya.

"Apa aku harus berteriak di telingamu?"

Seolhyun membeku. Keringat dingin mulai ia rasakan di telapak tangannya saat Chanyeol mempertajam intonasi suaranya.

"CEPAT PERGI ATAU AKU BAKAR KAU BERSAMA SEPATU JELEKMU ITU!" Suasana kelas menjadi diam seketika saat Chanyeol mempertinggi suara beserta bentakan tak berperikemanusiaan. Jangan lupakan nasib kotak biru itu yang sudah terlempar membentur lantai dengan sangat kasar.

Sang pangeran menjumpai titik puncak kesabarannya. Berbekal sikap tidak pedulinya, Chanyeol dengan santai duduk di bangku dan memainkan ponsel pintarnya. _Para kucing betina_ itu menggigil ketakutan setelah amukan Chanyeol menggema dan menusuk harga diri mereka. Dan Seolhyun, dengan sangat mendramatisir keluar kelas dan menangis. Ulu hatinya sedikit tersakiti saat Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di pojokan bersama dua teman lelakinya. Nyalinya turut menciut meski bentakan itu bukan untuk dirinya. Kelesuannya menguap tak bersisa saat ketakutan menjadi penguasa dirinya.

Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram lengan seragam Mino. Ia ngeri sendiri dengan suara tinggi si pangeran kutub utara.

"Kalian lihat, kan, itu menyeramkan sekali." Cicit Baekhyun yang disambut kekehan dua temannya itu. Si gadis mendengus kesal—di tertawakan atas ketakutan yang beralasan itu salah satu tindakan tidak _berperike-Baekhyun-an_.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengeluarkan protes atas kekehan dua temannya itu, bel masuk terlebih dahulu berdering nyaring. Mino dan Jongin bersiap untuk kembali ke bangku masing-masing yang sudah kosong.

"Jongin..Mino..tukar tempat ya.." si hamster lucu berponi manis itu merengek. Mengharap belas kasihan dua teman lelakinya yang diam-diam berpikir membuat kesenangan dari ketakutan Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai bangkuku seperti aku mencintai Kyungsoo, Baek." Jongin menyeringai tanpa sedikitpun rasa iba.

"Aku sudah terikat janji setia dengan bangkuku sampai kelulusan memisahkan kita."

Itu menjengkelkan!

Baekhyun seperti hamster kecil malang yang terlantar. Ia memeluk erat tas berwarna mocca itu dan berjalan penuh keraguan ke bangkunya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, bukan, jika efek dari amukan Chanyeol akan berimbas padanya? Dan dengan segenap hati kecilnya yang menciut, Baekhyun menarik kursinya dan menempatkan dengan ragu pantatnya di sana. Interaksi dengan Chanyeol saat ini akan terasa buruk dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk melakukannya. Ia menarik sedikit menjauh kursinya dan menyampingkan sedikit (membelakangi Chanyeol) tubuhnya demi sebuah keamanan.

Baekhyun sudah serapi mungkin mendiamkan mulutnya namun akan terasa sia-sia saat lelaki itu membuka suara.

"Baek, boleh pinjam pensil? Milikku tertinggal di meja belajar rumah."

Baekhyun mendongak ragu-ragu. Namun saat manik Chanyeol menatapnya, ia segera mencari tempat pensil berbentuk Winnie the Pooh dalam tasnya dan memberikan pensilnya pada Chanyeol. Setelah itu ia kembali beringsut seperti anak ayam. Meski Chanyeol tak memberinya tatapan tajam seperti yang ia berikan pada Seolhyun, namun aura yang tertinggal masih sangat mencekam.

Gadis itu terlampau ciut jika harus berdebat dengan rasa keberaniannya meski ia tak pernah tau ada sebuah senyum kecil penuh kemanisan yang menikmati momen seperti ini.

* * *

Sekiranya kejadian bentakan menyeramkan itu akan mempertipis nyali para gadis yang mendamba Chanyeol. Mereka akan memikirkan kembali untuk mendekati Chanyeol setelah lelaki itu bertindak kasar pada ketua mereka—Seolhyun. Baekhyun rasa akan seperti itu. Namun esok harinya Baekhyun menjumpai (lagi) gerombolan _kucing betina_ yang tak kenal kata menyerah. Mereka tetap bergerombol dan berebut sisa tempat duduk yang ada di sekitar bangku Chanyeol.

Entah kemana perginya rahang Baekhyun saat melihat keberanian mereka sebesar tekad para pahlawan saat perang. Jika itu Baekhyun, ia akan dengan senang hati mundur dan melupakan niat untuk mendekati sang pangeran kutub utara.

Suatu hari Baekhyun pernah bertanya pada Seolhyun. Apa lagi jika bukan alasan tak gentarnya semangat mereka dalam mendekati Chanyeol. Terhitung sudah hampir satu bulan ia masih bersikukuh dengan segala cara untuk mencari perhatian Chanyeol. Dan jawaban gadis itu,

"Karena Chanyeol misterius. Dan sesuatu yang misterius akan membuatmu penasaran."

Itu sejenis jawaban yang tak sekuat dan sekokoh bangunan sekolah. Hanya demi sebuah kemisteriusan, gadis-gadis itu menjajakan kepercayaandirinya seperti sebuah permen.

Mereka semakin gigih bergerombol saat masuk sekolah, istirahat, dan jam pulang. Meski beberapa kali Chanyeol lepas kontrol dan meneriaki mereka seperti seorang suporter, tapi nyali mereka masih setinggi gunung. Tak berkurang sedikitpun.

* * *

"Jongin..kita harus sekelompok karena Mino menolakku demi sekelompok dengan Irene. Kau tidak punya alasan seperti Mino karena Kyungsoo berbeda kelas dengan kita."

Saat itu istirahat baru saja di mulai setelah hampir 2 jam mendapat pelajaran bahasa inggris. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pelajaran itu jika saja tugas kelompok tidak mengacaukan segalanya. Sebuah percakapan yang harus dilakukan dua orang untuk memenuhi nilai tugas dua minggu lagi. Jika saja si albino Sehun masuk, Baekhyun tak perlu sepusing ini untuk mencari _partner_.

"Kau kalah cepat dengan Taemin, Baek."

Semua berlalu menjadi harapan semu. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak bisa mengerjakannya, hanya saja dia tidak mau terlihat seperti orang gila dengan dua peran saat mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya. Tapi sepertinya pilihan satu-satunya hanya dianggap sebagai orang gila, karena semua teman sekelasnya sudah memiliki pasangan.

 _Kecuali Chanyeol._

Itu pengecualian yang tidak akan pernah menjadi salah satu penghuni _list_ -nya. Sebaik—baiknya sebuah kesempatan, jika korbannya adalah terancamnya eksistensi diri, Baekhyun lebih memilih menjadi rakyat biasa yang golput. Bukan pilihan yang patut dibenarkan, tapi setidaknya ia tidak akan berada di pihak manapun. Termasuk pihak Chanyeol.

Semua patut dijadikan suatu keheranan. Limabelas menit lalu di sisa menit terakhir kelas bahasa inggris, hampir semua kucing betina pemuja Chanyeol mengerlingkan mata dan menyodorkan diri untuk jadi _partner_. Mengabaikan rasa malu atas sebuah harga diri, mereka benar-benar menggantungkan harapan secara telanjang bulat pada lelaki yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki minat itu. Menyedihkan!

Dan Baekhyun masih memiliki satu jam lagi untuk pelajaran bahasa inggris. Mr. Joe sudah menginstruksikan untuk mengumpulkan nama Baekhyun dan _partner_ nya sejak lima menit lalu. Sayangnya gadis itu tidak memiliki jalan keluar yang tepat kecuali...

"Mr, Joe, bisakah aku mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri?." Dia bercicit seperti burung nuri yang gagal mengais makanan. Satu kelebihannya – _sebuah aegyo yang lebih buruk dari anak bayi_ — diharapkan menjadi penolong untuk meluluhkan Mr. Joe.

" _What? No, miss Byun!_ " pria tua berkebangsaan Canada itu membesengut; menunjukkan urat ketidaksetujuannya atas permintaan Baekhyun.

"Semua sudah memiliki partner dan aku tidak memiliki opsi lain kecuali mengerjakan ini sendirian."

Mr. Joe kembali ke mejanya, memeriksa sebuah kertas dalam map-nya yang bergambar bendera Canada, dan kembali ke muka kelas dengan senyum yang merekah. Bagi Baekhyun, senyum itu lebih buruk dari sebuah bunga lili tak bernyawa.

" _Miss Byun, I have one option for your problem._ " Pak tua itu kembali tersenyum, Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres setelah ini. " _You will do this task with Mr. Park. Do you have any problem to do this task with Miss Byun?_ " Mr. Joe melempar pandangan pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak suka jika harus menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Menunggu reaksi dari Chanyeol rasanya lebih menyebalkan daripada mengeluarkan penolakan yang jelas-jelas tidak berguna jika Mr. Joe sudah melotot seperti seorang ibu tiri jahat.

Adakah yang lebih menyebalkan dari sebuah keputusasaan ketika lelaki itu menatapnya; tersenyum seperti seorang psikopat yang siap menguliti Baekhyun habis-habisan.

" _We will do this task as well as we can, Sir._ " Suaranya yang berat seperti palu pengadilan.

Selain kekehan bahagia dari Mino dan Jongin yang bisa ia dengar, ada umpatan dan tatapan para iblis yang menghujani seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Apalagi jika bukan karena tugas ini akan dikerjakannya bersama Park Chanyeol—si jantan yang menjadi rebutan banyak selir.

Matilah kau Baekhyun!

.

.

.

Tibisi~~

 **Hai..**

 **Oke, ini agak menyebalkan karena Ayoung belum selesai sama FF sebelumnya tapi udah terbitin ini T.T**

 **Hanya saja perlu kalian tau, ide itu gak kenal waktu dan dia bakal ngambek kalo gak segera di sentuh! Jadilah Ayoung segera nulis ini dari pada kehilangan ide yang datangnya gak bisa di pastikan.**

 **Part ini pendek, Ayoung tau banget itu. Sekedar berbagi aja, part ini Cuma mau menunjukkan suasana yang di ciptakan saat si ganteng tapi dingin kaya' es teh macem Park Chanyeol awal masuk sekolah barunya. Jadi ini belum ke 'permainan' inti. Wkwk...**

 **Ini bukan FF marriage-life. Latarnya seputar masalah anak sekolah yang jatuh cinta (lagi kangen jaman SMA T.T) Hehe..**

 **Gak bagus-bagus banget sih, jadi kalian bisa close aja dan gak perlu nunggu part selanjutnya kalo ini membosankan T.T**

 **Dan yang buat sejauh ini udah baca, Ayoung ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Bakal lebih besar lagi kalo ada yang ninggalin REVIEW sekedar ngasih semangat dengan kata-kata panjang yang menghibur (^^) biar Ayoung bisa rajin-rajin update Latibule juga update Down Payment. Wkwkw..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-1219-**


	2. Chapter 2

**T**

 **.**

 **.**

Kadang, pagi akan sangat menjemukan saat si Smile mulai bernyanyi nyaring. Benda kuning yang tidak pernah sedih itu membuat pagi Baekhyun serasa menjumpai pintu neraka. Bagaimana bisa, setelah hampir duatahun tidak mengganti baterainya tapi si benda bundar sialan itu masih berdering tanpa pernah tau jika suaranya fals—Baekhyun menyadari itu saat awal membelinya.

Setelah si Smile, ada kursi belajar yang menyebalkan. Salah satu bagian kaki kursi itu mencelakai Baekhyun yang terserok-serok menuju kamar mandi hampir setiap hari. Akibatnya, Baekhyun tersungkur di bawah meja, terkadang juga akan jatuh dan membawa serta si meja sialan untuk berguling bersamanya. Dan bagian itu terlalu berlebihan sekaligus menyebalkan.

Dari dua kesialan Baekhyun di pagi hari itu, ada satu lagi yang membuatnya harus memekik hebat seperti seorang calon ibu yang melahirkan. Otot-otot samar di leherBaekhyun bahkan menunjukkan eksistensi jika si pemilik sudah mencapai batas teratas untuk sebuah kesabaran. Baekhyun tidak sampai hati menyebut _nya_ sebuah kesialan. Ia masih takut dengan karma jika memperlakukan yang satu ini seperti si Smile dan kaki kursi.

Ibunya.

Baekhyun rasa, ibunya bisa didaftarkan menjadi anggota paduan suara kepresidenan (emang ada?). Sekarang bayangkan, ibunya itu sanggup mengalahi dering si brengsek Smile saat meneriakkan namanya di awal pagi. Bahkan mungkin saja suara ibunya bisa di dengar di tengah pluto yang terbuang. Beruntung tetangga Baekhyun adalah jenis tetangga yang tidak ambil pusing dengan keributan itu. Atau, tetangganya memang tidak ada di rumah.

"Aku pulang malam. Atau mungkin akan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo bersama Luhan."

Si cantik kebanggaan keluarga Byun itu menggigit satu roti bakar dan dua tangannya sibuk dengan tali sepatu.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak pernah menemui pagi berkualitas untuk ia nikmati karena ia terlalu nyaman dengan hidupnya yang serba _pas-pasan oleh waktu_. Berburu sisa waktu untuk mengejar bis bisa menjadi olahraga terselubung mengingat dirinya bukan orang yang rajin menggerakkan tubuh untuk berkeringat.

Kata orang, pagi hari merupakan waktu yang pas. Pas untuk meraup udara segar, pas untuk berpikir positif, dan pas untuk Baekhyun yang harus terjerembab karena tali sepatunya –yang sudah sepenuhnya yakin— di tali dengan hubungan yang begitu kencang, menjadi penyebab tubuh mungilnya mencium tanah dengan suka rela. Hasilnya, roti yang masih ia gigit terjatuh begitu malang di atas tanah dan kepalanya terbentur di tiang dekat halte. Anak perempuan itu sudah tidak peduli dengan tawa kecil orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di depannya, karena tepat dua detik ia jatuh, bis sudah datang. Sialnya lagi, bis itu kembali berangkat saat Baekhyun berusaha bangun.

Mungkin ini adalah kutukan pagi hari.

Mungkin ini adalah kesialan yang akan berujung sepanjang hari.

Atau mungkin, ini adalah ketidakberuntungan Baekhyun karena ia tidak menguncir rambut. Aneh ya? Kepercayaan sinting itu bermula dari Baekhyun yang beberapa minggu lalu berkunjung ke _stand_ ramal di pasar malam. Si peramal berkata jika Baekhyun akan mendapat keberuntungan berlebih saat ia menguncir rambutnya atau mencepol asal rambut kecoklatannya.

Kembali pada nasib Baekhyun yang baru bisa bangun dengan bantuan tiang. Harinya sudah terlanjur buruk, maka mengumpat menjadi satu-satunya hal terbaik daripada ia membenturkan kepala di aspal.

"Itu bis tercepat pagi ini." _Husky voice_ , tapi bukan milik Mino. Helm _sporty_ —Baekhyun berani bertaruh harganya fantastis— berwarna merah itu lepas dari bingkaiannya di sebuah kepala. Dan...

"Dan umpatanmu tidak akan menghentikan bis itu dan membuatnya kembali kemari."

PARK-CHAN-YEOL

 _Kesialan apalagi ini?!_ Jika teriakan batin itu Baekhyun kumandangkan di sekolah, sudah pasti ada lemparan sepatu yang melayang dan membuat tubuh mungilnya semakin kerdil.

Chanyeol melihat _Adidas Sprung Watch_ merah yang melingkar elegan di tangan kanannya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mengetuk sombong tangki motor _sporty_ nya—seperti sebuah jarum jam yang memburu Baekhyun tiap hari. Gayanya seperti seorang senior yang akan menguliti habis-habis juniornya yang terlambat. Padahal yang ada di depan matanya hanya seorang gadis malang yang baru saja tertimpa _musibah._

"Aku hanya menawarkan tumpangan, bukan ajakan kencan di atas motor,"

 _Memang siapa yang mengajak kencan?! Nenekmu?! Aneh!_

"Aku menunggu bis saja." Si betina berujar singkat. Suasana hatinya tak lebih baik dari anak ayam kelaparan. Dan dia, Byun Baekhyun, tidak berminat melanjutkan umpatannya di depan si sombong Chanyeol. Iya, sombong. Lalu apalagi yang bisa mendeskripsikan penampilannya yang serba mahal dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki? Hanya ingin terlihat mempesona? Jika yang terakhir adalah jawaban yang benar, sama saja memancing para fans-fansnya di sekolah semakin giat datang ke kelas dan merepotkan siswa lain yang tidak bersalah. Termasuk Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau akan terlambat masuk ke kelas Matematika?"

 _Kelas matematika?! Kelas yang di ajar si komite kedisiplinan siswa?!_ Dan terlambat menjadi hal haram pertama di kelas itu.

"Nyalimu cukup tinggi juga."

Baekhyun merasa ini tidak adil, atau ini adalah kesialan yang akan beruntut sepanjang hari. Sungguh, Baekhyun tak memiliki nyali setinggi tubuh Chanyeol menghadapi Guru Kim saat ia terlambat masuk kelas. Ia masih sayang telinga.

Mata kelinci itu goyah. Ia terlalu takut menghadapi Guru Kim dan terlalu menciut jika harus menerima tawaran Chanyeol. Kata Ibunya, saat di hadapkan oleh dua pilihan penentu kebaikan, Baekhyun harus memikirkannya matang-matang. Pilihan yang tersedia memiliki ruang positif dan negatifnya. Semisal, jika Baekhyun menolak ajakan Chanyeol maka egonya menang. Egonya tidak mau memiliki urusan dengan teman-temannya yang mengidolakan Chanyeol—kemurkaan mereka akan sangat menyeramkan jika melihat Baekhyun berada di _belakang_ Chanyeol. Tapi jika Baekhyun menerima, ia bisa menginjak sendiri pendiriannya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya punya 3 detik untuk memutuskan."

"Ini bukan ujian."

"Ini sebuah keputusan, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau mendapat omelan Guru Kim jika aku terus berada disini dan terlambat masuk kelas. Kalau kau menginginkan hal itu, aku tidak memak—"

Anak perempuan itu mengerucutkan lucu bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa ia terjebak oleh pilihan sesulit ini. Bahkan ini lebih sulit dari memilih lipgloss pink atau peach. Sial!

Baekhyun membuang jauh-jauh gemericik rutukan dalam dirinya hingga membawa sepasang kaki mungil berbalut sepatu putih itu mendekat pada Chanyeol. Entah dorongan dari mana, Baekhyun naik di belakang Chanyeol dengan wajah setengah menyerah. Hanya saja ia tidak rela dengan _kututkan_ guru Kim yang samar-samar bisa ia dengar saat ini.

"Turunkan aku limapuluh meter dekat gerbang sekolah."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak ingin jadi bulan-bulanan fansmu."

Chanyeol mengulum senyum geli. Mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun tentang kelakuan teman-teman perempuannya yang _sedikit gila_ itu seperti keluhan anak kecil yang tidak suka obat. Tapi biarlah, Chanyeol menyukai jenis rutukan seperti itu.

"Itu terserah padamu."

* * *

Ini bukan kisah Cinderella, dimana akan ada perempuan cantik berambut pirang yang harus berlari mengejar waktu sebelum penampilan cantiknya berubah menjadi buruk. Baekhyun tidak sudi membandingkan dirinya dengan kisah cerobong asap, dia tidak berambut pirang dan tidak secantik penggambaran tokoh fiksi kesukaan anak-anak itu. Hanya saja ia memiliki kesamaan dengan si Cinderella. Pemburu waktu.

Park Chanyeol benar-benar menurunkannya di jarak limapuluh meter dari gerbang sekolah. Harusnya lelaki itu lebih peka dengan sebuah paksaan. Tapi Chanyeol adalah pangeran kutub utara yang Baekhyun klaim seluruh bagian tubuh dan hatinya telah membeku. Bahkan otaknya juga. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Chanyeol, dari awal ia yang meminta untuk turun sebelum masuk sekolah lalu sedikit berlari menuju gerbang. Sudahlah, dirutuki-pun tidak akan membuat jam masuk molor.

Pencapaian terbesar Baekhyun menggapai pintu kelas mendadak terasa hambar. Kakinya yang masih sedikit keseleo dan sikunya yang lecet akibat _musibah_ tadi pagi menjadi begitu menyakitkan—bertabur garam jahat yang menohok rasa sakit berkepanjangan. Bukan karena banyak _si cantik_ yang masih mengerubungi Park Chanyeol, tapi sebuah tulisan di papan yang mengatakan bahwa si galak guru matematika itu tidak masuk. Demi semua kolor lucu Spongebob, dunia Baekhyun jungkir balik dan teroyak menyedihkan.

"Byun, Guru Kim tidak masuk dan hari ini semua pelajaran kosong."Teriak Jongin dari _markas_ nya—bagian belakang kelas.

Tunggu, Guru Kim yang tidak masuk tapi kenapa semua pelajaran hari ini kosong?

Baekhyun memaksa langkahnya mendekati Jongin. Sesekali ia harus berucap _'permisi, Cinderella mau lewat'_ di tengah kerumunan yang mengubur eksistensi Chanyeol. Matanya sekilas menangkap seringai milik si sombong Chanyeol. Terkadang Baekhyun berpikir jika anak itu menyukai hasil pesonanya dari pada merasa risih. Senyum sepihak di salah satu sudut bibirnya adalah bukti bahwa Chanyeol menikmati kepopulerannya.

"Hari ini ada rapat tentang ujian akhir, Byun. Jadi, kepala sekolah memutuskan pelajaran hari ini kosong. Ah, harusnya si gendut itu menyuruh kita pulang saja." Mino berujar tanpa melepas ponsel di tangannya yang membujur.

"J-jadi..."

"Jangan berlebihan atas keterkejutanmu, Nona Byun. Aku tau kau juga senang."

"Senang kepalamu?!" Baekhyun melesakkan sedikit kasar pantatnya untuk duduk diantara Mino dan Jongin. Dia selalu suka duduk diantara Mino dan Jongin, seperti sedang di himpit oleh _bodyguard._ "Aku hampir mati demi menghindari rutukan Guru Kim! Aku harus berlari, terjatuh, dan mengorbankan seluruh harga diriku dengan menerima tawaran Chanyeol berangkat bersama!"

"Kau berangkat bersama Chan—"

"Jangan keras-keras, bodoh! Kau mau aku jadi santapan kucing-gucing genit itu?!"Baekhyun membungkam mulut Jongin dan menyumpahinya dengan segala sumpah serapah. Mulut Jongin tidak lebih menyebalkan dari suara truk pengangkut sampah. Keras satu oktaf saja, seluruh jagad raya ini akan mencelakakan Baekhyun. "Itu karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain setelah tertinggal bis! AWW—"

Si mungil menarik tangannya yang di cengkeram Jongin. Ia memekik seperti tertusuk seribu jarum suntik berisi racun mematikan. Sedikit berlebihan, memang, tapi sungguh rasanya sangat sakit dan perih.

Dan reaksi dua pengawal Baekhyun itu juga sedikit berlebihan. Mata mereka melotot mendapati beberapa luka gores dengan darah segar bertengger dengan santai di kulit mulus Baekhyun. Yang lebih menjijikkan lagi, keduanya hampir saja menelfon _ambulance_ dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun masih terlalu waras dan menolak kegilaan pikiran dua lelaki itu. Ia juga tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya hanya karena sebuah luka gores.

"Sakit, Baek?" itu Mino, sudah seperti seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan anak perempuannya.

"Astaga! Kau terluka parah, Baek!"dan Jongin seperti seorang kakak laki-laki yang berlebihan pada adik perempuannya.

Melihat seberapa perhatiannya dua lelaki itu, bukan karena mereka memiliki hati pada Baekhyun. Mino masih menyimpan sosok Irene dalam hatinya dan Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo dengan begitu gilanya. Hanya saja mereka merasa harus peduli pada Baekhyun. Selain karena anak itu berusia lebih muda dari teman-teman seangkatan, Baekhyun tidak memiliki banyak teman selain Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Entah karena kurangnya sifat membaur dari anak itu atau karena hal lain, yang jelas Baekhyun pernah berkata jika pergaulan anak-anak disini bukan tipe-nya—kecuali Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sepaham dengannya.

Berdasar pada kekhawatiran Mino dan Jongin yang terlihat berlebihan, dua anak itu membawa paksa tubuh Baekhyun menuju UKS. Ini terlihat seperti penculikan anak dibawah umur oleh dua om-om. Tubuh Mino yang lebih kekar menggendong Baekhyun di belakang punggungnya—melilitkan dengan paksa kaki mungil Baekhyun di sekitar pinggangnya dan Jongin menyangga dari belakang sebelum Baekhyun jatuh karena gerakan kesitnya memberontak.

* * *

Pengobatan dengan sentuhan kasar oleh tangan Jongin dan Mino itu berimbas umpatan dari si pemilik luka. Lelaki tidak memiliki sedikit saja kelembutan untuk luka perih seperti ini. Dan Baekhyun, dengan segala kekesalannya mengambil alih pengobatan itu hingga Kyungsoo dan Luhan datang. Dua sahabatnya itu tak kalah ngeri atas goresan luka yang menjelekkan kulit mulus Baekhyun.

Karena sekolah sedang tidak berada pada jam efektif, ruang UKS bisa digunakan tanpa batas waktu. Setelah acara mengobati luka Baekhyun, anak-anak itu bertahan di UKS yang dirasa memiliki pendingin ruangan terbaik dari semua yang ada di sekolah. Jongin sudah terbaring di ranjang seberang, merajut mimpi indah di ruangan senyaman ini bersama aroma obat yang menguar—tidak masalah selama ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan ada Kyungsoo di sekitarnya.

Mino kembali ke kelas, ia ingin menggencarkan aksi pendekatannya lagi pada Irene yang sedikit lagi akan menjadi kekasihnya. Seperempat hati Mino masih menaruh simpati pada _adik_ mungil kesayangannya dan Jongin, tapi tigaperempat yang lain dari hatinya berteriak untuk memburu perhatian Irene. Pada akhirnya Mino memilih tigaperempat hatinya. Yang seperempat ia tinggalkan di UKS dengan perasaan tenang karena sudah ada Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Jongin yang menemani.

Setelah itu ruang UKS seperti tempat berkumpul perempuan penuh stok gosip. Ketiga perawan cantik itu mencibir beberapa hal yang bisa memecah kebosanan. Mengomentari beberapa penampilan adik kelas yang mereka rasa norak dan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya. Lebih baik mereka bergosip seperti itu, dari pada suasana yang tiba-tiba mencekik karena pintu UKS terbuka dan membawa hawa kurang enak.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan mata bulatnya, Luhan menjatuhkan rahang lancipnya, dan Jongin masih tertidur pulas. Semua berubah mencekam saat si tinggi dan si sombong Chanyeol juga merasakan kenyamanan ruang UKS. Dia berdiri di ujung ranjang yang Baekhyun gunakan, menyilangkan tangannya dengan angkuh di depan dada bersama raut wajah ambigunya yang sedingin badai salju.

Beberapa detik mereka terlibat keterdiaman yang tidak memiliki alasan. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo yang pertama kali sadar menyiku pelan lengan Luhan dan menarik paksa si malas Jongin yang sudah nyenyak. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memahami situasi.

Berdua di ruangan sedingin UKS bersama Chanyeol bukan pilihan yang tepat. Karena Baekhyun merasa dirinya mendadak menggigil dan menciut dalam ketidakberdayaannya sebagai pihak yang lebih kecil.

Ludahnya terasa berduri dan menolak melewati tenggorokkan, telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin serta jantungnya yang berpacu seperti kuda yang sedang berlari.

"A-ada a-apa?" sial, ia tidak pernah segugup ini. Oh, ini bukan gugup. Hanya saja Baekhyun tidak tau jenis tindakan seperti apa untuk ia tunjukkan atas kemunculan Chanyeol. Meski beberapa minggu ini ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol, tapi keadaan ini jauh lebih buruk dari aroma parfum Seolhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku?" telunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk hidungnya lalu berpindah menuju plester yang melindungi luka di sikunya. "Ini."

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat dan duduk di ranjang. Masih dengan gaya sombongnya, ia manatap Baekhyun dengan sepasang mata elang mematikan. Baekhyun terlalu lemah membalas tatapan itu dan menarik tubuh mungilnya menjauh.

"A-apa..a-apa..yang akan kau lakukan?" terdengar seperti rintihan anak kecil yang akan di bully, tapi ini lebih buruk. Chanyeol mendekatkan diri dan Baekhyun tidak bisa kemana-mana. Ia terhimpit tembok UKS dan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang menghapus sisa ruang kosong diantara mereka.

Sebuah kepasrahan menjadi ujung tombak dari pertahanan Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah berpikir jika Chanyeol akan memojokkannya seperti ini—keadaan dimana seorang korban akan disakiti seperti yang ia lihat di drama. Atau, lebih parahnya lagi, ia akan di per...

"Buka matamu."Titahnya saat jarak mereka sudah sebatas ujung pensil lancip. Baekhyun di rundung keraguan. Dan saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka mata, "Aku mengkhawatirkan..."

 _Khawatir?_

"...tugas bahasa inggris kita. Lusa harus di kumpulkan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari tugas itu untuk selesai."

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari segelas Ice Americano di saat matahari memuncak. Pergumulan awan serupa bulu domba menambah kesan indah untuk dinikmati bersama seulas senyum seorang lelaki yang duduk di dekat jendela cafe.

Chanyeol sengaja mengambil tempat saling berhadapan antara dua kursi tinggi dekat jendela besar cafe. Posisi ini begitu menguntungkan selain ia bisa melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang, ia juga bisa memperhatikan siapa saja yang keluar-masuk cafe.

Masih teringat begitu jelas alasan mengapa senyum itu tertarik dengan tulus. Pemaksaan pada si mungil di ruang UKS itu adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia bisa duduk di cafe dengan senyum yang mengembang seperti sebuah cake. Chanyeol sadar jika Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah, perlu sedikit pemaksaan agar anak mungil itu bisa di _seret_ kemari dengan dalih tugas bahasa inggris. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri dan membubuhkan namanya juga nama Baekhyun di sana.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tau alasan apa yang membuat si mungil tak menaruh perhatian apalagi simpati pada dirinya. Maksudnya, semua orang selalu menjadikan dia seperti barang berharga yang di eluh-eluhkan seperti dewa. Tak sedikit juga yang memproteksinya seperti berlian tak ternilai yang tidak boleh di jamah oleh siapapun. Dan untuk itu, Chanyeol selalu bersikap dingin untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya yang sudah semahal jutaan gram emas.

Tapi anak itu, si mungil Byun Baekhyun, menatapnya seperti sebuah virus yang harus di jauhi. Tak ada kontak mata apalagi pembicaraan diantara mereka karena Baekhyun selalu membangun bentengnya terlebih dahulu. Untuk orang yang terbiasa di dekati banyak orang karena ketampanan dan keroyalan isi dompetnya, Chanyeol merasa sedikit terhina ketika ada satu kucing liar yang menghindarinya.

Dan kucing liar itu masuk ke cafe dengan wajah lucu—seperti anak kecil yang tidak di beri permen.

"Ku rasa ini sedikit berlebihan. Kita bisa mengerjakannya di perpustakaan." Si mungil buka suara saat sudah melesakkan diri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Sayangnya perpustakaan sudah tutup."

"Kita bisa mengerjakan ini di tempat lain, karena fungsi cafe tidak cocok untuk tugas bahasa inggris."

"Mau mengerjakan dimana? Di rumahku? Di rumahmu? Atau di Mall?"

Baekhyun terkesiap dengan kerucut lucu dari bibirnya. Chanyeol ini bodoh atau bagaimana, otaknya tak terasah secara tampan seperti wajahnya!

Dari sudut pandang lain, Chanyeol menyukai bagaimana perempuan itu berpakaian. Tidak berlebihan dan terlihat sangat pas dengan sikapnya. Kaos putih tipis dengan lengan yang sedikit di gelung asal keatas terasa cocok dengan _jeans_ hitam ketat yang bagian lututnya sobek. Tidak terlihat seperti anak jalanan karena gaya itu nampak berkelas menempel di tubuh Baekhyun. Sebuah Adidas Superstar sewarna dengan kaosnya membingkai kaki mungilnya juga sebuah Tote-bag _dark-blue_ menggantung di pundak Baekhyun. Puncak dari semua keistimewaan itu adalah _messy-bun-hair_ yang mencepol di ujung kepalanya dengan beberapa anak rambut ia biarkan terjatuh dengan liar.

Cantik.

"Jadi, aku harus bertanya sampai ke berapa kali agar kau bisa berhenti melamun dan tugas ini bisa cepat selesai, Tuan Park?"

* * *

Baekhyun sudah menguncir rambutnya dan sudah menggunakan parfum keberuntungan milik ibunya, tapi kesialan sepertinya enggan pergi sepanjang hari ini. Kesialan terbesarnya adalah saat ia harus duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol bersama tugas bahasa inggris Mr. Joe yang harus mereka selesaikan. Coret kata 'mereka' dalam situasi ini. Karena sejak dua jam yang lalu hanya Baekhyun sendiri yang menggunakan otak mungilnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Dan Chanyeol, si tiang listrik sombong itu membujurkan ponselnya dan tenggelam dalam sebuah aplikasi permainan dalam ponselnya.

Siapa yang masih berpihak pada Chanyeol jika wajah tampannya tidak sebanding dengan otaknya? Harusnya mata-mata genit itu sadar betapa tidak beradabnya rekan sekelompok Baekhyun ini yang hanya tau bemain _game_ dan melalaikan tugasnya.

Pena berkepala Mickey Mouse itu bergoyang-goyang hebat saat tangan kecil yang mengendalikannya terlibat dalam perasaan jengkel. Sesekali tangan itu mengetuk meja dengan ketukan sarat kemarahan dan sesekali juga tangan itu melempar kasar si pena Mickey yang malang.

" _So, i just spent a lot of shit time here._ " Gumam si betina ketika kekesalannya mencapai ubun-ubun. Persetan dengan _image_ -nya sebagai gadis baik-baik yang selama ini ia jaga dengan sepenuh hati.

"Sudah selesai, Baek?"

 _Sudah selesai?!_ Baekhyun butuh lautan yang luas sekarang juga untuk menenggelamkan diri. Anak laki-laki ini menguras habis kesabaran Baekhyun dan bertanya seperti itu dengan mata yang masih berfokus pada ponsel.

" _Would you take a lil bit minute from those freakin' game?!_ "

"Ini sedang seru, Baek! Aku sedang _war_ dengan Jongin dan Mino."

Jongin dan Mino? Sejak kapan si sombong ini dekat dengan mereka berdua hingga bisa berbagi permainan seperti ini? Mengobrol saja Baekhyun tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Oke. Aku akan pulang menyelesaikan ini sendiri dan menghapus namamu dari tugas ini. Kau," Baekhyun menunjuk kesal hidung Chanyeol, "silahkan menyelesaikan permaian bodoh itu."

Pena dan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di atas meja segera dibereskan Baekhyun asal-asalan—memasukkannya dengan tidak berperasaan kedalam tas hingga beberapa kertas tertekuk tidak beraturan. Setelah itu ia bersiap untuk pergi sebelum sebuah kehangatan mencengkeran pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepas!" Baekhyun menyentak sekuat tenaga. Namun apa daya, tenaga lelaki itu seribu kali lebih besar dari tenaga si mungil. "Chanyeol, aku mau pulang!"

Ini bukan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih seperti yang orang-orang lihat. Baekhyun bukan si pihak wanita yang marah karena kekasihnya lebih menyayangi permainan di ponsel daripada menyayangi waktunya yang sudah ia luangkan untuk disini. Bukan seperti itu hubungan mereka.

"Baekhyun, orang-orang mengira aku sudah berbuat jahat padamu."

"Itu lebih bagus karena aku hampir saja mati bosan menunggu kepekaanmu. Katakan saja jika kau tidak ingin mengerjakan tugas ini, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri!"

"Aku _kan_ hanya bermain _game_."

"Dan dua jam ini aku membuang waktu emasku menunggumu selesai bermain _game_?!"

"Kenapa tidak menegurku?"

 _Menegur?_ Mereka bukan anak SD yang harus di tegur atau diajak konsentrasi saat menyelesaikan tugas. Seharusnya di usia mereka, kesadaran diri lebih memiliki harga tinggi daripada poin sebuah permainan. Dan Baekhyun, tidak suka melakukannya. Ia terbiasa mandiri menyelesaikan semua tanpa menunggu kepekaan orang lain. Semua temannya tau itu.

Sebuah penyesalan atau paling tidak ucapan maaf, mungkin lebih baik dari suatu tindakan brutal yang penuh ketidaksopanan. Seperti menarik paksa _Tote-bag_ berwarna _dark-blue_ yang sudah tergantung di pundak si mungil dan mengeluarkan paksa kertas-kertas itu.

Matanya membaca beberapa bait kalimat yang ada di sana. Sejujurnya dalam kertas itu berisi umpatan-umpatan _modern_ yang Baekhyun tulis selama dua jam ia memikirkan ide sedang si tinggi sombong itu bermain _game._

"Seingatku, Mr. Joe memberikan tugas tentang _discussion,_ dan kau menulis umpatan ini? Mau dapat nilai C?"

Baekhyun kembali duduk, menyibak sedikit kasar anak rambut liar yang mulai menjengkelkan itu.

"Itu nilaiku! Kau tidak perlu peduli!"

"Tapi dalam catatan Mr. Joe nilai yang kau dapat akan jadi nilaiku juga karena kita tim."

"Lalu tim mana yang membiarkan anggotanya memikirkan ide sendiri sedangkan yang lain sibuk dengan _the ass games!_ "

Emosinya sudah berada pada mode pasang, wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarahnya, dan nafasnya naik turun menahan cubitan sakit yang ingin meloloskan air matanya. Baekhyun bukan anak yang cengeng. Tapi jika ia sudah sangat kesal, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menahan raungan tangis khas anak bayi. Hanya saja Baekhyun tidak mau menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol, si sombong yang tidak peka dengan keadaan. Alasan gengsi adalah satu-satunya pertahanan terakhir agar airmata itu tidak lolos.

"Jangan menangis. Orang-orang akan mengira aku sudah melecehkanmu."Bisik Chanyeol khawatir. Ia mulai mendapat tatapan tajam dari pengunjung cafe lainnya. Dan si cengeng berkaos putih itu mengutuk setetes air matanya yang keluar di pelupuk mata. "Oke, kita selesaikan ini di luar."

"Mau dimana lagi?"

"Terserah. Kau mau dimana."

"Kita membuang waktu sia-sia di sini, Park Chanyeol. Dan aku juga tidak yakin jika kita berpindah tempat kau akan melupakan permainan sialan itu!"

"Aku berjanji. Aku bersumpah, oke?"

Baekhyun diam—membuang muka keluar jendela dan tak mengindahkan sumpah Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia mengutuk, Chanyeol akan termakan sumpahnya sendiri jika tidak melakukan apa-apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Pulang?"

"Ya. _Mood_ -ku sedang tidak bagus dan aku mau pulang."

* * *

Ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada Chanyeol bahwa definisi 'pulang' dengan 'mengerjakan tugas di rumah' itu sangatlah berbeda? Bahkan dari segi penyusunan kata-pun sudah jelas bedanya. Tapi manusia satu itu dengan sesuka hati malah menyamakannya. Dengan segenap kekuasaannya dan kekuatannya sebagai seorang laki-laki, si kucing tampan berdahi seratus itu menarik paksa Baekhyun masuk ke mobil dan mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya (Baekhyun).

Baekhyun jelas menolak, bahkan ia tak membuka suara saat supir Chanyeol menanyakan kemana mereka akan pergi. Namun dengan segala argumen yang entah Chanyeol dapat dari mana, lelaki itu menang. Tentu semua itu diselingi dengan paksaan—Baekhyun tidak sudi harus dikukung di rumah Chanyeol dan memilih menyebutkan alamatnya.

"Rumahku seperti kandang sapi. Kalau tidak betah, kau bisa keluar. Kau masih ingat letak pintunya, kan?" si mungil itu menginterupsi Chanyeol yang sedang mengamati ruang tamu rumahnya. Tidak sebesar yang ada di rumahnya tapi terasa lima kali lipat lebih nyaman. Ditambah sapuan samar aroma lavender yang membuat pernapasan terasa longgar.

"Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol tersadar dan dia mendapati Baekhyun sudah berganti baju, oh hanya celana saja. Ia mengganti celana hitamnya tadi dengan sebuah _jeans_ potongan selutut dengan ujungnya yang berjuntai benang-benang tak rapi. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memberi nilai sempurna untuk cara berpakaian Baekhyun yang menurutnya berkelas. Dia suka gaya itu.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Aku tinggal dengan ibuku. Jadi topik apa yang akan kita bahas?"

"Ayahmu dimana?"

"Sudah meninggal sejak aku berusia lima tahun. Bagaimana kalau tentang masalah ekonomi?"

"Kau tidak punya saudara? Adik atau kakak?"

Manik kelinci itu samar mengeluarkan api kejengkelan. Nafasnya kembali dibuat naik turun oleh si tinggi Chanyeol. Dan pena Mickey manis itu kembali menjadi korban karena pemiliknya yang kembali mengamuk.

 _Apakah hal itu perlu dibahas?_

"Oh, oke." Chanyeol mengangkat tangan—seperti seorang penjahat yang menyerah setelah tertangkap basah korupsi. "Kita lanjutkan mengerjakan tugas."

"Apa ku bilang," gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, menggeram dengan cantik, dan menatap nanar pada lelaki di hadapannya yang lebih menyebalkan dari sebuah timun, "biar aku saja yang mengerjakan tugas ini. Kau bisa pulang, tidur manis dengan masker di wajahmu, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk esok hari."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Syukurlah kau paham."

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu pada tamumu?"

"Aku hanya melakukannya padamu!" si cantik berbibir pink itu kesal bukan main. "Aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas, siapa yang tadi siang menghampiriku di UKS dan menagih tentang tugas bahasa inggris. Dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi, sudah banyak waktu yang terbuang sia-sia karena kegiatan tidak berkualitasmu!"

Sejak kapan si mungil ini berkata sedemikian kasar pada Chanyeol? Di sekolah saja dia pelit suara meski duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. Jangankan berbicara, menoleh saja ia sangat perhitungan. Dan sekarang, suara melengkingnya itu bahkan membentak Chanyeol tanpa tau takut. Padahal Chanyeol bisa saja memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang lebih besar untuk _menyiksa_ si mungil.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita kerjakan."

Baekhyun-pun luluh, ia segera menyalakan laptop-nya dan _berselancar_ di dunia maya untuk mencari topik. Sebisa mungkin ia mencari topik yang mudah di pelajari dan membutuhkan waktu sedikit untuk memahaminya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dan _mood_ -nya benar-benar hancur saat ini karena tingkah tolol si tinggi.

Untuk beberapa menit Chanyeol mencoba fokus pada beberapa referensi yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah—anak itu sengaja tidak memberitahu Baekhyun karena..karena..entahlah ada alasan yang masih Chanyeol tolak kerasionalannya. Matanya diam-diam mengamati si mungil yang sibuk dengan dunia maya-nya dan membuat gestur bibir bawahnya ia gigit sendiri. Mungkin itu sebuah kebiasaan. Tapi kebiasaan itu sungguh tidak baik untuk kelangsungan hidup Chanyeol. Beberapa kali ia dibuat kehilangan kendali hingga ia tidak sadar ia sudah terlihat seperti orang tidak waras.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun menemukan suatu fakta tentang sebuah tampilan dalam ponsel Chanyeol yang di genggam pemiliknya. Beberapa tulisan dengan ejaan inggris dan sesuatu yang beberapa menit lalu Baekhyun cari di internet. Bahkan setelah diamati lagi, yang tertera dalam ponsel Chanyeol jauh lebih lengkap dari yang sudah ditemukan Baekhyun.

"Dasar orang gila!" Baekhyun akan merebut ponsel itu namun sistem sadar Chanyeol bekerja lebih cepat. Lelaki itu mempertahankan ponselnya kuat-kuat dan menyembunyikan dari pandangan mengintai milik Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia selengah itu sedangkan yang sekarang ia hadapi adalah kucing liar lucu yang beberapa kali mengumpat kasar padanya.

Baekhyun harus mendapatkan ponsel itu lalu mengumpat dengan sepenuh hati pada Chanyeol. Anak lelaki tidak tau malu itu menyembunyikan bahan diskusi dan membiarkan Baekhyun membuat sendiri. Dan dua jam sia-sia di cafe tadi benar-benar waktu tidak berkualitas dalam hidup Baekhyun karena si tinggi sialan ini.

"B-baek..ini bukan apa-apa. Ini hanya tugas biologi."

"Jangan bohong! Aku tau itu apa! Berikan padaku!"

Dan begitulah, terjadi perebutan antara dua anak manusia itu. Si jantan menyembunyikan ponselnya di balik badan sedang si betina berusaha merebutnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah tau Baekhyun akan sekuat ini melawan tubuhnya demi sebuah ponsel. Kekuatannya di atas rata-rata karena sesekali Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu beberapa kali merintih. Tak hanya itu, sesekali ia juga memukul dada Chanyeol dan membuatnya limbung di atas karpet. Entah makanan apa yang di berikan ibu Baekhyun hingga anaknya yang berwajah manis ini bisa memiliki tenaga sekuat Hulk.

"Ibu pul—oh?"

Keadaan tidak lebih baik saat seorang wanita dengan pakaian kantor lengkap berdiri diambang pintu. Andai saja tidak ada suguhan putri cantiknya yang sedang duduk di atas perut seorang laki-laki, mungkin wanita itu tidak akan menjatuhkan rahangnya dan membuat pikirannya _blank_ untuk beberapa saat.

"Ibu?"

 _Ibu?_ _Ibu Baekhyun?_ Demi neptunus keadaan ini tidak baik. Chanyeol segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga perempuan itu tersungkur di dekat sofa. Beradegan seperti _ini_ dan ibu Baekhyun memergoki dengan kedua mata secara nyata, Chanyeol berani bertaruh sebentar lagi dia akan dilaporkan ke polisi atas tindakan tidak senonoh. Hei, tapi itu bukan seperti yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan. Ini salah paham.

Chanyeol akan terima jika ibu Baekhyun melemparinya dengan sepasang _heels_ hitam yang sedang di bawa. Setelah itu ia akan minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya. Iya, semuanya. Kesalah pahaman ini atau...

" _Ups,_ ibu mengganggu, ya?"

Sepersekian detik Chanyeol memutar balik perasaan ketakutannya menjadi sebuah ketidakpercayaan. Bukan _heels_ yang akan mendarat di pelipisnya atau umpatan yang di terima telinganya, tapi sebuah kekehan. _Ada yang aneh disini._

"Kalian bisa melanjutkannya. Ibu hanya akan lewat sebentar dan tak akan menganggu kalian." Wanita cantik yang sedikit banyak mirip Baekhyun itu kembali terkekeh geli.

"Ibu!"

* * *

Harusnya Chanyeol pergi setelah tindakan _tidak senonohnya_ dengan Baekhyun tertangkap basah oleh ibunya (Baekhyun). Bukan malah duduk seperti seorang terdakwa siap sidang di salah satu meja makan sederhana di rumah Baekhyun.

Keadaan Baekhyun tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya ia kepergok dengan sebuah tindakan tidak patut ini oleh ibunya sendiri. Bisa-bisa anggapannya sebagai anak perawan kesayangan ibu ini bisa tercoreng menjadi anak _nakal._ Uh, Baekhyun tidak menyukai anggapan seperti itu.

"Jadi, si tampan ini temanmu, Baek?" wanita itu meletakkan sendoknya dan menginterupsi dua remaja di hadapannya. Si anak perempuan mengangguk dalam tundukan penyesalannya. "Astaga! Kenapa baru bilang pada ibu jika kau punya teman setampan ini."

Chanyeol jelas tidak salah dengar. Kata-kata itu muncul dari mulut ibu Baekhyun sendiri. _Plus,_ dua tangan yang bertaut kegirangan juga senyum lebar yang merekah seperti mawar.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ibu. Ingat umur!"

"P-park Chanyeol, Bi."

"Ah..Park Chanyeol." Ibu Baekhyun terlihat lebih sumringah seperti anak gadis yang baru saja mendapat ciuman pertamanya. "Maaf ya, Chanyeol, mengganggu waktumu berkencan dengan anak ini."

"Kami tidak berkencan, Bu!"

"Ah, i-iya..k-kami tidak berkencan, Bi."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan dengan tingkah ibunya yang seperti remaja baru dewasa. Bukannya memarahinya karena adegan tidak senonoh beberapa waktu lalu tapi malah menanyakan hal-hal lain yang tidak penting.

"Ibu, berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Malu!"

"Apa Baekhyun pernah berkata kasar padamu?"

 _Iya, Bi! Baekhyun banyak mengatakan hal kasar padaku!_

"Kau bisa menyumpalnya dengan kaos kaki jika mulutnya mengumpat padamu. Bibi mengizinkan."

Ibu macam ini? Menyuruh orang lain menyumpal mulut anaknya sendiri dengan kaos kaki. Inilah alasan mengapa Baekhyun enggan mengajak teman lelakinya datang ke rumah. Karena ibunya, si nyonya centil itu dengan senang hati akan mengira mereka kekasih Baekhyun. Dan pada akhirnya akan menjodoh-jodohkan Baekhyun dengan salah satu teman lelakinya agar anaknya yang cantik itu merasakan pacaran di usianya yang masih muda.

Dan Park Chanyeol, cukup tercengang dengan sikap manis ibu Baekhyun yang berkebalikan dengan putri cantiknya.

"Jika si anak bodoh ini mengatakan temannya akan datang kesini, Bibi akan pulang bawa pizza. Jadi maafkan Bibi karena hanya bisa memberimu makan sederhana ini, ya, Chanyeol?"

"Ah, tidak ap-apa, Bi. Sungguh." Chanyeol yang dingin itu untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan sebuah senyum lebar yang Baekhyun nilai sebagai senyum tolol—giginya yang panjang berderet sempurna dan berwana putih alami menambah nilai memuakkan dari Baekhyun.

* * *

Entah harus berapa lama lagi Baekhyun sanggup menghentikan ibunya yang begitu riang berceloteh dan si tinggi Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan senang hati. Ia tidak pernah tau jika Chanyeol dan ibunya akan secocok ini saat mengobrol. Dari awal Baekhyun sangat sadar jika ibunya bukan sejenis wanita kolot yang akan merecoki hidup anaknya. Ibunya cukup fleksibel dan bahkan terbuka untuk semua teman-teman Baekhyun.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang, ibu Baekhyun terkenal dengan sikap ramahnya kepada siapa saja. Semua teman-teman Baekhyun sejak SD hingga sekarang kenal sangat baik dengan ibunya. Bahkan Jongin sudah menganggap dirinya seperti anak ibu Baekhyun sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, si pemalas itu akan merengek kemari jika ia bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo atau saat ia merasa lapar—meski jarak rumah mereka lebih dari 5 km. Banyak yang mengatakan ibu Baekhyun adalah ibu-ibu modern, sangat mengerti pergaulan anak muda jaman sekarang dan tak pernah membatasi anaknya berteman dengan siapa saja.

Dan sekarang, Park Chanyeol akan menjadi kandidat selanjutnya. Ibunya akan dengan senang hati memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti emas, bahkan mengatakan Chanyeol harus sering-sering main ke rumah dan ibunya akan memasakkan sup sosis merah—andalan ibu Baekhyun.

"Ibuku sedikit tidak normal, jangan di hiraukan." Kata Baekhyun saat mengantar Chanyeol di depan gerbang.

"Ku rasa ibumu tidak seburuk itu. Aku nyaman."

"Ibuku bukan pedofil!"

"Aku tidak menempatkan ibumu sebagai seorang calon pacar asal kau tau!" Punya berapa nyali lelaki ini mengusak surai Baekhyun? Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. "Aku akan sering main kemari."

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak selalu ada di rumah."

"Memang aku kemari untuk menemuimu? Percaya diri sekali!"

Sudahlah, Baekhyun cukup memberi tanggapannya sampai di sini. Ia lelah dan ingin segera masuk lalu istirahat.

"Tidak mengucapkan selamat malam padaku?"

"Memang kau siapa?" lihat, si mungil ini kembali galak. Wajahnya yang buruk karena lelah itu justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku? Aku calon pacarmu."

"Apa?!" Setelah ini Baekhyun harus pergi ke dokter spesialis karena rahangnya mulai hilang kerapatannya.

"Jadi pacarku ya, Baek?"

.

.

.tibisi

 **Haihaihai..balik lagi :D**

 **Lagi gapunya kata-kata yang panjang kecuali kebahagiaan liat postingan ig ChanChanYeolYeolie bahagianyaaaaaaaaaa :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang udah baca part jelek ini sampe bawah, Ayoung ucapin muaahhhkasiih buangeettt...apalagi yang sampe ninggalin review, dobel2 makasih deh wkwk**

 **Tambahan aja, ibunya Baekhyun ini sejenis ibu2 gaul macam ibu mertuanya Oh Hani :D**

 **Jadi kalian bisa bayangin gimana centilnya ibu Baekhyun wwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks for :**

 **Kyung-kim-do :** wkwk iya ini chapter **| ParJitta :** okeeh :D **| Choi96 :** terimakasih syekali :* **| Ava14 :** kucing garang :D **| Baeqtpie :** semoga aja yaa :D **| SELUsin :** saranku, kalo senyum2 sendiri jangan di tempat umum ya wkwk **| Chanbyun0506 :** tunggin aja yaa :D **| Byun baekhee** : bingung ya? :o **| RahmaIndirawati** : dicepetin biar cintanya juga cepet :D **| Yeollo** : o..o..oke! **| Guest1** : iya, terinspirasi dari sana :p **| Adorahttr & Byeoliesa & guest2 & ****parkbaexh614** ** & ay**: ok! **| Skymoebius** : ndak kok. Ini baru di post :D **| Tksit** : kamu juga manis :D **| bebekJail** : doakan aja yaa kwkwk **| fuxcolavie** : semoga aja wkwk **lepetitbyun** : itu bisa2nya chanyeol aja wkwk : arti judulnya masih rahasia wkwk | **dodyoleu :** terimakasihhh :*

.

.

.

 **2148**


	3. Chapter 3

**T**

.

.

.

Ini bukan tentang matahari cantik pagi hari yang mendadak bersembunyi. Bukan juga tentang sebuah mawar yang Baekhyun kira hanya akan berusia tak lebih dari seminggu di tamannya—yang ternyata lebih segar dari wajah pemiliknya. Ini tentang sebuah suasana hati yang tak pernah lebih baik dari segelas susu coklat hangat.

Hanya saja hal ini selalu berkebalikan dengan si ceria yang tengah sibuk di dapur. Berbalut pakaian kerja yang serupa seorang sekertaris bos besar, si ceria Nyonya rumah ini berdendang dengan kebahagiaan di atas hidungnya.

Terhitung sudah lebih dari seminggu, wanita itu menyiulkan nada bahagia berbumbu ucapan selamat pagi yang terdengar sangat _ngeri._ Jiwa mudanya seperti terpanggil lagi ke dasar bumi saat mengetahui putri cantiknya mendapat sebuah pernyataan cinta.

Dan Nona manis yang sedang menikmati susu coklat bersama sepotong roti bakar bertumpang tindih keju dan _smoked-beef_ sedang mencoba melerai kekesalannya yang sudah menggulung besar. Makan paginya tidak pernah semenyebalkan ini andai saja ibunya yang _over_ itu memiliki pengendali diri. Maksudnya, ibunya terlalu modern untuk sebuah kekolotan atas pergaulan anaknya. Seharusnya ibunya itu memberi sebuah petuah atau paling tidak menatapnya sinis karena anaknya yang baru berusia 17 tahun mendapat pernyataan cinta di depan rumah. Namun yang terjadi, ibunya justru bersiul-siul bahagia dan menyarankan untuk menerima pernyataan cinta itu. Aneh, kan?

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tetap ada pada rasionalitas dirinya. Ia masih sangat waras untuk bersikap—ia bukan anak perempuan setipe kucing liar genit yang selalu membuka peluang untuk siapa saja. Harga diri satu-satunya pertahanan agar ia tidak terjerembab pada label 'gampangan'. Oh, Baekhyun tidak menginginkan hal itu. Karena cita-cita terbesarnya adalah menjadi wanita anggun berpendidikan tinggi dengan segala kelas terbaik yang cocok menempel pada dirinya. Namun suatu harapan hanya melahirkan bibit-bibit omong kosong tentang sebuah konten kenyataan. Dia masih di dasar untuk menggapai itu semua.

Dia, Byun Baekhyun, anak perempuan yang diberkati Tuhan otak cerdas untuk impiannya dan wajah cantik untuk eksistensi dirinya yang nanti akan menjadi wanita dewasa berpendidikan. Hanya saja kecerdasan untuk mimpinya butuh sebuah usaha nyata yang cukup klise. Ia pintar namun tidak cukup _mampu_ untuk mewujudkan impiannya menjadi seorang dokter. Dia anak tunggal dengan seorang _single-parent_ yang memiliki penghasilan tak terlalu berlimpah. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesalinya, ia anak baik yang masih sadar untuk bersyukur atas hidupnya. Apapun itu ia menyukai segala jenis kehidupannya bersama sang ibu sekarang ini. Terlepas seberapa banyak orang berstatus keluarga yang selalu memicingkan mata untuk hidupnya dengan sang ibu, Baekhyun cukup kuat untuk berdiri di atas kakinya dan menginjak cemooh orang lain bersama kotoran ayam di kakinya.

Dan untuk kecantikannya, anak perempuan itu tidak memiliki ambisi apapun. Anggap saja itu bonus dari Tuhan karena ia anak baik yang selalu mengingat apa itu bersyukur. Baekhyun sadar, kecantikan yang orang-orang bicarakan tidak akan pernah membuat tabungannya membengkak hingga ia bisa membiayai studi lanjutnya ke negeri paman sam—seperti yang ia impikan. Ia masih meyakini sebuah usaha untuk membawa mimpinya menjadi kenyataan menyenangkan.

"Ibu nanti pulang agak malam karena ada beberapa pekerjaan tambahan. Kau masih ingat bagaimana memanaskan makanan-makanan ini untuk makan malammu nanti, kan, Baek?" Ibunya sudah bersiap dengan sepatu bertumit tingginya.

Harus berapa kali Baekhyun mengingatkan jika ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjadi anak mandiri. Memanaskan makanan tidak sesusah menghapal struktur organ dalam manusia yang pernah ia baca di buku kedokteran milik teman dari kakak sepupu Luhan.

"Baiklah. Ibu tau arti dari tatapan jengahmu itu wahai nona manis." Ibunya tersenyum kecil dengan imbuhan kerlingan mata menggodanya. "Kalau Chanyeol kemari, jangan lupa hubungi ibu supaya ibu bisa membelikannya pizza." Dan pembahasan tentang si bodoh Chanyeol selalu terulang dari bibir ibunya. Belum cukupkah merecoki telinga Baekhyun dengan hal itu selama seminggu ini?

"Ibu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nona manis kesayangan ibu, belajar yang pintar di sekolah dan jangan lupa tetap jaga kecantikanmu di depan Chanyeol."

"Ibuuu!"

Wanita itu menyambar tas kerjanya yang ada di meja dapur, memberi kecupan sayang di kepala putrinya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu karena waktu yang dimiliki tidak ada lagi untuk menggoda putri cantiknya.

* * *

Sehun sudah masuk dan Baekhyun cukup senang hingga memeluk anak itu diantara lengan dan sikunya yang mungil. Hanya capitan kebahagiaan itu saja karena Baekhyun masih sadar ada Luhan di depan matanya. Jikapun tidak ada, ia tidak memiliki hal lain berlebihan yang akan ia berikan pada si albino ini.

Selain Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Mino, tidak ada yang berminat dengan kembalinya Sehun. Karena bagi kaum perempuan di kelas itu masih ada Chanyeol si jantan yang memikat dan untuk kaum lelaki masih mendamba dada dan pantat Scarlett. Biarkan saja karena manusia memiliki prioritasnya sendiri-sendiri.

"Tidak menguncir rambut?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum semerekah bunga matahari.

"Bukankah tergerai begini sangat cantik?"

"Tidak takut sial?"

"Sial itu ketika kau tidak masuk lebih dari satu bulan." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan mengapa para lelaki di sekitar Baekhyun sangat hobi mengabaikannya karena sebuah benda tipis panjang itu?

"Aku mulai curiga," si mungil memicingkan mata dengan intonasi penuh selidiknya dan mulai mendapat perhatian Sehun. "Jangan-jangan kau sengaja memperpanjang waktu terapimu supaya kau bisa mendapat libur lebih lama."

Baekhyun memang cerdas, saking cerdasnya di beberapa kesempatan ia akan membicarakan hal-hal tidak mungkin dari mulutnya. Sebagai contoh ia mencurigai Sehun seperti sekarang. Kaki Sehun masih terbungkus _gips_ menyeramkan beserta beberapa plester di pelipisnya. Kecelakaan yang dialami teman sebangku Baekhyun ini terbilang sangat parah hingga ia membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk memulihkan segala lukanya. Patah kaki dan luka lecet di beberapa tubuh serta di pelipis—bersyukurlah wahai si albino Oh Sehun itu karena Tuhan masih menyayangi nyawanya dari pada tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya seperti itu sebelum aku tau tentang kau dan si anak baru." Dan bisakah semua orang berhenti membicarakan anak itu? "Jadi, Byun, ada yang bisa ku dengar dari mulut pedasmu itu tentang si anak baru?"

Baekhyun anak baik, cerdas, dan terdidik untuk berlaku sopan. Tapi pembahasan tentang Park Chanyeol rasanya membutakan semua itu demi sebuah umpatan tak bermoral yang mewakili kekesalannya. Tapi ia cukup cerdas mengendalikannya—kebesaran jiwanya membantu dengan sangat maksimal untuk tetap berada pada garis normal.

Belum sempat Sehun merecoki kembali si nona manis Byun ini, ia terlebih dulu mengalihkan perhatian pada lelaki yang berdiri di dekat bangkunya. Jika tebakannya benar, lelaki ini sesuai dengan penggambaran yang diceritakan Luhan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 _Si Park._

"Oh Sehun, kan?"

Sehun tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Dan bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan mengatakan Chanyeol itu kucing jantan sombong sedangkan yang baru saja mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan adalah dia dulu? Satu poin yang Sehun lupa saat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menceritakan bagaimana sosok Park Chanyeol—Sehun lupa jika Luhan dan Kyunhsoo adalah jenis perempuan dengan segala kelebihannya saat bercerita.

Ada yang lebih menarik di sini. Bukan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang baru saja berkenalan, tapi sesosok mungil di sebelah kanan Sehun yang mendadak merekahkan senyum kepuasan karena merasa hari ini ia menang. Si kucing betina kegenitan tidak lagi mengerubungi bangkunya karena si pemilik asli telah kembali juga karena si sombong ini tak memiliki hak lagi mengisi bangku kosong Sehun.

 _Mampus kau Park Chanyeol!_

"Ada seseorang bertemu denganku dan dia juga mengenalmu. Di gerbang depan." Si sombong berkata datar pada Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menahan senyum atas kebahagiaannya.

"Aku?" _berhenti menunjukkan ekspresi menggemaskan itu! Dan juga, mengapa telunjukmu menunjuk dadamu sendiri?_

"Haruskah aku menyebut namamu saat aku berbicara dengan melihatmu?"

Baekhyun hampir lupa jika Chanyeol adalah orang paling aneh sedunia. Seminggu yang lalu ada yang menyatakan cinta di depan rumah dan sekarang ia bersikap seperti beruang kutub tak berdosa. Beruntunglah malam itu Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol untuk membawanya kembali sadar lalu memberinya umpatan dalam bahasa asing sebelum ia berlari masuk ke rumah dengan semu merah di pipinya.

Lalu dengan sebelah hatinya yang berat, Baekhyun meninggalkan bangkunya untuk menemui si orang asing yang Chanyeol katakan sedang menunggunya di gerbang. Beruntung kelas masih akan di mulai 10 menit lagi dan Baekhyun tidak harus terburu-buru untuk menuju gerbang. Hanya saja ini terasa aneh karena gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Maksudnya, ia tidak melihat ada orang yang berdiri di gerbang –yang ia kenal. Kecuali si penjaga gerbang.

Harusnya ia sadar, berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol hanya akan membuatnya menderita. Setelah terlepas dari tugas bahasa inggris minggu lalu, ia memiliki urusan lain yang lebih menggebu dari sebuah lebah yang mendengung untuk sebuah madu busuk.

"Kau menipuku, ya?!" dia meluap-luap pada lelaki yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Sehun. Langkah lebar penuh kekesalannya menimbulkan sedikit peluh di pelipis si mungil namun hal itu tidak berarti apa-apa kecuali kemarahannya karena di tipu. "Tuan Goo mengatakan tidak ada yang mencariku!"

Seharusnya Baekhyun datang dengan membawa dua batang besi panas untuk ia tusukkan di mata lebar Chanyeol. Ia membenci bagaimana lelaki itu melihatnya tanpa ada dosa karena telah menipu.

"Memang siapa yang mencarimu?"

"Kau bilang tadi ada yang mencariku, bodoh?!"

Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya, menunjukkan kesombongan dan keangkuhan di wajah tampannya pada si mungil yang selalu menggebu-gebu.

"Aku hanya bilang ada seseorang yang bertemu denganku dan dia juga mengenalmu di gerbang..."

"Sialan?!"

"...dan itu Tuan Goo. Apa aku mengatakan ada yang mencarimu?"

Nafasnya tak lebih baik dari sisa angin musim semi yang memaksa untuk menyegarkan. Yang bersisa dari pagi harinya yang ceria hanya sebongkah perasaan kesal di level paling atas untuk penipuan yang merugikan waktu dan tenaganya.

Bibir mungilnya akan memberikan sebuah hardikan yang lebih memuakan jika saja Guru Jung tidak masuk kelas dan menginterupsi keberadaannya. Dan Baekhyun baru sadar, hanya bersisa dirinya yang berdiri menjulang di antara teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing, temasuk si kejam Park yang sudah duduk di bangkunya. _Apa-apaan ini?!_

Lagi-lagi dengan perasaan berat sebelah, Baekhyun harus berlalu menuju gudang sekolah untuk sebuah bangku kosong. Andai saja ia tidak tertipu dengan Chanyeol, ia tidak perlu merepotkan diri membawa bangku dari gudang menuju ke kelas. Sepertinya kesialan itu kembali saat ia tidak menguncir rambutnya.

* * *

"Baekhyun..."

"Byun Baekhyun..."

Tidak ada niat untuk mengangkat kepada ataupun membuka mata saat Baekhyun mendengar Jongin, Mino, dan Sehun memanggilnya dengan intonasi anak kecil. Itu menjijikkan mengingat tadi pagi mereka bertiga bersekongkol untuk _menyiksa_ dirinya. Harusnya mereka lebih peka dan membantu Baekhyun, bukannya diam-diam menahan tawa seperti tiga kurcaci bodoh.

Selama pelajaran Baekhyun tidak memiliki minat untuk memperhatikan—untuk pertama kalinya ia seperti ini. Mendapat duduk di tempat paling belakang dan paling pojok bersama pemandangan tubuh tambun Yeseul, tidak ada lagi rasa minat untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Jadilah ia disini, di bangku paling belakang bersama rasa marah yang mencokol seperti sebuah singkong. Ia anak perempuan berusia 17 tahun yang masih memiliki sisi sensitif dan menahan sakit di hati terasa sangat sulit dibanding menahan buang angin.

"Aku membelikanmu susu strawberry." Bukankah Jongin keterlaluan dengan memberikan rayuan khas anak TK?! Dan susu strawberry, itu memang enak tapi Baekhyun tidak berminat menyentuhnya.

Tiga anak lelaki menyebalkan itu seperti membujuk adik kecil mereka yang merajuk karena sebuah balon—bahkan ini lebih menyeramkan dari itu. Harusnya mereka ingat bagaimana Baekhyun—si mungil yang manja dan pemarah. Sedikit banyak mereka menyesali kejadian tadi pagi jika hasilnya adalah adik kecil mereka yang mogok bicara.

" _Shut up your mouth!_ " Tangannya menggebrak bangku, mendorong tubuh Mino yang berjongkok di sampingnya dan berusaha menutupi setitik air mata kemarahannya di pelupuk mata. Tiga anak lelaki itu semakin merasa bersalah melihat si mungil menahan tangis yang jelas terlihat di wajahnya yang memerah.

Baekhyun kesal, sebal, dan apapun itu yang memporakporandakan perasaannya. Ia lebih baik berlari mengejar bis, mendengar omelan Guru Kim karena terlambat masuk, dan mengerjakan banyak soal matematika. Karena di perlakukan seperti ini sama saja menginjak harga dirinya yang masih suci. Orang lain mungkin akan melihatnya terlalu melebih-lebihkan, tapi ketahuilah bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah menerima perlakuan seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya. Ia, si kucing liar yang selalu bermandikan kemanjaan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Hingga saat ia melewati lorong terakhir menuju kantin, matanya menangkap sesosok yang membuat matanya kembali memanas. Melihat eksistensinya, aroma tubuhnya, dan bagaimana keadaan sekitar yang mendadak riuh, Baekhyun mengalami kemuakan yang melebihi apapun. Baekhyun tidak berniat menghindar karena itu akan menyakiti harga dirinya. Ia terus berjalan, melewati kerumunan semut-semut perawan, dan berubah menjadi si angkuh berhati dingin. Seluruh sel dalam dirinya menjadi begitu ganas hingga saat mereka berada pada jarak sangat dekat, pundak kanan kecil Baekhyun memiliki tenaga berlebih menyinggung pundak si tinggi yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Persetan dengan rasa sakit karena ia lebih mementingkan luapan emosinya.

"Kau oke, Baek?" Luhan tampak khawatir saat sahabatnya yang baru datang itu menenggak dua kaleng _cola_ dingin tanpa henti. Cuaca memang sedang panas, sepanas hati Baekhyun yang di rundung hujan api. Dan dua _cola_ dingin itu rasanya tidak ada apa-apanya hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kaleng ketiga namun Kyungsoo lebih dulu mencegah. Terlalu banyak minum _cola_ itu tidak baik untuk tubuhnya, begitu Kyungsoo beralasan.

Tapi Baekhyun adalah si keras kepala yang susah mendengarkan. Sekaleng _sprite_ dingin milik Luhan yang baru berkurang beberapa teguk ia ambil dan meminumnya tanpa sisa. Minuman ketiga itu baru memberikan reaksi dingin dalam tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang berbalut panas. Lalu ia duduk di antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo, meremas kaleng kosong _sprite_ ditangannya, dan ia menundukkan kepala dengan segala kelemahannya yang telah di kalahkan oleh kemarahan.

"Ada apa, Baek? Ceritakan." Kyungsoo melembut untuk sahabatnya. Ia tau, sesuatu yang buruk baru saja menimpanya—atau sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

"Masih punya karet rambut sisa?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengambil dari saku kemejanya dan memberikan pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu segera menarik seluruh rambutnya ke atas, mencepol asal, dan membiarkan poni-poni mungilnya berlomba saling berjatuhan dengan anak rambut liar. Kemudian Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya, kejadian tadi pagi di kelas hingga rasa kesalnya pada tiga kurcaci yang mulai bersekutu dengan si sombong Park Chanyeol. Dia bercerita dengan api di atas ubun-ubun karena –sekali lagi— ia tidak pernah menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Sebelumnya kehidupan Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang ia mulai merasakan ada setitik noda hitam mengganggu yang membuatnya tak lagi nyaman. Dan salahkan saja Park Chanyeol atas semua ini.

* * *

Hari kedua Baekhyun menghadapi hari dengan segala kekesalannya di pagi hari. Si brengsek Smile, kaki kursi kamarnya yang menyebalkan, berlari mengejar bis, dan bangku pojok belakang yang berada tepat di bawah pendingin ruangan. Lalu ia bertambah sebal saat mendapati Mino sudah duduk di bangku pojok sialan itu bersama senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

Baekhyun berdiri di sana, menunggu Mino beranjak dari bangkunya lalu membiarkan Baekhyun istirahat atas rasa lelahnya setelah mengejar bis. Tapi sepertinya Mino memiliki kepekaan hati yang sangat tipis, ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa sampai Baekhyun mendesis agar anak itu menyingkir dari tempatnya.

"Kau bisa gunakan tempat dudukku, Baek. Biar aku saja yang duduk di sini."

"Kebaikanmu terlihat menggelikan!" Desis Baekhyun. "Cepat minggir!"

"Atau kau mau duduk di tempat Jongin?"

"Minggir!"

"Atau kau—"

Baekhyun hanya sedang malas meluapkan emosinya pagi ini, jadilah dia memilih untuk pergi namun Mino selangkah lebih cepat untuk menahannya. Lelaki itu melihat kantung mata samar yang menyeramkan dari mata sipit Baekhyun—bukti bahwa semalam tidurnya turut menyenandungkan sebuah tangis kekesalan.

"Oke, oke. Aku pergi. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kedinginan karena tempat ini berada di bawah pendingin ruangan." Mino mengalah, ia mengambil tasnya dan kembali ke bangku miliknya sendiri dan menatap prihatin pada si mungil. Jongin, Sehun, dan Mino tau betul Baekhyun tidak pernah tahan dengan dingin, ia akan menggigil seperti anak bayi malang jika ia terkena dingin sedikit saja. Dan sekarang, ia harus duduk di bawah pendingin ruangan setelah tempatnya telah di hak paten oleh Park Chanyeol.

Tidak ada minat untuk membuka suara apalagi meladeni tiga teman lelakinya yang masih merasa bersalah. Tubuhnya sedikit lemah—selain karena pendingin ruangan, ia juga tidak memiliki nafsu makan tadi pagi. Meski ibunya senantiasa mendendangkan nada tinggi serupa omelan yang memekakan telinga, tapi Baekhyun adalah anak keras kepala yang tidak akan pernah bisa di paksa oleh siapapun.

* * *

Sedikit kesialan adalah saat hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan. Jam sekolah bertambah menjadi 3 jam lebih lama setelah ada istirahat kedua ketika langit mulai menunjukkan senja. Disaat yang lain sibuk mengekor pada Chanyeol dan sebagian yang lain sibuk berburu pengganjal perut di kantin, si mungil di pojok kelas lebih memilih tetap berada di tempatnya dan menelangkupkan kelemahan dirinya.

"Tidak ada _cola_ dingin, Nona manis." Kyungsoo dan Luhan datang membawa sepotong roti dan susu strawberry di hadapan si lemah Baekhyun. "Seharusnya kau makan makanan bergizi untuk jam pelajaran tambahan karena ibumu baru saja menghubungiku, memintaku memastikan anak perempuan kesayangannya sudah makan. Dan ada apa dengan dirimu, Baek?" Omel Kyungsoo yang di sambut anggukan Luhan.

"Hanya tidak bernafsu pada dunia."

"Tapi lebih bernafsu pada _cola._ Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali jangan terlalu banyak minum _cola._ " Dan sejak kapan Luhan menjadi secerewet ini?

"Hari ini tidak ada _cola_ karena dua gadisku yang manis sudah bersusah payah membawakanku susu strawberry." Sekotak susu strawberry itu sudah tertusuk dan memenuhi mulut Baekhyun. "Dan aku tidak mau mendengarkan omelanmu yang menyeramkan itu, Soo." Baekhyun beralih pada kotak kedua setelah yang pertama tak bersisa.

"Bagus. Kau mulai paham jika omelanku menyeramkan." Kyungsoo membuka bungkus roti bundar lucu itu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Tak lupa tatapan memaksa dari dua mata burung hantunya karena sahabatnya itu sempat menolak. "Kau dan kepala batumu itu seharusnya juga memikirkan tubuhmu. Tidak makan pagi dan hanya bergantung pada _cola._ Mau mati sia-sia?"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil—bersyukur karena ada dua sahabatnya yang tidak _berkhianat_ dan selalu berada di pihaknya.

Rasa tidak nyaman pada tubuhnya mulai menyingkir saat ia bisa tertawa bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Interaksi sederhana semacam ini yang selalu ia tunggu, bukan sebuah kesialan karena ia di kelilingi oleh para lelaki yang menyebalkan. Hingga akhirnya mereka harus di pisahkan oleh jam pelajaran tambahan yang memasuki waktunya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluh tentang pelajaran apa saja yang ia terima. Ia menyukai semua pelajaran yang ia peroleh dan selalu menjalani dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi sepertinya hari ini ia membutuhkan pengecualian. Matematika bukan hal tepat untuk keadaannya yang mulai tidak nyaman. Ilmu pasti itu mendadak membuat kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual, dan tangannya berkeringat dingin. Biasanya ia akan bisa mencerna rumus-rumus itu dan kecerdasannya yang sangat cepat mengolahnya. Tapi pengecualian adalah yang terburuk. Terutama tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil dan ia merasa lemah.

"...jadi ketika sebuah bidang memotong bidang lain, perpotongannya adalah sebuah garis." Guru Kim baru saja menjelaskan beberapa materi dengan gambar-gambar abstraknya di papan. "Kalian coba berkelompok bersama teman sebangku untuk mengerjakan latihan soal pada halaman 50 sampai 56. Jangan berharap kalian bisa keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum soal-soal itu sudah terselesaikan."

Teman sebangku? Baekhyun tidak berminat dengan hal itu karena kenyataannya ia memiliki bangku sendiri di pojok belakang.

Jongin, Sehun, dan Mino memberi tatapan khawatir pada adik mereka yang sedikit pucat. Tapi mereka hanyalah tiga kurcaci yang tidak pernah memiliki opsi lain karena menantang matematika sama halnya menyeberang lautan api. Menyeramkan.

"Perlu bantuan?" Baekhyun melirik sesosok lelaki yang ada di samping Sehun. Dan ia juga tidak berminat melihat seringai menjijikkan dari lelaki itu yang mengisyaratkan sebuah hinaan. Biarlah, pikir Baekhyun. _Toh_ ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerjakan soal-soal matematika. Ingatlah bahwa Tuhan begitu baik menyelipkan kecerdasan berlebih pada si mungil ini. Tapi yang tidak baik adalah jumlah soal itu—lebih menumpuk dari cucian kotor seminggu yang tak terjamah.

Meski sendirian, Baekhyun sudah bisa menyelesaikan tiga halaman hanya dengan waktu satu setengah jam. Ini tidak begitu buruk mengingat hanya otaknya yang bekerja sendirian sedang yang lain menggunakan dua otak.

Lalu ketika waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul enam sore, Baekhyun merasa kehilangan beberapa kekuatannya. Soal di depan mata hanya tinggal satu lembar tapi ia tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk menyelesaikannya. Tapi seonggok ketidakberuntungan adalah Guru Kim yang tidak memiliki toleransi dalam darahnya untuk sang murid. Guru itu meminta dengan segala kekejamannya pada terselesaikannya soal dan tidak menerima tawaran untuk di kumpulkan esok hari. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak berminat membantah gurunya. Meski di dalam kelas hanya bersisa dirinya sendiri bersama hujan yang tiba-tiba turun, ia akan menyelesaikannya.

Beberapa waktu lalu Sehun, Jongin, Mino, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo menawarkan bantuan. Tapi jangan pernah lupakan jika Baekhyun adalah si kepala batu. Ia bersikeras menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri meski ia harus pulang tengah malam.

Tepat pukul tujuh bersama raungan hujan di luar, Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan memberikannya pada Guru Kim yang ada di ruang guru. Ia cukup berbangga diri karena bisa menyelesaikan semua itu sendiri meski akibatnya ia harus menerjang hujan untuk pulang. Beruntunglah gadis itu karena halte tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Dan di sanalah ia sekarang, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri hingga menunggu bis terakhir datang.

* * *

Sisa hujan semalam tidak terlalu buruk untuk pagi yang berbalut rasa dingin nan segar. Hari baru untuk memulai hari dengan keadaan yang lebih baik setelah semalam mendapatkan tidur berkualitas.

Chanyeol masih berada pada mode dinginnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah angkuhnya bersama cicit semut-semut perawan yang masih memujanya. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan solekan wajah-wajah gadis itu yang memiliki niat untuk menarik perhatiannya, karena Chanyeol hanya tertarik untuk satu orang yang duduk di—

Bangkunya kosong.

Ia memastikan jika pukul enam kurang lima menit seharusnya gadis itu sudah ada di tempatnya dengan peluh di pelipis. Atau ia mendapati gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan gayanya yang tak terbaca tapi terlihat sangat menarik. Tapi tidak ada gadis sejenis itu di pagi ini hingga pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Secara apik Chanyeol menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Tidak melihat Byun Baekhyun pagi ini terasa aneh karena gadis itu sangat terobsesi dengan belajar. Dan membolos atau apapun itu, Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun sangat-sangat menghindarinya.

Ini aneh karena Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang seharusnya khawatir dengan perasaannya. Yang paling aneh dan paling buruk dari semua itu ia kehilangan konsentrasi selama pembelajaran berlangsung. Terkutuklah seluruh fokus Chanyeol yang _keukeuh_ bertahan tentang satu pikirannya pada seorang gadis bermarga Byun.

Dipenghujung waktu sekolah berakhir, ia tidak menjumpai Jongin, Mino, Sehun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo di depan gerbang. _Gank_ Baekhyun itu biasanya menghabiskan beberapa waktu sepulang sekolah untuk mengobrol di _sana_ hingga senja menyapa. Dan sekitar gerbang di hari itu, kosong.

* * *

Hari kedua setelah menghilangnya Baekhyun tak membuat keadaan lebih baik. Kekhawatiran yang di sangkal itu semakin membesar tanpa tau malu. Bisa saja Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun atau Jongin atau Mino dimana keberdaan si mungil. Tapi ia adalah sejenis lelaki yang memiliki gengsi sebesar gunung Fuji. Ia terlanjur membangun tembok yang menggambarkan ketidakpeduliannya pada sekitar, dan akan terlihat menjijikkan jika ia merobohkan sendiri tembok itu.

Lalu saat istirahat Chanyeol berpindah duduk di bangku pojok belakang yang berdekatan langsung dengan pendingin ruangan. Suhu disana tidak seburuk suhu terendah di musim dingin, tapi mendengar dari percakapan Jongin dan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu bahwa si mungil itu bukan pentolerir dingin yang handal. Tubuh tangguhnya mudah dilemahkan oleh suhu dingin meski sebesar ujung kuku.

* * *

Semakin buruk saat Chanyeol sudah berada di rumah, tak memiliki kegiatan apapun kecuali berguling-guling diatas ranjang. Sudah pukul delapan malam dan dia dirundung kebosanan yang berlipat ganda. PS keluaran terbaru, ponsel pintarnya yang berisi banyak _game_ , gitar listrik hadiah ulangtahunnya, tidak lagi semenarik ketukan pukulan drum kesayangannya yang ada di sudut kamar. Ini menjengkelkan!

Gengsinya masih terlalu kuat menguasai rasionalitas dirinya. Ia, manusia dengan segala kuasa dirinya, dibuat menderita lahir batin oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tidak terlihat selama dua hari di depan matanya. Bagaimana bisa?!

 _Apa kelebihan gadis itu? Siapa dia? Seberapa berkuasanya dia?_

Chanyeol meletakkan pertanyaan itu di baris teratas pertahanan ideologinya tentang sebuah keegoisan. Lalu setelah berdebat dengan kelabilan otak dan harga dirinya, ia terkalahkan oleh sebuah tekad yang lebih kuat dari tarikan magnet.

* * *

"Ibu kapan pulang?" suaranya parau. Bibir pucatnya tak lebih baik dari keadaan dirinya yang menggigil.

" _Mungkin besok sore. Bagaimana keadaanmu?_ "

"Tak sebaik bunga mawar di depan rumah."

" _Anak ibu jadi sangat puitis jika sedang sakit. Maafkan ibu tidak bisa menemanimu saat sakit._ "

"Ibuku jadi sangat perhatian saat jauh dariku." Baekhyun terkekeh lemah di sela rasa pusing kepalanya. "Masalah dengan si tua bangka Paman Jaehoon lebih membutuhkan ibu daripada anak manis ini yang sedang sakit di rumah."

" _Ya, dia si tua bangka menyebalkan. Baekhyun, jika besok ibu pulang tanpa membawa apa-apa atas hakmu dari ayahmu, apa ibu di maafkan?_ "

"Ku rasa hak yang kita bicarakan disini hanya sejenis omong kosong seperti pantat Robert, Bu." Baekhyun menyentil pantat sintal kucing rusia putih yang ada di pangkuannya. "Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali, bersitegang dengan para tua bangka dari keluarga Ayah itu melelahkan. Aku tidak membutuhkan warisan itu jika aku masih memiliki Ibu dan si _sexy_ Robert."

" _Ya, ya, ya. Kau memang anakku yang manis._ "

"Akan selalu seperti itu, Bu. Ibu sudah makan? Jangan sampai ibu melupakan sesuap nasi karena terlalu menggebu menentang para tua bangka itu."

" _Tenang saja. Nafsu makan Ibu masih sebesar nafsu Ibu menjadikan Chanyeol menantu._ "

"Ibu!"

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Ibu tidak akan membahasnya. Kau sendiri sudah makan? Obatmu bagaimana?_ "

"Ibu tidak usah khawatir. _Anak-anak_ Ibu dari kandungan wanita lain mengurus waktu makan dan obatku dengan sangat baik."

" _Maksudmu?_ "

"Mino dan Jongin selalu mengantar bubur hangat beserta obat di pagi hari. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengantar makan siang, dan saat malam mereka datang bersama-sama membuat rumah ini berantakan tanpa memberiku makan malam. Kejam, kan?"

" _Itulah mengapa mereka selalu ku perlakukan dengan baik. Mereka akan menjagamu saat ibu tidak bersamamu. Sekarang kau mengerti, kan, kenapa Ibu memanjakan mereka sama seperti Ibu memanjakanmu?_ "

"Ya, ya, ya, Nyonya. Anak manismu ini sungguh sangat paham."

" _Oh, Baek, ini sudah pukul sembilan. Sebaiknya kau cepat minum obat lalu istirahat. Besok pagi Ibu akan menelfon sekolah dan mengatakan jika kau masih sakit._ "

Obrolan itu berakhir setelah bunyi 'bip' yang di putus oleh ibu Baekhyun.

Setelah itu Baekhyun merebahkan diri di ranjangnya bersama si _sexy_ Robert. Keadaannya tidak lebih baik dari kemarin. Ia kedinginan, menggigil, suhu tubuhnya meninggi, dan beberapa kali ia di dera ke _oleng_ an karena tekanan darahnya yang rendah.

Ibunya sedang ada di luar kota, mengurus beberapa urusan dewasa tentang harta warisan dari kakek-nenek Baekhyun. Urusan semacam itu hanya memancing keirian dan pertengkaran tidak berguna. Karena saat satu pihak mendapatkan bagian lebih banyak, maka pihak lain akan memprotes dan menyulutkan api pertengkaran.

Baekhyun dan ibunya tidak menaruh minat pada harta warisan bagian ayahnya yang di atas namakan nama Baekhyun. Kehilangan sedikit _dunia_ itu tidak begitu menyeramkan karena hidup bukan tentang seberapa besar uang yang dimiliki, tapi seberapa tangguh bertahan dengan segala keterbatasan yang ada.

Sedari dulu, Ibu Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki tempat di hati keluarga Byun. Wanita malang itu hanya beruntung di cintai dan di nikahi oleh si tampan Byun Ohsook (ayah Baekhyun). Tapi keberuntungan yang orang bicarakan diatas kebahagiaan Ayah-Ibu Baekhyun adalah ketulusan yang tak bisa orang lain lihat. Biarkanlah, kata Ibu Baekhyun. Orang-orang berhak memandang seberapa rendah hidup orang lain, tapi mereka bukanlah hakim yang memutuskan kebahagiaan seseorang. Dan ketika kebencian keluarga Byun semakin membuncah, Ayah-Ibu Baekhyun memilih menjauh dan meninggalkan kekayaan mereka untuk sebuah hidup sederhana. Hingga saat Baekhyun berusia 5 tahun, Ayahnya harus tidur dengan tenang karena sebuah penyakit kanker menyakitkan.

Selama ini Baekhyun hidup dengan ibunya dan semua baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak kaya tapi sangat cukup untuk makan dan memberi pendidikan pada si manis Byun Baekhyun. Harta warisan yang diperdebatkan keluarga besar Ayahnya hanya omong kosong seperti yang Baekhyun katakan. Tanpa warisan itu, ia dan Ibunya masih bisa bernafas dengan sangat tenang di atas muka bumi ini.

Memikirkan kisah memilukan tentang hidupnya membuat Baekhyun di sergap rasa lelah. Sudah tidak terdengar suara berisik dari ruang tamu—teman-temannya yang super menyebalkan itu sepertinya sudah pulang. Dan Baekhyun mulai di serang rasa kantuk akibat obat ketika bel rumah berbunyi.

"Robert," Baekhyun menyentil lagi pantat Robert. "Coba kau lihat siapa yang datang." Robert adalah sejenis kucing handal yang selalu menjadi sekutu Baekhyun. Dia kucing pintar, menuruti semua perintah majikannya, dan satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Robert si kucing pintar yang sudah terlatih untuk beberapa perintah. Ia akan menerobos lubang kecil yang sudah tersedia untuk pintu khusus Robert dan...

"AKH!"

Pekikan menakutkan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kantuknya. Tak lama setelah itu Robert berlari kembali ke kamar Baekhyun bersama tubuh gembulnya dan me _ngeong_ layangnya kucing garong.

"Ada apa Robert? Siapa yang datang?"

Robert semakin me _ngeong_ dan itu pertanda ada orang asing mencurigakan di depan rumah.

Memaksa sisa tenaganya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, Baekhyun berjalan terserok-serok menuju pintu depan berbekal tongkat kasti yang ia simpan di belakang pintu. _Laporan_ Robert tidak pernah salah. Selama ini kucing itu selalu benar dengan penilaiannya pada orang asing.

Selangkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah..

Dan,

"AKHH!" Baekhyun mengayunkan tongkat kasti itu saat pintu sudah ia buka. Harusnya ada pekikan kesakitan karena tongkat kasti itu cukup berat dan ada seseorang yang terluka karenanya. Bukan seseorang yang kembali memekik heboh dan secepat kilat bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun—atau memutari dirinya sambil menyibakkan kaki karena Robert mengejarnya.

"Kucing bodoh! Kucing sialan! Menyingkir!"

Sekejap..

Dua kejap..

Dan Baekhyun baru disadarkan oleh kenyataan jika yang berputar di sekitarnya adalah si sombong bertelinga lebar.

"Jauhkan kucing itu dariku sebel—HAATTCHIIMM!"

Chanyeol berhenti berputar, menutup hidungnya, dan meronta hampir menendang Robert yang _menyerang_ nya.

Tak ingin terjadi kekerasan pada si _sexy_ kesayangannya, Baekhyun segera meraih tubuh gembul Robert dan menyimpan dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya—melihat lelaki yang baru saja ia beri obat alergi beserta segelas air putih. Ada yang perlu menjelaskan di sini, batin Baekhyun.

Alergi tidak pernah lebih baik dari sosis sapi. Baekhyun sangat tau itu. Tapi bukankah ini berlebihan mengingat dirinya yang sedang sakit harus mengurus _orang lain_ yang sedang bergelut dengan alerginya?

"Robert tidak salah." Baekhyun lebih membela kucing kesayangannya—dan itu wajar. "Jika kau hanya mengintimidasi Robert karena ia adalah alergimu, sebaiknya kau pergi."

"Apakah kau selalu tidak sopan begini dengan tamu?"

"Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya jika aku melakukan ini hanya padamu!" Baekhyun hanya bisa menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya karena ia masih lemah bersama demam sialan itu.

"Dan apa yang ada di dahimu itu?"

Baekhyun menyentuh dahinya, merasakan ada semacam plester besar bersama _gel_ dingin yang –seingat Baekhyun— di tempel Kyungsoo tadi sore.

"Bukankah itu untuk anak bayi?"

Lebih baik Baekhyun diam dan berhenti menyangkal. Ia harus menghemat sisa energinya yang terkuras karena sebuah demam.

"Lalu kenapa ruangan tamu ini sangat berantakan?"

Oh, ini keterlaluan. Ruang tamu Baekhyun tidak seberantakan itu. Hanya beberapa bantal sofa yang tergeletak malang di lantai, beberapa kaleng bekas _cola_ dan—baiklah, ini berantakan.

"Jongin dan Mino baru saja datang kemari."

"Ibumu dimana?"

"Di luar kota."

"Bukankah itu ilegal membiarkan anak perempuan sendirian di rumah dan ditemani laki-laki?"

"Dan bukankah yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang juga ilegal? Masuk ke rumah seorang perempuan lalu mengomentari seenak gigimu!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Wajah pucat dan tubuh lemahnya hanya sebuah topeng sementara karena dia masih sangat galak. Chanyeol bersyukur untuk itu.

"Kau sakit?"

"Apa itu penting untuk ku jawab?"

Si mungil membenarkan beberapa bantal di ujung sofa, membaringkan tubuh lemahnya di sana, dan menarik selimut Frozen untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Otakmu cerdas tapi tidak pernah berhasil merancang logika yang tepat."

Baekhyun kembali berdecih kesal. _Maunya apa orang ini?!_

"Berpakaianlah yang sewajarnya orang sakit. Kau kira kaos tipis dan hot pants itu akan melindungimu dari hawa dingin?"

Ia mengangkat selimutnya, memperhatikan pakaian yang ia gunakan, dan yang dikatakan lelaki itu benar. Tidak seharusnya ia berpakaian seperti itu saat tubuhnya membutuhkan kehangatan. Tapi, yang sedang menyalahkan atas apa yang dikenakan Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang membuatnya harus duduk di bangku pojok belakang bersama pendingin ruangan. Membenarkan ucapan lelaki itu dari bibirnya hanya akan membuang waktu secara sia-sia.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berlama-lama menyimpan pertanyaan itu. Taukah si mungil ini, seberapa besar usaha Chanyeol melawan harga dirinya untuk tidak datang kemari demi sebuah kekhawatiran?

"Itu kepalaku. Tidak usah membahasnya. Urusi saja urusanmu."

Selain keras kepala, Baekhyun juga pemilik bibir yang pedas. Apa yang di ucapkannya akan memanaskan telinga dan mencokol sebuah ketersinggungan. Jangan lupakan bagaimana mata sipitnya yang tajam—mengintimidasi Chanyeol yang duduk di ujung sofa yang lain dekat kaki Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, niatku datang kemari bukan untuk mendebatmu."

"Aku tidak berminat dengan segala niatmu!"

Tenang Chanyeol. Batu di lawan batu tidak akan pernah menemui kedamaian.

"Kau sudah minum obat? Sudah makan?"

"Apa itu bentuk kekhawatiran, Park Chanyeol?"

Sayang sekali si mungil ini sedang tergolek lemah bersama mulutnya yang pedas itu. Jika dia sedang dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sehat, Chanyeol akan mendebatnya lebih dasyat dari sekumpulan lebah.

"Tubuhmu lemah, tidak capek mendebatku?"

"Aku hanya bertanya apa itu suatu kekhawatiran? Karena jika itu benar, aku mengharapkan penyesalan darimu karena kau turut andil membuatku sakit dan—"

"Ma-af. Puas?"

Ya, permintaan maaf tidak harus dengan jarak sedekat ini. Seperti Chanyeol yang menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun dan memenjara Baekhyun dengan dua lengan panjang Chanyeol. Ini...membingungkan.

"Terserah." Baekhyun menarik selimut dan menutup wajahnya disana. Ia demam, tapi jika yang dirasakan hanya panas pada dua pipinya, demam macam apa ini.

"Baekhyun..."

Lalu terjadilah peristiwa tarik menarik selimut Frozen pink lucu itu. Baekhyun yang mempertahankan untuk menyembunyikan semu merah pipinya dan Chanyeol yang berusaha menarik untuk melihat wajah si mungil yang diam-diam ia sematkan sebuah rindu.

Ingatkan pada mereka masih ada si _sexy_ Robert dengan matanya yang polos sedang melihat adegan lebih norak dari sebuah drama. Mereka sudah kelas 3 SMA dan tarik menarik selimut hanya secuil tingkah kekanakan dari anak TK. Oh, Baekhyun adalah perempuan yang menyukai segala jenis hal kekanakan meski ia terlihat dewasa dan galak. Jadi hal ini tidak sepantasnya dikatakan berlebihan. Tapi lelaki tinggi yang menarik selimutnya itu sejenis lelaki yang terkenal beraura kutub utara, bukan lelaki yang menuruti hal kenakan ini.

Akhir dari semua itu ketika Baekhyun melepaskan tarikannya dan membuat Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur dengan kepala terbentur di meja. Rasakan!

* * *

"Aku yang sakit, kenapa harus meladeni kepalamu yang terbentur?" Baekhyun mengompres kepala benjol Chanyeol yang terbentur meja.

"Kalau aku hilang ingatan bagaimana?"

"Itu lebih bagus supaya kau tidak muncul di hadapanku."

"Seburuk itukah aku?"

"Perlu ku ambilkan kaca?" Si mungil melempar buntalan kain yang berisi es batu itu di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya masih lemah dan ia benar-benar butuh berbaring. Demam, flu, dan kedinginan bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan karena seluruh tubuh akan menjadi sangat lelah. "Pulanglah jika tidak ada yang ingin kau lakukan disini. Aku mau tidur."

Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung. Tapi ia kembali tersadar oleh sebuah kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun memiliki mulut sepedas cabai keriting. Jika ia marah dan benar-benar tersinggung, itu membuat si mungil besar kepala karena ucapannya bisa mengusir Chanyeol. Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol tak pernah gentar. Ini seperti sebuah pengejaran yang berakhir seperti ampas kedelai. Tak berguna.

"Dan siapa yang akan menjagamu?"

"Robert."

"Kucing sialan itu?"

 _ **Ngeong!**_

"Namanya Robert dan dia itu kucing sexy."

"Dia tidak bisa meladenimu saat tengah malam kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa kecuali ada yang menemaniku. Dan Robert adalah pilihan yang tepat."

"Kau seakan memberi kode agar ada yang menemani."

"Percaya dirimu terlalu berlebihan, Park." Baekhyun menarik selimut Frozennya, membungkus seluruh tubuhnya yang meringkuk kedinginan, dan sesekali mendesis karena kepalanya sangat berat.

"Ke dokter ya, Baek?" Lelaki itu kembali khawatir. Si mungil yang sok kuat itu tumbang di sisa tenaganya. Wajah dan bibirnya memucat, tubuhnya menggigil, dan keringat dingin mulai keluar. "Suhu tubuhmu meninggi sepertinya." Chanyeol menyentuh sebelah pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu merah karena demam.

"Tidak usah. Kau pulang saja dan aku akan beristirahat. Besok pagi pasti lebih baik lagi."

"Kenapa keras kepala sekali, sih?!"

"Begitulah aku."

Selimut Baekhyun tak lebih hangat dari bulu-bulu Robert. Selimut kesayangan Baekhyun itu masih memiliki ketebelan yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan, atau tipis. Dan saat Baekhyun semakin menggulung tubuhnya hampir seperti Sushi, ia merasa ada perubahan pada selimut Frozennya. Lebih hangat.

"Aku akan melepas plester demam kekanakan ini dan mengompresmu."

"Jangan berlebihan, Chanyeol. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Berhentilah keras kepala saat ada orang lain yang peduli padamu! Kau menjadi 1000 kali lebih menyebalkan saat begini?!"

"Maka dari itu kau pergilah karena aku tidak akan sebaik ibu peri. Aku ini si penyihir kejam!"

Chanyeol membenarkan letak posisi jaketnya yang ia labuhkan di atas selimut Frozen Baekhyun. Andai mulutnya bisa berbaik hati menyampaikan apa yang ada di hatinya tentang sebuah kekhawatiran, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan seburuk ini dalam keterdiamannya dengan sebuah baskom berisi air dan handuk kecil yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari dapur. Yang dibutuhkan hanya sabar. Meladeni letupan-letupan Baekhyun hanya akan melelahkan mulut dan batin.

"Chanyeol..aku...bisa...sendiri..."

Si mungil itu memberingsut seperti mini Sushi. kepalanya bahkan kini sudah tak beralas apa-apa karena sudah menyatu dengan tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Chanyeol mengawasinya dalam diam. Diperhatikannya wajah pucat dan tubuh lemah di depannya itu. Jika sedang sehat ia akan segalak harimau, tapi jika sedang lemah begini ia tak lebih dari anak kucing malang yang kedinginan. Chanyeol memang alergi kucing, tapi jika ada yang selemah dan menggemaskan seperti ini, ia ingin membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Tapi Chanyeol bukan seorang pemeran utama pria yang bisa secara lelaki memeluk wanitanya yang kedinginan lalu mengucapkan serentetan dialog yang akan menjadi kehangatan lain.

Ia hanya anak SMA biasa yang sudah berkali-kali pacaran. Meluluhkan hati wanita adalah keahliannya. Tapi ia tidak pernah menemukan keahliannya itu jika berada di depan si mungil Baekhyun. Ia selalu dibuat kelabakan, salah tingkah, dan berbagai hal aneh lainnya yang tidak ia temukan apa penyebab pastinya.

Kepala lemah itu Chanyeol sanggah dengan sangat pelan dan membawanya di atas pangkuan pahanya. Tidak ada penolakan karena Baekhyun benar-benar tidak memiliki tenaga. Ia pasrah.

"Kalau menurut begini kau sangat manis, Baek."

"Hmm..ya.." gumam si betina.

"Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Jadi pacarku ya, Baek?"

Selembar handuk kecil di atas dahi Baekhyun adalah apa yang kini terlempar dan membasahi wajah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Tibisi

Okeh, tibisinya nanggung, ceritanya gak jelas, dan aneh. FF ini cuma bentuk pelampiasan aja. Jadi jalan cerita serta penulisannya juga gak memiliki alur yang pasti. Semua tergantung mood dan apa2 saja yang ada di otak. Wkwk..

.

.

Special thanks to :

 **leeminoznurhayati , Kolak Pisang, Tak Secantik Baekhyun, hj, ennoo96, LittleJasmine2, fujimaru121, inibaek, Skymoebius, , SELUsin, Chanbaekhunlove, Gianty 581, dodyeolu, choi96, asmaul, yoogeurt, adorahttr, byunnie puppy, .35, meesoo, azurradeva, hayya, bebekJail, snowless, yeolchubby, TKsit, byeoliesa, leekaisoo, baeqtpie.**

.

.

LOVE YOU BANYAK2 BUAT REVIEWERS DAN SEMUA YANG NIKMATIN FF INI.. :*

MAAF GABISA UPDATE CEPET KARENA LAGI SEDIKIT SIBUK. BAHKAN INI ADA RENCANA MAU **VAKUM** DARI DUNIA PER-FF-AN. JADI BUAT YANG NUNGGU ' **LATIBULE** ' JUGA **'DOWN PAYMENT** ' KUDU SABAAAAAAAARR YAAA.. KALO SABAR NANTI AYOUNG KASIH CIUM SATU2.. WKWK

.

.

.

1030


	4. Chapter 4

**T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bumi sedang berbaik hati membiarkan Baekhyun berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan lebih tenang. Jika sebelumnya ia selau diburu waktu, maka pagi ini ia patut berbangga diri karena ia bisa tepat _sasaran._ Tidak ada acara berlari mengejar bis, tidak ada acara berebut kecepatan untuk menyongsong pintu gerbang, dan...

...ada si telinga _peri_ sedang duduk di bangku pojok belakang.

Kebaikan bumi hanya berlangsung hingga batas pintu kelas karena ia mendapati _singgasana_ nya sedang didiami oleh _makhluk lain_. Bumi hanya baik untuk waktu berkualitas Baekhyun, tapi bumi menolak memberikan kebaikan untuk emosinya.

 _Tenang, Baekhyun. Anak itu hanya mengujimu._

Lalu ketika Baekhyun sudah sampai pada bangku yang di tuju ia bersendekap dada, memberi tatapan sinis, dan menggumamkan kekesalannya—kelas masih terlalu pagi untuk menerima luapan emosi si mungil. Baekhyun hanya menggumam, gumaman itu mungkin bisa saja di dengar oleh seekor semut di sudut ruangan, tapi lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan novel picisan anak muda itu memilih acuh.

"Aku butuh tempat lebih dekat dengan pendingin ruangan. Jadi aku harus di sini."

Seharusnya lelaki itu mengatakan hal-hal sedikit sopan atau sedikit lebih baik daripada ketusan tentang sebuah kepemilikan. Namun sesungguhnya yang seharusnya ketus adalah si mungil—lagi-lagi ia terusir dari singgasananya sendiri. Sayangnya Baekhyun bukan sejenis orang yang mau kalah, sekalipun ini terlihat sepele tapi ia benci di rendahkan.

"Chanyeol, tempatmu bukan di sini."

Novel itu di tutup, menyisakan raut wajah datar yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaan berlebih pada lawan bicaranya. Lalu dimana wajah yang dua hari lalu melompat-lompat ketakutan seperti anak kera hanya karena si _sexy_ Robert? _Dasar muka koin!_

Meski begitu Baekhyun tak gentar untuk balas memberinya tatapan lebih galak. Jangan lupakan satu fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu dari sekian tubuh mungil yang lebih kejam dari ibu tiri dan lebih pedas dari cabe keriting. Jadi dia akan menegakkan tubuh, menyalak pada level tertinggi, dan siap menyembur Chanyeol jika saja Guru Kim tidak masuk kelas lalu menginterupsi Baekhyun untuk segera duduk.

Pagi yang buruk karena ada kekesalan yang mulai bertunas kecil. Berdoa saja semoga si mungil ini tidak menumbuhkan tunas kekesalannya semakin tinggi.

"Hai, Baek." Bisik Sehun saat Baekhyun sudah melesakkan pantat untuk duduk di tempatnya. "Demammu sudah turun?"

"Tadi sarapan apa, Baek? Maaf aku tidak bisa membawakan sarapan karena aku harus mengantar Ibu." Ini Jongin.

"Aku harus menjemput Irene tadi pagi." Ini Mino.

Sayangnya Baekhyun masih bersikukuh dengan sikap merajuknya untuk tiga kurcaci itu. Mereka kira, semua akan menjadi lebih baik saat mereka merelakan diri menjadi perawat Baekhyun. Namun nyatanya mereka harus sedikit bersabar karena si adik kecil masih merajuk.

Sepanjang pelajaran Baekhyun menepis bujukan-bujukan halus yang di berikan oleh tiga kurcacinya. Ia menyukai keadaan ini, di bujuk untuk memafkan dengan rayuan anak bayi. Untuk itu ia memberi respon dengan desisan kesal yang ia buat-buat beserta kerucutan bibir yang menyerupai bebek. _Rasakan!_

.

.

Sore sedang menunjukkan seberkas sisa mentari yang membias indah. Beberapa burung mulai berterbangan kembali ke sarang dan bersiap menunggu senja menjadi petang. Hanya saja angin segar khas senja sedang tidak berniat menunjukkan eksistensinya—mengakibatkan beberapa manusia didera rasa _gerah_ dan berujung pada dahaga.

Pelajaran terakhir selesai tepat pukul 6. Suasana kelas menjadi sedikit riuh dengan pemandangan beberapa siswa meregangkan badan atau bersungut kesal karena lagi-lagi Guru Kim memberi mereka tugas. Tapi mereka bisa apa, hanya bisa menerima dan pasrah lalu mengerjakan sebisa mereka. Mereka sudah menjadi senior tingkat akhir dan ujian semakin dekat. Anggap saja tugas Guru Kim menjadi bahan latihan soal untuk menghadapi ujian kelak. Ya, anggap saja begitu.

Baekhyun sudah tidak merajuk pada tiga kurcacinya. Anak perempuan itu sudah kembali menjadi adik kecil manis yang selalu bercicit sana-sini seperti anak ayam. Terbukti dengan omelan sore harinya karena Jongin yang tertidur selama pelajaran, Mino yang sibuk menggoda Irene, dan Sehun yang baru saja memasukkan ponsel dalam sakunya—sepanjang hari dia terus berkirim pesan dengan Luhan yang ada di kelas lain.

"Ujian sebentar lagi, Jongin. Semangatlah sedikit."

"Aku sudah semangat. Apa kau tak melihatnya?" Kata Jongin sambil mengusap sedikit liur di ujung bibirnya. _Menjijikkan!_

"Mana?"

"Aku duduk di sini sepanjang waktu dan mendengarkan pelajaran. Kata kakekku itu sudah merupakan semangat."

 _Terserah apa kata kakekmu saja!_

"Mino, apa kau tak melihat Irene sudah begitu kesal karena tingkahmu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Lihat," Baekhyun menarik dagu perempuan mungil yang duduk di bangku seberang kanannya, "dia bahkan berekspresi lebih buruk dari hasil ujian Jongin minggu lalu."

"Itu ekspresi bahagia, Baek." Anak laki-laki yang duduk di depan Baekhyun itu justru berbinar saat Irene menekuk semua kecantikannya—kesal lebih tepatnya.

"Dan kau Sehun—"

"Aku lapar. Bagaimana jika kita segera makan? Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggu di luar."

Sehun mengambil tongkatnya, menjepitnya di cekungan ketiak, lalu berjalan sedikit tidak seimbang menuju pintu—meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih membesengut kesal karena tiga kurcaci itu sungguh tidak bisa di nasehati.

Baekhyun masih mengomel sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin. Didengarkan ataupun tidak, ia tidak peduli—anak perempuan itu selalu suka memiliki peran adik kecil yang cerewet.

Suasana kantin tidak seramai saat siang hari, hanya beberapa siswa yang memilih mengisi perut sebelum beranjak pulang. Menjadi senior tingkat akhir yang selalu disibukkan dengan pelajaran tambahan membuat _masa tenggang_ dari isi dalam perut cepat menipis. Dan memiliki perut kelaparan saat otak sedang dibutuhkan untuk bekerja ekstra lebih keras sungguh bukan hal yang disarankan. Baekhyun pernah mencobanya dan ia berakhir dengan terbujur lemah di atas ranjang bersama selang infus mengerikan di tangan kiri.

Pernah ada orang berkata, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menjaga _image_ jika sedang bersama sahabat. Mereka adalah orang yang paling mengerti dan paling memahami segala kekurangan dan kebodohan sahabatnya tanpa pernah ada rasa ingin menjauh. Seperti Jongin yang melahap satu burger dalam sekali bukaan mulut, Sehun yang mencampur mie kering dengan madu, Mino yang mencintai _saus sambal_ untuk semua makanan yang ia makan, Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tidak jijik makan menggunakan tangan mereka, dan Baekhyun yang bersiap dengan sebuah sendawa panjang karena ia akan meminum dua kaleng _cola_ sekaligus. Mereka adalah gambaran sebuah pertemanan sesungguhnya—tidak berkiblat pada rasa gengsi karena ketulusan untuk saling menemani lebih menjanjikan kebahagiaan. Makna sebuah persahabatan yang begitu sederhana, bukan?

"Baek, bisa belikan aku satu burger lagi? Aku masih lapar." Kata Jongin.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan melebarkan manik mata pada Jongin lalu jatuh pada beberapa bungkus tak berperasaan yang ada di depan Jongin.

"Tidak usah melihatku begitu. Seperti tidak tau saja kebiasaanku bagaimana." Jongin menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada Baekhyun dan di sambut gadis itu dengan decihan kesal. Sekalipun ia harus mengomel karena merasa diintimidasi berdasarkan usia, Baekhyun akan tetap berangkat dan membelikan Jongin burger lagi. Untuk situasi seperti itu Baekhyun ingin sekali terlahir dengan usia lebih tua agar tidak ada lagi yang berani memerintahnya. Karena ketika satu orang menabur benih tidak mengenakkan, yang lainpun dengan senang hati menabur benih menyebalkan dengan kapasitas berkali-kali lebih banyak. Seperti Mino yang ingin dibelikan permen lolipop rasa mangga dan Sehun yang ingin makan ramen ukuran jumbo.

Baekhyun mengomel sepanjang perjalannya menuju _booth_ kantin dan membelikan pesanan _orang dewasa_ yang bertindak semau gigi mereka. Ia memulai dari memesan burger Jongin dan menunggunya sampai selesai, memesan ramen ukuran jumbo Sehun lalu berakhir dengan memberikan permen untuk Mino.

Saat Baekhyun akan memasuki _booth desert_ yang ada di ujung, ia menjumpai suatu gerombolan tidak biasa yang menyita perhatiannya. Seperti cicitan anak gadis yang akan dilamar seorang pangeran berkuda putih ketika gerombolan itu mencuatkan kepala yang sangat Baekhyun kenal.

 _Tck! Ada drama apa lagi?_

Baekhyun mendekat—tidak ada salahnya menonton sebentar _drama_ ini.

Lalu ketika ia berdiri dengan jarak sekitar satu meter, gerombolan itu tiba-tiba membelah dan membuka sebuah jalan yang mengarah langsung pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena aku sedang berkencan dengan Baekhyun."

Manik Baekhyun seperti akan terlepas ketika dirinya yang hanya berperan sebagai penonton tiba-tiba ditarik menjadi seorang pemeran utama. Tentu ia terkejut, terlebih yang mengatakan hal itu adalah si sombong Park Chanyeol yang sedang berhadapan langsung dengan si pemeran utama wanita lainnya. Seolhyun.

Mendadak Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian sekaligus pusat kebencian dari siapa saja yang mengagumi Chanyeol. Demi seluruh dewa keberuntungan yang membuntutinya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berminat mengambil peran dalam drama ini.

"Apa itu benar, Baekhyun?" desis Seolhyun sambil menahan nafas pendek-pendek.

"Apanya?"

"Kau kencan dengan Chanyeol!"

"Kau mempercayainya?" Bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak bisa mengendalikan suasana—ia tidak ingin terjebak dengan permainan yang dibuat Chanyeol yang sedang membuat kode dari matanya.

"Jawab aku Baekhyun!"

" _Ouch, ouch, ouch_. Kenapa emosi sekali?" Baekhyun mendekat, melawan gelagat tidak suka dari kucing-kucing genit yang mulai terganggu. "Dengarkan aku, Seolhyun. Pasang telingamu baik-baik karena aku hanya mengatakannya sekali."

Seolhyun menarik nafas panjang yang sarat kebencian di sana.

"Aku berkencan dengan siapa saja bukan urusanmu! Memang kau siapa berani menanyakan hal itu?"

Seolhyun mendesis.

"Seringkali aku bertanya-tanya, apa hebatnya Chanyeol hingga kalian," telunjuk mungil itu menginterupsi para _pengikut_ Seolhyun, "bisa menggilainya! Selera kalian benar-benar buruk!"

"Jadi apa kau berkencan dengan Chanyeol atau tidak?!"

"Ku rasa kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang ku katakan barusan. Atau kau memang bodoh? _Ups,_ selera kampungan dan otak yang bodoh, sungguh disayangkan hal itu tidak berimbang dengan kecantikanmu!"

Si mungil menarik diri dari kerumunan setelah membuat wajah Seolhyun memerah menahan marah. Biarkan saja, memang siapa dia? Membentak Baekhyun sesuka giginya dan mendesis seperti ular. Baekhyun muak dengan semua yang sudah terjadi. Ia lelah setiap pagi harus mengungsi sana-sini sampai para penggemar Chanyeol itu enyah. Pernahkan mereka berpikir jika perbuatan mereka itu merugikan banyak pihak?!

Baekhyun kembali ketempatnya setelah sebelumnya membeli dua _cola_ dingin dari lemari es. Jemarinya menggenggam hingga pucat dan nafasnya naik turun—semua bisa mengartikan jika si mungil ini sedang dalam mode sangat tidak baik. Lalu dengan keberanian seujung kuku Robert, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"K-kau..oke?"

 **BRAK!**

Meja tak bersalah itu menjadi korban malang atas kekesalan Baekhyun. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan tatapan khawatir dari teman-temannya yang lain, Baekhyun membuka tutup _cola_ yang ia beli —seseorang mengambil paksa _cola_ itu dan menggantinya dengan susu strawberry. _Berani benar orang ini!_

"Maumu apa?!" Tubuhnya menyalak berdiri, membentak dengan nada tertinggi hingga sisa murid yang ada di kantin terfokus padanya.

"Kau baru saja sembuh dan _cola_ bukan minuman yang tepat."

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu itu urusanku."

"Chanyeol! Berikan _cola_ ku."

"Tidak mau."

"Chan—"

 _Cola_ dingin yang baru Baekhyun beli itu berpindah ruang melalui mulut Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menenggak semua _cola_ nya, tidak hanya satu botol tapi dua botol yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. Ia bukan penikmat _cola_ yang handal, hanya saja dalam situasi ini ia harus melakukannya. Entah untuk kebaikan Baekhyun atau...sudahlah, Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti alasan apa yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

.

Setelah insiden mempermalukan Seolhyun di depan banyak orang beberapa hari lalu, Baekhyun merasa dirinya menjadi incaran para kucing kelaparan. Setiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya di sudut-sudut sekolah, tatapan buas nan kejam sudah menanti untuk menjadikannya kucing malang yang tersayat. Namun sayangnya semua itu bukan menjadi sesuatu yang patut Baekhyun pikirkan. Pasalnya, anak perempuan itu terlalu _cuek_ dan tidak ambil pusing selama tidak ada yang mendekat dan menyentuh tubuhnya—bahkan ujung kuku sekalipun.

Dia, si mungil yang lebih galak dari ibu tiri, melewati barisan kucing betina haus belaian dengan wajah sedatar aspal depan sekolah. Baekhyun bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, kucing-kucing itu siap mencakar, menjambak, dan mencabik-cabik tubuh Baekhyun andai saja tidak ada Mino dan Jongin yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ini lebih mirip seperti seorang putri mahkota dengan dua pengawal pribadi. Apapun penganalogiannya, sedikit-banyak Baekhyun bersyukur dua temannya itu sangat tau apa yang ia butuhkan. Karena sebenarnya melawan dengan tatapan _judes_ saja tidak akan membuatnya bisa pulang dalam keadaan _utuh._

Semua ini karena si kutub utara yang berotak kosong. Jika saja mulutnya itu bisa sedikit memiliki _filter_ dan tidak menyatakan suatu hal yang jelas-jelas bernilai bohong, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini. Meski Baekhyun sudah menyangkal apa yang di katakan Chanyeol, tetap saja kucing-kucing perawan itu menaruh dendam berlebih pada si mungil.

 _Baru kabar burung saja mereka sudah seperti itu, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar berkencan dengan Chanyeol?_ Baekhyun hanya begidik _ngeri_ tentang hal itu.

Masalah sebenarnya tidak sesimpel itu jika saja Chanyeol tidak memulai ulah bodohnya lagi. Semisal dengan memberikan senyum saat Baekhyun masuk ke kelas. Itu sungguh petaka! Karena ketika para _mata-mata_ yang ada di kelas memergokinya, Baekhyun sudah mendapat hujanan tatapan membunuh.

Semakin hari Baekhyun semakin memiliki banyak musuh. Bukan hanya para kucing betina yang ada di kelas ataupun teman seangkatan, junior-juniornya juga mulai membisik risih kala Baekhyun melintas di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun tau betul ia sedang dibicarakan, karena ketika ia menoleh dan menuntut penjelasan, _kucing-kucing kecil_ itu mengalihkan pandangan lalu bercicit pergi saat Baekhyun memberi mereka tatapan galak.

 _Apa salahku?_

.

.

.

Sore separuh hangat sisa dari siang yang mendengkang terik. Jika ditelisik kembali, terik siang tadi benar-benar menyiksa. Hawa panas menyebabkan banyak peluh keluar dan dahaga menyambangi. Benar-benar buruk, terlebih bagi Baekhyun yang mendamba kesegaran _cola_ untuk menghalau rasa dahaganya. Ya, dia bisa saja pergi ke kantin, membeli _cola,_ dan menenggak semua isi botol minuman berwarna hitam itu. Tapi ketika Baekhyun akan membuka tutup botol itu, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu mengambilnya dan mengganti dengan sebotol air mineral dingin.

Apa haknya untuk melarang Baekhyun meminum _cola_? Menyebalkan sekali. Untuk itu terkadang Baekhyun harus bersembunyi di balik bilik kamar mandi untuk menikmati _cola_ nya. Atau, jika Chanyeol kembali merebut minuman kesayangan Baekhyun itu, sebotol air mineral dingin yang ada di tangannya akan ia lempar hingga menyakiti punggung si tinggi. _Rasakan!_

 _._

Baekhyun harus mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan yang diminta ibunya. Ia juga harus mengisi ulang stok makan si _sexy_ yang selalu saja kelaparan meskipun ia sudah makan. Baekhyun heran, setaunya Robert kecil dulu sangat susah makan. Bahkan Baekhyun dan ibunya harus membujuk si _sexy_ itu layaknya anak balita yang tidak mau makan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Robert berubah menjadi kucing gila makan. Ia selalu meraung seperti srigala ketika perutnya mulai berdendang lapar. Makanya tidak salah jika tubuh Robert sekarang sangat sintal dengan _bokong_ yang berlenggak-lenggok layaknya model yang sedang berjalan di _catwalk._

Selain memenuhi kebutuhan rumah juga kebutuhan Robert, Baekhyun sedang menginginkan sesuatu yang menyegarkan. Ia butuh asupan buah segar di tengah musim panas yang sedang melonglongkan suhu tingginya. Mungkin sebuah semangka merah besar yang mengandung banyak air bisa menjadi pilihan yang pas. Maka setelah memenuhi troli dengan barang kebutuhannya, Baekhyun berlalu menuju keranjang buah.

Semangka berukuran besar dengan warna merah menyala—Baekhyun sudah bisa merasakan kesegarannya. Ia melihat ada satu kandidat yang siap menambah berat troli belanjaannya. Dengan wajah berbinar, anak perempuan itu meraup si merah menggoda dalam pelukan tangan mungilnya. Tapi sepertinya ia harus membuang jauh-jauh raut bahagia saat bertemu si merah menggoda. Pasalnya, ada tangan lain yang mencoba menginterupsi pelukan Baekhyun pada si merah menggoda itu.

"Semangka ini milikku."

Suara berat.

Surai serupa mangkuk ramen.

Dan, si tinggi bertelinga _peri_.

 _Kenapa harus ada Chanyeol di sini?!_

"Aku yang menghampirinya terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun menarik kembali semangka yang sudah digiring mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aku yang melihat dulu."

"Semua terbantahkan saat aku yang menghampiri terlebih dahulu."

"Apapun yang terjadi aku yang akan membawa pulang semangka ini."

Baekhyun menarik nafas kesal—masih mempertahankan si merah dalam tangannya. Siang sedang melonglong, dahaga sedang menjerit tidak tau malu, dan Park Chanyeol menambah buruk keadaan dengan argumen tidak penting ini.

"Aku harus membawa pulang semangka ini untuk keponakanku." Dia beralasan lagi.

"Aku harus membawa pulang semangka ini untuk menambah nutrisi setelah aku sakit."

"Kau sudah sembuh."

Bagaimana bisa ini menjadi lebih menjengkelkan saat Chanyeol dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan merebut semangka itu dari Baekhyun? Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat Baekhyun tak memiliki argumen untuk membalasnya.

"Tapi aku menginkan semangka ini. Aku yang datang terlebih dahulu dan menghampirinya. Kau bisa menanyakan padanya." Dagu Baekhyun menunjuk seorang pegawai supermarket yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Aku yang mengambilnya duluan, kan?" tanyanya pada pegawai itu. Dan dengan sedikit ketakutan karena Baekhyun menyalak _judes,_ pegawai itu mengangguk cepat.

"Kita menyentuhnya di saat yang bersamaan. Bukan begitu, Nona?" Chanyeol memberi kerlingan mata yang membuat pegawai itu bersemu merah. _Cih, cara menyogok yang kampungan!_

Baekhyun mendesis kesal. Sejujurnya ia sedang tidak ingin terlibat dalam perdebatan tidak menguntungkan ini dengan Chanyeol. Karena apa, karena Baekhyun sendiri tau berurusan dengan Chanyeol hanya akan membuang waktu dan merugikannya.

Jika saja di sana ada semangka lain yang bisa membuatnya menghindar, mungkin Baekhyun akan melepas semangka itu dan membuang jauh-jauh kesempatan untuk berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Namun sayangnya semangka itu hanya ada satu dan Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Chanyeol, biarkan aku membawa semangka ini dan pulang dengan tenang. Belum cukupkah kau menyusahkanku selama ini?"

"Aku tidak menyusahkanmu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar." Senyum sepihak Chanyeol yang sangat dibenci Baekhyun. Senyum itu seperti hinaan karena ia selalu menjadi pihak lemah dan dirugikan atas tindakan tidak masuk akal yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Perdebatan ini harus dihentikan. Apapun caranya Baekhyun harus memenangkan semangka itu dan membawanya pulang. Ia sedang memikirkan sebuah cara, seperti menarik paksa semangka itu, memasukkannya dalam troli dan mendorong trolinya sekuat tenaga menuju kasir. Ya, harusnya rencana itu yang ia lakukan. Tapi sebelum itu ia harus rela berdiri membeku, berotak kosong, dan melebarkan pupil matanya karena ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol memiliki cara licik. Seperti menundukkan kepala, mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir mungil si _judes._

Katakan ini cara yang tidak masuk akal. Chanyeol menjadi lawan sangat cerdas dalam memenangkan _perang_ dengan sebuah senjata mematikan. Bukan mematikan nyawa, tapi menjemput ajal kewarasan perempuan di hadapannya. Chanyeol menutup mata saat ia memberi penekanan pada bibirnya meski ia terlalu berdebar untuk melanjutkannya menjadi sebuah lumatan.

Hanya bertahan selama 5 detik, ciuman itu melemahkan seluruh syaraf Baekhyun hingga dengan mudah Chanyeol mengambil alih kepemilikan semangkanya. Lalu dengan wajah tanpa dosa karena telah membuat Baekhyun kaku seperti manekin, Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan berlalu bersama semangka dalam tangannya.

Ciuman?

Bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol?

Ini bahkan lebih menakutkan dari sebuah mimpi buruk.

Maka setelah ia dibawa kembali oleh petir yang menyambar di otaknya, Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya yang kering dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk lelaki yang berlalu dengan santai di depan matanya. Akhir dari semua itu adalah saat Baekhyun berteriak kesetanan memanggil nama Chanyeol...

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

...bersama sebutir telur yang ia perlakukan seperti sebuah bola kasti hingga cairan kuning kental itu meleleh dari kepala belakang Chanyeol.

.

.

Robert adalah sekutu terbaik. Ketika nona mudanya datang dengan tangan penuh kantong plastik besar-besar beserta wajah kusut serupa kertas daur ulang, kucing kesayangan Baekhyun itu mengekor seakan bersiap mendengar ledakan nona mudanya. Robert berdiri tepat di samping kaki Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menuangkan banyak-banyak pasta gigi lalu menggosokkan dengan kasar sikat gigi pada mulutnya.

Bibirnya ternoda untuk pertama kali. Sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya, Baekhyun tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh apalagi mencium dirinya. Tapi si sombong Park Chanyeol itu malah menawarkan kepala untuk di penggal.

Ciuman pertamanya di curi! Dan itu Park Chanyeol yang mendapatkannya?! Kesialannya sedang berada pada puncak tertinggi dan berimbas sangat buruk.

Jika mengingat kejadian di supermarket itu, Baekhyun ingin sekali menggosok bibirnya dengan pisau, garpu, atau apapun itu yang akan menghilangkan bekas ciuman ini. Impiannya memberikan ciuman pertama untuk suaminya telah dicuri oleh si sombong itu!

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

 _ **NGEONG!**_

"Kau benar, Robert. Chanyeol si bodoh itu harus ku penggal kepalanya! Bibirku...bibirku...dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Robert."

 _ **Ngeong~**_

"Dia mengambil keperawanan bibirku, Robert. Dia menciumku dan aku..aarrgghh!"

"Chanyeol menciummu?" tiba-tiba ada kepala yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Sebuah kekehan juga mata berbinar dapat Baekhyun lihat dari pantulan cermin kamar mandi yang mengarah langsung pada pintu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Nyonya besar rumah ini. Ibunya. "Dia melumatnya?"

"Ibu!"

Bagaimana bisa ibunya menanyakan hal itu sedangkan anaknya sedang berduka atas ciuman pertamanya yang di curi? Ini benar-benar salah.

"Ah..akhirnya kau mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu."

"Ibu!"

"Ibu harus menelfon Jongin, Sehun, Mino, Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk merayakannya."

Lalu dengan kekehan bahagia yang bersenandung diatas ubun-ubun, Ibu Baekhyun berlari kecil masuk ke kamar dan memulai semua ide tidak waras itu. Sedang Baekhyun, cukup terjatuh _melorot_ di bawah wastafel kamar mandi beserta semu merah dan kekesalan yang semakin membuncah.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda, seorang anak laki-laki baru saja menyelesaikan mandi besarnya. Maksudnya, ia membasahi seluruh tubuh dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki karena sebuah lelehan kuning beraroma amis yang ia dapatkan dari supermarket. Harusnya ia marah karena ada yang melakukan itu padanya—membuat rambutnya beraroma busuk dan lelehan kuning menjijikkan. Tapi yang terjadi justru anak laki-laki itu tak berhenti tersenyum dengan segala kegilaan ini.

Anak laki-laki itu, Chanyeol, mengambil kaos polos hitam beserta _cotton pants_ dari lemari lalu melesakkan diri di ranjangnya. Aroma sabun dan _shampoo_ masih menguar di indera penciumnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Karena ia memiliki sesuatu yang lain untuk dinikmati di sisa senja hari ini.

Chanyeol memegang bibirnya, merambahnya pelan dengan sebuah bayangan yang berputar begitu manis di otaknya. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit jiwa atau sekedar berkonsultasi dengan psikolog tentang semua ini. Semisal tentang dirinya yang terlalu bahagia karena berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama Baekhyun.

Bibirnya yang tipis, sedikit rasa cherry dari _lip-balm_ yang ia gunakan, juga aroma _mint_ yang berasal dari nafasnya. Apa ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari semua itu? Rasanya Chanyeol ingin membeli trampolin terbesar sedunia dan melompat disana sambil berkata, _'DUNIA! AKU BAHAGIA!'_

Bantal besar di ranjangnya itu ia raih dan menutupi kepalanya—entah apa namanya ini ia menjadi seperti anak perawan yang bersemu merah jambu. Apalah ini wujudnya, tapi dia menyukai bagaimana jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan hanya karena ia menggilai kebahagiaan ini.

.

.

"Kau sakit gigi, Baek?" tanya Jongin sambil melahap penuh pizza di tangannya.

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak, di depan matanya sedang ada pesta pizza untuk merayakan hari berduka Baekhyun sedunia. Ide siapa lagi jika bukan ide ibunya. Terkadang Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran ibunya yang kelewat tidak masuk akal. Anak semata wayangnya sedang berduka karena ciuman pertamanya yang di curi, tapi ibunya justru merayakannya dengan menelfon semua teman Baekhyun dan memesankan banyak makanan.

"Dia sedang bahagia." Nyonya besar yang duduk di sebelah Jongin itu menyahuti.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau bisa lihat bagaimana ia berbinar seperti itu, Jongin."

Hanya saja Jongin cukup bodoh untuk mempercayai itu jika di depan matanya sedang bertabur banyak makanan. Anak itu sedikit buta jika sudah diberikan banyak makanan hingga ia hanya manggut-manggut saja dengan penjelasan yang diberikan ibu Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin oke?" bisik Luhan. Sekali lihat saja ia sudah tau ada yang tidak beres di sini. Sekalipun ia dan Baekhyun baru berteman sejak 3 tahun terakhir, tapi ekspresi yang sekarang ia lihat bukanlah ekspresi berbinar seperti yang dikatakan ibu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melemahkan pandangannya, seakan mengatakan ia baru saja mendapat musibah besar.

"Nanti ceritakan padaku, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengunci diri di kamar dan menenggelamkan diri dalam suasana dukanya. Tapi ibunya adalah sejenis wanita yang tidak ingin dibantah. Ibunya yang berjiwa muda itu ingin menikmati pesta ini bersama-sama tanpa pernah ada yang bisa pergi sebelum pesta berakhir. Ya, jika yang di undang adalah teman-teman dekat Baekhyun, mungkin Baekhyun bisa tahan. Tapi jika ada seseorang lain yang sedang membunyikan bel dan membuat ibu Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar, Baekhyun merasa ada aura tidak beres setelah ini.

Terkadang Baekhyun merasa dirinya adalah anak tiri yang sedang _dipermainkan_ oleh ibunya sendiri. Perasaannya dijungkir-balik oleh kebahagiaan ibunya untuk seseorang yang baru saja muncul dengan tubuh setinggi tiang listrik dan wajah sedatar aspal jalanan.

Park,

Chan,

Yeol.

"Mau kemana?" tangan Baekhyun lebih dulu dicegah oleh ibunya saat ia ingin pergi dari sini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan di sini saat ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan si _pencuri_? Ia malu jika boleh menjelaskan. "Tidak baik meninggalkan teman yang sedang berkunjung."

"Tapi, Bu—"

"Chanyeol, duduklah. Bibi ada pesta kecil-kecilan."

Lelaki itu duduk di samping Mino. Ia melesakkan duduknya dalam diam dan sedikit kecanggungan yang tak memiliki alasan. Jika bukan karena Mino yang menghubunginya untuk datang kemari atas nama ibu Baekhyun, mungkin Chanyeol lebih memilih tidur di rumah dan menikmati sisa kebahagiannya. Tapi pesta yang dikatakan ibu Baekhyun tidaklah terlalu buruk, karena ia bisa bertemu Baekhyun lagi yang sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan masker.

Semua berbahagia untuk makanan yang dipesan ibu Baekhyun. Tidak peduli apa tujuan sebenarnya pesta _aneh_ ini, yang mereka tau cacing dalam perut sudah tak berdemo menuntut makanan. Hanya saja ada seonggok manusia bernama Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode _silent_. Bersama masker yang membungkus bibirnya dan segumpal kekesalan yang bersarang dalam dirinya, anak itu memilih untuk pergi ke kamar dan menenangkan perasaannya.

Ibunya benar-benar kelewatan.

Baekhyun membanting pintu, melempar kasar maskernya, dan menenggelamkan kepala di bawah bantal. Sepertinya menangis adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Anak perempuan mana yang bahagia jika ciuman pertamanya di curi dan orang lain merayakan kejadian itu? ini bukan kemenangan piala dunia yang bisa di buat pesta, tapi ini harga diri. Jika saja yang melakukannya adalah kekasih atau suami Baekhyun, mungkin ia tidak akan semenderita ini. Tapi dalam kasus ini yang melakukannya adalah Chanyeol. Anak baru sialan yang sudah merusak hidup baik Baekhyun.

"Baek.."

Di sela-sela tangis itu, Baekhyun mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menangis dan melegakan perasaannya yang sedang jengkel.

"Baekhyun..."

Mungkin Sehun atau Jongin atau Mino, yang jelas bukan ibunya atau Luhan atau Kyungsoo—suara wanita tidak pernah lebih berat dari suara bass _betot._ Bersyukur jika salah satu dari tiga kurcaci itu menyadari seberapa kesalnya Baekhyun, menghampiri Baekhyun, dan menyediakan tempat sebagai pelampiasannya. Atau, satu diantara mereka bersedia menjadi badut lucu yang bisa mengembalikan _mood_ Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur tercecer menjijikkan.

Sepertinya Baekhyun harus menyimpan rasa syukurnya itu dalam peti kemas lalu menjatuhkannya di lubang buaya. Karena apa yang ia dapat dari mata sembab yang berefek kabur saat melihat, hanya ada seorang lelaki tinggi yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Sedikit menyipitkan mata dan mengusap sisa air matanya, Baekhyun menyadari jika hal ini hanya akan membuat emosinya meluap.

"YA!"

"Baek, ampun. Maaf. Oke?" Anak itu, si sombong Park Chanyeol, harus melindungi keselamatan dirinya dari amukan Baekhyun yang melempar bantal, guling, selimut, dan apa saja yang ada di ranjangnya.

"Mau apa kau?!"

Chanyeol sudah tersungkur karena adegan lemparan itu. Untuk seorang anak perempuan mungil yang sedang _berduka,_ Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan super untuk melempar beberapa barang hingga membuat Chanyeol harus rela terjatuh. Bayangkan saja bagaimana Baekhyun saat dalam keadaan normal, ia pasti memiliki tenaga sekuat Hulk. Chanyeol pernah merasakannya. Saat itu ia tau jika Baekhyun sengaja menabrakkan pundaknya dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar.

"Kau menangis, ya?"

"Apa pedulimu?!"

"Kenapa menangis?"

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk bisa menahan tawa kala ia melihat air bening kental yang keluar dari hidung mungil Baekhyun. Anak perempuan tingkat akhir SMA masih menangis seperti anak balita yang manja, Chanyeol rasa makhluk seperti ini sudah jarang ada di dunia. Chanyeol sering menemui perempuan menangis, mereka sesenggukan dengan masih mempertahankan keanggunannya. Seolah mereka berharap akan ada ucapan _'kau masih cantik saat menangis'_ , bukankah itu terdengar sangat biasa?

Dan apa yang Chanyeol dapati tentang satu kenyataan baru di depan matanya, Baekhyun tidak masuk dalam list perempuan seperti itu. Ia tidak cantik saat menangis, ia bahkan lebih buruk dari beruang yang baru selesai hibernasi. Berantakan.

Rambut panjang yang sudah tak memiliki model, hidung memerah, mata sembab, bibir pucat, sekuat itukah tangisannya?

"Apa yang salah dari pesta itu?"

"Semuanya salah, bodoh!"

"Itu hanya sekedar makan pizza dan beberapa makanan lain."

" _'Hanya'_ katamu? Apa kau tau pesta itu untuk apa?"

Si tinggi menggeleng polos. Dan demi kantong ajaib doraemon di abad 21, Baekhyun ingin sekali menjadikan mata lebarnya itu sebagai bola pingpong atau bola mainan untuk Robert.

"Untuk merayakan ciuman pertamaku!" Baekhyun menyalakkan api kemarahannya lagi dan bertambah buruk saat tanggapan Chanyeol hanya 'O' panjang. "Gara-gara kau, brengsek!"

"Apa kau selalu berkata kasar seperti itu?"

"Ya! Itu semua karena kau!"

"Salahku apa?"

 _Dia bertanya salahnya apa?_

Baekhyun harus bertanya pada siapa untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan Chanyeol—ia tidak mengerti hingga ia harus rela melempar sandal berkepala Minnie Mouse di kakinya hingga mengenai pelipis Chanyeol. _Makan itu sandalku!_

"Ini kekerasan, Baek! Aku bisa saja melaporkannya ke kantor polisi!"

"Aku tidak takut!" Baekhyun bersendekap dada—Baekhyun memiliki nyali setinggi Namsan Tower. "Aku juga akan melaporkanmu!"

"Simpan laporanmu karena disini yang melakukan penganiayaan adalah kau! Aku ini korbannya!"

"Aku juga korban! Kau melakukan pelecehan padaku!"

 _Pelecehan? Ah~ ciuman itu._

Mendadak Chanyeol menjadi sedikit gugup. Ia tentu tidak lupa tentang sebuah ciuman di supermarket tadi siang hingga membuat Baekhyun kelapabakan dan tersulut emosinya. Alih-alih menyesal, Chanyeol justru menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal—atau dia sedang malu.

"Kenapa pipimu bersemu merah?! Kau tidak takut ku laporkan pada polisi?!"

"Em...jadi...kau masih mengingat ciuman itu?"

"Tentu aku ingat, bodoh! Itu ciuman pertamaku..."

"Jadi aku yang pertama?"

"Apa itu penting?!"

"Tentu. Lelaki mana yang tidak bahagia jika dirinya mendapat ciuman pertama dari kekasihnya."

"Kekasih gigimu!"

"Sudahlah, Baek. Tidak usah di sesali. Kau sudah memberikannya pada orang yang tepat."

Baekhyun baru saja akan melempar lampu di atas nakas tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menjengkeram dua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan mendesis tepat di depan hidung Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah tau jika kau akan seperti ini karena ku cium."

 _Seperti apa?_

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel di meja dan mematut diri di depan layarnya yang mati. Lalu dia memekik, mendapati sesosok monster menakutkan yang tak lain adalah gambaran dirinya sendiri.

 _Astaga!_

Dengan langkah terbirit-birit Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci diri di dalam sana. Sekalipun ia sangat kesal pada Chanyeol, tidak seharusnya ia memiliki penampilan seburuk ini. Bahkan monster saja terkadang masih berkamuflase saat akan bertemu dengan musuhnya.

Sedangkan pihak yang di tinggal dengan mulut terbuka itu sempat mengalami kekosongan otak, namun ia segera di sadarkan oleh kemungkinan yang cukup memiliki peluang lebih dari 50 menjadi kenyataan.

"Baek, tolong jangan bunuh diri! Maafkan aku, Baek! Baekhyun!"

Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menggedor pintu kamar mandi Baekhyun dan berteriak layaknya orang kesetanan. Ia tau, anak perempuan itu bukan orang yang lembut dan normal untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Ia galak, _judes_ , dan setau Chanyeol orang semacam itu jika sedang frustasi akan mengamuk dengan mengahancurkan semua barang yang ada di depan matanya. Kemungkinan terburuk, dia akan bunuh diri.

"Baekhyun! Buka pintunya! Jangan bunuh diri! Maafkan aku!"

Lalu semua menjadi hening beberapa saat ketika pintu berwarna pink itu terbuka, menampilkan seseorang dengan mata bengap, hidung merah, dan wajah datar. Untuk beberapa saat keadaan memang hening, tapi di detik ke 5 setelah keheningan itu, seseorang memekik cukup kuat sambil memegang tulang keringnya hingga ia bergulung-gulung di lantai.

"Bunuh diri gigimu!"

.

.

"Jadi, Bi, aku mau meminta maaf karena aku...aku...aku sudah mencuri ciuman pertama Baekhyun."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menjatuhkan rahang cantik mereka entah kemana.

Jongin menjatuhkan tulang paha ayam yang ada di mulutnya.

Mino mendadak kesusahan menelan gigitan terakhir pizza-nya.

Dan Sehun, anak itu harus puas dengan tersedak _cola._

"Ku rasa itu sepenuhnya kesalahanku karena aku...aku..."

"Dia mau mencuri semangka yang ku beli, Bu!"

Ibu Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. Sejak pengakuan terbuka Chanyeol atas segala tindakannya pada anak perawan Nyonya rumah ini, wanita dewasa itu hanya bergeming dan menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Ini hampir seperti sebuah sidang pengakuan tentang kasus pembunuhan berencana. Sang terdakwa sudah tertunduk penuh penyesalan, sang korban tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi hakim (dalam hal ini Ibunya) yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sebuah hukuman, dan para saksi yang dibuat tidak percaya dengan penuturan yang telah dilontarkan terdakwa.

Semua menunggu keputusan hakim. Entah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan untuk kasus ini. Yang jelas, jika dilihat dari raut wajah serius sang hakim, hukuman berat-lah yang akan menjadi vonis untuk sang tersangka.

"Jadi, Bi, jika boleh aku menginterupsi, pesta ini...pesta ini...tidak seharusnya bertujuan untuk merayakan apa yang sudah ku lakukan terhadap Baekhyun." Chanyeol meremas ujung jaketnya, mencoba menahan rasa gugup karena berani menginterupsi tujuan pesta yang diadakan ibu Baekhyun.

Wanita itu meletakkan ponselnya di meja, duduk bersandar di sofa lalu bersendekap dada dengan keadan menegangkan ini. Di matanya, suasana ini terlihat menggemaskan. Pengakuan Chanyeol, wajah kesal putrinya, dan teman-teman Baekhyun yang terbawa suasana menegangkan bersama raut wajah _was-was_.

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan segala hukuman yang ia terima. Ia lelaki sejati, dan lelaki sejati harus siap dengan segala akibat yang ia terima dari perbuatannya sendiri.

"Siapa bilang pesta ini untuk merayakan ciuman pertama putriku yang telah kau curi?"

Seperti sebuah domino, anak-anak muda itu berurutan melebarkan manik mata mereka—cukup tercengang dengan tanggapan pertama yang diberikan sang hakim.

"Ya, Bibi tau jika anak manis ini," wanita itu membelai puncak kepala Baekhyun, "dia sangat berduka untuk ciuman pertama yang kau ambil. Jika ibu-ibu lain akan marah, mengutuk, mengumpat kasar pada orang yang melakukan itu padanya, Bibi lebih memilih melihatnya dari sisi lain."

Wanita itu memajukan sedikit tubuhnya, menunjukkan senyum paling hangat sedunia yang cukup mencairkan suasana tegang di sekitarnya.

"Baekhyun anak semata wayang Bibi, anak paling Bibi sayangi sedunia, dan Bibi berani bertaruh apapun untuk kebahagiannya. Tapi Bibi berusaha untuk melihat semua sesuai porsinya. Kalian sudah dewasa, ciuman bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kalian anggap berlebihan. Kalian bebas melakukan semua hal yang dilakukan anak muda, tapi Bibi hanya ingin kalian ingat tentang batasan-batasan yang berlaku di masyarakat." Wanita itu menarik nafas panjang lalu tersenyum dengan jiwa keibuan yang menguar begitu kuat. "Chanyeol, sebenarnya Bibi tidak begitu setuju kau mencium anakku di depan umum. Itu tindakan yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan."

Chanyeol menunduk, sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku, Bi."

"Tapi Bibi cukup senang kau sudah bertindak seperti seorang lelaki sejati. Itu menunjukkan jika kau tidak akan lari dari kesalahan yang kau buat. Dan untukmu Nona manis kesayangan Ibu," wanita itu kembali membelai rambut Baekhyun, "jangan pernah berpikiran sempit dengan melakukan bunuh diri. Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi pengecut seperti itu."

Baekhyun mendesah kasar, harus berapa kali ia menjelaskan jika ia sama sekali tidak melakukan tindakan seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin membenahi penampilannya yang seperti monster.

"Aku lega." Kata Sehun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Ku kira mereka melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman."

"Sehun!" Luhan melotot.

"Ada apa, cantik?"

"Pikiranmu tolong dikendalikan!"

Lalu semua menjadi seperti air—mengalir dengan begitu tenang dan memberi suara gemericik menenangkan. Tapi kata 'tenang' seperti apa yang diharapkan jika yang sedang membuat heboh ruang tamu Baekhyun ada segorombolan muda-mudi tidak tau malu? Maksudnya, harusnya mereka bisa bersikap lebih sopan mengingat di sana juga ada si Nyonya rumah. Sayangnya predikat Nyonya rumah hanya sekedar _name-tag_ karena Nyonya rumah itu satu-satu orang yang menciptakan keramaian ini.

Masih ingat 'kan Ibu Baekhyun itu sejenis ibu modern yang cukup mengerti perkembangan jaman?

"Baek..maaf ya.." Chanyeol _menowel_ pelan siku Baekhyun yang sedang membesengut kesal— _mood_ nya sedang tidak begitu baik. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Akan ku bunuh jika kau mengulanginya lagi!" Desis Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Chanyeol berubah menjadi kucing jantan jinak jika sudah melihat Baekhyun menyalak _judes_. Maka dengan segala kepolosan dirinya, Chanyeol melorot di sofa sebelah Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari-jari panjangnya.

Sungguh, anak laki-laki itu tidak pantas menggunakan raut muka seperti anak perawan yang datang bulan. Di sekolah saja dia berlagak seperti si jantan angkuh dan dingin. Dan bagaimana bisa jika di luar ia tak lebih membingungkan dari anak bayi yang mengompol?! Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan hampir tidak mempercayai sosok yang duduk dengan bibir mengerucut di samping Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol yang cukup terkenal di sekolah.

Hidup memang tidak lebih kejam dari tugas matematika, ketahuilah.

"Baek.."

 _Ting-tong._

"Hm." Gumam Baekhyun sambil _menowel_ pantat _sexy_ Robert yang ada di dekat kakinya. "Coba periksa siapa yang datang."

Kucing _sexy_ berpantat sintal itu berjalan menuju pintu depan sesuai yang di perintah majikannya.

"Baek.."

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

Tak lama kemudian Robert kembali dan mengeong dengan halus. Kucing jantan bertubuh subur itu membelit sekitar kaki Ibu Baekhyun—pertanda bahwa tamu yang ada di depan adalah tamu si Nyonya rumah. _Kucing pintar_.

"Baekhyun..."

"Ada apa _sih_ , Chanyeol?!"

Ibu Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju pintu.

"Jadi pacarku, ya?"

Baekhyun mendesis, bersiap memberi bogem mentah pada lelaki itu andai saja tiba-tiba tidak ada Robert yang sudah tersodor di depan mukanya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

Tunggu, bukankah Chanyeol alergi kucing?

Mata Robert sama polosnya dengan mata Baekhyun yang menyadari alergi Chanyeol pada bulu kucing. Dan saat Baekhyun merasa tangan Chanyeol bergetar dan wajahnya memerah, Baekhyun segera mengambil alih Robert dan memeluknya.

Jangan katakan jika...

" _Ladies and gentle man_. Kenalkan, ini teman Bibi."

"HATCCHIIIIMMM!"

Baekhyun melupakan Chanyeol yang sedang bergelut dengan alerginya karena ia melihat ada lelaki berbalut pakaian formal yang baru saja diperkenalkan ibunya.

 _Siapa?_

.

.

Tibisi

.

.

 **Hai!**

Akhirnya _update_ juga :D

Pada nungguin, kah? Enggak ya? ;(

Ya udah kalo enggak nungguin T,T

.

.

Hehe.. maaf ya _update_ nya luamaaaaaaaa banget. sempet bilang vakum tapi malah terbitin beberapa oneshoot -_-

Maafkan

.

 **Meluruskan saja,** karakter ibu Baekhyun di sini bukan sejenis ibu-ibu yang ngasih _pergaulan bebas_ untuk anaknya. Tapi, sejenis orangtua yang memberikan kepercayaan kepada anaknya untuk bertanggungjawab atas apa yang dilakukan dengan meninjau batasan-batasan norma yang ada. Jadi, jangan _negative thinking_ ya sama Ibunya Baek. Hehe..

Sejujurnya Ayoung disini suka banget sama karakter ibu, Baek. _Easy and friendly Mom._ Karena **anak-anak akan menjadi lebih terbuka dan memiliki komunikasi yang baik jika orangtua-nya memberikan akses yang baik juga dalam membuka komunikasi** ^^

Sekedar info aja, Latibule masih belum tau berakhir sampai chapter berapa. Karena Ayoung sempet mikir, FF series ini bakal _tak hingga banyak_ chapter sampe kalian bosen baca dan Ayoung memutuskan untuk **end** -in FF ini. Jadi, semua tergantung respon dan tergantung _mood_ (baik-baik sama Ayoung kalo masih pengen ini lanjut. Heheh, bercanda :D).

Rate-nya emang di tulis **T** , tapi sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah jadi **M** atau bahkan **M+++++**. jadi buat yang suka baca ChanBaek enaena, silahkan di tunggu saja HA HA HA

Di chapter ini mungkin kesannya cepet, pendek, atau semacamnya. Ya, emang sengaja di buat gitu biar bisa ngulur banyak waktu dan akhirnya bisa menciptakan banyak chapter hehe..

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang udah follow, favs, dan review. Kalian DABESSS *kissbanyakbanyak*

Special thanks for :

 **lee kaisoo** **,** **Byeoliesa,** **azurradeva** **,** **Asayakano** **,** **Tak Secantik Baekhyun** **,** **Skymoebius** **,** **dodyoleu** **,** **TKsit** **,** **choi96** **,** **icecream30** **,** **supremb** **,** **SELUsin** **,** **RahmaIndirawati** **,** **bebekJail** **,** **LittleJasmine2** **,** **lepetitbyun** **,** **adorahttr** **,** **leeminoznurhayati** **,** **fwxing,** **ByunJaehyunee** **,** **Park Eun Yeong** **,** **ay, yeollo, shellapcys18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayoung tunggu review kalian selanjutnya yaaaaa!

Yang nunggu **Down Payment** minggu ini bakal terbiiiiitttt jadi terus pantengin aja akun Ayoung wkwk


	5. Chapter 5

**T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ikut acara ini kan, Baek?" Luhan menyodorkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'Jelajah Alam, Cintai Alam' beserta sekaleng _cola_ dingin yang baru saja Luhan ambil dari lemari es kantin.

Baekhyun mengernyit—memberi sedikit perhatian pada brosur berwarna kuning menyala yang Luhan tunjukkan. Jelajah Alam? _Yeah,_ acara tahunan yang di adakan sekolah untuk mengenal alam. Lebih dari itu, acara ini memiliki tujuan utama untuk mengajak para siswa tingkat akhir menanam beberapa tanaman di alam bebas sebagai bentuk kelestarian. Acara tahunan yang memiliki banyak keuntungan positif. Orang baik yang cinta alam tentu akan dengan senang hati mengikutinya.

Baekhyun sama sekali belum pernah mengikuti acara ini. Alasan utamanya adalah ia bukan anak perempuan yang tau bagaimana cara mencintai alam. Meski acara ini mengajarkan banyak hal tentang ketidaktahuan itu, Baekhyun tetap menolak ikut. Mencintai alam tidak harus datang langsung ke alam, 'kan? Membuang sampah pada tempatnya juga termasuk cara mencintai alam. Baekhyun bisa membuktikan itu semua. Bersama kaleng _cola_ yang isinya tinggal satu teguk itu, Baekhyun akan memberi contoh dasar mencintai alam.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun akan menikmati sisa _cola_ sebelum membuang kalengnya ke sampah, lagi-lagi ia di ganggu oleh 'tangan jail' yang tidak tau sopan santun. Siapa lagi jika bukan si tinggi, angkuh, sombong—Park Chanyeol. Terkadang Baekhyun heran, mengapa lelaki itu selalu muncul saat Baekhyun baru saja terpuaskan oleh kesegaran minuman hitam bersoda itu.

Ini bukan contoh yang baik seperti yang Baekhyun katakan beberapa saat lalu. Karena melempar sebuah botol air mineral bekas yang ada di tangan Luhan hingga mengenai kepala belakang Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak tercermin tindakan cinta alam.

"Aku ikut."

Dan bisakah Luhan tidak menjatuhkan rahangnya secara cantik ketika terkejut? Karena itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun iri—dia tidak pernah terlihat cantik saat terkejut, Mino yang mengatakannya.

"Berhenti terkejut karena ini bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa, Luhan."

"Aku harus memberitahu Sehun dan yang lainnya!" rusa cantik itu bersorak riang karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengabdikan diri sejenak untuk lingkungan. Ah, apalah itu, yang jelas Luhan sangat senang karena acara tahunan ini akan ia lewati bersama Baekhyun dan yang lainnya—tapi dia masih belum tau nasib Sehun yang masih dalam masa terapi.

"Susu membuatku gemuk!" judes Baekhyun saat seseorang meletakkan tiga kotak susu coklat. "Terlebih ada rasa coklat. Kadar lemaknya akan semakin tinggi."

"Ah," dia, si tinggi Park Chanyeol yang beberapa saat lalu Baekhyun lempar dengan botol air mineral bekas. "Kau suka yang strawberry, kan?"

Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin menaruh peduli pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba pergi lagi dengan membawa tiga kotak susunya. Selain karena ia tidak memiliki minat meladeni tingkah Chanyeol yang selalu seenak giginya, ia sedang dibuat kacau oleh pikiran tentang ibunya.

Akhir pekan lalu, saat Baekhyun sedang berduka atas ciuman pertamanya—dia sedikit kesal mengingat hal itu—ibu membawa seorang lelaki berpakaian formal dan mengenalkannya sebagai seorang teman. _Yeah,_ ibunya yang _friendly_ itu memiliki banyak teman. Sikap yang ramah dan kebaikan hati seperti malaikat membuat siapa saja betah untuk berteman dengan ibu Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah membatasi atau merasa penasaran dengan siapa saja ibunya berteman, tapi ketika seorang laki-laki dewasa berpakaian formal dan berwajah lembut datang kerumah dan di kenalkan sebagai seorang teman, Baekhyun memiliki insting lain untuk hal itu.

" _Hai, Baekhyun." Baekhyun yang sedang berduka itu menjadi batu bodoh dengan otak kosong. "Senang bertemu denganmu."_

" _Baek, ini teman ibu. Namanya Suho. Kim Suho." Kenapa ibu yang memperkenalkan lelaki itu? Baekhyun tak begitu paham untuk situasi ini. Semisal situasi hingar yang terjadi karena Mino dan yang lainnya sibuk bercanda serta Chanyeol yang bergulat dengan alerginya karena menyentuh Robert, menjadi sebuah keheningan tak berarti—oh, Chanyeol masih tetap bersin untuk alerginya._

"Enam kotak susu strawberry untuk Byun Baekhyun." Terkadang Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan hidup Chanyeol. Sebentar-sebentar ia akan dingin, lalu pemaksa, lalu ia akan bercicit seperti yoda yang terserang demam. Entahlah, Baekhyun pusing dengan sikap Chanyeol. Terlebih anak itu sudah mengatakan banyak ajakan untuk berpacaran disetiap situasi yang menurut Baekhyun tidak tepat. Lagipula ia tidak begitu yakin untuk keseriusan ajakan itu.

Baekhyun mengambil satu kotak susu itu, menusuk _sedotan_ pada lingkaran silver yang ada di bagian atas, dan menyesap semua isi kotak susu dalam hitungan detik. Dan bisakah orang-orang yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun tidak memiliki reaksi terkejut dengan menjatuhkan rahang mereka? Karena apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol saat ini sama seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan—tapi Chanyeol sangat tidak cantik dengan reaksi itu.

"Ada apa?" tegur Baekhyun kesal. Lelaki itu segera menggeleng cepat dan kembali pada wajahnya yang menyebalkan.

"M-mau ku belikan lagi?" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan empat kotak susu dalam sekali jalan.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Susu strawberry membuat p—" _payudara semakin membesar._ Hampir saja Baekhyun kelepasan bicara untuk sebuah fakta unik yang ia dapat dari sebuah manga.

"Membuat apa?"

"Lupakan." Baekhyun meletakkan kotak keempatnya. Lalu ia mengambil satu kotak lagi, menusuk bundaran silver itu dengan tenaga berlebih, dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol. "Habiskan."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jelas, dia sudah menghabiskan empat kotak susu!

"A-aku tidak suka susu strawberry, Baek. Lagipula aku membelinya untukmu."

"Ku katakan aku sudah kenyang, Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit meninggi. "Jadi, kau yang harus menghabiskannya."

"T-tapi.."

"Aku memaksa."

Dan demi semua teman-teman Saylor Moon yang bertubuh _sexy,_ Chanyeol menuruti semua paksaan Baekhyun. Meminum susu rasa strawberry untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol rasa ia sudah seperti anak gadis yang membutuhkan pelampiasan akibat PMS.

Ia kira paksaan itu hanya untuk satu kotak susu, nyatanya Baekhyun adalah pemaksa handal dengan wajah _puppy_ menggemaskan yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol menghabiskan seluruh susu yang tersisa.

"Anak pintar." Katanya setelah melihat Chanyeol memiliki sesapan terakhir susu rasa strawberry itu.

.

Ketidakmungkinan terkadang selalu membuat beberapa orang pesimis untuk mencoba. Mereka takut akan sebuah kegagalan yang nantinya akan berujung pada sebuah kekecewaan. Dan jika sudah kecewa, lebih parahnya lagi akan merasa terpuruk lalu terus meringkuk pada sebuah penyesalan.

Salah satu ketidakmungkinan yang ada di dunia ini adalah bisa ada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun. Seperti duduk berdampingan di sebuah halte di tengah derasnya hujan. Chanyeol tidak pernah memahami bagaimana suatu proses akan membawa suatu hal membahagiakan. Dan, dia bahagia dengan ini.

Chanyeol memilih untuk pulang dengan bus daripada menelfon supir pribadi kakeknya untuk minta dijemput. Alasannya apalagi jika bukan untuk menemani Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang duduk termenung. Beberapa bis sudah malang melintang dan berhenti, tapi gadis itu tidak memperdulikan dan lebih memilih menikmati pikirannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Chanyeol buka suara. Diam-diam dia menyiapkan suatu reaksi jika saja Baekhyun kembali menyemburkan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

Tapi yang Chanyeol dapati hanyalah anak perempuan dengan wajah lesu, bibir pucat, dan mata sayu yang menandakan bahwa keadaannya tak lebih baik dari kertas lusuh.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Suaranya lemah.

"Aku? Emm..a-aku.." Oke, Chanyeol tidak menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Alhasil dia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan membuatku emosi dulu, ya? Aku sedang lelah, Chanyeol." Lemah Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepala di tiang dekat halte.

"Mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

Si mungil menggeleng. Dia sedang tidak berminat untuk hal apapun selain meletakkan beban pikirannya. Sebenarnya dia bisa melakukan hal ini di rumah, atau saat ia mandi, atau saat ia tidur, atau saat apapun itu. Tapi sepulang sekolah tadi dia memutuskan untuk merenung di halte—jenis kebiasaan barunya.

Lalu untuk satu jam kedepan suasana tetap seperti ini. Seperti Baekhyun yang masih dengan pikirannya yang mendadak _blank_. Dia kehilangan separuh rasionalitas kala bayang-bayang mendiang ayahnya mendadak muncul dan mencubit sedikit hatinya.

Saat itu Baekhyun masih berusia lima tahun. Gadis kecil itu belum cukup mengerti tentang kehilangan. Ia juga belum mengerti arti tangis ibunya kala itu. Hanya saja ia mendapati satu fakta yang membuatnya cukup terpuruk untuk 3 tahun kemudian. Ayahnya pergi ke surga.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Chanyeol melihat keadaan Baekhyun tak begitu baik. Dengan wajah pucat dan airmata samar yang terlihat, Chanyeol memiliki hati lembut untuk sebuah ketidaktegaan pada si mungil yang nampak lemah ini.

.

"Baekhyun?!" Wanita itu memekik kala melihat tubuh lemah Baekhyun yang setengah basah tengah dipapah oleh Chanyeol. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Chanyeol tidak pandai berbohong. Dia anak yang jujur terlebih kejujuran untuk orang yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi dalam situasi ini dia memiliki pandangan lain. Ibu Baekhyun akan sedih mendengar cerita sebenarnya mengapa Baekhyun bisa seperti ini.

"Baekhyun tertinggal bis dan tadi dia berlari mengejar saat hujan deras."

"Astaga! Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Chanyeol, tolong bawa Baekhyun ke kamar. Bibi akan mengambil obat."

Tubuh mungil lemah itu Chanyeol titah menuju ke kamar berpintu putih tulang. Segera setelah Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di atas ranjangnya, lelaki itu mengambil handuk yang tersampir di kursi dan membersihkan sisa air hujan yang ada di tubuh Baekhyun.

Sesekali Baekhyun mendesis diantara matanya yang terpejam dan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Si mungil yang galak ini tergolek lemah karena tubuhnya yang renta sekali terhadap dingin. Chanyeol menaruh perhatian penuh pada Baekhyun yang saat ini begitu berkebalikan dengan sifatnya sehari-hari.

Tak lama kemudian ibu Baekhyun datang dengan membawa beberapa obat beserta segelas air. Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk bangkit sebentar agar bisa meminum obat demi kebaikan tubuhnya.

Untuk keadaan seperti ini, Chanyeol begitu tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang tak bertenaga. Jika diingat betapa galaknya dia, anak perempuan ini juga memiliki sisi lemah kala tubuh dan perasaannya di rundung rasa tidak mengenakkan. Ya, dia cukup tau bagaimana si mungil galak ini sedang berada pada fase bimbang.

" _Sepertinya Ibu akan menikah lagi." Kata Baekhyun, "Apa menurutmu itu terdengar memungkinkan setelah sekian lama kami hidup berdua saja?"_

 _Chanyeol tidak tau harus memberi respon apa, alhasil dia hanya duduk diam dan mendengarkan segala cerita yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Dan ini di luar dugaan, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun berwajah sendu bersama sebuah pikiran yang menggelantung._

" _Apa aku terlihat sangat egois jika menentangnya?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia mulai melakukan hal absurd, seperti melepas tali sepatu lalu mengikatnya lagi dan melakukan hal itu secara berulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya dia mencapai titik puncak untuk sebuah air mata yang terasa menyakitnya bagi Chanyeol yang melihatnya._

 _Entah ini benar atau tidak, Chanyeol membawa anak perempuan itu dalam sebuah rengkuhan hanga_ _t_ _dan tepukan kecil pada punggungnya. Katakan saja Chanyeol peduli untuk semua perasaan si mungil dan dia mencoba memberikan sebuah kenyamanan terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan._

" _Aku...aku...aku sangat merindukan ayahku, Chanyeol." Dan airmata itu tumpah bersama derasnya hujan yang mengunci mereka di bawah halte._

 _Oh, si mungil kesayangan Chanyeol yang malang._ _ **Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Baek?**_

.

Baekhyun selalu tau kapan dirinya akan terlihat sangat lemah—dia tidak mengingkari hal itu. Semua orang memiliki sisi itu, sisi dimana ketegaran dan kekuatan hanya bersisa seujung kuku kotor. Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah menolak untuk menerima bantuan orang lain kala dirinya masih berada dalam _mode_ lemah. Dia anak baik, dan anak baik senantiasa mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kebaikan orang lain.

Tapi apa dia harus berterima kasih pada Chanyeol yang beberapa hari ini sangat rajin datang kerumahnya?

"Bisa tolong jauhkan dia dariku?" Sambil menutup hidungnya, Chanyeol menunjuk si _sexy_ Robert yang sedang menggelung malas di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap Robert. Dan apa kalian tau bagaimana reaksi Robert, dia seperti saudara tiri sinis yang menatap Chanyeol untuk kemenangannya. _Sial!_

Baiklah, Chanyeol tidak memiliki tempat seluas si gemuk Robert di hati Baekhyun. Untuk itu dia harus mengalah (lagi).

Chanyeol meletakkan beberapa kantung plastik di dekat nakas kamar Baekhyun dan menarik sebuah kursi di dekat ranjang Baekhyun. Dia sedang di ambang sebuah kebimbangan, ingin duduk dekat Baekhyun tapi ada si manja gemuk dan sombong Robert di dekat sana. Alerginya terhadap saudara sepupu harimau ini tidak bisa ditoleransi oleh apapun. Menyebalkan, bukan?

"Ibumu belum pulang?"

"Ibu harus berurusan lagi dengan para tetuah dari keluarga ayah." Baekhyun membelai lembut bulu halus Robert hingga kucing gemuk itu merasakan kantuk. Diam-diam Chanyeol menaruh rasa iri pada Robert, andai saja ia yang dibelai oleh tangan halus Baekhyun, dia akan merasa bahagia melebihi perasaan pengantin baru. "Chanyeol, aku lapar." Dan bisakah Baekhyun tidak menggunakan nada menggemaskan seperti itu? Yakinlah, Chanyeol kini begitu bernafsu untuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun akibat ulahnya yang lebih lucu dari Rilakuma.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Emm...pizza!" dia tersenyum riang.

"Tidak boleh. Kau masih sakit."

"Kalau begitu hamburger."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Emm... _ttokbeokki._ "

"Baekhyun..."

"Pelit sekali! Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan!"

Oh, oh, cara merajuk itu. Jangan lakukan dihadapan Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol tidak memiliki ketebalan iman untuk menahan hasratnya. Ini berbahaya.

"Bubur saja bagaimana?"

"Aku bosan."

"Kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tidak pernah tau dia akan berurusan dengan si mungil yang selalu memaksakan kehendak dengan _puppy-face_ yang menggemaskan. Rajukan Baekhyun sangat tepat membuat Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan sebagai _perawat_ yang senantiasa memberi Baekhyun asupan makanan bergizi selama Baekhyun sakit. Tapi, jika ia terus-terusan disuguhi wajah menggemaskan seperti itu, bisa-bisa Chanyeol akan berakhir seperti kepiting rebus yang menahan kentut.

 _Baekhyun tolong jangan seperti itu._

Dan untuk itu Chanyeol memilih melanggar aturan yang ia buat sendiri. Karena satu jam kemudian seseorang datang dengan membawa sekotak pizza bersama satu botol cola. Baiklah, ini demi kebaikan bersama. Ini agar Baekhyun berhenti merajuk, dan untuk Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan dengan cara Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tau jika pizza akan membawa keberuntungan lain. Karena ketika Baekhyun mulai melahap potongan pizza pertamanya, si Robert _mengeong_ dan berlari terbirit-birit keluar kamar. Dia tidak pernah tau bahwa kucing genit macam Robert bisa memiliki alergi terhadap pizza. _Gotcha!_ Chanyeol mendapatkan satu kelemahan untuk mengenyahkan Robert dan membuat dia bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Tapi harapan tidak pernah sesuai dengan realita. Saat Chanyeol diam-diam mendekat dan duduk dengan jarak yang sangat tipis di samping Baekhyun, dia mendapat satu tendangan yang berakhir tersungkur di bawah ranjang—Chanyeol melupakan fakta jika Baekhyun adalah si mungil yang kejam.

.

Sehari setelah kesembuhan Baekhyun dari demam panjangnya, acara jelajah alam yang didakan sekolah berlangsung. Beberapa pihak seperti ibunya dan Chanyeol menentang keikutsertaan Baekhyun dengan alasan dia baru saja sembuh. Pihak lain yang sekutu dengan Ibu dan Chanyeol yaitu Luhan, Kyungsoo, Mino, Sehun, dan Jongin. Oke, mereka semua menentang Baekhyun. Tapi sebuah kesia-siaan adalah ketika mereka melupakan bahwa Baekhyun itu si mungil berkepala batu yang tidak bisa ditentang. Lebih buruknya dia mengancam akan mogok makan dan akan hujan-hujanan sepanjang hari jika dia dilarang ikut serta dalam acara jelajah alam.

Untuk itu, semua pihak yang menentang akhirnya memberi izin meski dengan setengah hati. Menentang keinginan Baekhyun sama saja membuat anak itu merajuk seumur hidup bersama demam yang hinggap di tubuhnya.

Pada akhirnya Park Chanyeol-lah yang berada bersama Baekhyun. Ia duduk manis di sebelah Baekhyun dengan senyum terbaiknya yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun meski di sekelilingnya terjadi keributan karena mereka tidak bisa berada di tim yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Bagi Baekhyun ini sebuh petaka. Karena satu tim bersama Chanyeol berarti ia akan seharian berpetualang dalam perjalanan alam yang diadakan sekolah. Hanya dengan Chanyeol. Itu menyebalkan.

"Aku bawa _sandwich,_ mau?"

Baekhyun membuang muka dan memilih menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya yang terbentang pepohonan besar. Ia sebal dengan Chanyeol, ia kesal dan masih banyak lagi perasaan marah yang ia rasakan saat Chanyeol ada di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada hal aneh atau hal buruk yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyakiti Baekhyun. Hanya saja anak laki-laki mendadak menjadi sangat berisik dengan segala celoteh dan rasa protektifnya. Park Chanyeol, si kutub utara yang sombong itu, menyimpan banyak kotak cerita tidak penting. Dia mirip Beo yang baru saja diberi makan pisang. Dan untuk itu, Baekhyun dengan terpaksa harus membesarkan volume dari _earphone_ -nya—lebih baik dia mendengarkan musik, menenangkan.

Baekhyun berangkat dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Malam sebelum berangkat, dia memiliki waktu yang menyedihkan dengan ibunya. Karena siapa lagi jika bukan karena teman laki-laki ibunya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun memiliki firasat hal ini akan berproses sedikit rumit. Belasan tahun dia hidup berdua dengan ibunya dan kini datang sosok baru yang membawa aura berbeda. Aura dimana Baekhyun merasa posisi ayahnya akan tergantikan oleh orang itu—Kim Suho. Meski ibunya berkata jika Suho hanya teman dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara mereka, tapi Baekhyun memiliki insting lain untuk itu.

Bukankah ibunya berhak memiliki lelaki baru setelah menjadi _single-parent_ selama bertahun-tahun? Iya, Baekhyun tau akan hal itu. Tapi dia belum siap. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk itu. Harapan Baekhyun, perjalanan alam ini akan menjadi bagian dari penjernihan otak untuk mencerna masalah dengan ibunya. Ya, itu harapan Baekhyun yang sayangnya sedikit terkontaminasi dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol selalu membuntutinya kemanapun Baekhyun pergi. Ia sudah seperti bayangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak suka, karena berada di sekitar Chanyeol sama saja berada di sekeliling para kucing betina yang selalu mengeluh-eluhkan Chanyeol. Mereka selalu memanggil nama Chanyeol seperti seorang _idol_ yang ada di TV. Oke, Chanyeol adalah _casanova_ sekolah. Tidak ada satu gadispun yang tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Semua menyukai Chanyeol. Bahkan saat Chanyeol tidur dengan mulut terbuka, gadis-gadis itu masih menyukai Chanyeol. Bahkan mengatakan bahwa saat tidur Chanyeol sangat keren sekali.

"Kau harus menjaga Chanyeol. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengannya, ku gantung kau di depan gerbang besok pagi!" bisik Seolhyun saat perjalanan alam akan di mulai. Baekhyun hanya mengabaikannya dan tidak mengambil pusing karena sebenarnya ia kesal. _Memangnya Chanyeol anak kecil yang harus di jaga?!_

Dan saat perjalanan alam dimulai, berpasang-pasang mata mengamati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berjalan saling beriringan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun selalu mengambil langkah lebih dulu atau ia sengaja jalan lebih lambat agar Chanyeol tidak berjalan di sampingnya. Namun Chanyeol selalu menyejajarkan langkah kaki mereka tanpa pernah sadar hal itu mendapat perhatian tajam dari 'fans' Chanyeol yang siap menelan Baekhyun hidup-hidup.

"Suasananya sejuk, ya?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Ibumu tadi pagi menghubungiku. Katanya kau belum makan sejak semalam. Kenapa?"

Yang lebih menyebalkan dari semua rencana perjalanan ini, Ibu Baekhyun adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. Ibu Baekhyun meminta pihak sekolah agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa ada dalam satu tim. Baekhyun sudah menebak itu semua karena sebelumnya ia berada satu tim dengan Luhan namun berakhir satu tim dengan Chanyeol. _Double shoot!_

Sampai di pos pertama, Baekhyun masih diam dengan wajah kesal. Ia bertahan untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sepanjang perjalanan tadi terus bercerita tentang hidupnya.

"Baekhyun, kita makan siang di sini saja. Setelah ini kurasa _track-_ nya akan sedikit susah dan kita tidak bisa makan."

"Aku tidak nafsu makan."

"Makanlah sedikit saja. Kau belum sarapan, kan? Dan kau juga harus minum obatmu."

 _Dari mana Chanyeol tau?_

 _Ibu!_

"Aku tidak lapar, Chanyeol."

"Mau ku suapi?"

"Aku tidak lapar!"

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Berhenti mendekatiku sebelum mereka menelanku hidup-hidup setelah ini. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang menatap tajam pada Baekhyun. Namun tatapan tajam itu berubah menjadi tatapan berbinar saat Chanyeol melihat mereka. Chanyeol sadar apa yang membuat Baekhyun selalu menjauhinya. Ia tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan tingkah pola mereka namun Chanyeol juga tidak pernah tau bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat selalu di teror oleh gadis-gadis itu. Bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas lega saja Baekhyun harus mencari tempat sepi dimana ia tidak di buntuti oleh Chanyeol beserta mata-mata tajam yang menelanjanginya.

Baekhyun adalah anak perempuan paling tidak memiliki respek apapun pada Chanyeol. Jika yang lain mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol itu segalanya, Baekhyun mengatakan jika Chanyeol hanya anak manja yang kurang piknik. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Chanyeol mendadak menjadi mozarela setelah sebelumnya dia adalah si kutub utara yang menyebalkan.

Kedunya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan setelah Chanyeol makan siang. _Track_ kali ini adalah hutan-hutan kecil yang harus mereka lewati untuk sampai ke pos selanjutnya.

"Apa kabar hatimu dengan Yifan?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Dari mana dia tau tentang Yifan? Cerita Baekhyun dengan Yifan sudah berlalu setahun yang lalu. Bahkan Baekhyun saja sudah lupa bagaimana dia bisa patah hati dengan Yifan.

Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa dengan sangat ringan menceritakan hal ini.

 _Ibu! Oh Tuhan, rahasia apalagi yang akan ibu ceritakan pada si telinga peri ini?_

"Bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan?"

"Apa urusanmu dengan hal itu? Bahkan kau bukan orang yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang perempuan."

"Setidaknya aku masih lebih baik dari Yifan saat memperlakukan seorang perempuan."

Baekhyun berhenti. Ia menatap kesal pada Chanyeol yang seakan mengatakan bahwa Yifan adalah _playboy_ kelas tinggi yang tidak lebih baik dari dirinya.

 _Apa bedanya kau dengan Yifan? Kalian sama saja!_

"Saranku kau jangan kembali dengan Yifan. Dia tidak baik untuk kesehatan perasaanmu."

"Yifan tidak akan membuatku menangis darah jika dia mencampakkanku lagi."

"Kau yakin? Wah, aku tidak percaya."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar Chanyeol yang seakan meragukan keteguhan hatinya selama ini saat di campakkan oleh Yifan.

Baiklah, Baekhyun menangis saat di campakkan Yifan. Ia sempat merasa.. _well_ — patah hati. Perasaan itu buruk sekali.

"Kau jangan mengharapkan sesuatu terlalu jauh. Karena tidak selalu kesempatan baik akan datang padamu dan membuatnya terus bersamamu. Logikanya, kau harus pintar-pintar mengendalikan dirimu untuk pria seperti Yifan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

Chanyeol berlari kecil dan ia kini berada di depan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan mundur sambil terus berbicara dengan Baekhyun yang mulai sedikit kelelahan.

"Dengar, kau masih sangat muda dan akan sangat sia-sia jika kau membiarkan dirimu terus mengharap Yifan."

"Aku tidak akan seburuk itu. Lagipula apa urusanmu dengan aku? Mengurusi fans-fans mu saja kau tidak bisa apalagi mengurusi perasaanku. Kau lucu sekali, Chanyeol."

Oke, Baekhyun mulai membahas 'mereka' yang selalu di sebut 'Fans Chanyeol'.

"Itulah bedanya aku dengan Yifan. Yifan selalu menanggapi siapapun yang mendekatinya, dan itu akan membuat kalian melayang lalu jatuh cinta dengan takaran yang tidak pas."

"Dan kau?"

"Aku? Aku mengabaikan mereka karena aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti Yifan. Menjadi _playboy._ Aku tidak suka. Itu sungguh tidak keren!"

"Tapi kau membuat mereka berisik sekali."

"Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka."

"Kau gila?!" Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol kesal. Betapa tidak pedulinya Chanyeol dengan keadaan sekitarnya selama ini yang telah memberikan pengaruh besar terhadap hidup Baekhyun. Kucing betina haus belaian itu selalu memiliki nafsu tinggi untuk mencakar dan menelanjangi Baekhyun habis-habisan. Dan Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk tidak peduli? Jika bisa, Baekhyun sudah melakukannya sejak dulu.

" _Well_.."

" _Not well,_ Chanyeol."

"Jangan deng—"

"Sudah, sudah. Pemahamnmu memang tidak pernah mengerti aku. Itulah kenapa Yifan lebih baik dari kau karena dia mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Oke?! Sekali lagi jangan ungkit-ungkit Yifan disini atau kau ku serahkan pada harimau hutan sebagai makan siang mereka."

Baekhyun memutuskan pembicaraan itu dan kembali menghadapi _track_ di depannya. Ia berusaha melupakan pembicaraan dengan Chanyeol tadi. Intinya, Chanyeol membuatnya kembali berpikir tentang perasaannya.

Tidak ada yang perlu diungkapkan tentang Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis-gadis itu. Ia memilih menjauhi Chanyeol meski Chanyeol selalu berusaha baik dan bersikap sangat lembut kepadanya.

"Baekhyun, kau yakin _track_ ini benar? Ku rasa kita semakin jauh dari yang lain."

Disekitar Chanyeol kini terpampang pohon-pohon tinggi yang menghalangi sinar matahari untuk menembusnya. Chanyeol merasa aneh karena keadaan semakin sepi dan tidak ada tanda keberadaan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Baekhyun mulai panik karena _track_ ini berbeda dengan yang diceritakan oleh pemandu sebelumnya. Berkali-kali Baekhyun memastikan pada peta kecil yang selalu ia bawa. Ia yakin bahwa _track_ ini benar dan dia tidak mungkin salah membaca peta.

Semakin lama suasana di sekeliling mereka semakin sepi. Hanya pepohonan dan sesekali suara burung yang terdengar menemani kepanikan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau yakin ini benar? Sepertinya kita...masuk ke hutan yang salah."

Baekhyun tidak mungkin salah. Ia yakin kalau yang ia baca di peta benar. Tapi Baekhyun semakin panik karena sepertinya yang di katakan Chanyeol benar.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun karena ia terus berjalan dan berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa jalan yang ia tuju benar. Dari awal Baekhyun tidak membiarkan Chanyeol memandunya dengan peta karena Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti akan membuatnya tersesat.

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun. Dari situ terbaca semua gurat kecemasan dan kepanikan Baekhyun. Keringatnya berkucuran dan air wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Kau salah jalan, Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol saat ia melihat peta yang di pegang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Kakinya bergetar karena sepertinya ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari _track_ yang seharusnya ia lalui.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku...aku..."

"Sudah, sudah. Kita kembali saja. Kita ikuti jalannya. Oke? Kau jangan panik."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengambil alih. Baekhyun hanya berjalan di belakang Chanyeol dengan kecemasan yang menumpuk karena takut tidak akan bisa kembali. Hutan ini sangat luas dan sepertinya sebentar lagi matahari akan pulang.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan hutan yang asing bagi mereka. Chanyeol berusaha mengingat-ingat jalan yang ia lalui sebelumnya dan sesekali melihat peta untuk memastikan jalan mana yang harus ia ambil.

1 jam...

2 jam...

Tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk kembali ke tempat berkumpul teman-teman yang lain. Bodohnya, mereka berdua meninggalkan ponsel mereka di tenda penginapan dan tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali terus mencari jalan keluar. Mau berteriak sekencang apapun untuk meminta pertolongan rasanya sia-sia karena hutan ini lebih luas dari istana kepresidenan.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah tepi sungai yang tidak terlalu luas. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan kembali memastikan jalan yang ia lihat di peta.

Chanyeol mengambil langkah menuju ke batu-batu yang terjajar layaknya jembatan untuk menyeberangi sungai itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau ada di situ?" teriak Chanyeol yang sudah hampir tiba di seberang tepi sungai. Ia melihat Baekhyun masih berdiri mematung di tempat sebelumnya dan tidak ada pergerakan untuk melangkah menyeberangi sungai.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun masih diam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol kembali dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri menatap air sungai dengan wajah pucat.

"Baekhyun, mau sampai kapan kau disini? Ayo, sebelum hari benar-benar petang."

"Chanyeol, aku takut." Gumam Baekhyun. Ia menahan tangan Chanyeol yang akan kembali berjalan menyeberangi sungai. "Aku...takut."

Baekhyun takut?

"Jangan takut. Ada aku, oke? Kita lewati sungai ini bersama-sama."

"Tapi.."

"Ayo, pegang tanganku."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk melewati jajaran batu sungai. Meski rasa takut Baekhyun sangat besar, setidaknya ia merasa sedikit aman karena ada Chanyeol yang akan membimbingnya berjalan melewati _phobia_ terbesar Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, ia akan melewati ketakutan terbesarnya selama ini. Ketakutan yang selalu membuatnya membeku saat berhadapan langsung dengan sungai terlebih sungai yang memiliki arus kencang.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan ketakutan yang ia tahan, kakinya bergetar tatkala ia kini berada di sebuah batu besar yang ada di tengah-tengah. Kakinya semakin bergetar karena arus di sekitar batu itu sangat deras dan mendadak kepala Baekhyun pusing. Bayangan masa lalunya tiba-tiba datang dan membuat kakinya kini lemas. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan..

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun terhuyung dan jatuh ke sungai. Kaki Baekhyun tidak bisa memijak dasar sungai. Ia meneriakkan nama Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam karena kakinya kini mati rasa.

"Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Halo.. lama ya nunggu Latibule update? Wkwk

Maaf ya T.T

Ayoung lagi sedikit repot sama _**skripsweet**_ jadinya banyak yang telat di update T.T

Ya sudah, selamat membaca dan semoga gak membosankan. Jangan lupa _**isi kolom review**_ biar Ayoung bisa semangat lanjutin semua utang FF Ayoung ke kalian :D

*kissbanyakbanyak*


	6. Chapter 6

**Pliss, jangan nyesel kalo udah baca ini. isi ceritanya banyak mengandung hal menye-menye yang ngebuat mual. jadi, jangan lupa siapkan minyak angin atau minyak gosok atau minyak apapun itu biar pas abis baca bisa dioles di perut juga dihati supaya ngerasa lebih enakan wkwk**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

Chanyeol kira ini semua lelucon. Dia pikir telah dibodohi permainan kampungan yang diciptakan Baekhyun sehingga dia bisa turut membasahkan diri di sungai. Namun saat ia menyadari wajah pucat dan telapak dingin milik anak itu beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan, Chanyeol mengenyahkan pikiran konyolnya karena terbawa arus deras sungai bukan candaan yang lumrah.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terseret arus.

Derasnya arus sungai sore itu membuat Chanyeol harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk meraih satu tangan mungil yang melambai di udara. Pikirannya sekalut benturan air pada batu besar sungai kala si mungil mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan terbawa arus. Untuk itu, Chanyeol membuang jauh-jauh rasa lelahnya untuk mencapai tubuh si mungil yang pasrah bersama arus sungai.

Ini tidak begitu baik ketika Chanyeol dikalahkan oleh arus sungai yang semakin deras. Tubuhnya sesekali mundur dan usahanya untuk menentang arus hanya menghasilkan sesuatu yang dikalikan nol.

Lalu ketika ia memiliki suatu getar proteksi aneh untuk menjangkau si lemah yang sudah tidak sadar itu, Chanyeol menemui usaha yang mulai berbuah manis. Dia semakin dekat pada tubuh Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya pada sebuah pelukan.

Sebelum ia terkena deras arus sungai lagi, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk menepi ke pinggiran sungai. Baekhyun sudah tidak sadar dengan bibir biru dan kulit pucat yang sarat sebuah rasa dingin.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Buka matamu, Baek!"

Dia mengoyak tubuh Baekhyun demi memperoleh sebuah respon. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun masih disergap rasa syok yang membuat kesadarannya terbuang jauh dan menyisakan banyak rasa getar yang membuat tubuhnya sulit bergerak.

"Baek...bangun..."

.

Chanyeol menggunakan segala kemampuannya untuk membuat sebuah api dengan cara purba. Entah ini berhasil atau tidak, paling tidak dia sudah mencoba menciptakan satu percikan api yang mengundang api besar dari daun kering yang ia kumpulkan. Dia juga mengumpulkan beberapa ranting kering untuk memicu api menyala lebih lama dan kehangatan akan ia peroleh.

Dia menengok tubuh mungil yang tergolek di dekat perapian sederhana yang berhasil ia buat. Kesadaran Baekhyun sudah kembali sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu ketika Chanyeol berteriak sambil mencubit-cubit lengan kurus si mungil. Chanyeol tidak memiliki niat untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun dengan menepuk pipinya seperti yang banyak ia lihat dalam film. Karena itu sama saja melakukan tamparan atau lebih tepatnya kekerasan pada perempuan. Chanyeol bukan lelaki seperti itu, dia tidak ingin menyakiti perempuan.

 _Lalu mencubit itu bukan suatu kekerasan?_

Setelah menyelamatkan tasnya dan tas Baekhyun yang tertinggal jauh kebelakang, Chanyeol mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia bisa. Seperti memberi Baekhyun minum dan beberapa makanan yang ia bawa agar si mungil bisa cepat pulih.

"Makan sedikit saja ya, Baek? Kau belum makan sama sekali."

Kepala itu menggeleng kecil.

"Nanti kau sakit bagaimana?"

Dia menggeleng lagi.

Oh, Dewi kekeraskepalaan, bisakah pergi sekejap saja? Karena Chanyeol tidak ahli memecah pendirian Baekhyun yang sekuat batu karang. Apapun itu dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun yang lemah. Dia bertaruh untuk semua yang ia miliki jika kekhawatirannya adalah yang paling buruk di dunia.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol mengusak frustasi rambut setengah basahnya, dia mendengar sebuah isak yang menyesakkan dadanya. Milik siapa lagi jika bukan milik satu-satunya makhluk mungil berkepala batu yang kadang selemah kapas.

"Apa yang kau tangiskan? Hm?" Chanyeol membawa tubuh itu bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat ada banyak air mata yang sudah keluar. Lalu apa artinya rasa geram akan kekerasan kepala itu jika Chanyeol memiliki satu kepekaan dari hati kecilnya pada seseorang di hadapannya ini. Dia dikalahkan oleh banyak rasa iba ketika Baekhyun menunjukkan kelemahannya yang seakan meminta untuk di lindungi.

"Kita...kita...tersesat."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Ini semua...sem..semua..salahku."

"Iya, ini salahmu."

"Lalu...lalu..bag...bagaimana?" Si lemah mendongak penuh rasa takut yang tersimpan di balik wajah lesunya.

Chanyeol membiarkan ibu jarinya mengusak airmata Baekhyun yang membuatnya merasa sakit jika melihat. Dia juga menyibakkan anak rambut liar yang mengganggu wajah cantik yang masih pucat itu.

"Bagaimana lagi, kita harus menunggu hingga besok pagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Tidak mungkin berjalan malam-malam begini di tengah hutan."

"Kalau kita tetap berada disini lalu ada hewan buas yang ingin memakan kita, bagaimana?"

Pikiran anak-anak, Chanyeol baru tau jika Baekhyun memiliki pikiran polos seperti itu. Ini jauh lebih baik karena Chanyeol merasa terhibur dan semakin ingin membawa Baekhyun dalam proteksinya.

"Kau yang akan ku serahkan lebih dulu."

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sambil membersihkan sisa air yang masih membasahi wajah gadisnya. _Gadis_ _nya?_

"Baekhyun, tidak ada hewan buas yang akan memakan kita apalagi mendekat. Dagingku dan dagingmu bukan jenis daging berkualitas yang bisa diperebutkan. Apalagi keadaan kita seperti ini. Melirik saja mereka tidak akan mau."

"Jangan membuat lelucon!" dan si galak itu perlahan kembali pada kebiasaannya.

"Hewan buas tidak akan berkeliaran di pinggiran sungai seperti ini. Mereka lebih suka berburu di tengah hutan." Chanyeol mengatakan itu sesuai apa yang ia pahami. Karena sesungguhnya anak laki-laki itu tidak memiliki banyak ilmu tentang apa-apa yang ada di hutan. "Sekarang kau makan biskuit ini dulu, ya? Perutmu harus terisi agar besok pagi kau memiliki tenaga baru."

Tangan mungil yang masih bergetar itu mengambil biskuit rasa coklat yang Chanyeol berikan. Ya, lelaki itu benar. Bagaimanapun juga mereka membutuhkan tenaga untuk mencari jalan kembali ke-camp. Terjebak lama-lama di hutan bukan pilihan yang menyenangkan. Terlebih tubuh mereka basah kuyup dan tidak ada penghangat untuk sekedar menghalau angin liar hutan.

"Aku sudah membuat tempat tidur untukmu."

Baekhyun melihat jajaran daun hijau yang ditumpuk sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seperti alas yang layak di gunakan. Berbekal sisa kesombongannya sebagai si kucing jantan kutub utara itu, Baekhyun melihat kebanggaan tersemat di dahi tampan Chanyeol. _Oke, Chanyeol memang tampan._

"Kau tidur dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat pantatnya sudah menyesakkan diri di alas hijau buatan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidur disana." Dia menunjukkan pohon besar yang sudah dia beri alas seadanya. Alas itu tidak lebih dari tumpukan beberapa daun kering yang bahkan tidak bisa digunakan untuk membujurkan tubuh.

"Sekecil itu?"

"Aku tidak tega memetik banyak daun karena itu bisa berakibat buruk pada alam."

Masih memikirkan hal seperti itu di saat yang mendesak? Baekhyun tidak tau jika Chanyeol akan se-naif itu.

Chanyeol menempati tempat khusus yang sudah ia buat. Dia mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman dan bersandar pada pohon besar beserta regangan otot tubuhnya yang mulai kaku. Mungkin akan terasa tidak nyaman, tapi dia tidak memiliki opsi lain kecuali mengutamakan keadaan Baekhyun. Entahlah, dia semakin menambah porsi perhatian menjadi dua kali lipat untuk si mungil yang diam-diam sudah mencuri hatinya.

Baekhyun sendiri memiliki dua sisi pikiran yang bertentangan. Dia dilema untuk pilihan berbagi tempat dengan Chanyeol atau membiarkan lelaki itu tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Menimbangnya secara teliti, Baekhyun mendapati keputusan jika sisi malaikatnya menang untuk pilihan membagi tempat dengan Chanyeol. Tapi masalahnya, dia tidak memiliki cukup pergerakan atau sebut saja hal itu dengan sebutan gengsi untuk sekedar mendekat dan mengajak Chanyeol beristirahat ketempat yang lebih layak.

.

Dua jam ini Baekhyun bergelung dengan rasa gengsinya. Menyibak semua itu dengan rasa iba nyatanya tak membuahkan hasil jika yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah menarik ulur niat. Ada kalanya dia bercicit untuk rasa tidak percaya dirinya membuka kebaikan hati karena Chanyeol adalah si dingin kutub utara. Tapi dalam beberapa waktu belakangan dia mulai melihat luberan kehangatan yang diam-diam membuat dia bingung.

Ya, bingung. Perempuan mana yang tidak bingung jika ada seseorang yang tampak tak bersahabat nyatanya mengulurkan kehangatan. Baekhyun meletakkan itu semua di atas bayang-bayang kelogisannya sebagai perempuan berharga diri.

Tapi dia mulai goyah ketika sesosok yang mulanya bersandar di pohon itu menggelung seperti kimbab hambar. Apa yang bisa dia perbuat setelah ini adalah menendang sejauh mungkin harga diri sialan demi menggapai tubuh menggigil setengah basah milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol...Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun bercicit dengan menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol.

"Pindah ke tempatku, ya? Disini dingin."

Chanyeol hanya mengerang kecil dengan suara paraunya yang terdengar menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak, tubuhnya yang lelah berbalut dingin sialan itu menguras habis sisa tenaga yang dia miliki.

"Sini, ku bantu." Baekhyun membopong tubuh yang lebih tinggi untuk pindah ke tempatnya yang dekat dengan tungku perapian.

Lalu ketika dia berhasil membawa kehangatan untuk Chanyeol, dia dibuat menderita untuk satu rasa aneh yang nyatanya tak menenangkan batin kewanitaannya. Chanyeol memeluknya.

"C-chanyeol..."

"Bisa seperti ini sebentar?"

"Eo-oh?"

"Tubuhmu hangat dan sangat nyaman."

Bersama darah yang mendidih karena perasaannya yang mulai tidak konsisten, dia memilih menjadi manekin berhati baik untuk si lelaki.

"Tidak boleh, ya?" Chanyeol berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah terlanjur terbenam di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menerima sebuah sentuhan hangat yang sarat sebuah izin untuk tetap berada posisi yang sama.

"Boleh. Lakukan selama yang kau mau."

Ada yang lebih manis dari permen kapas saat Chanyeol menyimpan senyum di bibirnya yang pucat. Keluluhan hati Baekhyun memberikan dia kebahagiaan yang berguguran begitu indah seperti bunga musim gugur. Lalu apa arti semua kedinginan ini jika dia terlanjur membiarkan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Rasa gelitik yang membuat darahnya berdesir. Dia tidak salah, kan, untuk semua rasa ini?

Lalu apakah Baekhyun juga salah ketika dia membiarkan tangannya melakukan sesuatu diluar kontrol yang nyatanya dia sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan itu? Dia membelai kepala Chanyeol yang memeluknya seperti sebuah guling penuh kehangatan. Ini bukan Baekhyun!

"Pantas Yifan mengejarmu karena kau sangat hangat dan nyaman."

Baekhyun mendesis kecil untuk pembahasan itu.

"Bisakah kita berhenti membahas Yifan. Aku mual."

"Baiklah. Lalu apa yang akan kita bahas?"

Apa? Baekhyun tidak memiliki pembahasan lebih lanjut jika Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya dan memperparah deguban aneh dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah membahas apa-apa karena aku mengantuk. Cepatlah tidur supaya aku bisa menjadikanmu makanan tengah malam hewan buas di sini."

Chanyeol tau itu hanya pengalih rasa gugup Baekhyun. Dan dia menyimpan senyum hangat dibalik ceruk leher Baekhyun karena perasaan Baekhyun tak seburuk rasa dingin yang membelit tubuhnya.

.

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, seruan hangat mentari pagi mendadak begitu terasa menggelegar di setiap indera peraba. Biasanya Baekhyun merasakan samar-samar cahaya hangat itu di balik gorden pink kamarnya yang bercelah sedikit. Tapi pagi ini, dia seperti di bakar diatas kumpulan hangat sinar mentari yang juga menyilaukan mata.

Berbekal rasa kantuk yang sudah sebagian terbuang, Baekhyun bermaksud meregangkan diri untuk mengendurkan ototnya yang kaku. Namun ketika dia ingin melakukan semua itu, dia baru sadar sedang terkungkung oleh sebuah tubuh yang ternyata sumber kenyamanan tidur malamnya.

Park. Chan-Yeol.

Sekian detik ia mengumpulkan ingatan tentang semalam dan alasan mengapa ia bisa terjaga di pinggir sungai sebuah hutan. Rahang cantik Baekhyun mendadak turun untuk sebuah keterkejutan dan sistem refleks tubuhnya membuat satu tendangan berarti hingga tubuh tinggi yang mengekangnya tergulung membentur pohon.

"AW! Sakit!"

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dengan tangannya yang melindungi tubuh. Ini hanya sebuah antisipasi karena dia masih mempercayai bahwa Chanyeol adalah lelaki tulen yang pasti mendamba keperawanan wanita.

"Bisa lebih halus sedikit jika membangunkanku?! Ini sakit sekali!" dia memegangi daerah bawah perutnya yang terbentur batang besar pohon.

Chanyeol memungut habis sisa kantuknya yang berganti sesuatu yang terasa nyeri pada bagian kebanggaannya. Dia hampir saja meluapkan kemarahan akan rasa sakit itu tapi dia harus menekuk semua itu sia-sia saat mata setengah kantuknya menangkap seseorang yang sedang diliputi rasa khawatir.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" si mungil bersuara saat Chanyeol sudah menemui kesadarannya. Kenapa memelukku?

Oh astaga, apa secepat itu Baekhyun melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam? Maksudnya, Chanyeol masih ingat betul jika perempuan itu memberinya izin untuk sebuah pelukan karena tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Apa dia lupa?

"Tanyakan pada air sungai kenapa aku memelukmu." Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar saat Baekhyun memberinya tatapan tajam. Ayolah, mereka masih terlalu dini untuk melakukan sesuatu dibatas normal dan Baekhyun terlalu dewasa untuk menyangka semua yang terjadi.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Apa?" dia bertanya santai meski pihak lain mulai menyalak galak seperti burung gagak perawan. "Byun Baekhyun, berhenti menatapku seperti aku ini seorang penjahat kelamin. Rasa curigamu itu tidak berguna sama sekali asal kau tau."

Dan apa yang didapat Chanyeol dari mulutnya yang semulus batu sungai itu adalah lemparan ranting pohon beserta bebatuan kecil yang mengenai tubuhnya dengan begitu kasar. Ulah siapa lagi jika bukan ulah si mungil yang lebih galak dari ibu tiri Cinderella.

Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah terbiasa memberikan lemparan-lemparan dari apapun yang dia lihat untuk membuat Chanyeol mendapat rasa jera. Karena mulut serta tindakan lelaki itu hanya menumbuhkan rasa jengkel yang berkontaminasi dengan rasa malu. Haruskah Baekhyun mengakuinya?

"Semalam aku kedinginan dan aku meminta izin padamu untuk memelukku karena tubuhmu hangat. Catat, aku meminta-izin-padamu yang sama artinya aku meminta persetujuan dan kau menyetujuinya. Jadi tidak ada tindak asusila seperti yang dipikirkan oleh otak kecilmu itu."

Baekhyun hanya sedikit terlambat menyadari apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia dan hati polosnya sibuk membuat persetujuan bahwa detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan saat ini bukanlah efek pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Sesungguhnya dia tidak menginginkan situasi yang membuatnya tersudut untuk merasa marah karena egonya atau dia yang mendadak seperti lelehan coklat panas musim salju.

.

"Kalau dilihat dari peta ini, kita hanya perlu mengikuti _track_ sebelah kanan untuk mencapai _camp._ " Chanyeol memimpin perjalanan menuju ke- _camp_ setelah sehari semalam terjebak karena keteledoran Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin?"

"Lebih yakin dari keyakinanmu kemarin yang membuat kita tersesat."

"Aku sudah menyesal untuk hal itu tapi kenapa harus dibahas lagi." Gumam si mungil sambil menendang dedaunan kering yang ada di sekitarnya.

Lelaki didepannya itu berhenti sebentar untuk berbalik dengan tangan mengapal di kedua pinggangnya.

Jika saja Baekhyun tidak memiliki rasa bersalah atas insiden kemarin dan rasa terima kasihnya karena Chanyeol menyelamatkan nyawanya dari arus sungai, mungkin Baekhyun lebih memilih melempar dedaunan kering itu tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

"Di dunia ini ada tiga kata yang sulit di ucapkan manusia. Tolong, maaf, dan terima kasih." Dia berdecih untuk si mungil yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau harus mempelajari tiga kata itu agar kau bisa dihargai, Baekhyun."

"Aku sudah bilang jika aku menyesal."

"Dan menganggap menyesal itu bagian dari meminta maaf? Gunakan sedikit otakmu."

"Untuk apa kita meminta tolong ketika bisa melakukannya sendiri? Untuk apa meminta maaf ketika tidak bersalah? Untuk apa berterima kasih ketika tidak ada yang peduli?"

Terkadang Baekhyun harus dibenturkan sedikit ke dasar jurang sehingga si mungil ini bisa menghilangkan sedikit sifat galaknya yang mulai menjadi ego.

"Kau tidak hidup sendiri di dunia ini, Baek." Chanyeol mengusak rambut si mungil yang sudah terlihat seperti anak SD. _Kenapa begitu menggemaskan saat egois seperti ini?_ "Buka matamu. Jadilah orang berpandangan dan berpikiran terbuka. Kekolotanmu hanya menghasilkan keegoisan yang sia-sia asal kau tau."

"Kau mengatakan aku kolot? Lalu apa bedanya denganmu yang egois?!"

"Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk hidungnya, "kapan?"

Mulut Baekhyun baru saja akan terbuka, namun dia menutupnya kembali dan melupakan perputaran kata dalam otaknya.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini sebelum langit kembali petang."

Dan untuk menghidari Chanyeol melihat semu tomat busuk memalukan di pipi Baekhyun, dia berjalan mendahului sambil membuat bibirnya menyatu tanda dia kesal. Alih-alih melihat itu sebuah kekesalan, Chanyeol justru melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang menggemaskan.

"Ya! Baek! Tunggu!"

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling menggenggam tangan menunggu kabar dari Jongin dan Mino yang hampir seharian masuk ke hutan. Bukan hanya Jongin dan Mino, tapi beberapa siswa dan para guru turut melakukan hal yang sama untuk mencari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menghilang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendadak tidak ada dibarisan para siswa saat jelajah alam tengah di akhiri. Mereka berdua tidak menunjukkan keberadaannya dan membuat semua yang ada di camp cemas. Bagaimana tidak, hutan ini bukan blok-blok toko yang ada di Gangnam atau gang-gang kecil di sekitar sekolah yang dihuni banyak penjual kue beras, tapi ini hutan yang bisa membuat buta arah. Yang bisa digunakan sebagai petunjuk hanya arah matahari. Itupun jika orang yang tidak terlatih dijamin akan semakin tersesat dan semakin sulit menemukan jalan keluar.

"Apa kita hubungi saja orangtua mereka?" Tanya Luhan di ujung kecemasannya yang sudah tak tertahan.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memasang sebuah wajah _'tenang, Kyungsoo. Jangan cemas, semua baik-baik saja'_ diam-diam tertular sifat cemas Luhan. Namun bedanya, Kyungsoo adalah pengontrol yang baik sehingga dia tidak sampai berkeringat dingin saat menyembunyikannya.

"Tidak, Luhan. Kita tunggu saja sampai Jongin dan yang lain kembali."

Semua memanjatkan doa untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Meremas tangan dan berdetak dag-dig-dug pada jantung mereka adalah wujud lain dari kekhawatiran yang sudah hampir seratus persen menguasai hati.

Hingga menjelang pukul lima sore dan matahari akan segera memberi ucapan sampai jumpa, Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih setia berdiri di jalan masuk ke hutan berharap Jongin dan Mino membawa kabar baik. Beberapa anak sudah kembali ke camp dan mengatakan hasilnya nihil karena Chanyeol-Baekhyun tidak ditemukan dan tidak terdapat jejak keberadaan mereka.

"Oh, astaga! Aku seperti seorang suami yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan." Gumam Kyungsoo yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Duapuluh menit berlalu hingga matahari benar-benar akan mendendangkan nyanyian perpisahan, tidak ada satu kemunculan dari dalam hutan yang bisa membuat Luhan-Kyungsoo menghilangkan rasa cemasnya. Keduanya sudah diujung keputusasaan untuk menanti kabar Chanyeol-Baekhyun dan mendapati mereka baik-baik saja. Mungkin mereka terlalu banyak berharap pencarian ini akan berbuah manis. Namun nyatanya, semua tak lebih dari rangkaian hal menyebalkan yang membuat-

"Astaga! Baekhyun!"

-Luhan memekik dengan tidak cantiknya sembari menunjuk arah dalam hutan.

Semua perhatian tertuju pada gemerisik gesekan kaki dengan rumput dari arah hutan dan memunculkan satu kaki panjang berbalut jeans hitam berjalan mendekat dengan satu kaki mungil menggantung dibalik punggung si kaki panjang.

"Terima kasih Tuhan telah membawa dua manusia idiot ini kembali." Teriak Kyungsoo mengungkapkan rasa haru bercampur kesal ketika si tinggi hanya menyunggingkan senyum bodoh dan si mungil bersembunyi dibalik punggung yang menopang tubuhnya.

.

"Lain kali kurasa kau perlu menambah tingkat percaya dirimu." Sindir Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan secangkir susu coklat hangat pada Baekhyun yang bergelung dibalik selimut. "Aku tidak tau apa jadinya yang tersesat itu kau dan Luhan."

"Ada apa denganku?" Luhan menemui dirinya tersangkut-paut di omelan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Si keras kepala dan si cengeng, bukankah itu kombinasi yang pas untuk melepaskan kalian di tengah hutan?"

Baekhyun memilih untuk mendecih sedang Luhan mulai menautkan bibirnya yang mana jika Sehun melihatnya, lelaki itu pasti berkata _'Lu, kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali?'_. Luhan tidak cengeng asal kalian tau. Luhan hanya menganggap dirinya mudah terharu.

"Semalam kau tidur dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Anak perempuan yang sedang berbalut banyak selimut itu menyamankan diri dengan duduk bersandar pada kursi lipat yang sudah dia buat melingkar di depan perapian. "Ditepi sungai dengan alas dedaunan."

"Serius?" Si mata rusa menanyakan keseriusan yang diceritakan Baekhyun.

"Apa itu mungkin jika aku tidur di ranjang senyaman ranjang kamarku?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apanya?"

Luhan mendengus kesal. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedikit mengalami keleletan di otaknya yang mendadak memiliki respon sedikit lama.

"Tentu rasanya tidur di atas daun bersama Chanyeol!"

Luhan menyalak dan Kyungsoo harus rela membuang sia-sia susu hangat yang ia minum karena tersembur secara spontan.

"S-siapa yang tidur dengan Chanyeol?" Elakan Baekhyun terdengar kacau. Dia terdengar seperti orang yang berusaha bersembunyi dari kenyataan dan untuk itu dia mengalihkan semuanya pada susu hangat di cup gajah yang ia pegang. Semoga susu hangat ini menjadi penawar kebodohannya sekaligus semu tomat menjijikkan yang (sepertinya) mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

Terkadang mulut Luhan perlu disumbat dengan sedikit ubi rebus atau daging sapi kualitas terbaik hingga dia bisa sedikit menahan ucapannya. Karena apa yang diucapkannya pada Baekhyun tadi mengundang beberapa perhatian beberapa anak yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Untuk itu, Kyungsoo segera membulatkan matanya dengan harapan Luhan sadar arti tatapan itu adalah _'tutup mulutmu atau kau akan ku buang ke hutan'_.

"Yang jelas Baekhyun sudah selamat." Kyungsoo menengahi, "hampir saja aku membuat laporan orang hilang di kantor polisi terdekat."

.

Seberapa jauh Baekhyun mencoba menenggelamkan diri dalam tidurnya, ia hanya bertemu kesia-siaan karena matanya masih sangat segar. Ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam dan seharusnya Baekhyun cepat-cepat istirahat agar esok dia bisa kembali bugar untuk pulang.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah bermimpi indah bersama para dewa tampan. Baekhyun berharap dia juga segera menjemput alam mimpi dan bergabung dengan Luhan-Kyungsoo untuk sekedar bermain bersama para dewa tampan atau melirik malu pada mereka. Tapi sekeras apapun Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, dipenghujung semua usaha keras itu Baekhyun masih terjaga. Sepertinya dia harus merelakan keberuntungan malam ini untuk bertemu para dewa tampan. _Bye._

Posisi tidurnya mulai mencapai kegusaran dan kebosanan. Maksudnya, Baekhyun hanya berguling-guling seperti produksi roti gulung hingga beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengerang karena terganggu. Baekhyun sendiri mencoba untuk mendiamkan tubuhnya, tapi dia merasa risih jika bertahan didalam tenda seperti ini karena dia baru menyadari jika ruang gerak dengan sedikit udara malam akan menenangkan kerisauannya.

Baekhyun kira dia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang diluar tenda yang berniat mendekati sisa perapian untuk menghalau dingin. Namun dia mendapati sosok lain yang sedang duduk di dekat perapian sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat nanti kau terbakar dan fans-fansmu akan marah."

Dia mendongak, menunjukkan satu senyum dari bibirnya yang kering, lalu menggeser sedikit tempatnya.

Dan Baekhyun, siapa yang akan menduga jika dia menuruti kata hatinya yang gila untuk duduk di tempat kosong yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya di nada suaranya yang mengesankan.

"Tidak mengantuk." Dan Baekhyun akan selalu memberi satu jawaban singkat dengan intonasi _judes._

Lalu waktu bersama mereka yang tidak terduga itu menjadi sebuah hening yang sarat kecanggungan. Chanyeol memilih sibuk dengan ranting-ranting kecil yang ia lempar ke perapian daripada meladeni kinerja perasaannya yang mendadak terasa _ngilu_ dalam konotasi menyenangkan. Dia tidak mau memperlihatkannya terlalu kentara meski selama ini dia sudah blak-blakan. Untuk itu dia harus memiliki batas agar hati dan perasaannya tidak semakin brutal dan mempermalukan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki.

Keadaan serupa tak jauh berbeda dengan si mungil yang membalut tubuhnya dengan jaket tebalnya. Apa yang salah dengan semua ini? Tidak adanya jawaban yang pasti membuat Baekhyun mendadak kehilangan keahliannya sebagai si galak. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga menjadi melemah pada Chanyeol padahal selama ini dia selalu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bukan bahan _bully_ dari anak lelaki itu. Baekhyun pikir ini sebuah kesialan. Ya, karena keadannya sekarang tak jauh berbeda dengan bebek perawan yang minta dicium basah oleh si jantan. _Memalukan!_

"Mau ku buatkan teh hangat?" si tinggi mengawali kembalinya kesadaran ke dunia nyata.

"B-boleh."

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya untuk masuk ke tendanya dan keluar dengan dua cangkir kosong beserta satu kantong teh. Dia juga membawa kotak gula bertoples hello kitty-itu milik Luhan yang sengaja ia bawa untuk dipakai bersama.

"Seharusnya perjalanan ini berjalan menyenangkan. Tapi kita merusaknya." Chanyeol tertawa kecil sembari menuang air panas. "Tadi Guru Kim memarahiku."

"Benarkah?" _Kenapa hanya Chanyeol? Kenapa aku tidak dimarahi juga?_

"Tapi tidak begitu ku dengar." Lalu dia tertawa renyah dengan dua mata yang menyipit. _Kenapa terlihat tampan? Astaga, Baekhyun! Kendalikan matamu!_

"M-maaf." Dia bercicit seperti anak hamster lucu yang membuat Chanyeol harus mengernyit. Maksudnya, dia butuh ucapan maaf menggemaskan itu dengan nada lebih keras yang bisa membuatnya terbang ke nirwana.

"Hm?"

"A-aku sudah egois hingga membuat kita tersesat." _Mengertilah ini penyesalan paling memalukan!_

Si jantan tersenyum kecil sembari menyelipkan cangkir berisi teh manis hangat pada tangan Baekhyun. Mungkin Chanyeol terlihat seperti mengambil kesempatan karena seharusnya dia tidak perlu menggunakan modus menyelipkan seperti itu. Tapi dimana-mana kucing jantan tampan akan menggaet sekecil apapun kesempatan itu untuk menebar pesonanya yang terlalu bersinar.

"Tidak masalah." Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari ada satu lubang hitam samar yang menjebak di pipi kiri Chanyeol. _Kenapa terlihat sangat tampan?_

Tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih menyebalkan pada situasi ini kecuali keheningan. Baekhyun yang selalu menyalak dengan wajah datarnya yang terkadang _judes_ , serasa kehilangan itu semua dan yang tersisa hanya perasaan canggung yang mencekik harga diri.

"Emm, Baek?"

"Ya." Dan responnya sungguh cepat. Ada apa ini?

Alisnya bertarung dengan kerutan di dahi dan bibirnya yang sedang mencerna suatu kata.

 _Jangan merusak suasana dengan mengajakku kencan lagi, Chanyeol. Itu terdengar sangat bodoh dan berhentilah sebelum aku melempar sisa kayu menghitam dari perapian._

"Tidak jadi."

Demi seluruh bulu-bulu halus Robert, tidakkah Chanyeol tau jika sikap seperti itu lebih menyebalkan dari cacing kepanasan? Apalagi jika bukan rasa penasaran yang membuat Baekhyun harus meremas ujung jaket dengan sekotak nafas kesalnya.

"Katakan, Chanyeol."

"Tidak. Tidak jadi."

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun merubah nadanya menjadi paksaan.

"Tidak. Aku...aku..."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak jadi."

Dan ujung dari semua ini adalah kekesalan Baekhyun yang mulai menjumpai puncaknya. Baekhyun merupakan sejenis wanita dengan kesabaran yang setipis kertas A4, karena itu jangan pernah mengadu Baekhyun dengan kesabaran atau dia akan mengeluarkan cakar tajam dari kuku kucing perawannya.

"Mau kemana?" Harusnya Baekhyun menyentak cegahan di pergelangan tangan saat dia ingin pergi. Ya, lebih baik dia pergi atau Chanyeol akan puas dengan noda hitam di wajahnya karena Baekhyun berniat mengoles wajah Chanyeol dengan sisa hitam balok kayu yang terbakar di perapian.

"Karena tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku akan kembali ke tenda dan tidur!" Terdengar nada kekesalan di sana. Padahal Baekhyun mati-matian berusaha menunjukkan nada biasa saja.

"Aku memaksa agar kau tetap disini."

"Memang kau siapa?!"

"Baiklah," Chanyeol melembutkan suaranya, "aku memohon dengan sangat agar kau bisa tetap di sini. Maukah? Kumohon.."

Dan apa artinya semua itu jika Baekhyun harus kalah dengan wajah dan suara memelas Chanyeol. Sesuatu telah merubahnya untuk berbalik haluan dan meninggalkan sejumput keegoisannya di ujung jalan.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dengan satu wajah yang ia ubah sekesal mungkin. Dia harus mempertahankan dirinya sebagai si galak meski akhir-akhir ini dia mulai melemah. Dan itu sungguh menyebalkan.

"Temani aku di sini. Jangan kemana-mana."

"Jangan manja. Itu sangat tidak cocok dengan tubuh besarmu, Chanyeol."

"Apa aku terdengar seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Terlebih kau juga menggunakan mata lebarmu untuk membulat dan...ugh! Itu menyebalkan!"

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa?" Dia mengerjab beberapa kali.

"Bertingkahlah sesuai dirimu. Jangan gunakan topeng untuk menarik perhatian siapapun karena menjadi diri sendiri jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Perkataan Baekhyun bukankah mengisyartkan agar Chanyeol menghilangkan nada dan sifat manjanya untuk kembali pada dirinya yang terkenal sangat dingin? Lalu apa yang sedang dia lakukan dengan menggelung lengan Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepala di pundak Baekhyun seperti anak beruang kekurangan kasih sayang.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini! Aku tidak menyuruhmu seperti ini!"

"Katanya ingin aku bertingkah seperti apa adanya. Ya beginilah aku."

"Tapi bukan seperti ini. Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

"Biar saja. Kau kan calon kekasihku."

Oh astaga. Pembahasan itu lagi? Baekhyun kira pembahasan itu sudah turut hanyut terbawa arus sungai.

"Kenapa selalu mengatakan itu? Jika niatmu hanya sekedar bercanda, itu tidak lucu." Baekhyun mendengus. " Ajakan kencan di usia kita memang akan terhitung sebagai cinta monyet. Tapi bagiku, segala sesuatu yang berurusan dengan hal pribadi terutama tentang suatu hubungan tidak seharusnya dianalogikan seperti monyet. Karena monyet tidak pernah serius dan selalu berganti pasangan jika bosan. Lagipula aku juga sangat menolak disamakan dengan monyet. Mana ada monyet secantik aku?"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum geli untuk perkataan Baekhyun yang terakhir. Ya, tidak ada monyet yang secantik Baekhyun.

"Berhenti mengajakku berkencan jika kau hanya bercanda. Kita sudah dewasa dan batasan untuk bercanda tentu sudah kita ketahui."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Baek." Dan sejak kapan Chanyeol menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memegang dua lengan kurus Baekhyun. "Aku serius. Aku sedang belajar menjadi pria dewasa. Dan salah satu yang kupelajari adalah mengatakan segala sesuatu secara gentle."

Baekhyun kaku di tempatnya. Dia tidak pernah mendapati situasi seperti ini. Seperti Chanyeol jauh terlihat dewasa dengan mata teduh dan senyum yang menghangatkan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat keseriusanku? Apa saat mengatakannya aku terdengar main-main? Kurasa yang kau katakan bercanda adalah ketika aku mengatakannya disaat yang tidak pas." Chanyeol mempererat pegangannya dan sedikit menipiskan jaraknya dengan Baekhyun. "Aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak awal. Kau begitu membingungkan dan kau sungguh tidak bisa ku cerna dengan logika. Harusnya aku bisa membuang pikiran tentangmu jauh-jauh, tapi dengan polosnya kau selalu datang dalam otakku dan mengacau semua pertahananku."

Lalu Baekhyun kehilangan kata dan lidahnya keluh walau hanya sekedar bergerak membasahi langit-langit rongga mulutnya. Sedang hatinya? Jangan ditanya lagi, hatinya sedang berdesir hebat seperti aliran darah yang tiba-tiba mengalir deras.

"Aku memang masih anak sekolah. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola untuk ditendang sana sini. Tapi keseriusanku tidak untuk bahan candaan. Perlu kau tau, jika aku sudah serius tentang sesuatu, aku akan mempertahankannya sampai kapanpun." Chanyeol mengendurkan pegangannya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol juga membuat kembali jarak antar dirinya dengan Baekhyun, bukan malah membuat dirinya meluruskan leher untuk sekedar menggapai dan mengecup satu puncak kepala dengan surai panjang yang sedikit berantakan.

"Dan hal itu juga berlaku terhadap ungkapan perasaanku padamu, Baekhyun."

.

Suatu pagi di hari Rabu yang sedikit mendung, Baekhyun memikirkan kembali mengapa semalam dia terjaga hingga pukul dua pagi dan menyisakan uapan dari mulutnya saat makan pagi. Dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan tubuhnya yang hanya berguling-guling memberantakan tatanan sprei biru mudanya juga otaknya yang sedang syahdu. Bertambah lagi ketidak mengertian Baekhyun ketika si dingin kutub utara bermarga Park itu menjadi satu-satunya penyebab semua ini.

Kapasitas otaknya sudah dipenuhi oleh rumus-rumus matematika yang menyesakkan untuk ujian di jam pelajaran ke 3 nanti dan Baekhyun tidak berniat menambah beban otaknya. Tapi secara tidak langsung munculnya Park Chanyeol dengan bayang-bayang keambiguan sikapnya membuat kepala Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri.

"Kau oke?" tanya Ibu sambil meletakkan satu telur mata sapi setengah matang yang baru diangkat dari penggorengan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin memberi satu anggukan dan menjelaskan keadaannya yang tidaklah _oke._ Tapi dia masih disadarkan oleh suatu kenyataan jika ibunya adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan memiliki semangat anak muda jika putri cantiknya membahas satu nama. Dan sialnya nama itu adalah si marga Park.

"Uang jajanku kurang."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak ibu sibuk dengan si paman Kim."

 _Mulutmu Baekhyun. Kenapa harus membahas masalah ini lagi?_

"Kami hanya rekan kerja, Baekhyun." Ibu memberi nafas jengah untuk pembahasan yang membuat hubungannya dengan Baekhyun mengalami pendiaman beberapa waktu lalu. "Lebih dari itu Ibu tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi."

"Penjelasan ibu seakan mengatakan jika aku menuduh ibu memiliki hubungan lain dengan si paman Kim." Dan Baekhyun akan menaikkan sisi sensitifnya untuk hal ini. Sebenarnya dia benci melakukannya, tapi dia seakan dikontrol untuk terus menjadi sinis saat pembahasan tentang si paman Kim.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai Paman Kim?"

"Apa aku mengatakannya?"

"Ya. Tapi bukan dari mulutmu, wajah dan matamu yang mengatakannya."

"Ibu hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku."

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?!" Ibu Baekhyun meletakkan kembali sumpit yang akan digunakan untuk mengambil sepotong daging dari mangkuk. "Perlukah Ibu membuat suatu pengumuman di semua media untuk mengatakan jika tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang Ibu dan Paman Kim?! Ibu mohon, Baekhyun, berpikirlah sedikit terbuka."

Dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama; meletakkan sumpit dan melupakan si telur mata sapi setengah matang yang sudah menari-nari minta disantap.

"Ibu, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat untuk menggantikan posisi Ayah?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Ya, mungkin raga Ayah tidak bersama kita dan Tuhan sudah menempatkan Ayah di surga. Tapi demi apapun juga, kenangan tentang Ayah tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan!"

Baekhyun mendapati setitik airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dia tau, jika pembahasan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir menyenangkan. Baik dia dan Ibunya, memiliki jalan yang berbeda untuk memberi sebuah penentuan tentang jalan pikiran masing-masing. Apapun itu tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Baik Baekhyun yang bersikukuh dengan kenangan tentang ayahnya maupun sang Ibu yang mati-matian menjelaskan kebenaran yang terjadi apa adanya.

"Ku kira Ibu cukup mengerti semua ini dari caraku bersikap. Maaf jika aku terlalu egois untuk semua jalan hidup Ibu. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau memindahkan apalagi mengganti semua yang sudah ada pada tempatnya. Itu akan menyakitiku!"

Dan dia pergi dengan satu bantingan pintu utama yang menyakiti telinga juga hati Ibunya.

.

Baekhyun menyesali semua pikiran buruknya yang menyulut emosi. Dia terbawa arus keegoisan dan melupakan kebenaran jika segala sesuatu yang pelik bisa dibicarakan baik-baik. Semua itu karena Baekhyun tidak ingin ada orang lain yang akan ia panggil Ayah selain ayah kandungnya. Nyalak emosinya selalu meluap-luap kala mengingat Ibunya dengan si paman Kim yang ia duga memiliki sesuatu lain diluar rekan kerja. Ya, Baekhyun tidak serta-merta men-judge hal itu jika ia tidak memiliki satu landasan. Namun sayangnya dia mendapat satu landasan yang kuat atas perkiraannya dari satu ucapan _'selamat tidur'_ dengan satu emot senyum di kotak masuk ponsel ibunya.

"Arg!" Lamunan Baekhyun berakibat buruk karena ia harus terpental hampir 2 meter dan meringis ngeri untuk pantatnya yang mendarat tidak sempurna di atas bumi.

"Pantatmu oke?" Suara bass, wajah yang kembali dingin seperti gunung es, dan parfum _manly_ menyegarkan adalah apa yang otak Baekhyun rangkai menjadi satu sosok; Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah _sok_ baik! Aku tidak mau berterima kasih padamu!" Si galak menepis uluran tangan yang berniat membantunya berdiri.

"Rasa terima kasihmu tidak akan merubah uban kepala sekolah menjadi hitam, jadi tidak ada yang membutuhkannya. Kau bisa simpan semua itu untuk situasi lain."

Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti hubungan antara rasa terima kasih dengan uban kepala sekolah yang Chanyeol katakan. Tidak ada benang yang bisa mengaitkan dua hal itu karena semesta pembicaraannya saja sudah berbeda. _Dasar Chanyeol berlebihan!_

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun. Apa kau sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menjadi tinggi dengan cepat?" Sakartis yang Chanyeol maksudkan untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Dia mengharap satu balasan seperti biasanya; bentakan, cibiran, desisan, bahkan lemparan benda tak terduga atau injakan kaki Baekhyun. Semua itu sudah menjadi lagu wajib ketika Chanyeol menyulut kekesalan si mungil yang menyimpan banyak kata pedas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Dan satu usakan di pipi mulus Baekhyun dari punggung tangan Baekhyun sendiri membuka satu pikiran Chanyeol. _Airmata?_

"Kau menangis?"

Yang lebih kecil mengangkat kepala. Dia tidak bermaksud menunjukkan mata sembabnya apalagi hidungnya yang memerah pada Chanyeol yang membulatkan mata dengan sangat tidak tampan.

"Ya. Kau menangis." Itu suatu pernyataan setelah bukti-bukti Chanyeol peroleh dari keadaan sembab Baekhyun. "Ada apa? Hm? Katakan." Dia melembut untuk satu sentuhan di sisa air mata Baekhyun yang malu-malu mengintip di pelupuk mata.

Baekhyun ingin kembali mengatakan _'bukan urusanmu!'_ lagi tapi dia kembali diserang satu rasa sesak yang menyekat kerongkongannya dan memanaskan matanya. Mungkin wajahnya terlihat sangat buruk dengan kontrol yang juga sama buruknya ketika dia memutuskan untuk menahan tangis. Terlebih bibirnya yang mulai bergetar sebagai akibat dari tangis yang tidak ia beri _acc_ untuk keluar.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tanpa ba-bi-bu menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Membuatmu berhenti menangis."

"Tapi kemana?"

"Kemana saja, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau. Aku risih melihatmu menahan tangis seperti itu."

"Tapi Chanyeol..."

"Percaya padaku, semua akan kembali baik jika kau ikut bersamaku."

"Kita ada ulangan matematika di jam ke-3."

Dan satu tepukan di dahi Chanyeol yang tampan itu untuk satu kenyataan yang menghancurkan rencananya. _Sial!_

 _._

Seperti seorang ibu hamil yang mengidam tengah malam, Chanyeol menjadi gelisah di sepanjang jam ketiga menuju jam keempat yang digunakan untuk ulangan matematika. Karena siapa lagi jika bukan karena anak perempuan yang duduk di samping Sehun dengan alis menyatu. Pikirannya terpecah belah antara rumitnya penyelesaian turunan dengan batas tak-hingga-banyak dari lembaran soalnya dan si mungil galak yang masih memiliki sisa mata sembab.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu sekhawatir ini jika keadaan yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun hingga detik ini adalah dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia sudah berhenti menangis dan melupakan sesegukan yang dia alami tadi pagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Tapi ini Baekhyun! Sesuatu yang selalu mendapat toleransi penuh dalam diri Chanyeol. Segala hal yang dilakukan anak itu hampir semuanya menoreh kata _'tidak apa, semua demi Baekhyun'_ yang imbasnya adalah kekalahan Chanyeol sebagai si dingin kutub utara. Chanyeol sendiri mulai memikirkan kembali apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan, bagaimana semua bisa hanya memiliki satu titik tumpu, dan kenapa dia menjadi anak lelaki tak berotak jika ada di dekat perapian bernama Baekhyun. Mungkin sebuah rasa penasaran di awal jumpa yang bisa Chanyeol salahkan untuk semua yang menimpa dirinya. Dia termakan hasil rasa penasarannya sendiri dan itu menggelikan.

Kebenaran tujuan awal Chanyeol menanggalkan sikap dingin yang hanya ia tujukan untuk Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi boomerang penuh rasa dilema. Bayangkan saja, dia yang mulanya hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun meretakkan pertahanannya yang selalu menyisipkan jarak menjadi satu magnet aneh yang membuatnya tidak bisa pernah berhenti untuk tidak peduli. Dan sialnya, dengan kecepatan yang tidak konstan dia mulai memasuki sebuah dongeng tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

Luhan meremas sebelah tangan Baekhyun sedang Kyungsoo menepuk kecil pundak Baekhyun ketika sahabatnya yang berurai airmata itu bercerita. Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa membiarkan kesedihannya ia tampung seorang diri. Maka dari itu, setelah jam sekolah berakhir dia akan menarik tangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di suatu sudut sekolah yang sedikit bebas dari keramaian dan menumpah ruahkan airmatanya di sana.

Beruntunglah Baekhyun mendapat dua sahabat sebaik Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka begitu setia mendengarkan keluh kesah Baekhyun tanpa ada yang menginterupsi sampai Baekhyun selesai dengan ceritanya. Satu lagi, Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah sejenis sahabat yang tidak pernah memojokkan meski kenyataan yang baru Baekhyun sadari; dia terlampau egois untuk hidup ibunya.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak saran untukmu, Baek." Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan. "Tapi aku cukup bisa memahami kekhawatiranmu dan tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan hal itu. Semua orang berhak memiliki jenis rasa khawatir seperti yang kau rasakan."

"Ya, rasa khawatirku yang terlihat sangat tidak dewasa."

"Kedewasaan tidak bisa diukur dengan hal itu, Baek." Sahut Luhan sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral untuk Baekhyun dan berbalas satu senyum kecil untuk rasa terima kasih. "Jika aku boleh berpendapat, sebaiknya kau bicarakan baik-baik kembali dengan ibumu. Bagaimanapun juga kau dan ibumu saling bergantung. Jika hubungan kalian merenggang dan tidak ada penyelesaian, selamanya kalian hanya akan merasa saling bersalah satu sama lain."

Sore itu Baekhyun memikirkan kembali tentang bagaimana menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan sang Ibu. Mungkin Baekhyun harus kembali bertanya pada hatinya sendiri tentang seberapa jauh dia telah menyakiti hati ibunya. Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki niat seperti itu. Rasa cintanya teramat besar pada sang Ibu dan mana mungkin dia setega itu menoreh luka dihati ibunya.

Dan setelah dia berpisah dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo di gerbang sekolah karena petang mulai menyapa, Baekhyun memutuskan mulai membuka hati untuk menerima alasan Ibu yang mengatakan jika hubungan dengan Paman Kim hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Itu yang cukup dia percayai dan bayangan tentang hubungan baiknya dengan Ibu seperti sudah menemui ketidak sabaran untuk segera terealisasi.

"Sudah selesai berceritanya?" Baekhyun hampir berteriak histeris untuk suatu suara dan tubuh tinggi yang menghadangnya di persimpangan jalan dekat sekolah. Dia memegang dadanya yang mulai bergemuruh akibat kinerja detak jantungnya yang mendadak cepat karena rasa terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan! Ku kira kau setan!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil kembali mengatur napas.

"Mana ada setan setampan aku."

Baekhyun hanya mencibir tingkat kepercayaan diri itu dan kembali mendesis sebal ketika yang dia temui lagi-lagi si marga Park.

"Masih ingin menangis?"

"Siapa yang menangis?"

"Si mungil galak yang pernah menginjak kakiku, melemparku dengan handuk basah, dan menendangku hingga bagian tak terdefinisi milikku membentur pohon. Apa kau tau siapa dia?"

 _Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar padanya._

"Minggir! Aku mau pulang!" Baekhyun coba melerai tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang mengalanginya. "Chanyeol, kau harus minggir atau-"

Setelah ini Baekhyun harus berlatih untuk kecepatan refleks dirinya sebelum dia digendong seperti sekarang layaknya karung beras oleh Chanyeol. Meski dirinya meronta dengan kaki menendang dan tangan memukuli punggung Chanyeol, dia tetap tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan karena Chanyeol secara harfiah lebih kuat darinya. Dan Baekhyun harus puas saat Chanyeol mengakhiri semua itu dengan satu hentak dia di dudukkan di jok depan sebuah mobil dan Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya sebagai pengendali si bundar.

.

Mungkin beberapa orang berpikir jika suasana hati yang sedang bersedih membutuhkan satu tempat hening untuk merenung atau sekedar melepas rasa resah. Atau orang yang bersedih membutuhkan gemericik air yang menenangkan dengan sapuan sejuk angin sambil melihat bintang. Hal lumrah seperti itu yang biasa orang gunakan untuk dijadikan sebagai hiburan bagi hati yang dilema.

Chanyeol kira dia sudah benar dengan mengajak Baekhyun ketepi Sungai Han dengan semilir angin malam yang terasa damai. Harapannya, Baekhyun bisa melepas semua keganjalan hatinya dengan duduk termenung di atas kap mobil Chanyeol lalu menangis dan berteriak untuk membiarkan hatinya lega. Tapi dia tidak pernah tau jika Baekhyun bukan sejenis orang yang menyukai adegan seperti itu. Dia si galak yang terlalu kolot untuk adegan romantis yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan.

"Ini kampungan sekali, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membulatkan mata terkejut ketika tanggapan pertama yang Baekhyun berikan adalah kata _'kampungan'_ dengan decihan remeh. _Ada yang salah?_

"Berhentilah menjadi lelaki lemah seperti dalam drama. Itu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahmu!"

"Atau kau mau menangis di mobil saja?"

"Kau gila?!" Baekhyun menepuk kecil dahinya atas kekonyolan Chanyeol. "Aku sedang tidak ingin menangis asal kau tau."

"Tapi tadi pagi kau menangis, bahkan saat kau bercerita dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo tadi kau juga menangis."

"Jadi kau menguping pembicaraanku?"

Chanyeol membekap mulutnya sendiri dan bergeleng cepat agar dia tidak dituduh sebagai penguping.

"Pantas telingamu lebar! Ternyata selain suka tebar pesona kau juga penguping yang handal!"

"Aku tidak sengaja, Baekhyun..."

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa tidak sengaja?! Tempat yang kugunakan bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo tadi sangat jauh dari keramaian dan tidak banyak yang tau! Wah, wah! Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal itu."

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Tidak ada maksud lain."

 _Lalu maksudmu berbicara dengan nada merengek itu apa, Chanyeol? Jangan bertingkah menggemaskan di depanku!_

Jika saja Baekhyun sedang tidak melemah demi suasana hati sedikit lebih baik, dia mungkin sudah mengumpat dengan segala umpatan terbaik yang bisa ia semburkan. Tapi Baekhyun memutuskan memberi sedikit toleransi atas usaha Chanyeol yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak keren. Dia bukan sejenis gadis drama yang menyukai hal-hal hening romantis. Itu terlalu aneh jika Baekhyun harus merasakannya.

"Lain kali tanyakan dulu padaku." Nadanya melunak, "jangan gegabah bertindak karena kesukaan tiap orang tidaklah sama." Dan demi semua dewi keegoisan Baekhyun, kenapa dia menjadi serupa puding?

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentu perasaanmu."

Baekhyun mendesah lagi untuk suatu hal tentang perasaan yang Chanyeol bahas. Dia sudah lebih baik, tidakkah semua bisa dilihat dari wajahnya?

"Aku baik, Chanyeol."

"Yakin?"

"Em!"

"Tidak butuh sesuatu agar kau merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah. Demi apa Chanyeol ini menjadi sangat menyebalkan dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Namun berhubung Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin meneriaki lelaki itu dengan nada terdingin dan melengking dari pita suaranya, Baekhyun memilih pilihan ini,

"Memang kau mau mengabulkan apapun permintaanku?"

Dia mengangguk cepat. "Apapun asal kau menjadi lebih baik."

 _Pikirkan baik-baik Baekhyun._

Lalu ketika Baekhyun selesai dengan wajah kerutan tanda sedang berpikir keras serta telunjuk yang memainkan anak rambut dekat pipi yang menggantung lucu, dia mengutarakan isi pikirannya dengan satu nada rengekan yang tidak pernah Baekhyun sadari akan muncul.

"Aku lapar, Chanyeol."

.

Mungkin Chanyeol harus menambah intensitas rajin saat pelajaran bahasa berlangsung. Atau dia harus banyak-banyak membaca buku tentang berbagai kosakata agar pengetahuannya bertambah. Karena saat Baekhyun mengatakan _'aku lapar'_ dan Chanyeol membawanya kesebuah tempat makan terdekat, gadis itu justru menggeleng kepala tanda ketidak setujuan. Bukankah ketika lapar mereka harus datang ketempat makan?

Chanyeol rasa dirinya mulai diambang kebingungan ketika wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun yang sedikit galak itu memberi sinyal bahwa dia mengenginkan sesuatu yang lain. Dan benar saja, saat Chanyeol menuruti titah si galak yang akhir-akhir ini mulai melemah untuk menjalankan mobilnya, Chanyeol dibuat terbelalak untuk satu papan besar di pintu masuk lapangan luas.

'NIGHT MARKET'

Oh astaga, seseorang tolong bawa rahang Chanyeol kembali pada kenormalan karena sekarang dia sedang menjatuhkannya dengan sangat tidak tampan.

Dan demi semua ketampanannya yang menguasai dunia nyata dan dunia maya, Chanyeol harus berpikir ulang mengapa dia menjadi begitu bodoh karena sebuah kepasrahan saat si mungil galak itu menarik tangannya masuk ke lapangan. Seumur hidup baru kali ini Chanyeol datang ke pasar malam. Dia dan segala pesona yang sudah didapatkan sejak lahir tidak pernah mengenal dan melihat bagaimana pasar malam itu berwujud dengan keramaian yang tidak kalah dengan penonton konser. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, dia menyadari jika semua hal baru yang dia dapatkan malam ini berbuah manis dengan melihat satu senyum kecil yang kembali tersungging dari si bibir pink.

"Mau?" Baekhyun menyodorkan gulungan permen kapas berwarna sedikit merah muda. "Ini manis."

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah mengenal gulungan seperti itu yang sedari tadi Baekhyun perkenalkan sebagai si manis. Melihatnya saja sudah seperti bulu domba di perternakan.

"Mau ini?" Kali ini sesuatu berwujud sebuah gulungan yang berselimut sesuatu berwarna hitam.

"Baek, berhenti makan sesuatu yang terlihat aneh."

"Ini enak, Chanyeol."

"Tapi kau bisa sakit perut jika terlalu rakus seperti itu. Hentikan, ya?"

"Kau ini kenapa?" _Oh, oh. Jurus merengek? Kenapa Baekhyun tau kelemahanku? Tidak, Baekhyun. Jangan._

Chanyeol menarik nafas di atas kepalanya. Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali menahan omelannya karena dia kalah telak oleh rengekan si mungil.

"Terserah kau saja." Alih-alih memberi celotehan lagi, Chanyeol memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku lalu pergi. Dia sedang berusaha menghindari kemelut aneh dalam hatinya yang mendadak begitu mendamba Baekhyun.

Dan selama hampir dua jam Chanyeol harus puas dengan kuasa Baekhyun. Maksudnya, anak itu menikmati semua waktu dirinya untuk memanjakan perut juga mata dan menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai bayangan tak kasat mata. Meski terdengar begitu menyebalkan dan Chanyeol hampir saja meledak ketika di penghujung waktu dia dipaksa untuk melakukan beberapa gaya di sebuah kotak kecil dengan sebuah layar di hadapannya, dia harus merelakan semua harga dirinya demi membahagiakan Baekhyun.

"Sampai di rumah kau harus meminum obat sakit perut." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada kesal kentara saat sudah bersiap menyalakan mobil. "Aku baru tau jika perutmu yang kecil itu bisa menampung banyak makanan."

"Ini belum seberapa. Karena dulu aku bersama Luhan-Kyungsoo pernah bertaruh menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk ramen dalam waktu 30 menit."

"Lalu siapa yang menang?"

Baekhyun berdeham sambil menikmati lelehen putih dari cup ice cream yang ia pegang.

"Kami menghabiskannya dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi setelah itu aku dan Luhan harus izin 3 hari tidak masuk dan Kyungsoo, dia lebih parah." Lagi. Dia terkikik dan membuat bulan sabit pada dua matanya. "Dia izin hampir seminggu."

"Dasar bodoh!"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal. Kenapa harus mengatakannya bodoh? Itu hanya permainan konyol untuk mempererat tali persahabatan.

"Dasar _norak_! Apa kau tidak pernah melakukan hal itu bersama sahabatmu?!"

Perasaan bahagia yang semula menggantung begitu indah setelah berhasil memanjakan mata juga perutnya, Baekhyun harus dibuat kesal karena tingkah Chanyeol. Lelaki kolot macam dia mana pernah tau. Dia hanya paham bagaimana cara menebar pesona dan membuat para kucing genit meraung haus belaian.

"Aku curiga. Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak pernah makan ice cream."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, berharap ejekan yang ia lontarkan itu akan membuat Chanyeol terpancing dan memulai perdebatan-perdebatan konyol lagi. Tapi yang justru Baekhyun dapat tak lebih dari jantungnya yang mendadak melemah untuk berdetak. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti ini. Seperti dia yang memenjara Baekhyun dengan dua tangan dan menyudutkannya di pintu.

"Aku pernah."

Dan sesuatu yang kenyal di bibirnya adalah apa yang tidak bisa Baekhyun rangkai dengan begitu jelas. Semua membeku dengan kadar yang pas hingga dia harus rela memaksa otaknya kembali selaras dengan kenyataan di depan matanya.

"Dan rasanya sangat manis, Baek." Akhir dari semua cerita ini adalah satu _smirk_ mempesona dari Chanyeol dengan sapuan lembut ibu jarinya di jejak kekenyalan dan kemanisan yang dia rasakan dari bibir mungil itu. "Terima kasih sudah membagi ice cream-nya denganku."

 **-TiBiCi**

 **yo yo yo, yang nungguin Latibule sampai jamuran mana hidungnyaaaaa? wkwk**

 **atau gak nungguin? T.T**

 **yg mau protes kenapa bagian nyelametin Baekhyun kesannya cepet dan singkat, sejujurnya Ayoung sendiri ga tega bikin mereka basah2 di sungai terlalu lama.. dan kasian juga Baek kalo harus tenggelem lama2 wkwk**

 **maafkan telah membuat kalian menunggu. Ayoung lagi sedikit repot karena banyak tanggungan, termasuk tanggungan FF wkwk**

 **Latibule di update bareng authors kece : Pupuputri , Redapplee, Lolipopsehun, Brida Wu, Railash61, Homonymous, Oh Lana (on wattpad OhLan94), exorado, purflowerian**

 **so, silahkan cek story list mereka ya :)**

 **sekian dari Ayoung, jangan lupa review biar Ayoung tambah sayang dan tambah rajin update (ga janji juga sih wakakak)**

 **BYE~**


	7. Chapter 7A

**Chap 7A.**

 **Chap ini isinya dikit. Gatau kenapa mentok ngetiknya cuma segini. Semoga kalian suka :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T**

.

.

.

Satu kuluman senyum membuat Chanyeol terlihat bodoh ketika dia memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini setelah mencuri satu kecupan lagi dari bibir pedas-manis milik Baekhyun yang berbalut ice cream. Meski pada akhirnya ia harus rela telinga peri-nya ditarik layaknya ketapel, tapi semua itu tidak berarti apa-apa saat semu tomat merah ada di pipi Baekhyun.

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa senang saat Chanyeol mulai menunjukkan gelagat perasaannya itu. Tapi Baekhyun memiliki ego cukup tinggi hingga dia harus menunjukkan kekesalannya. Chanyeol tidak masalah dengan semua itu karena baginya Baekhyun tampak mempesona dengan segala tingkah lakunya. Untuk itu, besok dia akan datang ke rumah gadis itu dan mengajaknya untuk berkencan.

Chanyeol berencana akan mandi lalu merebahkan diri dan bersiap kembali menyapa Baekhyun melalui _chat._ Dia ingin menggodanya hingga balasan dari gadis itu banyak mengandung 'tanda seru' beserta emotikan yang berapi-api. Namun ketika Chanyeol baru saja melepas kaos hitam dan bersiap masuk kamar mandi pribadinya, ponselnya berdering.

"Ya?" ucapnya ketika panggilan itu ia terima.

Dia tertegun cukup lama ketika suara seorang perempuan dengan isak tangis di seberang sana menemui indera pendengarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama setelah panggilan itu terputus, Chanyeol kembali mengenakan kaos-nya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di atas nakas. Perasaannya kalut, dia sempat _blank_ untuk beberapa saat ketika suara ibu Baekhyun yang menangis itu mengatakan _'Baekhyun kabur dari rumah'_.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ikut, Robert? Harusnya kau dirumah saja. Ini sudah sangat malam."

Masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, mata sembab karena isak tangis, serta tubuh bergetar yang coba menghalau dingin menjadi penampilan Baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon. Sudah pukul sebelas malam dan dia lebih memilih melangkahkan kaki ke arah selatan daripada arah timur yang menjadi arah pintu masuk rumahnya.

Sebenarnya keadaan tidak akan seburuk ini jika Baekhyun lebih bisa berpikir jernih. Tapi apa kejernihan itu bisa mengobati rasa sakit hatinya? Mungkin tidak separah sayatan pisau saat menguliti kulit sapi, tapi ini begitu melekat hingga dia akan menangis lagi ketika mengingatnya.

 _Lalu ketika Baekhyun mulai bisa menenangkan hatinya yang bergejolak setelah Chanyeol mencuri satu ciumannya, dia dibuat menegang dengan hati yang luruh melihat dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang berpelukan didepan pekarangan rumah. Dari postur tubuh itu dia sangat mengenal bahwa ibunya satu-satunya pemilik surai pendek hitam pekat dengan kemeja kerja berwarna biru kado ulangtahun dari Baekhyun tahun lalu._

 _Semua mungkin butuh penjelasan. Tapi Baekhyun sedang tidak menginginkan itu semua. Dia hanya merangkai fakta yang ditangkap matanya dengan hatinya yang serasa diremas setelah ibunya berkali-kali berkata tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan si Paman Kim._

 _Lalu apa arti semua yang kini dia lihat? Baru saja Baekhyun berniat untuk berdamai karena emot senyum dalam kotak masuk di ponsel ibunya, tapi dia harus kembali merangkai benang kemuakan setelah pelukan itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari emotikon senyum._

" _Baekhyun! Ibu bisa jelaskan."Wanita itu meraih tangan Baekhyun._

" _Tentang apa?"_

" _Ibu tidak bermaksud.."_

" _Ya, ibu tidak pernah bermaksud seburuk itu. Aku saja yang berlebihan dengan apa yang ku lihat."_

" _Baekhyun..kami..."_

 _Baekhyun hanya tidak tau bagaimana mengendalikan kecamuk hatinya yang bahkan lebih buruj dari petir malam ini. Ingatlah bahwa dia masih anak perempuan diusia belasan yang memiliki kepekaan hati terlalu berlebih. Sangat sulit mengendalikannya, terlebih jika ia sudah terdesak oleh rasa sesak didada yang membuat matanya memanas._

 _Yang Baekhyun tau dia hanya berlari menjauhi rumahnya. Dia butuh satu tempat dimana dia bisa mengadu pada angin malam yang tentang dirinya yang kedinginan dan hatinya yang tersakiti._

"Kau tidak dingin, Robert?" Baekhyun memeluk sekutu terbaiknya itu, dan si _sexy_ Robert hanya _mengeong_ kecil sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun. "Tidurlah, aku akan mencari tempat hangat untuk kita."

Kaki mungil yang masih mengenakan sepatu itu berjalan di tengah keadaan kota yang mulai lengang. Baekhyun mulai memutar otak untuk mencari tempat singgah malam ini. Apa dia harus kerumah Kyungsoo? Luhan? Mino? Sehun? Jongin? Tidak, mereka semua pasti berada di pihak ibunya. Jika bertemu Baekhyun pasti mereka akan segera menyeretnya kembali ke rumah dan pertengkaran itu tak akan terhindari lagi.

Ego Baekhyun terlalu membumbung tinggi jika dia harus singgah kerumah salah satu paman atau bibinya. Mereka tak sebaik rupanya, kebencian tentang kehidupan keluarga kecil Baekhyun menjadi alasan mengapa jarak itu tercipta. Lagipula Baekhyun tak berniat mengemis diri pada mereka yang selalu memandang rendah kehidupannya.

Baekhyun memiliki banyak pilihan untuk ia datangi, namun sayangnya semua memiliki resiko dan dia sedang tidak mau beradu mulut. Untuk itu, Baekhyun memiliki satu pilihan terakhir yang mana tidak akan pernah ada yang mengendus keberadaannya.

Kakinya yang mulai lelah telah berdiri disebuah rumah sauna. Disana dia bisa tidur, makan, dan menenangkan pikiran tanpa pernah ada yang tau di sedang menyembunyikan diri. Semua itu demi satu pikiran yang lebih _fresh_ dan akan ada jalan keluar yang bisa dia ambil.

"Maaf, Nona, kau tidak boleh membawa hewan masuk." Seorang lelaki paruh baya berkata sambil memicing pada Robert.

"Aku akan membayar biayanya sesuai biaya perorang."

"Yang kau bawa hewan, bukan orang."

"Dia tidak akan mengganggu. Robert kucing yang baik."

"Tetap saja. Kau tidak bisa membawa hewan masuk!"

"Paman, izinkan aku sekali saj—"

Bahkan pilihan terakhir itu tak membuahkan hasil saat si paman pemilik sauna penutup pintu secara kasar. _Menyebalkan!_

"Kita harus kemana, Robert?" mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus memikirkan ulang kemana dia akan pergi. Melarikan diri ternyata menyebalkan, tapi menghadapi argumen ibu akan jauh lebih menyebalkan.

Semua gara-gara si paman Kim. Lelaki itu telah merusak semua kebahagiaan Baekhyun hingga sekarang dia terdampar seperti kertas lusuh tak bertuan.

"Berdiri."

Baekhyun mendongak untuk sepasang kaki berbalut _sneakers_ yang ada di depannya. Sembari mengusak pelan sisa air mata yang keluar di pelupuk matanya, Baekhyun semakin ingin menjerit karena wajah dingin Chanyeol tengah menguliti semua jenis kekanakan ini.

"Berdiri, Baekhyun! Kau mau jadi gelandangan disini?"

"Kenapa membentak.." _dia merengek._ "Berkata lebih pelan, kan, bisa.."

Satu hembusan nafas kesal itu Chanyeol buang demi manik kelinci yang sedang menangis. Demi segala macam dewa kemarahan, dia telah melipat emosi serta kekalutannya disebuah koper kesia-siaan hanya karena wajah sembab si mungil.

"Jangan berkeliaran dimalam hari. Kalau ada yang menculik dan menjualmu, bagaimana?"

"Kau akan datang menyelamatkanku."

"Percaya diri sekali." Mungkin ini akan terlihat norak dan sudah sering terjadi dimana saja, tapi tetap saja seorang lelaki akan menuruti nalurinya melepas jaket hanya untuk melingkupkannya pada si mungil yang mulai kedinginan karena angin malam.

"Tidak bertanya aku kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Pasti ibu sudah memberitahumu."

"Apa yang kau masalahkan dengan ibumu sebenarnya bukan hak ku untuk ikut campur. Hanya saja aku kurang setuju dengan niatmu yang pergi begitu saja dan berakhir seperti gelandangan."

"Tidak ada gelandangan yang secantik aku!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau gelandangan cantik." Chanyeol mempererat lingkupan jaket itu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Membawamu ke tempat lebih layak."

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Siapa juga yang akan mengantarmu pulang? Kita akan kerumahku!"

Semu tomat merah busuk sepertinya mulai muncul di pipi Baekhyun.

.

Bukan rumah yang besar tapi tidak juga dikatakan rumah sederhana. Semua yang ada disini tersaji secara pas dengan tatanan modern yang menunjukkan keangkuhan. Dominan warna putih tulang dan hiasan sederhana namun penuh kesan mewah menjadi pemanis rumah Chanyeol.

"Bantu dia membersihkan diri." Kata Chanyeol pada seorang pelayan yang menghampiri saat dia masuk bersama Baekhyun. "Dan kau, setelah mandi temui aku di ruang makan. Kau harus makan!"

"Kau lupa jika beberapa jam lalu aku sudah makan banyak di _Niight Market_?"

"Kau belum makan nasi." Dia menyentil ujung hidung si mungil yang mulai kembali dengan wajah judesnya. "Err..haruskah Robert ikut bersama...mu?"

Satu lirikan tajam membuat Chanyeol mengerti ditambah suara berisik dari si Robert yang sedang dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Oke. Akan ku siapkan tempat untuknya juga. Kau tau, kan, aku alergi bulu kucing? Dia," Chanyeol menyentil telinga Robert yang disambut tatapan sinis dari si abu-abu, "tidak boleh berkeliaran sembarangan atau alergiku akan kambuh."

"Kau jadi sangat berkuasa jika di areamu."

Lelaki itu hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian mendorong Baekhyun untuk mengikuti pelayan yang akan membantunya bebersih diri. Dia juga melambai pada si pengganggu berwarna abu-abu yang selalu mengacaukan waktunya dengan Baekhyun. _Rasakan!_

.

"Ibu bertemu paman Kim."

"Hm."

"Mereka berpelukan didepan rumah."

"Hm."

"Aku marah!"

"Hm."

"Itu menyebalkan sekali, Chanyeol!"

"Hm."

Diabaikan merupakan hal utama yang Baekhyun tidak sukai. Terlebih ketika dia bercerita dan seseorang yang berkata akan mendengarnya hanya memberi tanggapan yang tidak memuaskan. Paling tidak beri reaksi yang wajar walau si pendengar sialan bertelinga peri itu tidak harus berada dipihak Baekhyun dan mengutuk semua kedekatan ibunya dengan paman Kim.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun melempar potongan timun yang kebetulan ia temukan di piringnya. "Aku pergi saja!"

"Maumu apa?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan si mungil itu kembali duduk. Namun dia sudah tak berhasrat untuk menyentuh makanannya ketika situasi ini membuatnya terlihat seperti anak cengeng.

"Pergi! Persetan kau menyebutku gelandangan!"

"Makan dulu baru kau boleh pergi."

"Tidak mau!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar keras kepala!"

Suara Chanyeol meninggi tanpa dia sadari dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karena dia tidak pernah mendapat suara setinggi itu. Ya, dia si lemah mungil yang selalu bermandikan kemanjaan. Mendengar Chanyeol bernada tinggi seperti itu sungguh menyakiti hatinya.

"Kenapa membentak lagi..."

 _Astaga, kenapa merengek lagi. Jangan membuatku bertindak diluar batas, Baekhyun._

"Aku tidak mau makan karena ada timunnya. Aku tidak suka timun..."

Dan parahnya, air mata sialan itu mulai turun dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Bisa apa Chanyeol selain melemah dan mengalah. Dia sungguh membenci cara Baekhyun yang seperti itu karena Chanyeol tidak punya banyak kemampuan untuk melakukan hal lebih selain mengusak puncak kepala si mungil.

"Sisihkan timunnya, lalu makan. Kau ini sudah kurus, jangan buat tubuhmu semakin kurus."

Baekhyun menurut, sesuatu yang selama ini hampir tidak pernah dia lakukan.

"Setelah ini kau bisa bercerita semuanya. Aku tidak suka ada yang berbicara saat makan."

 _Kolot sekali!_

.

Segelas susu dengan semangkuk keripik kentang sudah terletak di atas meja. Baekhyun mendongak untuk satu lengan panjang yang mengganggu rambutnya yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

"Kau sengaja membuatku gendut?"

"Hanya membuatmu lebih berisi. Aku tidak suka melihatmu kurus seperti ini. Nanti kalau kau tertiup angin bagaimana?"

Taman belakang rumah Chanyeol tidak terlalu buruk untuk dijadikan tempat merenung. Ada kolam ikan dengan gemericik air menenangkan juga beberapa tanaman yang terawat dengan baik.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil potongan keripik kentang.

"Bersama kakek. Tapi kakekku sedang berkunjung ke rumah paman di Jepang."

"Orang tuamu?"

Chanyeol mengehembuskan satu nafas berat, tubuh tingginya ia sandarkan pada kursi lalu dia menengadah untuk menyapa langit tengah malam.

"Ayah dan Ibu bercerai. Ayahku menikah dengan orang Perancis dan menetap disana, sedang ibuku menikah dengan orang Singapore." Chanyeol melihat guratan wajah prihatin dari si mungil yang duduk di sampingnya. "Santai saja. Aku tidak masalah. Aku baik-baik saja jika tatapanmu itu menunjukkan keibaan padaku."

Sadar akan apa yang dilakukan, Baekhyun membuang muka.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak memiliki niat untuk memperebutkanku. Mungkin karena aku anak satu-satunya dan mereka tidak ingin saling memiliki urusan lebih lama, jadi mereka pasrah tentangku."

"Kau pasti sedih saat itu."

"Ya, aku sedih sekali. Tapi mau berbuat apa? Jika aku menangis dan kabur dari rumah tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah."

Itu sindiran, Baekhyun sadar dan dia hanya mendengus. Apa salahnya jika mengekspresikan bentuk ketidaksetujuan dengan cara kabur?

"Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana nasibku sebagai anak yang ya...kau bisa mengatakan tidak diharapkan. Dan tinggal dengan kakek tidaklah terlalu buruk. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki satu tempat untuk ku bahagiakan."

Keheningan merambat ketika Baekhyun kembali mengingat ibunya. Masalah yang Baekhyun hadapi tidaklah sepelik yang Chanyeol alami. Baekhyun hanya tidak bisa menerima semua ini jika memang ibunya memiliki hubungan dengan paman Kim. Selama ini dia begitu bangga dengan kisah cinta Ayah-Ibu yang bahkan lebih mengharukan dari film Twilight. Dan kehadiran paman Kim tidak lebih dari Jacob yang berusaha mengganti kehadiran Edward dari hati Bella. Ah, entahlah.

Sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu. Bisa dikatakan ini kekhawatiran Baekhyun yang terlalu berlebihan. Paman Kim tidak sampai merebut ibunya lalu menghipnotis ibu untuk pergi dari kenangan bersama ayah. Tapi khawatir tetaplah khawatir, mau di siram bensin lalu dibakarpun yang namanya khawatir akan selalu sedilema itu.

"Ibumu tadi menelfon. Dia sangat khawatir denganmu."

"Hm. Ya."

"Jangan kabur lagi, ya? Semua orang khawatir karena kau kabur." Satu usakan Chanyeol berikan pada puncak kepala si mungil. "Kalau butuh tempat untuk meluapkan semuanya, kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Kau terdengar murahan dengan perkataan seperti itu." Baekhyun berdecih, tapi dia suka jenis usakan di puncak kepalanya yang menenangkan. "Jangan terlalu banyak melihat drama atau kau akan berubah menjadi pembual."

"Masalah itu harus diselesaikan, bukan untuk dihindari. Jadi," Chanyeol merengkuh pundak Baekhyun untuk menepis sisa ruang diantara mereka. Jangan berpikiran kotor dulu, ini hanya bentuk kenyamanan yang ingin Chanyeol berikan pada si mungil yang telah mencuri hatinya, "jangan pernah kabur lagi atau aku akan menciummu."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin berani. Tidak takut aku akan menginjak kakimu lagi?"

"Asal kau bahagia, aku tidak masalah."

Coba tanyakan pada langit gelap tentang semua ini. Tentang Baekhyun yang terbuai oleh setiap jengkal perilaku Chanyeol juga tentang dia yang terluluhkan oleh si dingin kutub utara. Ini terasa bodoh mengingat dihari-hari yang lalu Baekhyun selalu menghindar. Dia seperti menjilat ludahnya sendiri jika sekarang dia mulai terbawa pada perasaannya. Katakan ini tidak benar, tapi Baekhyun begitu menyukai setiap alur yang membawanya melupakan sejenak pelik masalahnya dengan sang ibu.

Chanyeol terlalu pandai dengan semua ini.

"Baek,"

"Hm?"

"Jadi pacarku, ya?"

Baekhyun mendongak, bersiap untuk mencubit hidung lelaki itu hingga panjang seperti pinokio.

"Momennya memang tidak pas. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin kau datang padaku jika kau bahagia atau kau akan memelukku jika kau sedih. Aku tidak mau kau melakukannya pada lelaki lain. Mungkin terkesan egois, tapi beginilah aku. Aku sudah terlanjur jauh jatuh cinta padamu. Jika aku harus kembali dan memungut kekecewaan, semuanya akan seperti pecahan kaca. Menyakitkan."

Ini bukan yang pertama, tapi rasanya sungguh aneh. Meletup-letup seperti kembang api dan bergerombol seperti kupu-kupu yang menggelitik.

Seperti yang Chanyeol bilang, momennya memang tidak pas. Terlebih yang bisa Baekhyun berikan sebagai tanggapan hanya kerjapan mata juga semu merah tomat baru dipetik yang berhambur di pipinya.

Lalu yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya mematung. Dia terlalu kaku untuk tangan dingin Chanyeol yang meraup rahangnya, dia terlalu membeku untuk mata Chanyeol yang menatap dalam padanya, dan dia terlalu menanti semua ini menjadi semakin dekat.

"ARGGHHH!"

Dan satu teriakan yang membuat Baekhyun melepas semua itu ketika Chanyeol berteriak dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak. Matanya turun kebawah dan menemukan buntalan abu-abu yang sudah _mengeong_ garang.

"Robert! Jangan mencakar Chanyeol!"

.

.

 **TBC**

Latibule here~~~~~

Akhirnya di update juga :D

Maaf ya kalau telat dan chap ini isinya duikiiittt banget :D

Karena sudah di update, silahkan tinggalkan REVIEW wkwk

Bye~~~ sampai ketemu di chap 7B :*


	8. Chapter 7B

**T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam berdenting tepat pukul satu pagi ketika Baekhyun membawa Robert pada kandang pink di dekat dapur. Tidak tau apa maksud warna perempuan yang disiapkan Chanyeol untuk tempat sementara Robert, tapi perlu semua ketahui jika Robert adalah kucing jantan tulen. Dari bentuk tubuhnya yang kekar dan sexy juga wajahnya yang garang, semua bisa menilai seberapa dalam tingkat _manly_ yang dimiliki Robert. Tapi apa yang sekarang ada di depan matanya, Robert seperti tertekuk di kolong meja karena warna cerah yang mengusik kejantanannya sebagai kucing.

"Robert, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu bertindak sekasar itu." Ujar Baekhyun ketika Robert masuk ditempat peristirahatannya. "Kau tidak boleh menyakiti orang lain."

Baekhyun bertutur lembut dan Robert tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menunduk dan mengeong lembut; Robert menyesal dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya.

"Bagus. Kau kucing pintar dan sekutu terbaik. Aku menyayangimu, Robert. Sekarang tidurlah. Kucing jantan sexy sepertimu tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam."

Perseteruan Chanyeol dengan Robert mungkin akan berlangsung sedikit lama. Entah apa yang mendasari ketidaksukaan mereka, yang jelas harus ada penengah atau kaki Chanyeol akan tergores lagi. Untuk itu Baekhyun akan mengambil alih keadaan. Bagaimanapun juga Robert melukai Chanyeol dan lelaki itu berhak menetapkan rasa kesal. Tapi Robert hanyalah seekor kucing sekutu yang teramat Baekhyun sayangi, jadi Robert hanya mendapat persentase sebesar 40% akan kesalahannya. Lalu yang 60%? Tentu saja itu milik Chanyeol. Tidak boleh ada yang mengelak apalagi mengubah itu atau Baekhyun yang akan mencakarnya.

"Sakit, Baek..." si tinggi mengerang kesakitan ketika alkohol dalam kapas bertemu dengan luka di kakinya. "Pelan-pelan..."

"Astaga, manja sekali."

"Ini sakit sekali! Kau harus mencobanya."

"Tahan sedikit."

"AW!"

Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menyentak tangan Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu harus merelakan pantatnya bertemu dengan lantai.

"Ya!"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Obati sendiri saja kakimu!"

"Aahhh... Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol yang merengek adalah apa yang membuat dahi Baekhyun mengerut beserta alis bertaut. Ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Ketika semua menganggap Chanyeol si kutub utara yang tidak akan leleh meski diletakkan pada suhu tertinggi, nyatanya hanya seonggok lelaki bermarga Park yang tingkat perilaku kekanakannya melebihi apa yang diperkirakan.

Meski begitu Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bodohnya. Ya, senyum bodoh karena rengekan Chanyeol terdengar seperti remahan biskuat yang manis. Tapi semua segera ia buang jauh-jauh mengingat belum sepenuhnya bisa dipercaya, semua itu benar-benar mengalir apa adanya atau Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura agar Baekhyun berpindah kepercayaan.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun terseret lagi pada rengekan itu.

"Apa?!"

"Sakit..."

"Badanmu itu besar,menahan sakit seperti ini saja tidak bisa!" Hardik Baekhyun.

"Perih..."

"Oh astaga.. berhenti merengek Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengambil kembali kotak obat itu dan memulai lagi sesi pengobatan di luka Chanyeol.

.

Hari Sabtu yang ceria.

Seperti tidak ada beban ketika matahari meninggi dengan segala kehangatan yang menyelimuti. Jika di pagi sebelumnya akan ada sedikit gerimis yang membasahi permukaan, maka pagi ini hanya ada terik hangat yang siap menemani setiap aktivitas di atas muka bumi.

Baekhyun mengerang kecil setelah ia merasa tidurnya cukup berkualitas. Suhu yang dirasa pagi ini begitu nyaman membuat Baekhyun beberapa kali dirundung kebingungan; bangun atau melanjutkan tidur. Tapi melihat bagaimana perasaannya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyudahi tidurnya.

Dia berada disuatu ruangan luas dengan beberapa alat musik tertata rapi juga poster-poster pemain basket di dinding. Tidak perlu merasa terkejut karena Baekhyun sepenuhnya sadar dimana dia sedang berada. Mungkin bukan kamar dengan beberapa atribut perempuan seperti di kamarnya, tapi Baekhyun merasa cukup nyaman dan terbukti dengan tidur berkualitas yang dia dapat.

Jika diingat kembali tentang perdebatan kecil sepuluh menit sebelum pukul 3 pagi, Baekhyun sedikit tersipu.

 _Baekhyun mengambil satu bantal dan selimut dari kamar Chanyeol lalu pergi menuju sofa. Dia tamu yang baik dengan tidak memaksa tidur di kamar. Dan seharusnya Chanyeol tidak bertindak seperti yang ada di drama dengan memaksa Baekhyun tidur di kamarnya._

 _"Aku yang akan tidur di sofa." Kata lelaki itu sambil menarik bantal yang Baekhyun pegang._

 _"Aku saja!"_

 _"Aku!"_

 _Dan aksi tarik menarik yang sedikit konyol itupun terjadi. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau kalah dengan sifat pemaksa Chanyeol yang bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari potongan timun. Mereka seperti dua anak balita berebut mainan dan tidak akan pernah puas sebelum kemenangan tergenggam di tangan._

 _Lalu ketika Baekhyun merasa tangannya lelah melawan tarikan Chanyeol, dia melepas semua itu dan berakibat satu suara berisik drum._

 _Chanyeol tersengkur dengan kepala membentur bass-drum dan kaki yang mengoyak tiang tinggi penyangga Crash. Semua itu cukup membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan dua manik mata sipitnya melebar. Ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang mengerang kesakitan dan membantu lelaki itu berdiri._

 _"Chanyeol maaf. Maaf...maaf..." Baekhyun memohon dengan sangat, terlebih ketika Chanyeol mengusak kepalanya yang baru saja bertemu dengan kesakitan di set-drum._

 _"Kau ini..." Chanyeol mengerang tapi tidak bisa untuk marah. Amarahnya seperti terlipat dengan rapi jika hal itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. "Tidak usah membantah dan cepat tidur."_

 _Chanyeol memungut kembali bantal dan selimut yang sempat menjadi perdebatan. Lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih merasa bersalah._

Aroma wangi roti panggang Baekhyun jumpai ketika ia baru keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan kedapur dan mengangguk sopan pada beberapa pelayan yang sedang berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur.

Pemandangan yang kontras dengan kehidupan Baekhyun. Di sini ia melihat pelayan yang sibuk sedang di rumah ia biasa melihat ibunya yang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur beserta alunan merdu sebuah nyanyian ditengah gemerisik suara ikan dalam minyak panas.

Baekhyun merindukan ibunya tiba-tiba. Tapi mereka sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik dimana terpisah dan merenung menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Maka dari itu, setelah ini Baekhyun akan memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lakukan.

Kursi di taman belakang menggoda Baekhyun untuk ia tempati sebagai ruang berpikir. Dan dia bersiap membuka satu pintu yang membawanya ke taman belakang namun ia harus berbalik untuk suara yang berseru di belakang.

"Hei," seorang wanita berpostur tinggi dengan rambut coklat tidak lebih panjang dari daun telinga. "Kau siapa?"

Baekhyun tergagap. Terlebih wanita itu mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Baekhyun bisa saja bertanya kembali tentang siapa wanita itu. Namun ketika pelayan datang dan membawakan tas merk mahal si wanita berambut pendek dan dengan penuh kesopanan pada bungkukan hormat, Baekhyun tau ini petaka.

"A-aku..."

"Dan kenapa pakaianku bisa kau gunakan?"

"I-ini.."

Baekhyun sempat bertanya pada Chanyeol mengenai pakaian ini, tapi lelaki itu mengatakan tidak usah dipedulikan atau Baekhyun harus rela bertelanjang di rumah ini. Baekhyun jelas tidak mau! Dan dia lebih memilih menggunakan pakaian asing itu dari pada Chanyeol menikmati tubuh perawannya.

Kembali pada si wanita yang kini berjalan mendekat dan memojokkan Baekhyun di pintu.

"Kau siapa?"

"A-aku..."

"Kenapa ada di sini?"

"S-sebenarnya..."

"Jangan-jangan kau.."

"Dia tamuku. Berhenti mengusiknya, _noona._ "

 _Noona?_

Si kutub utara yang baru bangun tidur itu menengahi intimidasi yang baru saja Baekhyun terima. Dia membawa Baekhyun kebelakang tubuhnya dan menantang wanita itu.

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan kau memiliki tamu secantik ini?"

Lalu yang bisa Baekhyun beri sebagai reaksi adalah dirinya yang kaku untuk menerima jabatan tangan wanita itu.

"Yasmin Park."

"Park-Yoo-Ra. Itu namamu." Sanggah Chanyeol dengan mata yang berputar jengah. "Dia kakak sepupu-ku, Baek."

"Ah, ya. Jika berada di Korea, namaku Park Yoora."

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan segan. "B-byun..B-baekhyun.."

"Jadi kau Baekhyun- _ee_? Yang sering sibodoh ini ceritakan?" Yoora melirik genit pada satu-satunya lelaki diantara mereka. "Pantas dia selalu merengek, ternyata kau secantik ini. _Welcome to the Park Family._ "

Baekhyun tidak begitu paham dan ia meminta penjelasan pada Chanyeol. Tapi lelaki itu hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya membuat suatu gerak bibir _'jangan dipedulikan. Dia sedikit gila.'_

"Sebentar," Yoora memicingkan matanya pada keadaan dua remaja bangun tidur itu. "Semalam..kau...tidur disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tidur di kamar Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Aku tidak percaya!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menatap jengah pada Yoora yang selalu berlebihan. Reaksinya bahkan lebih tidak terkontrol dari seorang nenek yang menemukan kembali jodohnya

"Chanyeol... kau bergerak cepat juga ternyata."

"Demi Neptunus! Hilangkan semua pikiran kotormu itu!" Chanyeol mendorong kecil dahi Yoora yang tengah menatap penuh selidik. "Baekhyun tidur di kamar dan aku tidur di sofa! Puas?"

"Ah...sayang sekali." Yoora berdecih kecewa.

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Lain kali jika nanti kalian akan _melakukannya,_ kusarankan memakai pengaman. Usia kalian masih muda dan Baekhyun tidak seharusnya hamil ketika kalian masuk perguruan tinggi nanti."

 _SIAPA YANG HAMIL?_

.

"Ah, Miko sungguh manis."

Setelah Robert, kini ada satu makhluk baru yang harus Chanyeol beri tatapan sengit.

Salahkan saja Yoora yang membuatnya harus menjemput Miko, kucing jantan berbulu cream dengan liontin pink berbentuk hati melingkar di lehernya.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ketika Baekhyun sangat antusias mengetahui Yoora yang juga menyukai kucing. Perempuan itu bahkan menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol untuk segera menjemput Miko ke tempat penitipan bersama satu rengekan yang sialnya membuat Chanyeol khilaf.

Si kucing jantan berliontin itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Robert. Sangat manja dan menyebalkan. Hanya saja yang berbeda di sini, Miko tidak menjadikan Baekhyun sasaran manja, dia justru memilih mengusak kaki Chanyeol dengan tatapan _genit._

"Jauhkan dia dari aku. Kumohon." Kata Chanyeol ketika Miko meronta dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Dia menyukaimu sepertinya."

"Aku tidak suka!"

"Peluk dia sedikit saja."

"Tidak mau!"

Chanyeol berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya ketika Baekhyun menyodorkan Miko.

"Kau harus pelan-pelan Miko jika ingin dekat dengan Chanyeol."

Lalu Baekhyun menggendong Miko yang berwajah sedih karena penolakan Chanyeol. Dibawanya tubuh Miko menuju kandang pink yang ada di dekat dapur.

"Robert, kau akan punya teman baru."

Robert yang ketika itu tidak berminat dengan hidup harus terpaksa memberikan perhatiannya, jika tidak, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menggoda pantat sexy-nya.

 _ **Ngeong~**_

Ini bukanlah adegan drama dimana manik Robert menangkap sesuatu berbulu _cream_ dalam gendongan Baekhyun. Cantik dan menggoda. Robert yakin dia bukanlah kucing yang mudah jatuh cinta. Tapi si bulu _cream_ telah merubah semua itu hingga Robert harus tertegun dengan caranya sebagai kucing konyol.

"Sementara kalian tinggal bersama, ya?"

Baekhyun memasukkan Miko ke dalam kandang yang terdapat Robert. Kandang itu cukup luas untuk dihuni dua kucing sebesar Miko dan Robert.

"Jangan bertengkar." Usakan itu Baekhyun berikan secara bergantian pada Miko dan Robert.

Miko menemukan satu spot di pojok dan segera menelangkup dengan begitu anggunnya. Dia harus menjaga segala karisma di depan Robert yang terlihat konyol dengan mata berbinar.

"Mulai sekarang kalian berteman. Robert, jangan bertingkah konyol terhadap Miko." Baekhyun memberi telunjuk peringatan. "Dia juga jantan sepertimu. Jangan bertindak tidak _manly_. Oke?"

 _ **Ngeong...**_

Robert serasa tertimpa durian. _Dia jantan?_

.

"Tidak bisakah aku tinggal di rumahmu saja?" Baekhyun merengek ketika selesai makan malam Chanyeol bersikeras akan mengantarnya pulang. Ini diluar kata murahan karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki makna negatif dengan rengekannya itu, tapi dia lebih pada enggan untuk memulai sesuatu yang belum mereda.

"Tidak. Kau harus pulang." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau..."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol melepas kaitan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun dan menekan segalanya untuk sedikit paksaan. "Kau harus pulang dan menyelesaikannya. Sudah cukup waktu yang kau miliki untuk menghindar. Sudah saatnya kau kembali dan menghadapinya."

"Tapi..."

"Pulang."

"Bagaimana jika aku...jika aku...jika aku..."

"Baekhyun... apapun yang terjadi kau juga perlu mendengar alasan dari ibumu. Jangan jadi orang egois yang hanya mementingkan perasaanmu sendiri. Ibumu berhak memberi penjelasa."

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Chanyeol benar, ibunya berhak memberi penjelasan.

"Baiklah.."

"Bagus." Chanyeol mengusak kepala si mungil. "Berbicaralah ketika memang kalian saling butuh untuk memberi penjelasan."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Dia sudah mengerti jika semua ini demi kebaikan hubungannya dengan sang ibu. Seberapa keras ia mengelak atau seberapa jauh dia akan pergi, masalah ini tidak seharusnya di diamkan.

"Tunggu, Baek."

"Apa?"

"Besok temani aku jalan-jalan, ya?"

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun akan terus berhadapan dengan permasalahannya. Mau bersembunyi di lubang semut terkecilpun dia akan dihantui masalah yang menjemukan hatinya.

Semalam ketika dia kembali masuk ke rumah, ibunya sedang duduk termenung di sofa dengan rasa khawatir di raut wajahnya. Baekhyun seperti teriris dengan semua itu. Ia merasa berdosa besar karena telah membuat ibunya sedemikian menderita.

Jika sebentar lagi Tuhan akan menghukumnya, Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan diri. Dia pantas mendapat hukuman itu karena telah membuat ibunya menangis.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun ingin segera menjelaskan kerisauan hatinya, Ibu justru mencegah semua itu.

 _"Kita bicarakan besok saja. Kau harus iatirahat."_

Dimana lagi Baekhyun bisa mencari sosok ibu seperti ibunya? Seharusnya dia bersyukur dan cukup bisa mengerti tanpa perlu bersikap egois seperti ini. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan Baekhyun hanya bisa meminta maaf. Setelah ini ia akan mengoreksi diri untuk merefleksi semua kebodohannya. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu sulit memulai semua itu hingga akhirnya ia memilih tidak bertegur sapa beberapa saat. Tidak lama, hanya untuk memulihkan sisa kecanggungan yang mengakar dalam diri masing-masing.

.

Untung saja hari ini hari minggu. Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot bercicit berangkat ke sekolah meski ia berada di rumahnya sendiri. Keputusannya untuk tidak bertegur sapa dengan ibunya sementara waktu adalah alasannya. Dia butuh satu ruang dimana emosi dalam dirinya tidak terpatri semakin parah mengingat Baekhyun memiliki kadar tempramen yang sedikit buruk.

Lalu ketika di bukaan pertama matanya untuk mengakhiri tidur siang, Baekhyun sempat tidak bisa mengontrol rasa terkejutnya ketika nama 'Chanyeol yang tampan' muncul di panggilan masuk ponselnya. _Sejak kapan dia berani mengubah kontak ponselku?_

"Ada apa?" Seperti biasa, nadanya tak perlu dibuat terlalu manis karena Baekhyun enggan terdengar menjijikkan.

 _"Aku sudah menghubungimu dua puluh kali!Kau dari mana saja?!"_

"Aku baru bangun tidur siang."

 _"Ini sudah jam berapa? Sudah jam 4 sore, Baek?!"_

"Ya, aku tau. Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Terkadang Chanyeol itu sedikit berlebihan mengatur sikapnya menurut Baekhyun.

 _"Cepat mandi."_

"Nanti saja."

 _"Baekhyun... kau lupa?"_

"Apanya?"

 _"Katanya mau menemaniku jalan-jalan."_

"Aku sedang tidak ingin keluar. Kau pergi saja dengan Robert."

Baekhyun ingat kejadian malam itu. Malam dimana Robert memberi tiga luka gores di kaki Chanyeol ketika pernyataan cinta itu kembali terucap. Robert sedikit berlebihan sebenarnya menurut Baekhyun, tapi si _sexy_ manis itu tidak bisa disalahkan mengingat ia sangat menjaga Baekhyun dari segala macam godaan. _Kucing setia._

" _Aku dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu. 30 menit lagi aku sampai."_

"Satu jam!"

" _Jangan gila!"_

"Kau yang gila!"

Lalu panggilan itu diputus sepihak oleh Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol mengomel lebih panjang.

Ada yang perlu dijelaskan disini. Pada dasarnya Baekhyun bukanlah gadis _gampangan_ yang bisa membuka diri pada siapapun. Ia ingat, butuh waktu hampir 5 bulan untuk bisa dekat dan berteman akrab dengan Sehun, Jongin, dan Mino. Mungkin karena Baekhyun tidak terbiasa berinteraksi dengan lelaki, tapi disini mengapa Chanyeol menjadi pengecualian?

Terlepas dari seberapa lama Baekhyun mampu membuka diri, seharusnya Chanyeol juga memiliki waktu lebih lama agar bisa bersikap akrab dengan Baekhyun. Ini memusingkan tapi Baekhyun juga menikmati. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya harus marah-marah ketika Chanyeol bersikap seenaknya tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa menolak eksistensi lelaki itu, atau ketika Chanyeol datang dengan porsi manis yang membingungakan tapi Baekhyun justru terlihat _garang_ demi memanipulasi kebenaran dirinya.

Jika Baekhyun tidak berminat dengan janji bertemu 30 menit lagi, Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot menyeret kakinya masuk kamar mandi dan kebingungan memilih jenis sabun apa yang akan ia gunakan; Strawberry atau kiwi, semua memiliki aroma memabukkan yang bisa memanjakan hidung. _Untuk apa aku membingungkan hal konyol seperti ini?_ Lalu Baekhyun meraih botol berwarna merah dengan aroma mengasikkan.

Baekhyun juga tidak perlu membongkar seluruh isi lemari hanya untuk menentukan satu yang cocok ketika ia mematut diri di depan cermin; _pink_ atau biru, semua punya tempat yang pas ditubuhnya dan tidaklah penting apakah itu _one-piece_ atau sekedar kemeja.

Dan ketika Baekhyun mulai jengah dengan kebodohannya, ia memilih merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dan menelisik lagi mengapa dia terlihat antusias. Sebenarnya ajakan Chanyeol tidaklah merugikan. Lelaki itu berjanji akan menanggung semua biaya konsumsi dan akomodasi, jadi Baekhyun hanya perlu berdiam diri manis menuruti semua tujuan Chanyeol. Jadi apa yang harus dibingungkan dengan pakaiannya? Untuk itu Baekhyun mengambil _dress pink_ selutut dan mempermanis diri dengan geraian rambut legamnya. _Not bad._

.

"Baekhyun- _aa,_ "

Mungkin ini bisa dikatakan berlebihan, tapi Baekhyun tak menampik dirinya yang terlalu terkejut dengan seorang lelaki yang duduk di sofa bersama anak perempuan. Kakinya sedikit bergetar mengingat lelaki itulah penyebab semua keterdiamannya dengan sang ibu. Untuk apa lagi dia datang? Apa belum cukup merusak semuanya?

"Duduk dulu." Cegah ibu ketika Baekhyun melewati ruang tamu begitu saja. Tatapan ibunya yang biasa penuh kejahilan berubah menjadi sorot serius yang tidak ingin dibantah. "Kita harus bicara."

"Apa harus dengan orang ini?"

"Baekhyun!"

"Ibu ak—"

"Paman ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, Baekhyun." Paman Kim berbicara dengan tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi. Menghadapi remaja tidak seharusnya dengan emosi, terlebih Baekhyun sekarang sedang berapi-api dan dia sedang tidak ingin semakin menyalakkan apinya.

"Apa lagi? Paman sudah merusak segalanya."

"Ya, paman merusak segalanya."

"Paman sudah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan ibu."

"Ya, paman menghancurkannya."

"Lalu apa paman tidak malu sekarang muncul dihadapanku?"

"Byun Baekhyun!" suara ibunya meninggi ketika si putri manis merubah semua kemanisan yang dia miliki menjadi sebongkah ketidaksopanan yang memalukan. "Jaga mulutmu!"

"Bahkan ibu sekarang marah denganku!"

"Itu karena kau keterlaluan!"

Suasana menegang beberapa saat tapi Baekhyun merasa dirinya semakin berapi-api. Paman Kim benar-benar tidak tau situasi, tidaklah perlu menahan pundak Ibu jika bertujuan untuk menenangkan. Paman Kim tentu tidak terlalu lemah untuk menyadari jika kedekatan itu yang membuat Baekhyun mendadak muak hingga di ubun-ubun.

"Ibu seharusnya tau mengapa semua ini bertambah buruk!"

"Paman akan jelaskan semuanya, Baekhyun."

"Apa yang akan paman jelaskan?!"

Lelaki itu menarik nafas panjang dan menautkan jemarinya dengan Ibu Baekhyun. Oh sungguh, Baekhyun tidak tahan. Sudah cukup semua ini membuatnya berada di tepi jurang. Berkali-kali ia katakan jika tidak seharusnya ada lelaki yang menggenggam jemari ibunya kecuali sang ayah. Ayah kandung Baekhyun! Dan apa yang sedang Paman Kim lakukan? Ini bukan sejenis drama yang terkadang tidak masuk akal.

"Paman akan menikahi ibumu."

Oh Tuhan, bisakah Baekhyun sekarang mengambil pistol untuk ia letupkan tepat di kepalanya?

Seperti ada petir yang mempermainkan dirinya di atas langit gelap; terombang-ambing layaknya atap rumah yang tak tertancap sempurna lalu terlempar entah kemana. Baekhyun seperti tertampar dengan begitu menyakitkan ketika apa yang dikatakan Paman Kim adalah sesuatu yang Baekhyun benci. Ia tidak suka mendengarnya. Persetan dengan keegoisan yang akan dikatakan siapapun yang mengerti kisah ini, tapi Baekhyun juga memiliki pilihan. Dia menolak dengan sangat, semua sudah tau jawabannya. Tapi Paman Kim seperti nekat melewati gulungan api yang sengaja Baekhyun gelar.

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun, Paman akan menikahi ibumu." Paman Kim berkata dengan tegas dan melupakan setetes air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk Baekhyun. "Paman sudah mencintai ibumu sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum ibumu menikah dengan ayahmu."

Wanita yang duduk di sofa itu bahkan tidak memiliki kata dengan apa yang dikatakan tentang sebuah perasaan di masa lalu. Tapi tidakkah ini terlalalu membingungkan? Maksudnya, mereka telah bersepakat akan berteman saja, terlepas dari apa reaksi Baekhyun dan kenyataan yang menggerogoti, mereka telah sepakat untuk menggantung status pertemanan tentang semua ini.

"Suho, kau gila?!"

"Minyoung, aku harus mengatakannya atau aku juga akan terpuruk seumur hidupku."

"Tapi—"

"Melelahkan melawan semua ini sendiri. Meski aku menikah dan mencintai istriku, aku masih menyimpan perasaan padamu. Mungkin aku terdengar buruk, tapi aku tidak bisa menghindari semua ini." lelaki itu mengusak wajahnya lalu memeluk anak perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hentikan! " Baekhyun sudah meluberkan semua kemarahannya. Ia membanting satu vas kecil yang ada di meja dan hasilnya sungguh menakjubkan. Selain anak perempuan itu yang mulai menangis, Ibunya mendadak menyalak dengan satu sorot yang mengerikan. Baru kali ini Baekhyun mendapat satu tatapan ibunya yang seperti itu. "Kalian terlalu bodoh dengan perasaan kalian dan aku, aku tidak akan terjun dalam kebodohan itu!"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Asal paman tau, Ibu tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun dan ibu tidak akan membagi cintanya dengan paman! Sebaiknya paman pergi dari sini!"

PLAK!

"Ibu..."

"B-baek..."

Seharusnya ini tidak perlu terjadi, tapi manusia memiliki batas kesabaran yang berbeda-beda. Seandainya Baekhyun bisa lebih menenangkan dirinya maka satu tamparan panas itu tidak perlu menyakiti pipi ataupun hatinya.

Ya, Baekhyun tersakiti. Bukan untuk bekas merah dari tangan ibunya, tapi hatinya yang baru saja meneriakkan ketidakpercayaan. Seumur hidup Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan bagaimana ia mendapat tindakan fisik pertama kali itu dari ibunya.

Baekhyun hanya butuh orang tau seberapa besar dia mencoba mempertahankan kisah Ayah dan Ibunya. Atau paling tidak ada yang mengerti apa saja yang telah dikorbankan Ayah-Ibu pada kisah masa lalu yang terlalu rumit. Ketidaksetujuan pihak keluarga yang berujung pelepasan semua atribut kekayaan keluarga Byun, seharusnya ada yang mengapresiasi semua itu karena apa yang diperjuangkan di masa lalu dan dipertahankan hingga saat ini bukanlah hal yang murah. Harga diri terlanjur diinjak dan kebencian keluarga telah mereka ubah menjadi kertas usang yang tak perlu dipedulikan, apakah semua itu hanya omong kosong belaka? Baekhyun tidak percaya semua ini.

Kemudian dengan kebencian dan kesedihan yang mengakar dengan begitu keras, Baekhyun harus rela kembali menyelami kesedihan hatinya. Seberapa buruk ini akan berakhir, Baekhyun masih enggan menyimpulkan. Ia hanya butuh satu tempat dimana ia bisa mengadu pada Tuhan dan meminta jalan keluar. Atau ia hanya perlu menemui lelaki yang baru saja turun dari mobil dengan sebuket mawar merah bersama senyum yang kontras dengan suasana hati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu?" Siapapun yang melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang pasti akan cemas. Air matanya mengucur deras dan tangan mungilnya mengepal namun penuh getaran.

"Chanyeol, jadi pacarku, ya?"

"..."

"Aku butuh tempat untuk memeluk semua kesedihanku."

"B-baek,"

"Kumohon, jadi pacarku, ya?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Yang kemarin tanya Baekhyun pake bajunya siapa dan tidur dimana, sudah dapat jawabannya? Wkwk

Yang kemarin pengen bungkus Robert trus di bawa pulang, mana suaranya? Wkwk

.

Gak tau kenapa chap ini jadi gini. Semua ini ngalir aja dan gak bermaksud buat merusak suasana.

Untuk itu Ayoung minta maaf ya kalo kalian kecewa sama chap ini :)

Ayoung juga mau berterima kasih kalo ada yang ingetin segala typo yg Ayoung buat hehe...

.

BYE, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :)

Jangan lupa tinggalin **review** yaa :)


	9. Chapter 8

Sudah 2 jam Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Sebenarnya dia memiliki tujuan sebelum Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya lalu menangis tersedu. Tapi mendadak semua rencananya menjadi tidak penting ketika Chanyeol memilih mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan berkata, "Masuk mobil. Selesaikan tangismu di dalam."

Baekhyun tidak menangis sekencang itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk menunduk dan diam-diam menikmati isaknya yang terasa menyakitkan.

Sedang Chanyeol yang ada dibalik kemudi hanya merespon dengan mulutnya yang terkunci. Dia hanya berusaha memberi Baekhyun waktu agar setelah itu bisa bercerita dengan perasaan lebih ringan. Atau jika Baekhyun menolak bercerita, setidaknya gadis itu tidak terhimpit rasa sesak karena tangisnya.

"Masih ingin menangis?"

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya. Lelaki itu menyodorkan _tissue_ dan Baekhyun segera menyeka sisa air matanya.

"Sudah. Aku tidak ingin mataku kekeringan kalau terus menangis."

"Tapi sebenarnya menangis tidak seburuk itu."

"Kau pernah menangis?"

"Lelaki tidak boleh menangis, Baekhyun."

"Kata siapa?"

"AAWW!" Chanyeol mengusap lengannya yang terasa panas dan nyeri akibat capitan jari Baekhyun. Dia membuka sedikit lengan bajunya dan menemukan bekas keunguan yang jika dipegang rasa sakitnya terasa berkali-kali lipat menyiksa. "Kenapa mencubitku?!"

"Untuk membuatmu menangis."

Jika bukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengumpat dengan nada tertinggi.

"Paman Kim datang ke rumah dan ingin menikahi ibu." Baekhyun mulai bercerita ketika sebelumnya dia terlalu ragu untuk membaginya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi mengingat selama ini Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya yang paham akan kondisi hubungan Baekhyun dengan ibunya, Baekhyun rasa tidak seburuk itu terbuka. _Toh_ Chanyeol sudah terlanjur basah tau hingga ke akar-akarnya. Jadi, untuk apa disembunyikan?

Mengetahui Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berada pada mode serius, Chanyeol melepasan usapan pada lengannya. Ia memutar sedikit posisi duduknya untuk lebih fokus pada si mungil yang kembali menunduk. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun tidak menangis. Dia justru tersenyum, tapi Chanyeol cukup tau jika senyum itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau tau, Chanyeol, aku seperti di tampar beribu-ribu saat Paman Kim berkata masih mencintai ibu dan ingin menikahi ibu. Bahkan Paman Kim tetap memendam rasa pada Ibu meski ibu menikah dengan ayah. Tidakkah itu konyol? Cinta memang konyol."

"Bukan cinta yang konyol. Hanya cara menerimanya saja yang terdengar tidak masuk akal."

"Apa Paman Kim tidak memikirkan mendiang istrinya? Istrinya bisa saja sakit hati jika tau Paman Kim masih mencintai ibu." Satu helaan nafas menjadi jeda Baekhyun. Dia terlalu menggebu tapi terlalu sakit jika mengingat bagaimana Paman Kim mengutarakan keinginannya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di kepala Paman Kim saat ini. Menurutku dia terlalu egois dan tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku."

Chanyeol tidak memiliki pengalaman tentang rumitnya cinta orang dewasa. Selama ini Chanyeol cukup bersyukur masih dikasihi oleh kakeknya. Orangtua Chanyeol sudah memiliki kehidupan mereka sendiri dan Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang suka mengusik kebahagiaan orang. Dia sadar diri dengan posisinya yang tidak di harapkan. Maka dari itu, dia tidak punya banyak stok nasehat ketika Baekhyun bercerita tentang peliknya urusan cinta Paman Kim dengan ibu Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah. Orang dewasa memang rumit." Baekhyun menutup cerita dengan setitik air mata yang lolos begitu saja. "Chanyeol,"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin makan _ice cream._ "

.

Kencan yang gagal.

Semalam Chanyeol sudah menyusun begitu banyak skenario untuk kelancaran kencan hari ini. Dia akan menjemput Baekhyun dengan pakaian rapi juga parfum mahal kesayangannya, memberi senyum sehangat langit sore lalu mengucap sedikit kata romantis agar si galak itu setidaknya menyimpan kuluman senyum malu.

Namun sebaik-baiknya rencana akan terkalahkan dengan takdir yang sudah tergaris. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu menggebu dengan keberhasilan skenario rancangannya. Tapi berharap sedikit lebih manis, boleh, kan? Maka dari itu, dengan menjunjung tinggi kepercayaan dirinya beserta aura ketampanan yang Chanyeol percayai sebagai jimat keberuntungan, dia datang menemui Baekhyun.

Setidaknya gadis itu menyuguhkan satu senyum manis atau paling tidak sungutan kesal seperti biasa ketika Chanyeol turun dari mobil—percayalah reaksi Baekhyun yang seperti itu terlihat sangat mempesona di mata Chanyeol, bukan malah datang dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar beserta air mata yang sudah seperti air terjun. Otak Chanyeol tidak terlalu pintar menerka untuk alasan seperti apa seorang perempuan menangis, namun dia juga tidak bodoh untuk mengabaikan tangis itu, terlebih tangis Baekhyun.

"Mau _ice cream_ lagi?" sudah lima cup berukuran sedang yang berserakan di dasbor mobil Chanyeol. Dia mencoba menawarkan cup ke-6 pada si mungil yang sedang bersungut di sampingnya dengan beberapa sisa _ice cream_ yang melekat di sekitar bibir.

"Jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun memberi telunjuk peringatan pada Chanyeol yang mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dia masih menyimpan kenangan dengan posisi seperti ini. _Ice cream_ dan Chanyeol yang mendekat, jika terus dibiarkan maka lelaki itu akan kembali mencuri ciumannya.

Pada dasarnya Chanyeol juga memiliki kepala batu, bahkan lebih keras dari _cobaan hidup_ karena dia tidak gentar dengan tatapan sinis Baekhyun.

Sehelai tissue Chanyeol ambil dan dia labuhkan pada sisa _ice cream_ di bibir si mungil yang memojokkan diri di tempatnya. Langkahnya terkesan lembut hingga mendesirkan sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun yang terdalam. Perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa sulit membuatnya bernafas secara normal?

"Mau ku belikan ice cream lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan jarak yang masih terlampau dekat. Bodohnya disini, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata karena mendadak otaknya kosong. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih bagaimana seharusnya dia bertindak. Dia ingin berteriak dan memaki Chanyeol seperti biasanya, tapi sesuatu dalam diri membuatnya kaku.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun kembali menguasai diri dan hatinya yang baru saja terbang entah kemana dan Chanyeol yang sudah memiringkan kepala dengan mata terpejam, sosok asli Byun Baekhyun telah kembali.

"YA!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil memegangi bibirnya yang terasa ngilu. "Kenapa mencubit bibirku?!"

"Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun bersungut sambil mencubit lagi bibir Chanyeol yang sudah memerah. "Itu untuk otakmu yang kotor! Takkan ku biarkan lagi kau melecehkan bibirku!"

"Ah...sakit, Baek."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melecehkanku?"

"Aku tidak melecehkanmu. Aku hanya mencium kekasihku."

"Kekasih?!"

"Kita berpacaran, kan?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Tadi kau bilang meminta jadi pacarku?"

Penyakit wanita adalah pura-pura lupa atas apa yang bibirnya ucapkan. "Aku? Kapan? Jangan bercanda!"

Baiklah, baiklah. Chanyeol cukup tau dan dia harus menyimpan baik-baik bentuk kejujuran Baekhyun. Dia tidaklah tuli untuk mendengar dengan sangat jelas bagaimana Baekhyun berkata ' _Chanyeol, jadi pacarku, ya?_ '. Baekhyun mungkin pura-pura lupa tapi dunia telah mencatatkan sejarahnya.

"Sudah puas menangisnya?"

"Siapa yang menangis?"

Chanyeol hanya mengusak kasar rambutnya yang tertata rapi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya menghadapi Baekhyun si jutek menyebalkan, jadi Chanyeol harus memanggil kembali puing-puing kesabarannya sebagai tameng untuk tetap bertahan agar tidak mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa wanita selalu berkata tidak sedang kenyataannya adalah iya?"

"Seberapa jauh kau memahami wanita, Tuan Park? Tidak usah berlagak kau ini sudah berpengalaman jika menonton video porno saja kau masih ketakutan!"

Oke, Baekhyun lepas dengan ucapannya itu. Dia hanya terlalu antusias mendebat Chanyeol si _playboy_ pasaran.

Sedang Chanyeol mulai mengangkat kepala dengan gaya kesal yang terlalu tampan; nafasnya juga mulai ia gantung semenyebalkan mungkin karena ucapan Baekhyun yang meremehkannya.

"Kau tau kenapa setiap pagi Seolhyun dan teman-temannya mengerubungi tempatku?"

"Jadi kau bangga akan hal itu? Oh, astaga. Mereka hanya sekumpulan kucing betina liar yang butuh belaian. Aku tidak menyangka kau tertarik dengan mereka."

Bersabarlah, Chanyeol. Baekhyun memiliki banyak ungkapan dan analogi yang masuk akal untuk menusuk harga diri lalu membuat mulut terkunci rapat karena tidak ada balasan yang bisa mengalahkannya secara telak. Jadilah Chanyeol hanya mengerang frustasi sedang si mungil di sampingnya mulai tertawa kecil melihat kekalahan Chanyeol.

Semudah itu dia tertawa? Chanyeol tidak menyuguhkan menara Eiffel dengan cara romantis dan sedikit norak agar Baekhyun melupakan kesedihannya sejenak. Chanyeol juga tidak membentangkan beribu mawar putih dengan hiasan lampu-lampu sehingga Baekhyun akan menjerit bersama air mata kebahagiannya. Gadis itu terlalu abstrak untuk ditelisik. Baekhyun dan segala hal yang tidak berlebihan dalam dirinya telah membuat Chanyeol mabuk kepayang.

Tawa renyah itu, sudut bibirnya yang secara luwes terangkat, juga mata sipitnya yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit, maka kebahagiaan mana yang harus Chanyeol pertanyakan kembali? Sejauh ini Chanyeol memiliki kriteria khusus untuk melabuhkan hatinya. Dia lelaki pada umumnya yang melihat fisik sebagai kriteria dominan sedang hati adalah hal abstrak yang akan ia pikirkan nanti. Tapi Baekhyun, gadis itu telah meruntuhkan semuanya. Dia mengubah persepsi Chanyeol yang selalu membandingkan semua gadis yang mendekatinya dengan Scarlett—sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Baekhyun tidak sensual seperti Scarlett. Dia juga tidak memiliki aura menjadi _sexy_ untuk menggoda kaum adam. Tapi Baekhyun memiliki senyum yang bahkan lebih segar dari bunga Lavender. Cara Baekhyun merebut dunia Chanyeol terjadi dengan proses yang tidak di duga.

.

.

.

Jam masuk sekolah masih dua jam lagi tapi Baekhyun sudah berpakaian rapi. Seragam sekolah telah melekat pada tubuhnya, rambutnya dikuncir sederhana dibelakang, dan sapuan lipgloss tipis berwarna peach menjadi penampilannya pagi hari. Kulitnya sudah putih dan mulus jadi tidak perlu menambahkan bedak. Lagipula dia mau kesekolah, bukan untuk mengikuti kontes menyanyi.

Kakinya melangkah diatas angin saat menuruni tangga. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun tidak membuat satu suara dari langkah kakinya agar dia bisa selamat menuju pintu utama. Mungkin terlihat seperti seorang pencuri, tapi itu terlalu berlebihan. Katakan saja Baekhyun adalah seorang narapidana yang ingin melarikan diri.

Sebenarnya konteks langkah jinjit juga kerapiannya dipagi buta ini tidak seburuk yang dipikirkan. Baekhyun tidak sedang mengendap-endap karena pulang terlambat. Dia hanya mencoba tidak memberikan satu kode tentang niatnya yang ingin berangkat lebih awal. Atau sangat awal.

Keadaan masih remang karena ini memang masih pukul 5 pagi. Robert bahkan masih meringkuk di kandang sambil memeluk bantal kecil Miko. Baekhyun berani menjamin jika semua orang sedang terlelap dan tidak akan terusik pada gadis yang sedang mengendap-endap itu.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun berhasil menjangkau pintu utama, dia menghela satu nafas lelah. Semua menjadi rumit, bahkan untuk pergi sekolah saja Baekhyun harus melakukan hal tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

Dalam hati dia mengucap ampun pada Tuhan karena tindakannya ini. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin semakin menyakiti hati ibu jika harus keluar rumah dengan keadaan masih saling diam. Baik Ibu maupun Baekhyun tidak lagi terlibat interaksi hangat seperti sebelumnya. Mereka tak lebih dari dua orang yang mendadak asing dan canggung ketika saling berpapasan.

Sudah cukup Baekhyun mengabaikan ibu dengan tidak menjamah makanan yang disiapkan juga sikap dinginnya yang masih membuat hati dan pikirannya keras. Dia sadar semua itu bukanlah hal yang benar. Tapi pada posisi Baekhyun sekarang ini, saling diam dan memeriksa hati masing-masing menjadi pilihan terbaik. Bagaimanapun juga semua butuh berkaca. Tidak ada yang benar dalam sebuah masalah. Yang ada hanya ketimpangan hati yang masih memiliki sisi egois.

Baekhyun tidak ingin menambah dosa. Maka dari itu dia memilih untuk melakukan hal ini agar ibunya tidak semakin tersinggung. Tidak selamanya, hanya beberapa waktu sampai Baekhyun punya susunan kata untuk memperbaiki ketimpangan hubungannya dengan sang ibu.

.

.

Haruskah Chanyeol menyesal terbangun saat keadaan diluar masih petang karena urusan kandung kemih? Niat awalnya Chanyeol akan menyelesaikan urusan urin di kamar mandi lalu kembali tidur karena jam bangunnya masih lama. Entah ini petaka atau takdir, Chanyeol yang ingin melihat jam pada ponselnya justru terperanjat oleh sebuah pesan dari pengirim bernama **Uri Baek^^**.

Rasa kantuknya sudah terbang hilang ke angkasa dan digantikan oleh manik lebar karena rasa terkejut. Ini terlalu berlebihan tapi tidak bisa diabaikan mengingat Chanyeol sedang digauli oleh perasaan cinta pada si mungil. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun mendadak menjadi prioritas dan Chanyeol tidak ingin kecolongan secuil-pun tentang keadaan Baekhyun.

Jadilah Chanyeol menendang selimut dan terburu-buru ke kamar mandi setelah akhir isi pesan Baekhyun : **Aku sedang mampir ke stasiun sebelum berangkat sekolah** **. Jika** **kau datang** **kesekolah** **lebih dulu,** **bisa bawakan aku susu hangat?**

Baekhyun selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat Chanyeol dilanda rasa khawatir berlebih. Bukan sesuatu yang muluk-muluk, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak mau melihat si mungil keras kepala itu mati membeku karena udara dingin di luar. Beginilah efek samping cinta; logika akan terenggut oleh letupan asmara yang suatu saat bisa menjadi ombak. Dan sebaiknya Chanyeol bersiap-siap untuk itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Chanyeol sudah siap. Dia sedikit menggerutu ketika mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun yang terdengar hanya suara operator yang mengatakan sedang diluar jangkauan. Sial! Harus seberapa jauh lagi jangkauan Chanyeol untuk meraih Baekhyun?

Baru kali ini Chanyeol berlari seperti kebakaran tulang ekor ketika dia menerima satu pesan di ponselnya. Si pengirim ini selain tidak tau waktu juga tidak tau aturan. Bagaimana bisa di jam sepagi ini dia mengatakan sudah berada di stasiun ketika kebanyakan orang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Jika bukan karena si mungil manja kesayangan Chanyeol, lelaki itu tidak sudi mandi kilat. Penampilannya tersaji apa adanya tetapi tidak melupakan beberapa semprotan parfum keberuntungan. Demi seluruh dewa, semua ini untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yoora yang sedang mengambil air di dapur.

"Ke sekolah."

"Sepagi ini? Sekolahmu sudah gila?"

Chanyeol tidak lagi menanggapi karena dia diburu waktu. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak memberinya batas waktu. Hanya saja lelaki mana yang tega membiarkan gadis mungil tapi menyebalkan itu duduk sendiri di stasiun sepagi ini? Salah-salah akan ada om-om hidung belang yang menculiknya dan...oh, jangan lanjutkan atau Chanyeol akan terjun ke dasar jurang.

"Sial!" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi karena baru teringat jika motornya sedang di bengkel. Yang tersisa di garasi hanya mobil Yoora, mobil keluarga, dan skuter pink yang baru dibeli Yoora kemarin. Chanyeol tidak mungkin berangkat naik mobil. Selain karena milik Yoora pasti akan digunakan untuk bekerja, Chanyeol tidak memiliki kunci mobil keluarga jika ingin menggunakannya.

Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanya skuter pink yang terparkir dengan sangat menggemaskan di sebelah mobil Yoora.

" _Noona_ , pinjam skutermu." Kata Chanyeol setelah kembali masuk rumah dan menerobos pintu kamar Yoora.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Pinjam skutermu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Menjemput Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" Yoora mengernyit sebentar setelah kakirnya ia menyibak selimut dan matanya menyalak bahagia. Kenapa Yoora yang bahagia? "Ah..gadis cantik kekasihmu itu. Ada apa kau menjemputnya sepagi ini? Chanyeol, ini terlalu pagi untuk berkencan. Lagipula kau ini aneh, umumnya berkencan itu naik mobil dan—"

"Astaga! Cepat pinjami aku skutermu. Kau ini cerewet sekali."

"Dasar anak muda!" meski menggerutu, Yoora tetap menyerahkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan Olav pada Chanyeol. "Jangan mengebut. Ingat, kau membawa calon adik iparku."

Ingin Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan umpatannya tentang seberapa cepat laju skuter jika digunakan untuk mengebut, tapi dia masih memiliki hal penting lain untuk segera dilakukan. Jadilah Chanyeol kembali berlari menyongsong skuter pink lucu milik Yoora.

.

Sebut saja ini cinta gila. Karena pada dasarnya jika hanya sebuah cinta tanpa imbuhan gila, Chanyeol tidak perlu merepotkan diri untuk mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang mengaku sedang bersedih. Selama ini dia tidak pernah peduli jika ada perempuan yang dekat dengannya sedang mengalami kesusahan atau kesedihan. Chanyeol bahkan terkesan dingin sekalipun perempuan itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi dengan Baekhyun? Membuang perempuan itu dalam pikirannya saja rasanya sangat sulit.

Chanyeol seperti dikepung oleh banyak raja lebah yang menyengat jika dia berusaha membenci Baekhyun. Pasalnya, Baekhyun tidak memiliki banyak kebaikan hati jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Chanyeol sudah mempertaruhkan semua rasa gengsinya hanya untuk menerima _feedback_ yang baik. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak seburuk itu menyangkal segala bentuk kekhawatiran Chanyeol. Hanya saja sikapnya terlalu dingin dan itu membuat Chanyeol berpikir ulang bagaimana cara dia menyentuh hati Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi.

Dan pagi ini, entah disebut kesempatan atau memang Chanyeol benar-benar penaruh perhatian, dia memacu si skuter pink dengan laju tercepat demi mencapai stasiun. Dia ingin segera bertemu si perempuan yang sudah digilai hatinya dan memastikan tidak ada satu cacat-pun yang melukai.

Lalu di jarak 100 meter mendekati stasiun dan Chanyeol memarkir sembarangan si skuter pink, dia berlari untuk seorang perempuan yang berjongkok di gang dekat stasiun. Chanyeol berlari sepenuh hati dan tenaga demi menghampiri si perempuan yang sedang menikmati bakpao.

"Chanyeol!" mata kelincinya berbinar ketika melihat Chanyeol datang dengan nafas tak beraturan. "Mau?" dia menyodorkan bakpaoyang memiliki warna putih dengan tingkat menggembung yang parah.

"Kau...ahh..kauhh..." susah payah Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya sedang yang lebih kecil memilih kembali menikmati bakpao-nya. "Ya! Kenapa pagi-pagi kabur dari rumah?"

"Aku tidak kabur."

"Lalu kenapa di jam seperti sekarang kau disini? Sekolah masih di mulai satu jam lagi."

"Aku ingin jajan."

Seseorang tolong siramkan air pada Chanyeol yang hampir terbakar karena Baekhyun terlalu menjengkelkan dan menggemaskan di waktu yang bersamaan. Jika bukan Baekhyun mungkin Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan semua umpatan hingga mulutnya berbusa. Tapi ini Baekhyun, seseorang yang membuatnya bisa meredakan emosi seberapa besar dan menjengkelkannya reaksi perempuan itu.

"Ikut aku!"

"Kemana?! Aku tidak mau pulang, Chanyeol."

"Aku lapar. Temani aku makan!"

"Tunggu," Baekhyun kembali berjongkok di depan kakek yang menjual bakpao _._ "Kakek, aku pergi dulu, ya. Temanku yang jelek ini kelaparan dan aku harus memberinya makan."

.

Sudah helaan nafas kesekian kali dari Baekhyun sejak 1 jam yang lalu; duduk di sebuah kedai ramen dengan seorang lelaki yang tak berhenti menatap tajam dengan tidak meninggalkan tiap sendok kuah ramen di mangkok. Baekhyun sudah melarang lelaki itu, si marga Park, untuk berhenti memberi tatapan instrospeksi yang berlebihan. Dia bukan seorang pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap basah. Tapi Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat seperti kucing jantan patah hati.

"Cepat habiskan makanmu!"

Mungkin telinga Chanyeol sedang tersumbat oleh beribu ulat bulu atau dia benar-benar memiliki kelainan karena bertindak seperti seorang yang tuli akan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" tantang Baekhyun dengan gelagat siap menusuk mata Chanyeol dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. "Aku bukan tahanan yang kabur, Chanyeol. Jadi berhenti mengintimidasi seolah-olah keberangkatan lebih pagi ke sekolah adalah tindakan kriminal." Tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun kembali melemah karena, _well_ —dia tidak mau terlihat sebagai perempuan kasar.

"Seorang anak perempuan pagi buta keluar rumah, kau pikir dunia ini main-main?!" Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya dan mulai memberi tatapan galak. Tapi semua itu berubah dengan cepat ketika irisnya melihat Baekhyun memasang wajah lebih galak. "Baekhyun, kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu bagaimana?"

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Semisal ada om-om gila yang menculik dan menjualmu keluar negeri, bagaimana?"

"Kau berlebihan. Aku hanya ke stasiun dan membeli bakpao, Chanyeol. Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan."

Chanyeol hampir saja lupa jika Baekhyun adalah sejenis makhluk hidup yang tidak peka. Maksudnya, gadis itu terlalu meremehkan kekhawatiran Chanyeol akan keselamatannya. Bukan apa-apa, dijaman maju seperti ini tidak menutup kemungkinan perbuatan jahat dilakukan dimana saja, kapan saja, dan pada siapa saja. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin tembok perlindungan yang mulai dia bangun untuk Baekhyun menemui kata sia-sia. Dia sudah berkorban banyak untuk keberaniannya dengan harapan Baekhyun bisa aman.

"Baekhyun, pikirkan keselamatanmu. Tidak selalu masalah diselesaikan dengan kabur dari rumah."

"Aku tidak kabur!"

"Oke, aku ralat. Kau tidak kabur tapi hanya mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah."

Yang lebih kecil mengerucutkan bibir untuk perkataan Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol benar. Tapi disaat seperti ini Baekhyun butuh dihibur, bukan dipojokkan atas tindakannya yang sedikit kekanak-kanakkan itu.

"Lebih baik aku pergi diam-diam daripada berada di situasi yang tidak enak dengan ibu. Ku harap kau tau maksudku dan kau berhenti membahas hal itu. Aku tau aku salah dan jika kau mau menyalahkanku, ku sarankan kau telan saja semua itu. Aku sedang tidak butuh di salahkan."

Baekhyun mengalami tekanan yang cukup menyakitkan atas perdebatannya dengan sang ibu. Ini menjadi yang pertama dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak memiliki pegangan bagaimana harus bersikap. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak ingin bertindak egois tapi semua orang yang tau mengenai masalah ini sudah terlanjur melihatnya seperti itu. Mengubah persepsi orang bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah dilakukan dan Baekhyun tidak ingin melakukannya. Pada akhirnya orang-orang hanya bisa berspekulasi dan tidak ada solusi yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Jadi, dia akan terus pada pendirian dan jalannya hingga dia bisa memiliki kepala yang lebih tenang untuk memperbaiki apa-apa yang salah.

"Berpikirlah sedikit lebih tenang dan bukalah matamu. Masalah tidak selalu bisa diselesaikan dengan cara saling berdiam diri. Ibumu juga berhak memilih hidupnya."

"Sulit menerimanya, jika aku boleh jujur. Aku tidak berharap kau berada di posisiku dan merasakan apa yang aku rasa, karena setiap orang memiliki kemampuan bertahan yang berbeda. Yang kuharap kau bisa menghargai apa yang sedang ku pilih. Aku tidak peduli kau berada dipihak mana, tapi biarkan aku berdiri sendiri dengan pendirianku. Mau menyebutku egois, silahkan."

Sekuat-kuatnya batu karang, suatu saat juga akan terkikis ketika ada pukulan telak yang meruntuhkannya. Namun bedanya batu karang tidak akan menjatuhkan setitik kesedihannya karena dia tau kehancuran bukanlah hal yang perlu di beri kesedihan, menjadi reruntuhan batu karang bukan hal yang buruk selama ada air yang selalu menjaganya untuk tetap berada pada tempatnya. Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah sekuat karang. Dia hanya anak gadis yang sedang diombang-ambing oleh kerisauan hati. Tidak tau bagaimana caranya bertahan ketika tidak ada yang bisa mengerti bagaimana hatinya.

"Mau kemana?" Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kemana saja asal aku bisa sedikit lega."

.

.

Jika dipikir ulang, ini terlalu membuat kepala pening. Pasalnya, Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja otaknya yang terlampau tidak singkron dengan sistem kekebalan hatinya. Bagaimana bisa dia memilih membolos dan berakhir disebuah taman hiburan yang ada di pusat kota?

Kata orang, sebaiknya stres dibuang dengan cara datang ke taman hiburan lalu memacu adrenalin dengan beberapa permainan yang bergantung pada ketinggian atau kecepatan. Semua itu bisa membuat sesuatu dalam diri menjadi ikut gelisah lalu ketika dilempar atau dijatuhkan dengan kecepatan konstan, sebuah teriakan akan keluar dan dari situ semua rasa stres akan hilang.

Baekhyun memilih sebuah tiket terusan. Peduli setan jika belum banyak orang yang berunjung karena langit masih sangat cerah. Yang terpenting hasrat berteriaknya bisa ia lepas sehingga saat nanti pulang dia tidak lagi memiliki beban.

Namanya Colombus; sebuah kapal besar yang terombang-ambing ke depan dan ke belakang. Jika kapal bergerak kebelakang akan terasa rasa tegang yang naik sampai ubun-ubun. Dan jika sudah bergerak ke depan maka jantung serasa tertinggal di belakang bersama desiran yang memacu diri untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Baekhyun rasa itu permainan pemula yang bisa di jadikan pemanasan. Maka dengan langkah seringan daun kering, Baekhyun mengambil duduk paling belakang dengan harapan ia akan mendapat kepuasan.

Tidak banyak yang naik Colombus. Hanya Baekhyun dan beberapa orang dengan tingkat antusias yang membuncah. Tapi sayangnya tidak berlaku untuk lelaki yang sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun bersama wajah putih pucat.

"Kau oke, Chanyeol?"

Yang di tanya hanya mengangguk kecil. Bibirnya tertutup rapat sedang keringat sebesar jagung tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Tidak usah memaksa kalau memang takut."

"Aku tidak takut!"

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu ketika Chanyeol menolak dikatakan takut sedang perubahan fisiknya menunjukkan dia sedang ketakutan level akut. Tapi ini menyenangkan. Si kucing jantan pecinta aura ketenaran ini menemui titik balik atas kesombongannya sebagai jantan paling diminati banyak betina-betina genit. _Rasakan!_

Colombus mulai berjalan. Pada awalnya kecepatan yang digunakan selalu pada taraf lemah, namun lama-kelamaan semua itu berubah menjadi gila dan Baekhyun sudah bersiap membuat dirinya melayang.

Semuanya menggila dengan teriakan-teriakan heboh seakan meminta si pengendali yang ada di pos untuk menambah kecepatan. Teriakan, rasa takut, semua hanya bentuk ekspresi bagaimana permainan ini sangat cocok untuk melepas stres. Baekhyun mulai berteriak di nada tertinggi yang ia miliki. Jika setelah ini suaranya akan raib dan dia berbicara dengan suara lirih, biarkan. Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli, yang terpenting rasa stresnya terpuaskan

"HENTIKAANN! HENTIKAAANNN!"

Meski semua yang ada di atas Colombus berteriak hingga urat-urat di leher nampak, Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar suara di sampingnya yang merintih. Dia hampir lupa jika ada Chanyeol yang sedang mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki yang tidak takut naik wahana ekstrim, padahal dalam dirinya sedang terjadi bentrokan untuk tidak mengambil keputusan segila ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol harus menunjukkan sisi kejantanannya pada Baekhyun sebagai lelaki pemberani meski sebenarnya semua sudah hancur sejak awal dia bermanik pucat.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Setelah permainan selesai dan keduanya turun, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi tawanya. Dia puas karena telah membuat Chanyeol terlihat konyol dengan rasa takutnya.

"Dasar, _sok_ pemberani! Hanya katakan kau takut dan tidak perlu merepotkan diri untuk ikut aku naik." Baekhyun kembali tertawa. "Tunggu sini. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa permainan setelah itu kita bisa pergi."

"Tapi—"

"Ssst! Aku tidak suka di bantah!"

Lalu Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah dan perut yang rasanya seperti di aduk beribu-ribu, hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena usahanya terlihat _manly_ didepan Baekhyun mendapat hasil yang buruk alias gagal total.

.

.

Hubungan Baekhyun dengan ibunya mulai membaik. Setidaknya ketika ibu bertanya, "Mau susu coklat atau vanila?" Baekhyun masih mau menjawab dengan mengatakan jika susu coklat adalah jimat keberuntungannya. Mereka tidak lagi dililit oleh suasana canggung yang mencekik. Meski masih ada sisa puing-puing kesedihan akibat hubungan kemarin yang terlalu menegang, setidaknya masih ada sedikit cela untuk saling bertegur sapa meski belum seratus persen kembali seperti dulu.

Ibu Baekhyun yang memulai semuanya. Wanita itu berpikir jika hubungan ibu dan anak tidak seharusnya jadi seburuk ini. Semua hanya salah paham dan putri cantiknya itu bukanlah tipe anak gadis yang bisa mencerna semua secara perlahan. Baekhyun terlanjur percaya dengan apa yang dilihat matanya dan mengabaikan apa yang akan dijelaskan oleh ibu. Hingga akhirnya semua menjadi sebuah bom yang meledak dan sulit dikendalikan bagaimana akibatnya.

Berbekal kesabaran berlebih sebagai dasar dari perbaikan atas apa-apa yang terlanjur retak, ibu Baekhyun mengulurkan perdamaian. Bersitegang dengan Baekhyun serumit ini menjadi pertama kali seumur hidup dan rasanya sungguh tidak enak. Masa pendiaman yang terlalu lama dan Baekhyun yang mulai mengendap-endap tiap pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, ibu membenci semua itu. Baekhyun satu-satunya hal berharga yang dimiliki dan diabaikan oleh anak gadisnya sungguh kerapuhan yang tak terobati.

"Aku berangkat, Ibu." Baekhyun mengambil sepotong roti di meja dan sedikit berlari sebelum tertinggal bis.

"Nanti malam mau di masakkan apa?"

"Terserah ibu saja." Baekhyun melihat jam yang melilit pergelangan tangannya dan bisa merasakan aura petaka ketika waktunya hampir tiba. "Aku berangkat."

.

.

Bersyukurlah jika pagi ini Baekhyun tidak harus merayu penjaga gerbang untuk membiarkannya masuk. Meski nafasnya menjadi tak stabil dan keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya, Baekhyun tidak banyak mengeluh seperti biasanya.

Keadaan sekolah masih sama; hujatan karena akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol masih diterima dari para kucing haus belaian. Tapi Baekhyun tak ambil pusing, biarkan mereka mencibir sesuka mulut mereka asal tidak menggores sedikitpun kulit Baekhyun. Karena jika sampai itu terjadi, Baekhyun selalu siap berubah menjadi macan dengan taring beracun. _Rawr!_

Dan sesampainya di kelas, Baekhyun masih menemui keramaian yang bersumber dari bangku Chanyeol. Si pemilik bangku belum menampilkan batang hidungnya tapi kumpulan betina kurang belaian itu sudah mengerubung seperti lalat. Untung saja posisi duduk sudah berubah. Baekhyun kembali satu bangku dengan Sehun sedang Chanyeol menempati bangku paling belakang. Jadi setelah memposisikan duduk ternyaman di bangkunya, Baekhyun bisa sedikit bersantai. Seharusnya seperti itu sebelum seseorang menarik pundaknya ke belakang hingga punggung Baekhyun terbentur kursi.

"AW! Apa yang kau lakukan, Seolhyun?!"

"Tidak tau malu!"

"Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Dengar," Seolhyun memberi telunjuk peringatan dan disambut tatapan sinis dari Baekhyun. "Jangan pernah dekati Chanyeol satu senti saja! Kau tentu tau apa akibatnya!"

"Dasar gila!" Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin emosinya menguar dan melukai siapa saja yang merusak suasana hatinya, tapi Seolhyun justru mengusik semua emosinya dengan membuat seragam Baekhyun yang semula berwarna putih memiliki noda merah beraroma strawberry. "YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Itu untuk perempuan tidak tau diri sepertimu!" Seolhyun menambah semua emosi yang mendidih dengan _whip-cream_ yang di lempar tepat mengenai pundak Baekhyun. "Ku harap kau sadar kalau kau tidak pantas bersama Chanyeol!"

Ini kekanakan. Sungguh hal tidak masuk akal ketika Baekhyun sadar dasar dari semua perlakuan ini adalah Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi kau menggoda Chanyeol, aku bisa melakukan yang lebih buruk dari ini!" yang terakhir adalah siraman kopi yang Seolhyun tumpahkan tepat di atas kepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dengan diikuti oleh para pengikut setianya. Sedang Baekhyun, dia mulai muak ketika harga dirinya direndahkan begitu saja oleh Seolhyun. Matanya memanas dan dia kembali menangis dibalik kucuran hitam air kopi yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Suasana kelas mendadak riuh dengan kejadian itu. Disamping rasa malu, Baekhyun lebih memiliki rasa muak yang berlebih. Rasanya seperti ingin membalikkan bumi dan meruntuhkan semua hal yang memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Mino, Sehun, dan Jongin yang baru datang segera mengerubungi adik kecil mereka yang masih membeku di lantai. Mereka tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi hingga membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat buruk. Mereka bertiga tau, dalam suasana seperti ini tidaklah terlalu pas untuk bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi. Oleh karena itu, Sehun melepas jaketnya untuk menutupi seragam Baekhyun yang kotor, Mino membantu Baekhyun berdiri, sedang Jongin menginterupsi seluruh keributan di kelas untuk tetap diam dan tidak melakukan hal konyol dengan menyebar sesuatu yang mereka rekam di ponsel.

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?"

Sumber masalah.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba kembali muak dan emosinya yang sempat lenyap bersiap meledak dengan hebohnya. Namun menyadari dirinya telah kalah karena air mata, Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?!" Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan gadis itu memicing penuh benci. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?!"

Baekhyun membisu. Kemuakan dalam dirinya membuat bibirnya membisu dan ketika Chanyeol mendesak atas apa yang sudah terjadi, Baekhyun mulai berontak. Dia bergerak sekuat tenaga dari cengkeraman Chanyeol dan papahan Mino untuk berlari keluar kelas.

.

Harga diri Baekhyun benar-benar telah dilukai. Seolhyun dan pengikut sintingnya itu sudah berani mengusik Baekhyun dan menimbulkan kebencian yang mendalam. Tidakkah ini sudah keterlaluan? Tapi yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat ini hanya menangis. Ingatlah, dia juga memiliki hati perempuan yang akan sakit jika direndahkan.

Tidak begitu buruk ketika Baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya di bawah sebuah pohon belakang sekolah. Dia mengumpat sejadi-jadinya dan mengutuk Seolhyun dengan umpatan paling kotor dan buruk. Batu-batu kecil tak berdosa di bawah kakinya turut menjadi korban pelemparan hingga sebuah pekikan membuat Baekhyun jatuh terduduk.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun melihat _name-tag_ bertuliskan 'Jaehyun' di sisi kiri sedang _tag_ angka 2 berwana merah di sebelah kanan. "Kau mau bolos ya?"

"Sssst!" Baekhyun justru menerima telunjuk di bibirnya. "Aku hanya sedikit bereksperimen di hari pertamaku sekolah. Ternyata sangat menyenangkan."

Aneh.

Baekhyun menyeka sisa air matanya dan bersiap pergi sebelum kejiwaannya terganggu karena orang aneh.

"Hey, baumu...aneh."

Mata Baekhyun jatuh melihat tubuhnya yang beraroma strawberry bercampur kopi. Ya, perbuatan Baekhyun membuat dirinya terlihat konyol dengan aroma tidak sedap.

"Hei, hei, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah."

Tangan Baekhyun di cegah oleh si orang asing yang bahkan kini pura-pura kenal.

"Lepas!"

Sebuah sapu tangan terulur dan diseka disekitar pipi Baekhyun yang basah.

Orang asing yang baru saja menghina bau tubuh Baekhyun kini berbaik hati mengulurkan sapu tangan untuk menyeka noda hitam di pipi Baekhyun; sesuatu yang bisa melelahkan hati setiap wanita tapi Baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Dia menepis semua dan menyalak galak tapi hanya diberi tanggapan berupa kekehan. Orang aneh, kan?

"Ikut aku!" Sebelah tangan Baekhyun ada yang menariknya dan gadis itu hampir saja terhuyung jika saja tangannya yang lain tidak ditarik ke arah yang berbeda.

"Hei, santai saja, bung."

Di sisi kanan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya dan di sisi kiri ada si orang aneh yang lebih nyaman dengan wajah santainya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku tidak tau apa masalah kalian, tapi memperlakukan perempuan seperti itu bukanlah tindakan yang jantan."

"Anak kecil sepertimu tau apa?!"

"Anak kecil sepertiku cukup tau jika berlaku kasar pada perempuan adalah tindakan terbodoh yang dilakukan laki-laki."

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang salah dengan dunianya hingga ia harus tertarik ke kanan dan ke kiri oleh dua laki-laki yang sibuk dengan argumennya tentang laki-laki jantan. Lengannya serasa mau putus dan dua laki-laki itu tidak sadar Baekhyun mulai merintih kesakitan.

"LEPAS!" Baekhyun menggunakan kekuatan penuh untuk menyentak tangannya dan hasilnya tidak begitu buruk. Meski lengannya terasa sakit, setidaknya dua laki-laki itu sudah berhenti dengan argumen laki-laki jantan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting dalam situasi ini. "Silahkan berdebat tapi jangan korbankan tanganku?!"

Chanyeol memanfaatkan keadaan yang sedikit lengah untuk menari Baekhyun menjauh dan gadis itu kali ini mengalah untuk mengikuti Chanyeol daripada lengannya kembali tersakiti. "Kita harus bicara, Baekhyun!"

 _Jadi namamu Baekhyun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Oke ini TBC lagi dan maaf karena lama up.

Maaf kalau jalan ceritanya jadi seribet ini.

Maaf kalau tulisanku mulai kurang enak dinikmati.

Maaf karena selalu lama up T.T

.

.

Semoga kalian suka sama chap ini dan tetep sabar nungguin update-an selanjutnya =D

Saranghae...


	10. Chapter 9

**T**

 **.**

 **.**

"STOP!" Baekhyun menyentak tangannya ketika sudah cukup ditarik sedemikian jauh oleh Chanyeol. Entah sudah berapa jauh mereka menyusuri lorong sekolah dan menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa mata dalam kelas yang sedang jam kosong, Chanyeol seperti tidak menaruh banyak peduli akan hal itu.

Teriakan Baekhyun untuk meminta menghentikan semua ini seperti bualan belaka. Seberapa kuat Baekhyun mencoba melepaskannya, maka Chanyeol akan semakin erat menggenggam lalu menariknya. Baekhyun tidak tau maunya apa lelaki itu."Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol..Sakit..." Pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sudah memerah dan dia semakin kesakitan. Batinnya belum sampai pada tahap pemulihan tetapi Chanyeol seperti berniat melukai fisik Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu?"

"Tidak penting siapa yang melakukan!"

"Katakan!"

"Apa urusanmu?!"

"Bagaimana bisa bukan jadi urusanku ketika ada yang menyakitimu, Baek? Ini sudah keterlaluan asal kau tau! Lihat penampilanmu!"

Matanya jatuh kebawah dan menelisik seberapa buruk dan kotor pakaian dan tubuhnya. Noda hitam kopi, noda merah jus strawberry, juga _whipe-cream_ yang menambah deret kemuakan Baekhyun yang tiada henti. Penampilan fisik bisa dia selesaikan dengan mandi dan berganti baju, tapi bagaimana Seolhyun melakukan hal itu seperti seorang brengsek membuat Baekhyun enggan memiliki kebaikan hati.

"Tidak penting..." lalu Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan sesak di dasar hati yang membuat airmatanya merembes keluar dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun sedang berada di titik terlemah dimana dia mudah sekali goyah dan menangis. Selama ini dia beranggapan dirinya harus menjadi tegar dalam segala situasi. Menjadi lemah bukan pilihan yang benar karena orang lain akan merasa kasihan dan Baekhyun tidak suka di pandang seperti orang yang menderita lahir batin.

Tapi kali ini ia ingin membungkam segala ketegaran yang dia miliki. Batinnya bersimpu lemah karena penghinaan yang dilakukan Seolhyun memang keterlaluan. Baekhyun sakit hati, sangat sakit hati.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mulai melemah melihat si mungil yang menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya. "Siapa yang melakukannya? Hm?" dia merengkuh kepala Baekhyun yang seperti tak bertenaga untuk di angkat dan menengadah pada langit.

"Memang kau mau apa kalau aku mengatakan siapa yang melakukan ini padaku?"

"Tentu aku akan menghajarnya. Berani-beraninya dia melakukan ini pada Baekhyun-ku. Cari mati dia dengan Park Chanyeol!"

 _Baekhyun-ku?_

"Kasar sekali.." Baekhyun memukul kecil dada Chanyeol yang sudah terkontaminasi warna hitam dari tubuh Baekhyun. "Lelaki sejati tidak akan menghajar perempuan."

Tubuh Baekhyun dijauhkan sebentar dan Chanyeol mengangkat dagu si mungil yang sudah berhenti terisak.

"Jadi dia perempuan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu kembali masuk pada dada Chanyeol. Sebentuk rasa aman yang membuatnya ketagihan; Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa sistem kesadaran dalam tubuhnya menjadi serumit ini. Maksudnya, dia selalu bertindak berdasar logika dan tidak pernah memperlakukan dirinya dengan semudah ini. Masuk dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan mengeluh jika penampilannya sungguh buruk karena perpaduan kopi, jus strawberry, dan _whipe-cream_ membuatnya tampak menyedihkan. Apa-apaan sebenarnya ini?

"Ini urusan perempuan. Kau jangan ikut campur."

"Jangan katakan jika ini perbuatan—"

"Hm. Siapa lagi. Seharusnya aku tadi langsung menjambak rambutnya. _Aish!_ Kenapa aku jadi lemah begini?!" Seolhyun, jangan harap sisa masa sekolahnya akan tenang ketika si judes Baekhyun memunculkan tanduknya. Bersiaplah, mimpi buruk akan berkuasa! "Bagaimana jika aku membalasnya?"

"Kau berani?"

"Ya!" Baekhyun bersungut sambil membuat gestur tangan seperti bos yang memarahi bawahannya karena terlambat. "Lihat saja, akan ku buat dia terkencing-kencing."

"Terserah padamu." Kemudian Chanyeol kembali menyamankan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ini yang dia tunggu, berada dekat dengan Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu tidak berontak atas perasan yang sudah terlanjur ia gelar. "Yang terpenting kau berhenti menangis dan tidak terluka."

"Siapa yang menangis?" dia menyalak lagi untuk bersembunyi dari kelemahannya. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu mengenal bagaimana Baekhyun dengan segala sikap tidak mau mengalahnya. Jika sedih, katakan sedih maka Chanyeol akan datang untuk mengusak air mata.

"Aku sudah izin agar mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Masih marah dengan ibu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sedikit."

"Kau harus ganti baju, Baekhyun."

"Ke rumahmu. Pinjam baju Yoora _eonni._ "

.

.

Kedua kalinya Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki ke rumah Chanyeol dan dia selalu takjub dengan segala interior yang ada. Mungkin Baekhyun akan terlihat sedikit kampungan tapi begitulah adanya. Rumah Chanyeol adalah sejenis rumah yang sengaja di _design_ sederhana tapi berkelas. Tidak ada perabotan yang tampak mencolok kecuali ukiran-ukiran elegan yang membuat mata terkagum.

Sejak masuk gerbang hingga berada di dalam rumah, akan sangat kental rasa segar yang menggoda iman untuk berlama-lama di sini.

Tata letak ruangannya perlu diberi banyak acungan jempot. Nuansa putih dengan beberapa perabot yang berasal dari kayu dipilih untuk mempermanis ruangan. Seperti di dapur, semua alat masak tersedia dengan kelengkapan yang jangan di ragukan. Letaknya yang berdekatan dengan meja makan menjadikan rumah ini memiliki potensi sebagai rumah idaman. Baekhyun mulai berfantasi bagaimana jika dia tinggal disini? _Astaga, ada apa dengan pikiranmu, Baekhyun?_

"Miko!" Baekhyun membentangkan tangan untuk si manis yang baru keluar dari _rumahnya._ Pantatnya yang berisi itu bergerak seirama dan membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali mencubitnya. Pantat Miko seperti candu yang mana bisa menjerat siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Kau semakin manis. Apa kau makan dengan baik, Miko?"

 _ **Ngeong~**_

"Bagus. _Noona_ sangat merindukanmu, Miko!"

 _ **NGEONG!**_

"Apa? Aku bukan _noona?._ Lalu siapa?"

 _ **Ngeeeeoong~**_

" _Eonni?_ "

 _ **Ngeong~**_

"Baiklah, baiklah. Karena kau sangat manis, kau boleh memanggilku _eonni._ "

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun mengelus sebentar si manis Miko sebelum kucing berpantat sintal itu kembali ke rumahnya. "kau bisa bahasa kucing?"

Chanyeol sudah berganti pakaian sedikit santai dengan kaos _jumbo_ -nya yang berwarna merah serta celana hitam sebatas lutut.

"Anggap saja begitu." Baekhyun menerima satu setel pakain berwarna putih gading yang di lempar Chanyeol. "Punya Yoora _eonni_?"

"Kau kira aku pakai baju perempuan? Tentu saja itu punya dia!"

Baekhyun hanya bertanya dan Chanyeol cukup menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Nada tinggi yang ia gunakan terlalu berlebihan mengingat lawan bicaranya adalah si judes Byun Baekhyun. Tidakkah lelaki itu ingat betapa galaknya Baekhyun jika kekesalannya sudah tersulut hingga menguap ke permukaan? Tapi beruntunglah Chanyeol karena kali ini Baekhyun menambah kesabarannya sebanyak 1 gram. Meski sedikit, itu sudah cukup berguna dari pada dia juga berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan mereka akan saling berteriak untuk suatu hal yang tidak penting.

"Jadi aku harus ganti baju di mana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Di sini!" si jantan kembali bernada tinggi. "Astaga, Baekhyun! Tentu kau harus berganti baju di kamar mandi!"

"Kau ini ada apa?!" Baekhyun sudah berada di puncak. Chanyeol cukup menyebalkan dan itu membuatnya merajuk. Beberapa jam lalu dia bertindak seperti seorang _kekasih_ yang selalu memprotek gadisnya. Dan sekarang? Baekhyun terlanjur berasumsi jika dia sudah seperti gelandangan yang di bentak-bentak. "Tadi, baik. Sekarang, jahat. Cukup koin saja yang punya dua wajah! Kau jangan seperti itu!"

Jika Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan nada tertingginya itu berarti ia cukup kesal. Di bentak bukanlah hal yang di sukai semua orang, Baekhyun salah satunya. Gadis itu teramat tidak suka jika ada yang membentak hingga ulu hatinya sakit. Belum juga sembuh luka bentakan dan hinaan Seolhyun, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol ingin merelakan diri menjadi tumbal karena kekesalan Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi saja!"

"Mau kemana?" Baekhyun selalu kalah cepat selangkah. Ingin rasanya dia mengeluh pada Tuhan tentang kaki mungilnya yang selalu kalah panjang dari Chanyeol saat melangkah. Seperti sekarang, ketika Baekhyun memiliki 6 langkah menuju pintu utama maka Chanyeol hanya butuh 3 langkah. Tapi fokusnya bukan di situ sebenarnya. Yang harus ditekankan disini adalah kenapa Chanyeol menahannya untuk pergi jika keberadaan Baekhyun hanya untuk dimarahi?

"Mau ke kebun binatang bertemu saudara-saudaraku! Setidaknya mereka lebih baik menerima keadaanku yang bau ini dan tidak membentakku sembarangan!"

"Disana kau akan lebih bau." Suara Chanyeol melembut seiring dengan kerucutan lucu bibir merajuk Baekhyun.

"Biar saja! Mereka baik. Tidak seperti kau yang suka membentak!"

"Kapan aku melakukannya?"

"Dasar lelaki!"

"Jangan kemana-mana dengan keadaan seperti ini. Orang-orang akan melihatmu sedikit tidak baik."

Baiklah, tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada tubuh beraroma kopi yang dikontaminasi dengan jus strawberry juga _whipe-cream._

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Jangan marah..." Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung si mungil, "Ya sudah. Maaf sudah membentakmu. Aku hanya masih kesal dengan orang yang membuat keadaanmu seperti ini. Aku dimaafkan?"

Yang lebih kecil masih belum bisa meninggalkan kerucutan bibirnya. Dalam hati masih sedikit kesal karena bentakan itu, tapi sudahlah, Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengerti. Sebentar, kenapa Baekhyun repot-repot untuk mengerti?

"Sepuluh cup ice cream strawberry," Baekhyun menodongkan sepuluh jarinya, "Tiga bakpao isi coklat," menodongkan tiga jari, "dan satu _pan_ pizza toping sosis sapi."

"Wow! Bisa menghabiskan semuanya?"

"Bantu aku makan..." lalu merengek.

Inilah mengapa Chanyeol selalu kesulitan tidur jika suara rengekan Baekhyun terngiang. Efeknya sungguh mengacaukan pertahanan hati dan kekuatan diri. Karena jika terus berlanjut bisa-bisa Chanyeol akan mengambil trampolin untuk melompat dan berkata pada dunia jika Baekhyun telah sukses membuat dirinya goyah.

"Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu dulu. Aku akan memesan makanan."

.

.

Sesuai permintaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memesan semua makanan tanpa ada satupun yang kurang. Sepuluh ice cream strawberry, tiga bakpao isi coklat, dan satu _pan_ pizza bertoping sosis sapi. Semua makanan itu sudah terhidang di meja ketika Baekhyun datang dengan rambut setengah basahnya.

"Chanyeol, kau waras, kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sebanyak ini siapa yang akan menghabiskan?"

Baekhyun mengambil duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Setelah ditelisik lebih dekat hal apa di dalam ponsel yang sudah membuat Chanyeol tidak melepas fokus, Baekhyun menemukan sebuah _game_ yang sedang digandrungi anak sekolah. Air wajahnya tampak serius bahkan Baekhyun yang datang dengan aroma _mint_ dari sabun yang digunakan tak mendapat perhatian. Untuk itu Baekhyun berusaha merebut ponsel Chanyeol dan meminta penjelasan tentang makanan yang ada di meja.

"Kau sendiri yang minta. Aku sudah memesankan semua yang kau mau. Sekarang berikan ponselku dan kau," Chanyeol menyentil hidung si mungil, "cepat habiskan makanan ini lalu ku antar pulang."

"Mana mungkin aku menghabiskan ini sendirian."

"Kau pasti bisa, Baekhyun. Berjuanglah!" Ponsel itu kembali ketangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberengut kesal. Dasar laki-laki, apa mereka tidak sadar jika mengabaikan wanita untuk sebuah _games_ itu tindakan menyebalkan?

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun kembali merebut ponsel itu dan membuangnya ke tumpukan kotoran Miko. Tapi itu terdengar sedikit kejam dan akhirnya Baekhyun lebih memilih menikmati sepotong pizza dengan sedikit rutukan.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah aku pinjam uang padamu untuk menginap di hotel? Aku tidak mau pulang, Chanyeol..." permintaan ke-10 sejak perjalanan mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Dan jawaban Chanyeol akan tetap sama. Gelengan kepala.

"Kau harus pulang. Apapun itu situasinya, kau harus pulang."

"Hubunganku dengan ibu masih belum membaik."

"—dan tidak akan pernah membaik jika kau terus menghindarinya." Di genggamnya tangan Baekhyun untuk memberi suatu keyakinan jika ini memang yang terbaik. Chanyeol tidak ingin si mungil kesayangannya ini terus-terusan berlarut dalam ketidakharmonisan dengan ibunya yang bisa memicu ide-ide gila, seperti berangkat pagi buta menuju stasiun atau meminjam uang untuk menginap di hotel. "Baekhyun, dengar. Diwaktu kemarin memang kalian perlu waktu untuk memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi. Tapi tidak selamanya kau bisa terus meminta waktu sedang ibumu sangat berharap hubungan kalian membaik. Tidak ada seorang ibu yang ingin dijauhi oleh anaknya." _meski aku tidak yakin ibu kandungku memiliki perasaan seperti itu._

Yang lebih kecil kembali menunduk, memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol, dan mengangkat kepala ketika semua yang diucapkan Chanyeol benar adanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi temani aku sampai depan gerbang."

"Sampai kamar-pun pasti akan ku temani."

Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pekikan Chanyeol yang mengerikan karena Baekhyun menarik telinganya.

"Itu untuk otakmu yang kotor!"

Sekali lagi jika yang melakukan hal itu bukan Baekhyun, bisa dipastikan Chanyeol akan mengumpat dengan cara yang buruk dan tidak akan peduli apabila yang bersangkutan akan sakit hati. Tapi ini Baekhyun, yang sekali lagi juga dapat pengecualian dalam segala hal. Hanya Baekhyun.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun sengaja ia buat sekecil mungkin agar bisa memakan waktu lama untuk sampai di pintu rumahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia tidak tau reaksi apa yang sudah akan ibunya berikan ketika ia mengetuk pintu dan berkata _'Baekhyun pulang'._ Jika nanti ibunya akan marah dan menjambak rambut Baekhyun, gadis itu sudah membuat ancang-ancang menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai tameng. Selain karena Chanyeol lebih tinggi dan berbadan besar, ibunya tidak akan sampai hati menyiksa anak orang lain.

"Cepat!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun. "Jangan bertingkah seperti kelinci malang, Baek. Ini rumahmu."

"Iya, iya. Aku tau."

Tangan Baekhyun baru saja akan memutar gagang pintu ketika seseorang lebih dulu memutar dan menarik pintu. Bukan ibunya yang bersiap dengan penggorengan atau raket listrik yang kemungkinan akan digunakan untuk menghukum pantat Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sedang berdiri mematung sambil membawa kardus bekas pizza.

.

Chanyeol yakin jika dia tidak pernah berniat menculik Baekhyun apalagi menyekap si _judes_ itu. Dia hanya berusaha melindungi Baekhyun agar tidak menjadi bulan-bulanan para kucing betina liar yang di ketuai oleh Seolhyun. Tapi dari cara Jongin, Sehun, juga Mino memojokkannya di depan rumah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol begidik _ngeri._ Satu lawan tiga, bukan pertandingan yang seimbang jika dalam otak ketiga sahabat Baekhyun itu ingin menghabisi Chanyeol.

Penculik mana yang mengantarkan korbannya pulang ke rumah?

Penculik mana yang rela memesankan makanan atas keinginan si korban?

Atau dalam situasi ini seharunya Chanyeol yang menjadi korban kesalah pahaman.

"Kau tau kan jika Baekhyun itu adik kesayangan kami?" Itu Jongin.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menculik Baekhyun meski dia sedikit menyebalkan dan manja." Mino menerima sikutan kecil dari Sehun karena ucapannya yang sebenarnya tidak membantu. "Meski begitu dia tetap adik kesayangan kami!"

"Aku tidak menculik Baekhyun! Tanyakan sendiri padanya jika tidak percaya!"

Harus berapa kali Chanyeol menjelaskan jika dia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat menculik Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah banyak alasan!"

"Astaga! Sungguh, aku bersumpah tidak menculik Baekhyun!"

Entah siapa yang harus dikatakan berlebihan dalam hal ini. Wajar jika Jongin, Sehun, dan Mino sebegitu hebohnya ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba hilang dan baru muncul bersama Chanyeol. Sepengatahuan mereka, Baekhyun bukan orang yang berpikiran dangkal dengan cara pergi tanpa pamit. Biasanya, si mungil itu selalu mengganggu Jongin, Sehun, Mino, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo dengan rengekannya yang menyebalkan untuk diberika _ice cream_ atau _cola_ saat suasana hatinya tidak begitu baik.

Dan ketika mereka mendapati kehadiran Chanyeol yang muncul dibelakang punggung Baekhyun, kesimpulan telah mereka ambil tanpa pernah mendengar penjelasan yang sebenarnya.

"Cepat mengaku sebelum aku memotong _pisang_ mu!" Jongin bertingkah seperti seorang preman dengan ancamannya yang memalukan. Sehun yang berdiri di belakang hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan kekonyolan Jongin yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah sangarnya.

Mendengar Jongin yang menjadikan _masa depan_ nya sebagai ancaman, sontak Chanyeol mengapit kakinya rapat-rapat dan dia mulai berkeringat dingin. Ancaman Jongin bisa saja memutus keturunan yang terkadang Chanyeol damba bisa hadir dari rahim Baekhyun.

"Aku berani bersumpah demi majalah dewasa yang ada di kamarku! Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menculik Baekhyun! Kalian harus percaya padaku!"

Sehun rasanya ingin terjun dari kolam ikan rumah Baekhyun melihat reaksi Mino dan Jongin yang seketika melebarkan manik matanya kala Chanyeol menyebut majalah _dewasa_. Jiwa laki-laki Jongin dan Mino tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi seberapa besar karena mereka adalah _fans_ berat Rola Misaki, bintang porno Jepang dengan wajah sedikit _bule._

"Siapa _cover_ majalahnya?" Jongin mendadak antusias dan melupakan ancamannya pada _masa depan_ Chanyeol.

"S-sebagian besar aku mengoleksi Rola Misaki dan Megu Fujiura."

"Ku kira seleramu Miyabi." Sehun mulai terpancing obrolan tidak jelas ini.

"M-miyabi sedikit redup ku rasa."

"Benarkah?" dahi Mino mengerut tidak simetris. "Tapi Megu Fujiura..."

"Dia manis." Tidak tau apa sebabnya hingga Jongin bersemu aneh ketika nama Megu Fujiura disebut. "Dan juga _hot._ " Intonasi suaranya dibuat sehalus mungkin hingga Chanyeol merasa sedikit ngeri dengan keajaiban teman-teman Baekhyun ini. Tapi setidaknya mereka tidak lagi membahas tentang insiden 'penculikan' ketika pembahasan tentang bintang porno mulai menguar. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus berterima kasih atas eksistensi Rola Misaki juga Megu Fujiura karena sudah mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, Jongin, dan Mino.

Baru saja Jongin ingin menanyakan apakah Chanyeol juga mengoleksi JAV dengan bintang artis-artis tersebut, seorang gadis yang pernah di duga Jongin keturunan Angry Bird membuat nyalinya mendadak ciut. Bibirnya terbungkam dan sungguh malang nasib imajinasinya tentang Rola juga Megu.

"Jongin," Jongin sedikit kesusahan menelan ludahnya ketika suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat mengintimidasi. Jangan lupakan bagaimana mata lebarnya itu menatap tajam seolah Jongin adalah tersangka kasus pedofil yang diburu polisi. "Aku mendengar semua. SE-MU-A-NYA."

Tamat riwayatmu, Jongin.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengulum senyum geli. Dimana letak garangnya seorang Jongin beberapa lalu yang berniat akan menghabisi _masa depan_ Chanyeol?

"Bibi meminta kalian semua masuk. Dan kau si kulit gelap," Jongin sedang berdoa semoga mata tajam Kyungsoo tidak membuatnya berdarah-darah. "Kita selesaikan urusan JAV-mu besok. Jangan menghindar atau aku akan menghancurkan _masa depan_ mu!"

Telak!

.

Baekhyun sudah berganti pakaian dan kini duduk diapit oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mereka takut jika Baekhyun akan kabur lagi dan membuat masalah hingga ibunya merasa _stress_. Sebenarnya tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, karena Baekhyun (sekali lagi) tidak kabur. Dia hanya ingin memberi tambahan waktu untuknya juga sang ibu agar bisa mengintrospeksi lagi kesalahan masing-masing.

Mino, Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol duduk di bawah dengan raut wajah yang sedikit menyebalkan. Mereka tidak terbiasa dengan suasana serius seperti ini. Terlebih wajah ibu Baekhyun yang sulit ditebak apakah sedang marah atau merasakan hal lain.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun sedikit tersentak kala nada dingin ibunya menggema di telinga. Dia merasa seperti seorang terdakwa yang akan disidang karena kasus tak termaafkan. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu suka dengan raut serius yang tergambar pada wajah ramah ibunya. Ini menjadi yang kedua kali setelah sebelumnya saat Baekhyun berusia 10 tahun, ibunya menjadi dingin karena eksperimen Baekhyun menjadi Spiderman yang membuatnya harus menerima jahit di siku karena jatuh. "Tau, kan, jika yang kau lakukan itu tidak benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia sudah pasrah jika setelah ini ibunya akan murka karena hal kekanakkan yang dilakukannya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Senyum kecil mengembang dari bibir ibu Baekhyun kala putri tunggalnya itu mau bersikap _sportif._

"Ibu tidak ingin satu-satunya harta berharga yang ibu miliki menjauhi ibu. Kau tau, kan, seberapa besar rasa sayang ibu padamu?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Ibu akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia. Tidak peduli nyawa ibu taruhannya, ibu rela demi anak ibu."

Semua tersentuh dan mulai merenungkan setiap ucapan ibu Baekhyun.

"Jika anak ibu bahagia, maka ibu akan bahagia." Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya untuk memberi ruang bagi ibu Baekhyun duduk di samping putrinya. Jangan tanya bagaimana sekarang Baekhyun menunduk dan tangisnya pecah, dia cukup berdosa dengan semua keegoisan yang selama ini selalu menang hingga mengabaikan bagaimana perasaan ibunya. " _Nak,_ jangan pernah meninggalkan ibu, ya? Ibu mungkin tidak sempurna dan ibu tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu secara maksimal, tapi percayalah jika ibu sangat menyayangimu. Ibu tidak mau anak ibu menderita dengan keegoisan ibu."

"Ibu..."

"Setelah ini ibu akan membuang semua keegoisan ibu untuk kebahagiaanmu. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan? Sangat sakit, _nak._ Jangan tinggalkan ibu, ya? Ibu tidak tau harus mencari anak seperti Baekhyun dimana lagi. Mungkin nama Baekhyun begitu banyak di dunia ini, tapi bagi ibu hanya ada satu Baekhyun yang bisa membuat ibu bahagia."

"Ibu...maafkan aku.."

Seorang ibu, dimana kebahagiaan anak menjadi prioritas di atas segalanya. Pengorbanan tidak pernah menjadi penghalang demi sepucuk kebahagiaan anaknya. Kesedihan seorang anak adalah pukulan terberat seorang ibu. Ikatan batin yang kuat membuat semua rasa sakit anak turut dirasakan ibu.

Tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah kala ibu membawanya dalam pelukan. Tidak terhitung seberapa banyak dosa dan kesalahan yang ia buat hingga ibunya merasa kesakitan yang teramat parah. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa lebih dewasa dengan masalah kemarin. Dia tidak bisa mengedepankan keegoisan ketika ibunya memiliki penjelasan atas kesalah pahaman yang telah terjadi.

"Jangan pergi lagi ya, _nak_? Ibu mohon, jangan tinggalkan ibu. Ibu mungkin akan mati jika kau menginggalkan ibu."

"Maafkan aku ibu..aku..aku..."

"Tidak, anak ibu tidak bersalah. Ibu sangat paham bagaimana perasaanmu, ibu yang salah. Maafkan ibu, ya?"

"Ibu..."

"Baekhyun," ibu mengusak air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk mata putrinya, "Ibu sudah _resign_ dari kantor Paman Kim." Baekhyun cukup tercekat dengan keputusan itu. "Ibu tidak akan melakukan hal yang bisa membuatmu sedih."

"T-tapi,"

"Ibu akan mencari pekerjaan lain setelah ini."

.

.

Dua jam lalu Chanyeol baru pulang dari rumah Baekhyun. Sudut bibirnya tak berhenti terangkat meski pipinya sudah merasa sedikit kebas. Dia tidak tau akan mendapat suatu keadaan dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat tersentuh. Baekhyun dan ibunya adalah gambaran sebenarnya sebuah ketulusan. Tidak ada embel-embel yang merekat ketika hanya kebagiaan masing-masing yang menjadi prioritas.

Tidak munafik jika Chanyeol sangat mendamba keadaan seperti itu. Ia juga ingin pelukan seorang ibu dikala hati sedih atau usakan di puncak kepala ketika ia mendapat prestasi. Diam-diam Chanyeol menyimpan rindu yang sangat besar untuk ibunya. Tak banyak kata yang bisa di ungkapkan tapi yang jelas semua ini rindu. Sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu dengan ibunya? Entahlah, Chanyeol sendiri tidak ingin menghitung waktu dan jarak yang sudah membentang.

Tanpa terasa setetes kerinduan itu keluar dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol. Dia merasa lemah dengan keadaan ini dan tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Setaunya, rindu hanya bisa diobati dengan sebuah pertemuan. Tapi semua itu hanya sebentuk kemustahilan atau Chanyeol akan menyebutnya sebagai harapan kosong.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol akan menarik selimut untuk menemani tidur malamnya, getar dari ponsel di atas nakas membuat atensinya teralihkan. Diraihnya ponsel itu dan wajah Baekhyun muncul sebagai pertanda panggilan masuk.

"Ya, Baek?"

" _Sudah tidur?"_

"Belum. Aku baru saja dari kamar mandi."

" _Berhenti berkata kotor jika di hadapanku, Chanyeol!"_

"Kotor?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku baru saja mandi, Baek. Apanya yang kotor?"

Telak. Baekhyun sepertinya sedikit merasa malu karena dugaannya yang keliru. Chanyeol mengulum senyum gemas kala membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang malu.

"Baek? Kau masih disana, kan?"

" _Ya."_

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kenapa menelfon?"

" _Tidak boleh?"_ Bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak bernada _judes._

"Boleh. Sangat boleh." Kemudian hening lagi. Chanyeol merasa bodoh ketika hanya deru nafas Baekhyun yang terdengar. Ia tidak berkutik dengan segala perasaannya pada Baekhyun hingga otaknya kosong untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan. "Baekhyun,"

" _Ya?"_

"Besok mau ku jemput untuk berangkat sekolah?"

Chanyeol sedikit was-was dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

" _I-iya."_

"Jadi..mau atau tidak?"

" _Emm...terserah kau saja."_

"Jadi, boleh?"

" _Ya. Begitulah."_

"Baiklah, besok ku pastikan tidak akan terlambat untuk menjemputmu."

" _Chanyeol,"_

"Ya?"

" _Aku tutup telfonnya, ya? Ini sudah malam dan kau perlu istirahat."_

"Kau mengantuk?"

" _Emm, ya. begitulah."_

"Tidurlah, jangan matikan telfonnya. Aku masih ingin denganmu."

" _Tapi—"_

"Boleh, ya?"

" _Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tidur dulu, ya? Selamat malam, Chanyeol."_

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu."

"..."

"Baek," tidak ada sahutan dari seberang sana, pun tidak ada deru nafas lagi yang terdengar. "Baekhyun? Kau tidak mati, kan?"

" _Apa?!"_

"Syukurlah.."

" _Y-ya. Aku juga."_

"Juga apanya?"

" _Pikir saja sendiri! Aku mau tidur."_

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Tubuhnya merasa segar setelah mandi dengan sabun aroma vanilla juga rambutnya yang menguarkan aroma strawberry dari shampoo. Bibir tipisnya tak berhenti bergumam kala tangannya sibuk menyisir rambut juga merapikan seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun membiarkan rambutnya terurai dan hanya memberi satu pita kecil di atas kepalanya. Beberapa kali mengalami kegalauan bagaimana seharusnya dia berpenampilan untuk sekolah pagi ini. Haruskah dia memoles bedak sedikit tebal? Ah, tidak. Itu sama sekali bukan _style_ Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Ada Chanyeol di bawah!" teriak ibu dari bawah.

 _Chanyeol?_ Baekhyun mendadak menjadi gelisah dan dia tidak tau harus bagaimana. "Bernafas, Baekhyun. Tenang." Sekitar dua hingga tiga kali tarikan nafas yang ia gunakan, Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang. Tidak pernah Baekhyun mengalami kegelisahan dan kegugupan ini ketika akan berangkat sekolah. Biasanya pilihan Baekhyun hanya polesan bedak sedikit tipis dan lipgloss peach juga parfum bayi dengan begitu acara berangkat sekolah tidak menjadi rumit.

"Baekhyun! Cepat turun!"

"Iya, Bu! Sebentar!"

Baekhyun sedikit lelah dengan kebingungannya hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan dengan pilihan yang biasanya dia pilih; polesan tipis bedak juga lipgloss peach.

Patutan dirinya dicermin cukup memuaskan dan Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan suka dengan penampilannya kali ini. Tunggu, kenapa Baekhyun memiliki harapan seperti itu?

"Pagi, Baek." Baekhyun sedikit kurang bisa mengontrol diri ketika Chanyeol menyapanya dengan satu senyum yang tampan. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menjaga kekuatan tubuhnya agar tidak _oleng_ hanya karena aroma parfum maskulin Chanyeol yang menguar beserta eksistensi lelaki itu yang memunculkan banyak kupu-kupu di perut Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sudah makan?" tanya ibu Baekhyun. "Kebetulan bibi membuat _kimbab_ dan telur gulung. Mau?"

"Kami sudah terlambat, bu." Baekhyun melirik jam dinding dan benar saja, masih tersisa waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk mencapai sekolah sebelum pintu gerbang di tutup.

"Kalau begitu, ibu bawakan bekal saja, ya?" ibu segera kembali kedapur dan mengambil kotak makan berbentuk spongebob kesayangan Baekhyun.

Atensi Baekhyun yang semula terfokus pada tali sepatu mendadak berubah ke sebuah kotak berwarna _pink_ yang ada di dekat _istana_ Robert.

"Kau membawa Miko?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kesal mengingat ada kotak _pink_ yang susah payah ia bawa kemari. "Bisa aku titip Miko di sini? Kau tau kan aku alergi bulu kucing dan Yoora _noona_ memintaku menjaga Miko selama dia ada perjalanan bisnis ke Eropa."

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap bahwa ia amat sangat setuju jika Miko dipercayakan kepadanya. "Kau bisa percayakan Miko padaku dan Robert. Bukan begitu, Robert?"

Robert yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dengan kecanggungan di bulunya mulai meletakkan kepala dengan cara malu-malu. Jika bisa diberi kesempatan untuk bicara, dia akan sangat antusias dengan keputusan Miko di titipkan di sini yang sama artinya intensitas kedekatannya dengan Miko akan bertambah.

"Ini bekalnya. Ibu harap saat pulang isinya sudah habis."

"Kami berangkat dulu, ibu."

.

.

"Kau berjalan duluan!" perintah Baekhyun sesaat setelah turun dari motor Chanyeol. Matanya memicing ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan keadaan bahwa tidak akan ada _squad_ Seolhyun yang akan memergoki kedatangannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak berjalan bersama saja?"

"Pokoknya kau jalan duluan!"

"Baekhyun..."

"Kumohon, aku belum siap menjadi bulan-bulanan kucing betina butuh belaian itu." _puppy—eyes,_ sesuatu yang menjadi kelemahan baru Chanyeol demi menuruti semua permintaan si mungil. Sebenarnya apa yang harus ditakutkan? "Nanti pulang sekolah akan ku traktir _ice cream_ strawberry. Ya?"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. _Well,_ Baekhyun adalah pengecualian yang kadang menggemaskan tapi juga menyebalkan. "Oke. Aku ke kelas dulu. Kau jangan macam-macam ku tinggal di belakang!"

"Siap, bos!"

"Ingat! Jangan macam-macam!"

"Iya, iya. Sudah pergi dulu sana."

Protektif, tapi Baekhyun suka. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena Chanyeol harus menjadi korban atas situasi ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun sendiri sedang malas meladeni _squad_ Seolhyun yang selalu haus darah untuk mengerjai Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol berjalan lima meter di depanya, Baekhyun mulai menyusul di belakang dengan langkah was-was. Meski aura wajahnya masih sedikit _judes_ dan menyebalkan, tidak dipungkiri jika dirinya masih takut kejadian penyerangan Seolhyun akan terjadi lagi. Setidaknya Baekhyun harus membalas semua itu dulu sebelum dia mendapat hinaan kedua kalinya.

"Baekhyun?"

Itu bukan suara Mino, bukan suara Jongin, bukan suara Sehun, apalagi suara Chanyeol.

"Hai, Baekhyun," Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki dengan jaket baseball merah melekat di tubuh sedang berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa kabar?"

Tunggu, dia siapa? Kenapa sangat _sok_ akrab hingga tidak ragu meletakkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun?

"Kau siapa?"

"Lupa denganku?" lelaki itu membuka jaketnya dan memamerkan _name tag_ bertuliskan Kim Jaehyun dengan sangat bangga. "Sudah mandi kembang?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin kau bau sekali. Perpaduan antara kopi, jus strawberry juga _whipe-cream_ membuat baumu tidak enak."

"Bukan urusanmu!" Baekhyun menyentak tangan Jaehyun dan dia segera melenggang pergi.

"Mau kemana? Kita seharusnya mengobrol dulu,"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu!"

"Jahat sekali. Tapi aku suka wanita sepertimu, Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?!" Baekhyun memutar badan dan menatap Jaehyun dengan kekesalan yang membuncah. "SUNBAE! Baekhyun _sunbae_!"

" _Sunbae_?"

"Ya! Kau masih kelas 2 jadi harus memanggilku SUNBAE!"

"Err...bagaimana jika aku tidak mau? Tubuhmu sangat mungil dan tidak cocok jadi _sunbae_ ku. Kau lebih cocok jadi kekasihku," lalu kekehan Jaehyun menjadi hal paling memuakkan bagi Baekhyun pagi ini.

"Dasar sinting!"

"ARGH!" satu injakan keras di terima Jaehyun sebelum Baekhyun berbelok masuk ke kelas. "BAEKHYUN-AA, SENANG BERKENALAN DENGANMU!"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan menutup telinga karena teriakan sinting Jaehyun di depan kelas. Seluruh atensi otomatis tertuju pada Jaehyun yang juga memberikan _kiss-bye_ dan Baekhyun harus puas dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Lebih dari itu ketika Baekhyun tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di bangkunya, dia merasa ada aura dingin yang menusuk ke tulang belakang.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Baekhyun merasakan aura dingin yang tidak enak di tengkuknya. Bukan karena ada makhluk halus yang membayangi, tapi karena tatapan Chanyeol di bangku pojok belakang yang membuat semua ini tampak menyeramkan. Sudah jelas ini semua karena adegan konyol yang di lakukan si adik kelas sinting. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak buka suara meski Baekhyun memanggilnya.

Saat istirahat juga begitu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba hilang dan Baekhyun tidak menemukan jejak keberadaannya. Baekhyun rasa dia perlu menjelaskan pada Chanyeol situasi sebenarnya sehingga lelaki itu berhenti memberi tatapan dingin. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu sehingga Baekhyun di abaikan. Menyebalkan!

Kesempatan Baekhyun yang tersisa hanya saat pulang sekolah. Sebelumnya saat pelajaran terakhir berlangsung, diam-diam Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol agar tidak seperti belut lagi karena ada sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan. Baekhyun dengan sangat jelas melihat Chanyeol membuka ponselnya sesaat setelah pesan itu terkirim. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih baik dari pada _mood_ Chanyeol yang sedang merajuk kecuali pengabaian yang semakin panjang.

Dan tepat ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun sudah membereskan semua buku dan perlengkapan tulisnya sebelum Chanyeol kembali lepas dari jangkauannya. Tapi sialnya Chanyeol sudah lepas. Lelaki itu sudah melesak pergi keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Baekhyun.

"Sabarlah, Baek. Lelaki memang seperti itu." hibur Sehun yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan kesal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan lelaki merajuk. Terlebih cara Chanyeol yang merajuk itu sungguh luar biasa memusingkan. Maksudnya, pengabaiannya terhadap Baekhyun seharusnya ditentukan oleh penjelasan yang akan diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol seolah berdiri dengan kesimpulannya hingga membuat Baekhyun tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang dilewati Baekhyun dengan rutukan. Andai dia memiliki pengalaman yang lebih untuk menangani laki-laki yang merajuk pasti dia tidak akan serepot ini mendapat mengabaian dari Chanyeol. Lagipula si sinting Jaehyun itu benar-benar tidak tau malu. Bisa-bisanya berteriak dan bertingkah konyol tanpa peduli lingkungan. Astaga, rasanya Baekhyun ingin mencabik-cabik wajah Jaehyun yang menyebalkan itu.

"AW!" _cola_ dingin di tangan Baekhyun itu tidak tau bagaimana bisa terlepas dan tumpah dengan sangat dramatisnya di baju seseorang. Baekhyun yang sadar dari lamunannya hanya bisa terkejut karena tidak tau akan mengotori pakaian seseorang dengan sebuah _cola._ "Kau sengaja, ya?!"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin meminta maaf karena ketidaksengajaan itu. Tapi ketika wajah Seolhyun yang muncul, seketika Baekhyun bersyukur karena _cola_ -nya mendarat di target yang tepat.

"Ups!"

"Dasar sialan! Kau sengaja, kan?!" mata Seolhyun menyalak lebar.

"Entahlah. Sengaja atau tidak sebenarnya aku senang _cola_ ku tumpah pada objek yang sesuai."

"Dasar tidak tau malu?! Aku tidak tau apa salah orangtua mu hingga bisa punya anak sepertimu!"

O-oh. Baekhyun tidak suka jika orangtua menjadi objek bahasan dalam kekesalan Seolhyun.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Seolhyun?!"

"Kenapa? Tch! Benar, kan, apa yang ku bilang?"

"Ku sarankan mulai saat ini kau menjaga mulutmu baik-baik. Atau.."

"Atau?"

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal sempurna karena senyum mengejek yang Seolhyun tunjukkan. Ingatannya atas insiden yang lalu juga karena Seolhyun menyinggung orang tuanya dalam masalah pribadi mereka, mulai memunculkan amarah.

"ATAU AKU AKAN MERONTOKKAN SEMUA RAMBUTMU!"

Jambakan yang diberikan Baekhyun cukup keras hingga Seolhyun harus menjerit kesakitan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswa yang kebetulan akan pulang. Baekhyun tidak tanggung-tanggung menarik semua rambut Seolhyun dalam genggam tangannya hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh karena dorongan Seolhyun. Seluruh isi tas Baekhyun keluar dari tempatnya termasuk kotak makan berisi _kimbab_ yang belum sempat ia makan.

Itu buatan ibu.

Melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit lengah, lantas Seolhyun mengambil kimbab yang berceceran itu untuk ia _usak_ secara kasar ke rambut Baekhyun. Keduanya kembali beradu dalam pertandingan jambakan yang cukup menyakitkan hingga Baekhyun mendorong Seolhyun dengan kekuatan penuh. Seolhyun terjatuh dengan sangat malang dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Baekhyun untuk mengambil tong sampah di sekitarnya lalu menumpahkan semua isi tong sampah di atas kepala Seolhyun.

"BERHENTI!"

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan wajah kaku, rahang mengeras, dan bibir terkatup rapat.

"Byun Baekhyun berhenti!" Teriak Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun akan menyerang Seolhyun lagi. Sedang Seolhyun yang tadi sama brutalnya dengan Baekhyun mendadak lemah dan mulai merintih kesakitan. _Cih!_ Ingin rasanya Baekhyun meludah di depan wajah Seolhyun.

"Ikut aku!"

Barang-barang Baekhyun yang berserakan dipungut Chanyeol seadanya lalu dia menarik si mungil dengan rambut berantakan pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun menyentak tangannya.

Mereka berhenti di parkiran motor yang tampak lengang. Baekhyun memegangi lengannya yang memerah karena cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol yang terlalu keras.

"Kenapa berkelahi dengan Seolhyun?"

"Apa pedulimu?!"

"Kenapa kau menumpahkan tong sampah pada Seolhyun?!

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"JAWAB AKU, BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun cukup tersentak dengan nada tinggi Chanyeol hingga membuat air matanya lolos. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat karena perkelahiannya dengan Seolhyun dan Chanyeol memperburuk semua itu dengan bentakannya.

"KARENA DIA SUDAH MENGHINAKU! DIA MENGHINA ORANG TUAKU UNTUK ITU AKU MENUMPAHKAN TONG SAMPAH PADANYA! SEHARUSNYA AKU MENUMPAHKAN KOTORAN ANJING, KUCING, KAMBING, SAPI, AGAR MULUTNYA BISA DIJAGA SEDIKIT SAJA!"

Nafas Baekhyun menjadi tidak teratur karena dia juga menjawab dengan nada tinggi. Emosinya memuncak dan pelampiasannya adalah berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menyentuh pundah si mungil yang bergetar karena tangisnya.

"Kau juga!" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol sedikit saja. "Kenapa menarikku kesini?! Bukankah kau sudah tidak memperdulikanku?! Pergi saja sana! Tidak usah pedulikan aku!"

"Baekhyun..."

Dada Baekhyun serasa sesak hingga tangisan saja tak cukup membuatnya lega. Segera setelah ia mengusap kasar air matanya, tas _pink_ di tangan Chanyeol itu ia rebut dan berbalik untuk pergi. Persetan dengan semua ini karena Baekhyun sudah cukup sakit hati. Mulai dari pengabaian Chanyeol seharian ini sampai penghinaan dari mulut licik Seolhyun, Baekhyun muak dengan tingkatan yang sangat tinggi.

"Maafkan aku.." lengan tangannya di tarik kebelakang sehingga tubuhnya yang bergetar itu jatuh pada sebuah rengkuhan. "Maafkan aku, ya?"

Oke, Baekhyun semakin tak kuasa dengan tangisnya hingga ia mengerang sekuat tenaga di pelukan itu. Dadanya yang sesak butuh pelampiasan agar tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang melingkupi dirinya.

"Maaf sudah mengabaikanmu."

"Kau jahat.." Baekhyun memukul kecil dada Chanyeol yang ia peluk.

"Iya, iya. Aku jahat. Untuk itu maafkan aku, ya?"

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Iya. Aku menyebalkan. Maafkan aku ya, sayang." Chanyeol mengusap surai berantakan Baekhyun yang sudah tertempel segala macam material _kimbab_ malang itu. "Sudah puas membalas Seolhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senggukan yang memalukan.

"Kalau sudah," Chanyeol melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun yang berantakan. "Sekarang kita pulang."

.

.

 **TBC**

Jadi, CB disini udah salaing suka dan dibilang pacaran juga bolehlah... pokoknya mereka udah saling membuka hati dan saling peduli. Yang tanya kapan mereka jadian, aku harap kalian bisa tangkep itu dari seluruh perhatian CY juga feedback yg diberikan sama Baek :)

Karena terkadang ucapan 'jadian' itu akan kalah sama tindakan yg tulus #eyaaa

Yang kangen momen Miko-Robert, mohon bersabar ya. Hehe... mungkin chap depan akan muncul. Untuk sekarang Ayoung lagi pengen **FULL CHANBAEK..**

Kalo sudah baca, silahkan belai kotak **review** -nya.

.

.

Ddayanghe...

:*


	11. Chapter 10

Pagi itu Chanyeol datang dengan wajah sedingin tubuh beruang kutub utara. Auranya sedikit menyeramkan bisa dirasakan kala lelaki tinggi itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju sebuah kelas yang ada di ujung lorong.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, dia masuk dengan kekesalan yang menggumpal hingga urat tangannya mengepul. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu pada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku nomor dua dari belakang bersama beberapa _squad_ -nya.

"Chanyeol!" suaranya terdengar bahagia ketika kunjungan Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling ia nantikan selama ini. Manik matanya melebar dan dia terlalu berharap kedatangan Chanyeol akan menjadi sesuatu yang membahagiakan. Tapi semua itu terbantah ketika Chanyeol membanting sebuah kardus berisi sepatu mahal dengan rahang mengeras.

"Aku akan langsung pada intinya!" tubuh Chanyeol condong kedepan dan sontak membuat nyawa gadis itu, Seolhyun, setengah melayang karena _ngeri._ "Selama ini kau ku biarkan karena aku tau kau dan teman-temanmu ini hanya sekumpulang orang tidak penting yang kebetulan diberi nyawa oleh Tuhan. Tapi ternyata salah, kau bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari seorang nenek sihir!" Gebrakan meja itu menjadi pertanda jika Chanyeol benar-benar murka. "Mulai detik ini, berhenti datang ke kelas dan meletakkan barang-barang tidak berguna itu di mejaku! Aku tidak butuh! Jika boleh ku beri saran, sebaiknya gunakan kebaikan itu untuk mengganti otakmu dengan otak kambing! Dan juga, ini yang harus kau ingat baik-baik sampai kau mati. Jangan pernah sekalipun menyentuh Baekhyun! Menyentuhnya sama saja mencari mati denganku! Ingat itu!"

Seolhyun kehilangan kata ketika akhir dari semua cercaan Chanyeol adalah bangku yang di tendang hingga jatuh. Jangan ditanya bagaimana sekarang keadaan jantung Seolhyun, gadis itu butuh pegangan agar gemetar di tubuhnya tidak membuatnya ambruk. Ancaman Chanyeol cukup telak!

Chanyeol cukup memiliki alasan yang logis mengapa dia harus datang secara langsung ke kelas Seolhyun dan memberinya peringatan keras. Selama ini dia hanya diam dan tidak memberi banyak respon mengingat Seolhyun adalah perempuan dan bukan kelasnya jika harus berkelahi dengan perempuan. Tapi setelah apa yang dialami Baekhyun hingga si mungil kesayangannya itu harus izin karena mendadak demam, Chanyeol tidak bisa diam. Seolhyun cukup tidak manusiawi dengan tindakannya pada Baekhyun.

.

"Hoi," Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati makanannya di kavetaria. "Boleh duduk di sini?"

"Tentu. Silahkan." Chanyeol menggeser tempat duduknya dan memberi ruang untuk sahabat kesayangan Baekhyun.

"Sepi, ya, tidak ada Baekhyun."

"Ya. Sangat sepi." Sehun menangkap ada nada kesedihan di sana. Selama menjadi penikmat bagaimana kisah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergulir seperti drama memuakkan, Sehun bisa melihat jika Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu seperti telah tersihir oleh Baekhyun hingga beberapa kali Sehun menangkap basah jika atensi Chanyeol selalu untuk Baekhyun.

"Luhan dan Kyungsoo bercerita padaku jika tadi pagi Seolhyun pingsan setelah kau menendang meja di kelasnya."

Senyum sepihak diberikan Chanyeol untuk kejadian itu. "Mulut wanita cepat sekali, ya?"

"Hei, bung, kita sedang hidup pada zaman dimana berbisik-bisik itu sama saja seperti berbicara di depan pengeras suara." Chanyeol terkekeh untuk analogi Sehun yang membingungkan. "Tapi sebenarnya aku cukup senang kau melakukan itu pada Seolhyun. Dia sudah sangat keterlaluan."

"Aku sangat marah melihat Baekhyun direndahkan seperti itu hanya karena hal tidak penting."

"—hal tidak penting itu dirimu jika boleh ku ingatkan." Sahut Sehun sambil menyikut ringan lengan Chanyeol dan disambut oleh kekehan kering dari Chanyeol.

"Apa yang dilakukan Seolhyun sudah termasuk kasus _bullying_ yang parah. Apapun alasannya aku sama sekali tidak pernah suka dengan _bully_. Apalagi jika yang menjadi korbannya adalah Baekhyun. Sungguh, darahku meluap melihat apa yang sudah Seolhyun lakukan pada Baekhyun."

"Kau tau Chanyeol," Sehun membuka tutup _cola_ yang ia bawa, menyesap sedikit isinya, dan dia mulai menebar pandangan lurus ke depan untuk memikirkan kembali sosok Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu cukup kuat untuk menghadapi Seolhyun. Aku yakin dia bisa lebih ganas dari menuang isi sampah di atas kepala Seolhyun."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil untuk bayangan yang mendadak muncul di otaknya; Baekhyun yang datang ke kelas Seolhyun dengan langkah berapi-api lalu kembali menjambak rambut Seolhyun hingga botak dan berakhir dengan tendangan pada tulang kering yang membuat Seolhyun menangis.

"Chanyeol," Sehun membenahi posisi duduknya, "Terima kasih karena telah menjaga Baekhyun untuk kami. Meski dia selalu menggunakan aku, Jongin, dan Mino sebagai tameng kekuatannya, tapi terkadang kami merasa tidak sekuat itu untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Sejak ayahnya meninggal dan keluarganya tidak ada lagi yang memperdulikan, Baekhyun memasang benteng tertinggi dan berlagak seolah dia tidak butuh orang lain. Dia keras kepala dan—ya, menyebalkan." Tepukan khas lelaki pada pundak Chanyeol menjadi akhir sebelum Sehun bersiap pergi dengan tongkat yang mengapit di lengannya. "Aku tidak perlu menjabarkannya terlalu jauh karena ku rasa kau sudah lebih dari cukup untuk tau bagaimana Baekhyun. Untuk itu, sebagai seorang sahabat juga seorang yang selalu menganggap Baekhyun hanya gadis kecil bertopeng kekuatan, aku sangat berharap kau bisa menjaganya. Mungkin terlalu cepat tapi kurasa hanya kau orang yang tepat untuk menjadi perlindungan Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya."

Sehun baru saja akan pergi dengan langkah sedikit _keren_ setelah berbicara dengan cara yang bijak sebelum seseorang memanggil dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Sontak matanya melebar kala yang ia lihat adalah ibu Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Sehun tentu was-was dengan kedatangan ibu Baekhyun yang bisa dipastikan berhubungan dengan tragedi Baekhyun kemarin.

"Hai, Sehun, Chanyeol," tidak hanya Sehun, Chanyeol-pun bahkan terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan kedatangan ibu Baekhyun. Ini sesuatu yang wajar mengingat kemarin Baekhyun telah menumpahkan isi tong sampah pada Seolhyun. Dilihat dari kacamata manapun tindakan itu tidaklah benar dan kemungkinan akan terselip hukuman karenanya. "Kenapa melihat bibi seperti itu?"

Dua lelaki tinggi itu menggeleng kecil.

"Kepala sekolah kemarin menelfon bibi karena insiden _smackdown_ yang dilakukan Baekhyun. _Well,_ bibi memang tidak salah mendidik." Antensi Sehun dan Chanyeol teralihkan dengan nada ringan yang keluar dari bibir ibu Baekhyun. Jika yang membuat keributan itu Sehun, bisa dipastikan ia akan kehilangan uang saku selama 3 bulan sebagai hukuman. "Kalian sudah makan?"

Dua lelaki itu kembali menggeleng.

" _Jja!_ Mari makan bersama bibi. Kebetulan bibi lapar. Kalian bisa pesan apa saja. Bibi yang akan membayarnya."

.

Robert sedang duduk di ujung sofa ketika Baekhyun turun dari lantai dua dengan wajah pucat. Majikan kesayangannya itu sedang demam dan tidak diizinkan untuk masuk sekolah sampai suhu tubuhnya normal.

"Robert," sebenarnya Robert masih ingin memperhatikan Miko yang sedang duduk sangat cantik di keranjang _pink_. Robert mengagumi setiap helai bulu Miko yang melambai manja, matanya yang kecoklatan, serta lekuk tiap tubuhnya yang mengalihkan dunia Robert. Sejak Robert pulang dari rumah majikan Miko dan beberpa hari dilanda kegalauan, Robert mulai memikirkan semuanya; perasaannya pada Miko dan orientasi seksualnya yang mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. "Ibu dimana?"

 ** _Ngeong~_**

"Kau juga tidak tau?"

Robert berpindah tempat ke pangkuan Baekhyun dan bergelung manja pada majikannya.

"Miko mana, Robert?" buntalan abu-abu sekutu Baekhyun itu menoleh ke keranjang _pink_ yang ada di dapur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat _mellow,_ dimana ketika dua maniknya menatap Miko akan ada kecemasan dan perasaan aneh dalam hati Robert. "Miko- _ya.._ "

 ** _Ngeong~_**

Robert yang mulanya cukup damai ada di pelukan Baekhyun mendadak berpindah tempat sedikit menjauh ketika Miko datang. Pantat sintalnya berlabuh di karpet dan matanya masih bergerak gelisah. Seperti merasa ada mangsa yang akan balik menyergap padahal Robert adalah si jantan yang selalu sigap menghadapi musuh.

"Miko sudah makan? _Eonni_ tadi meletakkan makanan sedikit banyak di kandangmu." Bulu Miko yang mulai panjang itu di usap lembut oleh Baekhyun dan menimbulkan 'kecemburuan kucing' yang dialami Robert. Bukan dalam konteks keegoisan, hanya saja Robert juga ingin melakukan hal itu. Terlebih melihat reaksi Miko yang sangat menikmati usapan itu hingga mulai meletakkan kepala di atas kaki Baekhyun. "Kucing manis... beruntung sekali jika ada yang bisa _menikahi_ mu, Miko."

Sontak mata biru Robert membola dan menatap tajam sang majikan yang tampak tidak peduli dengan reaksinya. Kegelisahan mulai merambat ketika Baekhyun mulai membahas soal _pernikahan_ dengan jangka lebih jauh. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan atau Robert akan mengalami masa patah hati yang berkepanjangan. Untuk itu, dia segera melompat ke atas sofa dan _mengeong_ dengan suara yang keras.

"Ada apa, Robert?"

 ** _NGEONG!_**

"Kau lapar?"

Jika selama ini Chanyeol selalu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya makhluk Tuhan yang bisa berbahasa kucing, ingin rasanya Robert berkata 'tidak' sekencang mungkin pada dunia. Baekhyun tidak se-peka itu untuk mengerti Robert. Dia tidak tau bagaimana rasanya hati yang di remuk-remuk ketika Baekhyun dengan sangat ringan berkata jika kucing betina tetangga memiliki tertarik dengan Miko. Apa-apaan ini? Robert tidak terima! Dia tidak boleh kalah apalagi dengan kucing betina!

 ** _NGEONG!_**

"Miko, kau tau Ashley, kan? Kucing betina milik Tuan Ryu, tetangga sebelah." Miko mendongak pada Baekhyun. "Kata Tuan Ryu, Ashley beberapa kali datang ke rumah dan menunggumu di depan pintu. Sepertinya dia ingin bermain denganmu."

 ** _NGEONG!_**

"Robert, ada apa?"

Miko sebenarnya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti mengapa Robert tiba-tiba berteriak dengan nada tertinggi, terlebih itu ia lakukan pada majikannya. Hanya saja Miko mencoba untuk tetap menjaga _image_ mengingat selama ini Robert hanya _jago kandang_ saja. Kucing itu malu-malu seperti kucing perawan dan tidak ada pergerakan berarti yang bisa membuat Miko yakin.

Raungan Robert terdengar menggelikan dan berisi penuturan cemburu yang tidak bisa dimengerti Baekhyun. Untuk itu, Miko menggeser tempatnya untuk memberi ruang dimana Robert bisa turut membujurkan tubuhnya di atas kaki Baekhyun. Poinnya bukan di situ sebenarnya, ini hanya sebuah _kode_ dimana Miko lebih suka bermalas-malasan dengan Robert daripada meladeni ajakan main Ashley.

"Ah...jadi kau cemburu karena Miko tidur di atas kakiku?" _Majikan tidak peka!_

Diam-diam Robert merasa bahagia bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Miko. Selama ini dia hanya bisa mengumpat dengan bahasa kucing juga merasa tidak berguna karena hanya bertindak _konyol_ di depan Miko.

.

Terhitung sudah hampir sepuluh hari ibu tidak bekerja. Bukannya malas untuk mencari atau berusaha dengan sewajarnya, tetapi mendapat pekerjaan di jaman seperti sekarang ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ada banyak pertimbangan yang di lakukan oleh beberapa perusahaan sebelum menerima seorang pegawai baru. Manusia awam pasti tau dan sadar, karena begitulah sistem yang berlaku saat ini.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun mendapati ibu yang duduk termenung di teras saat sore hari. Wajah cantiknya yang mulai tergerus usia menggambarkan betapa hatinya tidak sekuat kaki tegaknya. Beralibi dengan kata 'baik-baik saja' sudah terlalu sering Baekhyun dengar jika dia bertanya ada apa dengan ibu. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun lebih memilih memberikan ibu waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin sekedar merombak hati atau menata kembali puing-puing tak kasat mata yang menusuk tajam ke dalam jiwa.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin makan di luar? Biasanya kau lebih suka makanan ibu." Sejam yang lalu Baekhyun menghubungi Chanyeol dan mengajak lelaki itu untuk membeli makanan di luar. Ibu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk memasak karena beberapa kali jarinya tak sengaja teriris ketika sedang memotong wortel atau ayam goreng yang bernasib hangus karena ibu melamum.

"Sedang ingin saja. Aaa.." potongan kentang goreng itu di sodorkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Sisa saus yang tidak sengaja mengenai sudut bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun usap dengan tissue. "Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak makan di sini."

"Suatu kehormatan bisa menemani si cantik makan di sini."

Baekhyun sedikit tersedak oleh _cola_ karena Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan gaya sedikit berlebihan. Tapi bagaimanapun Baekhyun suka, semacam bunga-bunga yang sedang di serbu kumpulan kupu-kupu. Menggelitik tapi menyenangkan.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

"Tadi aku melihat ibu melamun lagi." Desah nafas itu lolos dengan cara yang sedikit menyedihkan. "Ibu salah memotong tanaman, bahkan makanan Robert hampir saja tertukar dengan makanan kelinciku."

"Ibumu butuh istirahat."

"Tidak," lalu potongan kentang itu kembali Baekhyun berikan pada si tinggi, "Entah kenapa aku merasa ibu sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

"Maksudmu?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengusap sisa saus di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun melakukannya dengan tissue, maka Chanyeol melakukan dengan jarinya sendiri dan menyesap jarinya itu lekat-lekat. Sudah berkali-kali Chanyeol melakukan hal itu dan Baekhyun berkata jika itu jorok. Tapi Chanyeol adalah si telinga lebar yang terkadang tidak menggunakan fungsi telinganya dengan benar. Dia tetap melakukannya meski omelan Baekhyun akan berdendang setiap saat.

"Ibumu sedang berpikir bagaimana menata hati juga pikiran agar selaras. Kau dan segala kemelut dengan si Paman Kim, mau tidak mau menyita pikiran ibumu. Kau kira mudah melepas sesuatu yang sudah terlanjur tergantung demi satu kehidupan?"

 _Sesuatu yang terlanjur tergantung dan satu kehidupan,_ Baekhyun paham analogi itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" yang lebih kecil mulai menerawang kembali apa-apa yang sudah terjadi. Keegoisannya juga pengorbanan ibu, semua beralasan dan saling bergantung satu sama lain. Tapi posisinya di sini, Baekhyun mendapat prioritas berlebih hingga yang terlanjur tergantung itu akhirnya di lepas.

"Mudah saja, sayang." Satu usakan Chanyeol beri pada Baekhyun. "Buka pikiranmu dan bergerak. Dunia tidak selalu menjadi milikmu karena kita hidup untuk saling membutuhkan. Bicaralah pada ibu apa yang seharusnya kalian bicarakan. Ibu juga berhak bahagia, sama sepertimu. Hanya saja Tuhan menggariskan kebahagiaan kita dengan cara yang berbeda dan tidak perlu meributkan hal itu."

"Dan soal Paman Kim...apa aku harus menyerah?"

"Memang selama ini kalian sedang berperang?" yang lebih kecil menggeleng. "Berbesar hatilah, sayang. Ibumu dan Paman Kim adalah dua orang dewasa yang sudah sangat tau bagaimana cara kerja dunia ini. Kau tidak perlu melepas semua karena aku percaya, seperti apa kehidupanmu kedepannya, ibu akan selalu berada di pihakmu."

"Jadi..."

"Jadi..." Chanyeol mengambil potongan terakhir kentang goreng, memberinya sedikit saus, lalu menyuapkannya pada Baekhyun. Tentu dengan sedikit adegan berlebih dimana Chanyeol mengenakan saus itu di sudut bibir Baekhyun dan dia kembali menggunakan jarinya untuk mengusap lalu menjilatnya. "Jadi, biarkan ibu dengan Paman Kim dan kita menikah."

Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar jika Chanyeol hanya memiliki batas keseriusan sepanjang kuku Miko, karena pada akhirnya omongannya akan sedikit _belepotan_ dengan mata naik turun sedikit genit.

.

Sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri menjulang diantara gedung-gedung lain menjadi pijakan kaki Baekhyun selepas pulang sekolah. Semalam dia banyak berkemelut dengan hati juga pikirannya tentang sebuah keputusan. Mungkin akan terkesan berlebihan bagi orang lain, tapi bagi Baekhyun ini menjadi hal terberat. Bagaimanapun juga menjadi seseorang yang egois bukanlah pilihan yang benar. Terlebih ada korban yang dengan sangat lapang dada melukai hati juga perasaan hanya karena si egois. Dan Baekhyun ingin berhenti menjadi orang seperti itu.

Sedikit bergetar ketika Baekhyun menemui resepsionis dan berkata jika dia ingin bertemu dengan Kim Suho. Senyumnya dipaksa mengembang meski bibirnya sempat tidak tau bagaimana harus bereaksi jika sosok yang ingin ia temui itu mencul di depan matanya. Dan benar, ketika sosok pria muncul dengan menggunakan pakain formal serta rambut kecoklatan yang masih terlihat rapi untuk keadaan sesore ini, Baekhyun kembali berdegup. Bukan degupan yang biasa ia rasakan ketika bersama Chanyeol. Konotasinya tidak sampai seperti itu karena kenyataannya adalah Baekhyun seperti seorang yang menunggu hukuman gantung.

"Paman,"

"Baekhyun? A-ada apa kemari?"

"Bisa meminta waktu paman sebentar?"

Kim Suho, seseorang yang beberapa waktu belakangan membuat gejolak hubungan Baekhyun dan ibunya sedikit renggang. Lelaki yang beberapa kali menjadi beban pikiran ibu saat duduk termenung di teras—Baekhyun merasakan semua itu.

"Ya. Kita ke ruangan paman saja." Mereka berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di ujung lorong dengan pintu tinggi berornamen klasik. "Lisa, tolong bawakan minuman untuk tamuku." Kata Suho pada seorang wanita yang Baekhyun yakini itu adalah sekertarisnya. "Kau baru pulang sekolah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Beberapa kali dia kesulitan menelan ludah dan mulai tidak tau bagaimana lidahnya akan bertemu sebuah kata pembuka yang pas untuk mengutarakan niatnya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak ingin terlalu bertele-tele agar semua yang menjadi beban pikirannya bisa segera hilang.

"Paman, bisa aku langsung bicara?"

"Ya, silahkan." Senyum Suho adalah sejenis senyum arif yang sangat cocok dengan jabatannya sebagai seorang pemimpin.

"Ini tentang...ibu." Baekhyun sedikit menggantung kalimatnya. Sedikit banyak ia menanti reaksi yang akan di tunjukkan lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya itu.

"Ya, ada apa dengan ibumu?"

"Bisakah paman memberi ibu kesempatan untuk bekerja lagi disini? Paman bisa menganggapku pengemis dengan meminta seperti ini, aku bisa terima. Asalkan paman mau memberi ibu kesempatan untuk bekerja di kantor paman, paman bisa menganggapku apa saja."

Baekhyun merasa urat malunya sudah putus, tapi dia tidak peduli dengan itu semua ketika bayangan ibunya yang tampak menderita mulai melayang. Anak mana yang tidak merasa sakit jika melihat ibunya selalu dibelai angin kesedihan?

"Ibumu yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari sini."

"Ya, aku tau. Ibu melakukan itu semua demi aku. Untuk itu, aku meminta pada paman untuk memberikan ibu pekerjaan lagi." Baekhyun meremas gelisah ujung rok sekolahnya hingga tangannya memucat. "Paman, maaf atas semua tindakan egoisku pada ibu dan paman. Ibu sudah banyak menderita karena aku dan ya—bisakah paman kabulkan permintaanku? Karena...karena.."

"Karena apa?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan lidah untuk kembali bicara. Ini sedikit berat tapi bagaimanapun juga menjadi egois bukanlah pilihan. Baekhyun sangat tau bagaiamana perasaan ibunya dan dia tidak ingin hidup di atas pengorbanan ibu yang besar. Dia akan mencoba lapang dan menerima semua garis takdir ini.

"Karena...aku telah salah membenci perasaan ibu pada paman. Kegoisanku sudah membutakan segalanya dan membuat ibu juga paman harus berkorban tentang perasaan kalian. Untuk itu, aku akan mencoba membuka pikiran juga hatiku. Aku tidak akan membatasi perasaan paman pada ibu, begitu juga sebaliknya."

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketik Jaehyun berlalu. Atensi lelaki itu sontak berpindah dari lolipop yang di kulumnya menuju Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan seragamnya.

"Kita memang berjodoh."

 _Adik kelas bodoh ini lagi._ Baekhyun tak terlalu menghiraukan karena dia lebih memilih membenarkan tali sepatunya lalu segera pergi dari adik kelas menyebalkan ini.

"Mau kemana, Baekhyun?"

"SUN-BAE!" Baekhyun membolakan matanya kesal.

"Kebetulan aku belum makan siang, mau menemaniku makan?"

"Kim Jaehyun," Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dengan dengusan nafas kesal. "Bisakah kau lenyap dari bumi ini?"

"Yakin ingin aku lenyap dari bumi? Nanti jika kau rindu, bagaimana?"

"Persetan dengan mulutmu!" Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah konyol anak ini. Berkali-kali sudah ia katakan untuk berada pada radius terjauh atau Baekhyun akan murka. Sebenarnya bukan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol yang terkadang memiliki amukan cemburu yang luar biasa hebat. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Jaehyun mendapat ancaman dari Chanyeol untuk tidak mendekati Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya hanya dianggap Jaehyun sebagai long-longan semut perawan yang tidak akan terdengar oleh telinga manusia.

Jaehyun seperti memiliki nyali setebal baja dan ketakukan sebesar biji jagung. Dia tidak pernah repot-repot menanggapi gertakan Chanyeol karena targetnya bukan untuk membuat amarah Chanyeol meluap, tapi untuk mengusik si mungil cantik yang sedari awal sudah membuat atensinya teralihkan.

"Ayolah, aku serius denganmu." Jaehyun mencekal tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya ke lorong kecil di antara perpustakaan dan lab bahasa. "Baekhyun, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal."

"Itu urusanmu."

"Dan aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku."

"Bicara saja dengan tembok."

"Aku serius." Wajah jenaka Jaehyun seketika berubah menjadi seserius ucapannya. Baekhyun sedikit tercekat dengan hal itu namun ia bisa mengontrol diri dengan sangat baik.

"Dan sekali lagi ku katakan, itu urusanmu." Baekhyun melepas cengkeraman tangan Jaehyun di lengannya, "Dengarkan aku. Aku sudah punya kekasih dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti mendua—itu bukan _style_ ku."

"Aku bisa jadi lebih baik dari kekasihmu."

"Lakukan itu pada orang lain. Karena seburuk apapun Chanyeol, aku tetap tidak akan melakukan kebodohan yang bisa merusak kepercayaan Chanyeol padaku. Jadi," Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Jaehyun, "sebaiknya kau berhenti menggangguku."

Seperti itulah kemudian Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang mendesis tidak terima. Tidak perlu dipikirkan terlalu jauh karena bagi Baekhyun, urusan Jaehyun tidaklah menjadi prioritas untuk ia urus. Dia lebih memprioritaskan keberadaan Chanyeol yang masih saja di kerubungi oleh beberapa kucing-kucing betina gatal yang butuh belaian. Tidakkah mereka takut dengan keberadaan serigala betina yang bisa meraung dan mencabik mereka habis-habisan?

"Sedang makan, ya?" Baekhyun sengaja mengambil duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Mau?" Chanyeol menyodorkan sepotong ayam goreng dan di terima Baekhyun dengan suka cita. Sebenarnya itu sebagian kecil ajang untuk membuat gerah para kucing betina haus belaian agar berhenti mengekor pada Chanyeol. "Dari mana saja?"

"Kamar mandi."

"Ku kira dari ruang guru. Ku dengar pembukaan seleksi beasiswa untuk kuliah di luar negeri akan segera di buka."

"Nanti aku akan kesana." Baekhyun mengambil sebutir nasi yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Chanyeol dan memakannya. Dulu dia berkata itu jorok, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun mulai tertular kebiasaan Chanyeol yang satu ini. "Kau tidak ingin ikut?"

"Kakek sudah mendaftarkanku ke salah satu universitas di sini. Kau sendiri, jadi ikut beasiswa ke Inggris?"

"Em. Ya. begitulah."

"Kenapa harus di Inggris? Kenapa tidak di sini saja?"

"Kampus di sana bagus, Chan."

"Di sini juga bagus."

"Tapi di sana adalah kampus impian ayahku. Ibu pernah bercerita jika impian ayah adalah melihatku bisa lulus dari universitas itu."

"Jadi kita akan berhubungan jarak jauh?" mulut Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai menelan makanannya mulai mengerucut.

"Hanya sebentar. Lagipula, kesempatanku bisa diterima di sana satu banding seribu. Belum tentu aku bisa lolos karena aku yakin sainganku sangat banyak. Dan...apa salahnya kita berhubungan jarak jauh? Bukankah itu bisa menjadi momen untuk menumpuk rindu?"

"Kau kira menumpuk rindu itu enak?"

"Kau pernah merasakannya? Dengan siapa? Mantan pacarmu?"

Chanyeol mendadak gelagapan dengan tingkahnya. Tidak di sangka respon Baekhyun akan sangan cepat dan sejauh itu. Alhasil, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengalihkan atensinya pada sisa _cola_ dikalengnya daripada menatap picingan curiga dari mata Baekhyun. Itu sungguh menyeramkan, kawan.

.

Ujian akhir semakin dekat dan intensitas belajar harus ditingkatkan. Tidak ada lagi acara bermain atau sekedar kumpul dengan teman-teman karena ini semacam keadaan waspada. Baekhyun mulai menata kembali jam belajarnya dan mengurangi waktu untuk sekedar bermain dengan Robert, mengusik teman-temannya dengan rengekan yang memuakkan telinga, juga waktu yang mendadak terselip sebagai jadwal bersama Park Chanyeol.

Tidak ada ungkapan cinta sebagai simbol dari Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Oh, ada. Dulu Chanyeol sempat mengatakannya tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Bukan karena dia _sok_ jual mahal atau Baekhyun yang terlalu terbelit dengan gengsinya, hanya saja jaman sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menempatkan diri sebagai lelaki yang ingin memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Usia mereka masih terbilang muda untuk mengaplikasikan kata 'serius' dengan makna yang sebenarnya, tapi juga bukan lagi untuk main-main karena sebuah perasaan bukanlah arena bermain.

Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya menolak keberadaan Chanyeol. Dia bahkan sangat terbuka tapi dengan cara yang cukup menjengkelkan. Tapi tidak juga selalu seperti itu, karena ketika Chanyeol sedikit _menyimpang_ dari tingkahnya sehari-hari, maka Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama menyadari itu semua. Seperti sekarang, setelah hampir menunggu di depan rumah dan akhirnya memutuskan berangkat sekolah dengan bis, Baekhyun tau sedang ada yang tidak beres. Terlebih ketika sampai di kelas tidak ada sosok tinggi menyebalkan yang siap mendapat semburan amarah si mungil karena tidak kunjung datang menjemput.

"Chanyeol kemana, Baek? Hari ini ada tes _speaking_ tapi dia tidak masuk." Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan dia juga tidak tau. Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah tadi, Baekhyun tidak pernah lepas dari ponselnya untuk menghubungi si tinggi yang mendadak hilang ditelah kucing. Biasanya tidak lebih dari dua detik, panggilan Baekhyun akan mendapat respon _'hallo, sayang. Pacarmu disini.'_. Tetapi tidak ada respon seperti itu karena hanya nada tunggu panjang yang terdengar.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas ketika Mr. Joe masuk, sebuah pesan masuk dari **Chanlove.** Itu bukan Baekhyun yang menulisnya, tapi Chanyeol. Sempat ada perdebatan kecil tentang itu tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah karena dia tidak ingin direcoki dengan Chanyeol yang merajuk. Lagipula nama itu juga lucu—Baekhyun dibuat tersenyum geli karena hal itu.

 ** _Maaf, sayang. Aku baru bangun._**

 _Siapa?_ –Baekhyun mendengus kesal untuk balasannya yang ini.

 ** _Marah, ya?_**

 _Tidak._

 ** _Kau marah_**

Haruskah menggunakan sebuah _emoticon_ di saat seperti ini?

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengumpat dalam pesannya ketika Chanyeol mengirim satu pesan lagi yang membuat Baekhyun melebarkan manik mata dan sedikit panik di gerak tubuhnya.

 ** _Semalam aku tiba-tiba demam dan muntah. Bahkan sekarang aku sedang di infus. Jadi maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu._**

 _Kenapa tidak bilang dari semalam?_ _Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Susah minum obat? Nanti sore aku akan kerumahmu._

 _._

"Baekhyun? Masuk." Yoora mencium pipi Baekhyun sebelum membiarkan gadis itu masuk. "Lama tidak bertemu, kabarmu baik?"

"Baik, _eonni._ "

"Kakek!"

 _Kakek?_ Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika Yoora menariknya keruang tengah dimana ada seorang lelaki di pertengahan usia 60 tahunan tengah duduk sambi l memeluk kucing. Dan kucing itu Miko yang sudah di ambil yoora beberapa hari lalu dari rumah Baekhyun.

"Ini Baekhyun yang pernah kuceritakan pada kakek."

 _Apa yang sudah eonni ceritakan?_

Baekhyun membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan berucap salam sesopan mungkin. Tak lupa juga satu senyum manis yang selalu diajarkan ibu jika sedang menyapa orang yang lebih tua. Tapi poinnya bukan disitu sebenarnya. Mari tengok bagaimana degup jantung Baekhyun yang berdetak tidak normal kala sepasang mata renta nan tajam itu mengintimidasi dirinya. Seratus persen Baekhyun yakin tidak salah kostum dan tidak menggunakan parfum yang aneh. Dia sempat mandi dengan sabun aroma vanilla, mencuci rambut dengan shampo aroma strawberry, juga mengenakan parfum aroma mawar paris yang pernah dibilang Chanyeol jika itu aroma yang sangat cocok untuk Baekhyun.

Apa karena sikap Baekhyun? Tapi dia baru kali pertama bertemu dengan Kakek Yoora _eonni_ yang otomatis juga kakek Chanyeol. Dia bahkan baru mengucap salam dan tidak ada interaksi lain yang patut dikoreksi kesalahannya. "Jadi kau Baekhyun- _ie_?"

 _Baekhyun-ie?_

"I-iya. Baekhyun- _ie._ " Senyum Baekhyun sedikit kaku dan itu mengundang Yoora untuk sedikit tertawa.

"Sini, duduk." Kakek menepuk tempat kosong yang ada di sampingnya. Tunggu, Baekhyun harus duduk di samping kakek Chanyeol? Astaga, tolong siapapun selamatkan Baekhyun!

Gambarannya seperti ini; maafkan Baekhyun jika ini terkesan tidak sopan dan tidak menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Duduk di samping seorang kakek dengan wajah galak juga bibir kaku yang sedari tadi menyunggingkan senyum beserta sepasang alisnya yang menukik tajam seperti arena balap. Sekali lagi tolong maafkan Baekhyun karena penampilan kakek Chanyeol memang seperti itu adanya.

"I-iya, kakek?"

"Kakek?" Lelaki renta itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"A-ah? P-paman?"

"Paman?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya—merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dengan memanggil 'paman' hingga mata kakek Chanyeol itu membulat sempurna. Jika setelah ini dia di usir dengan sangat tidak layak, Baekhyun tidak akan menuntut apa-apa atau tidak akan mengajukan laporan tentang perbuatan tidak menyenangkan. Karena memang Baekhyun sendiri yang merasa kelewat tidak sopan hingga membuat lelaki renta itu tampak marah.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Sudah, sudah." Yoora yang sedari tadi _terkikik_ geli mulai menengahi. "Panggil 'kakek' saja, Baekhyun. Dan kakek juga, kenapa jadi sangat hobi menjahili anak muda?"

"Siapa tau kakek juga bisa kembali muda." Baekhyun sedikit lega setelah melihat lengkungan senyum kakek yang mematahkan segala asumsi sepihaknya. "Mau bertemu Chanyeol, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Ya, niat awalnya dia memang mau bertemu Chanyeol dan mematahkan leher lelaki itu karena tidak memberi kabar jika sedang sakit. Maksudnya, kekhawatiran Baekhyun benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang bisa di tarik ulur dengan sedemikian konyol ketika Chanyeol mulai menjadi prioritasnya. Untuk itu, dengan keberanian yang sudah terpompa sebegitu besarnya, dia datang dengan satu kotak rasa khawatir beserta _paper-bag_ berisi makanan. Tapi setibanya di sini, dia sedikit mendapat _ujian_ dengan kehadiran kakek Chanyeol yang baru pertama ia temui.

"Dia sedang terkapar tak berdaya di kamar. Anak bodoh itu masih suka bermain hujan meski tau tubuhnya rentang demam." Kakek berdecak kesal mengingat tingkah cucunya yang masih dianggap sedikit kekanakan. "Baekhyun,"

"Y-ya, kakek?"

"Santai saja, Baekhyun. Tak usah gugup."

Lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum _kikuk_ di antara perasaaan canggungnya duduk dekat kakek Chanyeol.

"K-kalau begitu, a-aku akan pulang. _Eonni,_ minta tolong ini berikan pada Chanyeol. Aku membuatkan bubur juga sup jagung."

 _Paper-bag_ itu Baekhyun serahkan pada Yoora tapi justru di tolak. Yoora malah mengambil tas kecil yang ada di meja, mengenakan _coat_ panjangnya, dan membantu kakek berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana jika kau berikan sendiri pada Chanyeol? Kebetulan aku ada janji makan malam di luar dengan kakek."

"Benar. Kau berikan sendiri saja. Siapa tau anak manja itu bisa cepat sembuh jika kau yang memberikannya secara langsung."

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Baekhyun. _Titip_ Chanyeol sebentar."

Mulut Baekhyun menganga dengan sangat tidak anggun. _Well,_ Baekhyun tidak begitu paham dengan ini semua. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa—ah sudahlah, dia mau berteriak protes tidak akan di dengar olehYoora dan kakek karena mereka sudah melenggang pergi.

.

Pintu jati tinggi dengan _sticker_ Naruto di lantai 2 rumah megah ini sangat dikenal Baekhyun siapa pemiliknya. Ya, Baekhyun tidak asing lagi karena beberapa kali datang kesini dan menggunakan kamar itu. Telinganya ditempelkan sebentar ke daun pintu dan tidak ada kegaduhan yang berarti. Karena biasanya si pemilik kamar akan sibuk dengan beberapa instrumen musiknya atau umpatan tidak berarti karena karakter yang dimainkan di PS mengalami kekalahan.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun mengetuk sebentar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Chan…" diketuk lagi pintu itu tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu dan menemukan seseorang sedang menggulung tubuh di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah pucat.

"Jadi kau benar sakit?" Baekhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?"

"Tidur saja. Tidak usah bangun."

"Sendiri saja?"

"Tadi di antar sama Brad Pitt."

"Aku bertanya serius, Baekhyun."

"Aku juga menjawabnya serius, Chan."

Lalu lelaki setengah lemah itu berusaha memicingkan matanya. Ada kecurigaan yang membuat naluri cemburunya menguar tapi tidak bisa dia ekspresikan dengan begitu kentara karena keadaannya yang lemah. Jika dia sedang sehat, bisa dipastikan akan ada adegan dimana Chanyeol seperti cacing kepanasan yang di taburi oleh garam cemburu.

Sikap protektifnya pada Baekhyun begitu wajar mengingat bagaimana sulitnya memenangkan hati gadis itu. Tidak hanya itu, semua karena Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin ada yang berani mencolek apalagi bermain api dengannya jika menyangkut Baekhyun. Si mungil kesayangannya itu sudah memiliki hak paten yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Jika ada yang berani, maka sama saja mencari mati dengan kecemburuan Chanyeol. _Well,_ untuk bagian ini Chanyeol bisa terima jika di katakan berlebihan.

"Jangan-jangan kau kesini di antar Jaehyun?"

Baekhyun mendesah jengkel. Kenapa topik tentang Jaehyun di angkat ke permukaan lagi? Bukankah mereka telah sepakat jika Jaehyun atau siapapun itu tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" tantang Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..sudah ku katakan jik—"

"Berisik!" Baekhyun menyela setelah sibuk dengan _kasak-kusu_ dari _paper-bag_ nya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan berisi beberapa makanan yang sudah ia buat bersama ibu untuk si tinggi yang sedang sakit. "Makan dulu. Aku sudah buatkan spesial untukmu."

"Jawab dulu..."

"Apanya yang harus di jawab?"

"Kau berangkat dengan Jaehyun atau tidak?"

"Astaga! Haruskah memperdebatkan hal itu?"

"Ya! Harus! Wajib!"

Jika Chanyeol tidak sedang sakit dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh lemah, bisa dipastikan perdebatan ini akan panjang dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang tidak mau bertemu Chanyeol. Tapi karena lelaki itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, Baekhyun akan mengalah. Dia sedang malas ribut.

"Aku naik taksi. Sendiri. Tanpa Jaehyun. Puas?"

Chanyeol yang semula menyalak di antara mata sayunya, kembali terbaring lemah dengan senyum lega mendengar gadisnya tidak bertindak sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu bertindak sejauh ini mengingat Baekhyun menggenggam seluruh kepercayaannya, tapi cemburu tetaplah cemburu. Apalagi belakangan ini Jaehyun sering membuat Chanyeol gila karena selalu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau masak apa?"

"Masih mau makan?"

"Iya. Mau.. aku lapar."

"Makan sendiri."

"Tidak mau.."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau jika Chanyeol akan semanja ini. Ia kira si dingin kutub utara ini akan bertindak seperti biasa—menenteng tinggi-tinggi aura dinginnya dalam keadaan seburuk apapun. Tetapi demam telah membuat semua itu runtuh tak bersisa hingga meninggalkan si manja yang meminta perhatian penuh.

"Kau menyuapiku."

"Ya kalau aku mau."

"Baekhyun..."

Oh, astaga. Baekhyun seperti sedang merawat balita sakit yang sikap manjanya akan seburuk petir di siang hari. Di ambilnya satu sendok isi kotak makan itu dan di berikannya pada si manja. "Kata kakek kau sakit karena hujan-hujan. Benar?"

"Kau bertemu kakek?"

"Hm." Selembar tissue di ambil Baekhyun untuk menghapus sisa makanan yang ada di sudut bibir Chanyeol sebelum ia menyuapinya lagi. "Lain kali tidak usah hujan-hujan. Langsung saja berendam di kolam sehari semalam."

"Bermain hujan itu asyik, Baekhyun. Kau harus mencobanya."

"Lalu berakhir demam sepertimu sekarang ini? Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Kalau aku tidak demam, mungkin sekarang kau tidak akan datang kesini dan membawakan makanan untukku."

"Tck. Percaya diri sekali. Ini ibu yang memasaknya, omong-omong."

"Ibu mertua memang terbaik."

"Chanyeol..."

"Ya?"

"Habiskan makananmu. Berhenti berkata omong kosong."

"Apanya yang omong kosong?" Sekiranya makanan itu terbuat dari bahan-bahan khusus yang bisa mengembalikan energi Chanyeol seperti semula, karena sekarang lelaki itu mulai bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengintimidasi Baekhyun lewat tatap matanya yang masih sayu. "Kau tau, kan, kita sudah dewasa?"

Seperti ada hawa tidak menyenangkan dengan tatapan Chanyeol. Bukan dalam konteks buruk, tapi seperti firasat jika mereka akan masuk pada sesuatu yang lebih dewasa dari usia mereka. Ini sebuah insting dimana Baekhyun banyak tau dari film juga novel jika seorang laki-laki menunjukkan sisi seriusnya, maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Bercanda atau benar-benar serius. Tapi haruskah situasi seperti ini pantas untuk dibuat bahan candaan? Maksudnya, Chanyeol sangat tau jika Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai bahan candaan jika itu masalah hati.

"C-chanyeol..."

"Aku serius denganmu, sayang. Setelah lulus SMA, aku akan kuliah dengan tekun lalu mengambil S2 di Belanda. Aku akan menjadi arsitek sukses dan akan pulang untuk melamarmu. Atau, mungkin di awal masa kuliah S2 ku nanti, aku akan menikahimu lalu membawa serta ke Belanda."

Siapa yang tidak tercengang dengan pernyataan seperti itu? Ucapan keseriusan yang dikatakan Chanyeol bukan semata sebuah janji manis anak SMA. Karena sekali lagi, Chanyeol sangat tau jika Baekhyun tidak suka bermain-main dengan ucapan. Maka dari itu, jika benar itu niat tulus Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak akan menaruh ragu.

Baekhyun telah menyaksikan seberapa besar Chanyeol rela berlari di atas bara ketidakpedulian hanya untuk merebut hatinya. Lelaki itu mati-matian menyediakan ruang dan waktu hanya untuk memenangkan hati Baekhyun dan sejauh ini perjuangannya membuahkan hasil yang manis.

Lalu yang terjadi setelah itu adalah keterdiaman Baekhyun. Dia tidak menemukan lidah untuk membalas apalagi mengatakan ini semua omong kosong. Degup jantungnya seolah bercerita jika ketulusan Chanyeol telah merubah setiap sel dalam tubuh Baekhyun untuk menerima rangsangan dalam konteks cukup normal. Hingga akhirnya ketika Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan cukup dramatis, gadis itu membolakan matanya. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol berada pada jarak terdekat untuk bibir Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya bisa bergumam dengan keterkejutan yang menggemaskan,

"Chan.."

"Hm?" nafasnya yang panas bisa dirasakan pipi Baekhyun.

"Ada kecoa di belakangmu."

 _KE-CO-A?_

Sesuatu yang sanggup mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari bibir Baekhyun hanya untuk menoleh ke belakang—di atas bantalnya yang empuk. Berwarna coklat gelap, bau menyengat, dan sayap yang siap terbang dengan kecepatan penuh, detik itu juga sistem tubuh Chanyeol merespon untuk segera menghindar dari dunia ini atau ia akan menjadi korban.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Selimutnya di singkap, tidak lagi peduli dengan makanan yang dibawa Baekhyun sudah tumpah mengotori tempat tidurnya. Yang jelas Chanyeol harus melarikan diri sebelum hewan itu menyerbunya.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf jika chap ini agak _nganu_ dan bikin kalian juga ikutan _nganu._ Terima kasih yang sudah ngikuti Latibule sejauh ini, dari yang mulai kesel karena lama update sampai kesel kenapa masalahnya itu-itu aja. Dari awal Ayoung udah bilang kalo Latibule bakal _menye-menye_ dan bakal punya chap yang gak tau bakal sepanjang apa. Tapi setelah konsul ke beberapa _sunbae_ dan merenung, akhirnya chap depan di-END kan juga hoho

Chap bagian END sudah setengah jalan dan bakal di up secepat mungkin kalo sudah selesai. Buat yang tanya **Wanderlust,** bakal di up setelah **Latibule** selesai. Akhir kata, Ayoung mau ucapin terima kasih banyak dan salam hangat tersayang untuk kalian.. jangan lupa belai kotak **review** -nya ya? wkwk.. **saranghaeyo.**

Latibule update bareng : **Pupuputri92 feat Sayaka Dini, RedApplee, Baebkychuu, Flameshine (Wattpad), Ohlan94 (Wattpad), Hyurien92.**

jangan lupa mampir lapak mereka dan sentuh kotak review-nya yess~


	12. Chapter 11

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Chanyeol sudah bertandang manis di depan rumah Baekhyun dengan membawa sebuah helm _pink_ yang baru dia beli kemarin malam. Untuk siapa lagi jika bukan untuk si mungil kesayangannya yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu di depan pintu. Bibir mungilnya sedang menggigit roti dan sesekali ia mengangkat tangan untuk memastikan putaran waktu dari jam tangannya.

"Ibu, aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati." Ucap ibu Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi putri manisnya. "Jangan lupa makan bekalnya dengan Chanyeol. Ibu membawa banyak untuk makan siang kalian."

Chanyeol membungkukkan badan sebentar sebelum berpamitan untuk berangkat karena 15 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup.

"Helm-mu baru?" tanya Baekhyun setelah setengah perjalanan terlewati.

"Ya."

"Kenapa _pink_? Ku kira kau suka merah atau hitam. Tak ku sangka seleramu sangat _hello kitty_ sekali."

"Itu untukmu, bodoh!"

"Untukku?"

Dengusan kesal Chanyeol bisa terdengar meski sebagian wajahnya tertutup helm. "Dasar tidak peka!"

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengulum senyum di balik punggung Chanyeol. Sebenanrnya dia amat sangat peka mengapa helm _pink_ ini susah payah di bawa Chanyeol hanya untuk mengantar jemputnya kesekolah. Hanya saja Baekhyun butuh sesuatu yang lebih jelas dari mulut lelaki itu agar tidak terasa ambigu nantinya. Atau katakan saja jika Baekhyun butuh pengakuan.

"Terima kasih." Gumamnya lirih.

"Apa?"

"T-tidak."

.

"Bisa minta tolong bantu aku melepas helm? Kenapa sangat susah sekali."

Chanyeol membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sedang yang lebih kecil menengadah karena helm _pink_ itu seperti tidak mau di lepas.

"Begini saja tidak bisa."

"Ini susah, tau!"

"Dasar lemah."

"Biar saja!"

Baekhyun baru saja meletakkan _helm_ pink-nya di atas motor Chanyeol ketika Luhan datang dengan langkah setengah berlari dan nafas yang memburu. Bulir-bulir keringatnya tampak kentara dari wajah cantik Luhan yang kebetulan pagi itu sedang mengenakan lipgloss pink.

"B-baek..."

"Ada apa, Lu? Tarik nafasmu dulu."

"C-cepathh..ikutthh..akuhh.."

"Ada ap—YA! LUHAN!" tangan Baekhyun sudah ditarik paksa oleh Luhan dan menyebabkan ia turut berlari mengikuti langkah Luhan. Chanyeol yang merasa sesuatu sedang terjadi juga turut mengejar dua gadis itu dengan hati yang mulai dirundung kecemasan. Wajah tegas dan dinginnya mulai muncul secara otomatis dan kerutan samar dahinya mulai muncul sebagai tanda ia sedang tidak ingin diusik.

Luhan membawa Baekhyun ke kafetaria yang pagi itu sudah penuh sesak. Bukan karena para siswa bergerombol untuk mengantri makanan, tapi lebih kepada celah kecil di tengah yang menyita perhatian. Baekhyun memicing curiga ketika yang nampak di sana adalah Jaehyun dengan segala ketidakjelasan hidupnya.

Gerombolan yang semula riuh mulai menapaki keheningan kala Baekhyun datang. Sontak mereka juga membuka jalan untuk Baekhyun bisa menuju Jaehyun yang pagi itu menjadi pemeran utama.

Kaki Baekhyun menapak ragu untuk mendekat. Tapi dia ingin tau, kebodohan apalagi yang akan diciptakan oleh Jaehyun sepagi ini. Lalu yang terjadi adalah dua bola mata Baekhyun yang tidak bisa di kontrol, juga rahangnya yang mulai jatuh dengan cara tidak cantik sehingga membuatnya sedikit terpaku.

"Sudah ku katakan, kan, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu?" Jaehyun mulai bicara. Setangkai mawar merah yang ia pegang itu di berikan pada Baekhyun yang mulai paham tentang situasi ini. "Aku akan katakan dengan lantang pada semua orang jika aku menyukaimu. Aku akan menjadi lelaki sejati yang menyatakan perasaanku di depan banyak orang." Sontak teriakan dari para _penonton_ mulai bersambut riang ketika Jaehyun berbicara.

"Jaehyun,"

Jaehyun berlutut di depan Baekhyun dengan senyum terbaik yang dia punya. Tak lupa juga meraih satu tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam lalu dia cium hingga kegaduhan yang semula lenyap, mulai menguar kembali ke permukaan.

Ini bukan sebuah opera sabun yang pantas untuk di tonton, ini juga bukan sebuah drama yang bisa di ikuti, tapi kenapa semua atensi yang ada di kafetaria seolah menganggap kekonyolan ini patut untuk di lihat? Baekhyun heran untuk hal itu.

"Baekhyun, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jaehyun benar-benar kehilangan fungsi otak!

Tindakan serta ucapannya benar-benar tidak memiliki pijakan yang kuat untuk di jadikan bahan _tamparan_. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki rasa malu untuk mengerti jika yang dia lakukan ini hanya omong kosong yang sudah jelas apa jawabannya.

Baekhyun baru saja membuka mulut untuk mengumpatkan segala macam sumpah serapah agar Jaehyun bisa sadar, tapi Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajak gadis mungilnya itu enyah dari _panggung sandiwara_ yang diciptakan Jaehyun.

Tidak ada senyum apalagi suara yang bisa menjelaskan kemana sebenarnya Baekhyun akan dibawa pergi. Yang ada hanya aura dingin menyeramkan serta kepastian jika setelah ini akan ada aksi merajuk dan omelan panjang dari si tinggi. Baekhyun harus siap.

"Sini tanganmu!" mereka berhenti di sebuah taman kecil dekat gerbang belakang sekolah.

Baekhyun menyodorkan tangan kirinya dengan was-was. Orang sedang emosi, siapa yang akan tau kemalangan apa yang bisa menimpa pihak tidak bersalah seperti Baekhyun?

"Bukan yang itu! Yang satunya! Yang sudah di nodai oleh Jaehyun!"

Tangan kanan Baekhyun sudah ia serahkan sebagai _tumbal_ seperti permintaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak memiliki opsi yang pas jika Chanyeol berniat memenggal tangannya. Tangan tidak bisa dibeli di supermarket dan Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan agar Chanyeol tidak sekejam itu padanya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun saja yang terlalu berlebihan tentang penggalan tangannya. Karena apa yang didapat oleh dua matanya saat ini adalah sosok Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan sebuah sapu tangan lalu menciumnya berkali-kali tanpa jeda.

"C-chanyeol.."

"Aku tidak sudi ada jejak yang tertinggal dari Jaehyun di tanganmu. Sekecil apapun itu!"

Rona merah bodoh itu muncul dan Baekhyun mulai gelisah dalam konteks yang menyenangkan. Jantungnya berdebar dan rasa bahagia mendadak menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang bisa diprediksi dengan sangat tepat di dunia ini. Tapi tak jarang juga ada yang _meleset_ sangat jauh dari prediksi yang sudah di gaungkan. Contohnya kenyataan. Layaknya sebuah mendung yang belun tentu berakhir dengan hujan, begitu pula suatu keadaan yang bisa saja disebut sebagai sebuah keberuntungan. Entahlah, apapun itu kalian akan menyebutnya. Dari semua itu, terkadang akan menciptakan sebuah perasaan bahagia dan tak pelak juga akan menimbulkan sebuah kesedihan.

"Bu.."

Sore itu Baekhyun baru saja pulang sekolah dengan raut wajah yang tak karuan. Konteksnya seperti ini, gadis itu mencampur wajah bahagia dan sedih yang kemudian berujung pada sebuah kebingungan. Selembar kertas di tangannya adalah penyebab dari semua itu. Bukan pemutusan berhenti sekolah secara sepihak, tapi sebuah keputusan yang selama ini menjadi angannya.

"Astaga!" ibu yang sore itu sedang membersihkan rumah sontak memekik penuh rasa kejut. Suatu kebanggaan ketika pertama kali mengetahui isi kertas itu akan membawa putrinya melabuhkan jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi ke negeri Paman Sam, "J-jadi..."

"Ibu... katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi?"

Alih-alih menjawab, ibu justru memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Tidak ada lagi keraguan untuk menumpahkan air mata dan berucap syukur karena putri kesayangannya berhasil menjadi salah satu yang menerima beasiswa. Ini bukan hanya impian Baekhyun, tapi juga impian ibu dan mendiang ayah.

Dan sore itu berakhir dengan air mata dua wanita yang saling memeluk bahagia. Ibu dengan rasa bangganya sedang Baekhyun dengan perasaan haru. Dari sekian banyak orang, dirinya menjadi satu yang bisa berangkat ke Amerika untuk belajar hingga gelar dokter ia peroleh. Namun, ada satu orang yang merasa belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima semua ini. Bukan karena kertas penerimaan beasiswa, tapi karena setelah ini akan ada hubungan yang terbentang cukup jauh.

"Chanyeol.." malam harinya Baekhyun sengaja datang ke rumah Chanyeol dengan membawa satu set pizza. Katakan ini sebagai bentuk _sogokan_ karena sepulang sekolah tadi Chanyeol mendadak murung mendengar kabar tentang beasiswa yang di terima Baekhyun. Hal yang selama ini Chanyeol takutkan akan terjadi. Terpisah jauh dengan Baekhyun akan menjadi hal tersuram dalam hidupnya.

"Datang dengan siapa?" Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan pola aneh dari dua telunjuknya mengeluarkan suara setelah sekian menit mendiamkan kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Naik taksi." Baekhyun mengambil duduk di samping Chanyeol yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit tidak percaya ketika si dingin yang pernah Baekhyun cap sebagai lelaki kaku itu nyatanya bisa bersikap seperti anak lima tahun yang merajuk. "Sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Mau ku suapi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku tadi beli pizza. Mau? Aku beli sesuai kesukaanmu."

"Nanti saja."

Jawaban dingin Chanyeol bisa dimaklumi oleh Baekhyun. Pasalnya, tadi sore saat pulang sekolah lelaki itu jelas mengkhawatirkan hubungannya yang akan terbentang oleh jarak yang jauh dan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar. Sempat ada perdebatan kecil tentang niat Chanyeol yang akan membatalkan rencananya kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul dan ikut Baekhyun ke Amerika. Tapi itu hanya rencana bodoh yang akan membuat semuanya justru berantakan, untuk itu Baekhyun menolaknya dengan tegas. Chanyeol harus tetap kuliah di sini karena semua sudah di atur dan tidak ada acara pembalan dalam hal apapun. Dari situ masa merajuk Chanyeol bermula.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menusuk lengan Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya untuk mendapat atensi lelaki itu. "Sayang..." _Hell,_ ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil Chanyeol seperti itu. Dan benar, atensi Chanyeol langsung beralih pada Baekhyun meski mulutnya masih mengerucut lucu.

"Apa?"

"Marah, ya?"

Jika berkata 'ya', maka Chanyeol akan terdengar kekanakkan. Sebenarnya bukan pada konteks marah, dia hanya sedikit berat melepas Baekhyun selama itu. Apa jadinya dunia ini jika tidak ada Baekhyun di sisinya?

"Tidak."

"Kalau tidak, coba senyum sedikit." Baekhyun menarik dua sudut bibir Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya sehingga terbentuk sesuatu seperti lekungan bulan sabit namun lucu. "Nah, kalau senyum begini pacarku sangat tampan."

"Jadi kalau tidak senyum tidak tampan?"

"Ya!" anggukan Baekhyun yang mantab itu membuat Chanyeol kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Astaga... kenapa cemberut lagi? Sudah bagus tadi tersenyum."

"Aku atau Brad Pitt?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang paling tampan."

"Em..." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala sambil bermain jari telunjuk di pipinya.

"Baekhyun.."

"Tentu Brad Pitt, sayang." Dan reaksi Chanyeol benar-benar seperti anak usia 5 tahun yang akan merajuk di dalam kamar karena tidak ada permen. "Eh, mau kemana?"

"Pacaran saja sana dengan Brad Pitt!"

"Bercanda, Chanyeol.."

"' _Chanyeol_?'"

"Iya. Namamu Chanyeol, kan?"

"Tadi panggil aku 'sayang', sekarang panggil 'Chanyeol' lagi. Pendirianmu mudah sekali goyah, Baekhyun." lalu si merajuk itu bersendekap dada dengan mata yang memicing kesal.

"Salah sendiri kau marah. Aku jadi malas panggil 'sayang' kalau begitu."

Chanyeol bergeming.

"Masih mau marah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang marah? Aku tidak marah?"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak marah, makan pizza dulu ya, sayang."

Satu _slice_ pizza itu Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol dan langsung di lahap. Cara makannya tak jauh berbeda dengan anak balita yang baru belajar makan dengan tangannya sendiri. Torehan liar saus dari toping pizza bisa di pastikan menempel di sekitar mulut Chanyeol dan lelaki itu tidak pernah menaruh atensi dengan hal tidak penting itu. Untuk itu, jika Chanyeol tidak menggubris adanya torehan liar saus di sekitar bibirnya, Baekhyun akan mendekat dengan telunjuknya yang lentik untuk menghapus saus liar itu dan mengecap rasa asam saus ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jika aku sudah di Amerika, kau jangan lupa makan dan istirahat, ya?" Usakan lembut itu Baekhyun berikan pada lelaki merajuk yang kini sudah mulai dengan potongan pizza keduanya. "Jangan lupa mandi dan olahraga juga."

"Kalau libur, kau harus pulang!"

"Iya, pasti. Aku akan pulang dan menemuimu."

"Jangan macam-macam di sana. Kau tau, kan, radarku ini sangat kuat?"

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan macam-macam, tapi cuma satu macam."

"Baekhyun..." sisa potongan pizza itu Chanyeol letakkan di atas meja dan dia kembali dengan _mode_ merajuknya. "Jangan membuatku nekad untuk menyusulmu kesana."

"Awas kalau kau berani!"

"Makanya jangan macam-macam. Kau tau kan akhir-akhir ini aku rajin pergi ke _gym_?" Chanyeol menggulung lengan kaosnya dan menunjukkan gundukan-gundukan atletis yang belakangan menjadi tempat favorit Baekhyun untuk di gandeng. Ya, beberapa minggu belakangan Chanyeol rajin datang ke tempat _gym_ untuk membentuk segala macam otot yang ia katakan akan terlihat _manly_ sehingga tidak akan ada yang berani mengambil Baekhyun darinya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan lengan _sexy_ ini." Baekhyun _mencolek_ lengan Chanyeol, "Hidung ini," mencubit hidung Chanyeol, "Mata ini," mengusap mata Chanyeol, "dan telinga ini." Untuk yang terakhir Baekhyun tidak mengganggu telinga Chanyeol seperti biasanya, dia justru bermain pada rambut legam Chanyeol yang baru saja di cukur dan terlihat pas untuk wajah tampannya. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Kau membuatku semakin berat untuk melepasmu, Baekhyun."

"Aku akan pulang kalau ada libur panjang"

"Dan aku juga akan datang kalau aku libur. Boleh, kan?"

"Tentu boleh."

.

Hanya tersisa waktu beberapa minggu sebelum ujian tingkat akhir dimulai. Setiap siswa tingkat akhir mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian akhir sebelum berebut bangku kuliah. Perpustakaan yang biasanya lengang mulai berisi sekumpulan siswa yang sibuk membaca, merangkum, atau sekedar bermeditasi dari tempat hingar.

Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan semuanya semaksimal mungkin. Beasiswa ke Amerika yang ia terima beberapa waktu lalu tak lantas membuatnya santai menghadapi ujian. Dia tetap seperti kebanyakan siswa lainnya yang menaruh harap-harap cemas akan nasib akhirnya sebagai seorang siswa. Berjam-jam sudah Baekhyun sibuk dengan beberapa buku di perpustakaan. Atensinya benar-benar jatuh pada pelajaran yang akan ia hadapi di ujian minggu depan.

Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bersantai, bermain, atau berkencan karena situasi semakin darurat. Semua hal yang di rasa tidak terlalu penting telah ia kesampingkan, termasuk si tinggi yang sudah menaruh kata bosan lekat-lekat di atas kepalanya.

Sudah 3 jam lamanya Baekhyun tidak menoleh ke samping untuk sekedar bertanya, _'Chanyeol, apa kau lapar?'_. Jangankan bertanya tentang kondisi perut, keberadaan Chanyeol di sampingnya saja bahkan tidak yakin disadari oleh Baekhyun. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol yang sudah mengisi penuh jajaran pengetahuan di dalam otaknya menyiapkan strategi untuk mengganggu si mungil.

"AW! Sakit!" pekikan itu seketika memecah keheningan perpustakaan dan seluruh fokus tertuju pada Baekhyun. Dia sempat membungkuk kecil meminta maaf pada siapa saja yang merasa terganggu lalu beralih pada Chanyeol yang seolah tidak peduli. "Kenapa mencubitku?"

"Kau mengabaikanku!"

"Aku sedang belajar, Chanyeol.."

"Tapi kau mengabaikanku!"

"Kenapa kau jadi manja sekali belakangan ini?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol justru meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan mulai membuat pola abstrak dari telunjuknya. Merajuk sebenarnya bukan kebiasaan Chanyeol, tapi semenjak Baekhyun menjadi hal penting dalam hidupnya dan gadis itu selalu melakukan hal-hal di luar perkiraan Chanyeol, mau tidak mau Chanyeol merubah diri menjadi si tinggi dengan kadar manja yang sudah hampir over dosis.

"Bulan depan kau akan berangkat ke Amerika, jangan mengabaikanku seperti ini."

Oh, Chanyeol yang malang.

Baekhyun menutup bukunya setelah sebelumnya memberi tanda pada ujung lembarannya. Di situasi seperti ini Baekhyun hanya bisa mengalah untuk pacarnya yang mulai menunjukkan kemanjaan yang lebih menggemaskan dari pantat Robert.

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak mengabaikanmu."

"Aku lapar."

"Ya sudah. Mau makan apa?"

"Ramen!"

Baru saja Baekhyun merapikan buku-bukunya tapi Luhan dengan nafas tak beraturan datang dengan membawa berita yang terdengar memuakkan seperti kotoran burung. Baekhyun di hinggap rasa tidak enak yang membuatnya harus melirik Chanyeol diam-diam. Ini seperti kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dimana Luhan memberitau jika...

"Jaehyun sedang membuat heboh di lapangan."

...dan Luhan mengatakan apa yang ditakutkan Baekhyun.

Mendengar informasi yang disampaikan Luhan, Chanyeol segera berlari keluar perpustakaan dan mengabaikan rasa lapar yang beberapa menit lalu menganggunya. Sedang Baekhyun? Gadis itu menepuk keningnya sebagai tanda jika setelah ini akan ada hal-hal konyol yang membuat masa merajuk Chanyeol semakin parah.

Apa yang disampaikan Luhan benar adanya. Jaehyun sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan membawa pengeras suara beserta setangkai mawar seperti kejadian yang lalu. Para siswa yang sedang istirahat mulai mengerubungi Jaehyun dan menyorakkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa terdengar dengan jelas.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang kerumunan dengan wajah kesal dan marah yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tangannya mengepal sempurna hingga otot-otot yang tersembunyi mulai mengepul ke permukaan. Matahari sedang berada pada terik terburuk dan Chanyeol semakin panas dengan semua itu.

"Tolong semuanya diam. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Titah Jaehyun hingga keadaan riuh itu mulai tenang. "Baekhyun, sudah ku katakan berkali-kali jika aku tidak akan menyerah padamu."

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut konstan karena tingkah kekanakkan Jaehyun.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh menyukaimu dan ku harap kau bisa menyambut baik niatku untuk menjadikanmu kekasih."

Sontak suara riuh itu kembali muncul dengan sorakan-sorakan mendukung pernyataan Jaehyun.

"Setiap malam aku selalu tersiksa. Mau makan rasanya tidak enak, semua itu karena dirimu."

 _Astaga, bocah ini berasal dari planet mana?!_

"Jangan mengabaikanku. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan pernyataanku ini. Terimalah bunga ini sebagi tanda awal kisah kita."

Keadaan semakin riuh dan Baekhyun benar-benar malu dibuatnya. Tapi lebih dari itu dia sangat mengkhawatirkan efek dari kepalan tangan Chanyeol yang mungkin bisa saja membuat rahang Jaehyun hilang dari tempatnya. Beberapa kali dia meremas tangan Chanyeol untuk menahan agar tidak menambah langkah maju sehingga tidak akan ada aksi berdarah yang akan merugikan banyak pihak.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun mendesis kesal karena kini para _suporter_ Jaehyun mulai berteriak agar Baekhyun segera datang ke pusat keramaian dan menerima Jaehyun. Situasi genting yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik antara tidak ingin menyakiti Chanyeol dan tidak ingin mempermalukan Jaehyun di depan umum. Tapi sebenarnya Jaehyun sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri belakangan ini, maka dari itu Baekhyun akan menyelesaikan ini semua dengan langkah mantab sehingga setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi _event_ konyol yang di adakan oleh Jaehyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan remasan tangannya dari Chanyeol dan lelaki itu tak pelak terkejut. Bukan hanya Chanyeol, Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya mulai menjatuhkan rahang lancipnya karena tindakan yang di ambil Baekhyun tidak terduga.

Kerumunan masa pendukung Jaehyun mulai membuka akses untuk Baekhyun mendekati tempat Jaehyun berdiri. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin berbuat lebih jauh dengan menerima setangkai mawar merah itu yang mengakibatkan Chanyeol berbalik haluan pergi dari keramaian. Baekhyun bisa melihat punggung Chanyeol terbebani oleh perasaan kecewa yang mendalam hingga membuat langkahnya semakin ia buat menjauh dari keramaian.

"Jaehyun," Baekhyun juga mengambil pengeras suara yang di bawa Jaehyun. "Kau ingat sudah berapa kali kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Jaehyun mengangguk riang.

"Bagus kalau kau ingat. Sekarang aku akan memberikan jawaban. Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan setelah ini jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

" _Anything, beauty._ "

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun, sampai kapanpun tidak akan menerima mawar ini." mawar itu Baekhyun lepas hingga jatuh ke lapangan dengan cara yang dramatis. "Mawar darimu dan segala pernyataan konyolmu, aku tidak akan menerimanya. Kau tau kenapa?"

Jaehyun mematung.

"Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang tidak akan pernah mendapat pengkhianatan dariku. Kau dan semua yang ada di sini tentu tau, bukan, tentang aku dan Chanyeol? Ku harap kau bisa sadar dengan tindakan nekadmu ini. Buka matamu lebar-lebar, Jaehyun. Jangan memperjuangkan seseorang yang sudah jelas telah dimiliki orang lain. Dunia tidak sesempit itu hingga kau harus nekad menghancurkan hubungan orang lain."

Kini Baekhyun melihat kepalan tangan Jaehyun memucat karena ucapannya. Biar saja, Baekhyun harus berkata jujur agar kekonyolan ini tidak berkepanjangan.

"Maaf jika ini membuatmu tersinggung. Ku harap setelah ini kau bisa belajar bagaimana cara menghargai hubungan orang lain dan tidak lagi mencoreng nama baikmu."

Seakan tidak membutuhkan bagaimana reaksi Jaehyun, Baekhyun segera pergi meninggalkan lapangan dan mulai menyusul si lelaki yang mungkin sedang patah hati berat. Luhan berkata jika Chanyeol pergi ke arah belakang sekolah dan Baekhyun tidak membuang waktu untuk bertele-tele. Kaki mungilnya segera berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah dan berharap menemukan sosok tinggi kesayangannya berada di tempat yang Luhan katakan. Dan benar, di ujung lorong yang menjadi batas akses sekolah sedang ada seorang laki-laki duduk di bawah pohon dengan kesedihan yang menggenang.

Rasa bersalah Baekhyun sudah menumpuk dan dia dilanda perasaan tidak tega melihat Chanyeol menjadi murung seperti itu.

"Hei," Baekhyun mengambil duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sedang menjabut rumput-rumput kering di sekitar kakinya. "Sedang apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun tau akan jadi seperti ini. Untuk itu, dia perlahan-lahan akan membuka akses bicara agar penjelasannya tidak terlempar mentah-mentah.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini."

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah biasa patah hati."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin meneguk tawa karena cara cemburu Chanyeol yang luar biasa menggemaskan ini. Tapi mengingat situasinya tidak tepat untuk meledakkan tawa, jadilah Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Soal Jaehyun, jangan marah, ya?"

"Biasa saja."

"Aku terpaksa melakukan hal itu."

Chanyeol membuang kasar rumput kering di tangannya dan sontak matanya menjadi sangat tajam.

"Aku tau jika kekuranganku sangat banyak. Aku pemarah, pencemburu, dan aku mudah sekali emosi. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mempermainkan perasaanku begitu saja, Baekhyun. Aku juga manusia, aku juga punya hati yang tidak bisa kau sakiti begitu saja. Jika dari awal kau tidak bisa menerimaku, katakan saja. Jangan di saat aku benar-benar sudah sangat menyayangimu kau justru memilih orang lain." di akhir kata itu Chanyeol kembali melempar kesal rumput kering yang ia cabut dari sekitar kakinya.

"Sudah marah-marahnya?"

Atensi Chanyeol teralihkan dari rumput malang menuju ke gadis mungil yang sudah ia anggap telah mematahkan hatinya. Dan ketika ia menatap mata sipit cantik itu, pipinya telah ditangkup oleh dua tangan hangat yang selama ini menjadi favoritnya untuk di genggam.

"Ya, kau pemarah, pencemburu, seperti anak kecil, dan kau mudah sekali emosi. Kau juga menyebalkan, tubuhmu terlalu tinggi, dan telingamu sangat lebar. Tapi kau hangat, kau tulus, dan aku juga menyayangi sebagaimana adanya dirimu."

"Tidak usah merayuku."

"Apa aku terdengar sedang merayu?" Chanyeol memicing curiga. "Dengar, Chanyeolku sayang, aku sama sekali tidak berniat mematahkan hatimu apalagi mempermainkan perasaanmu. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal itu pada orang yang ku sayang? Hm?"

"Tapi kau menerima mawar Jaehyun."

"Ya, itu benar. Aku menerimanya tapi sudah ku buang. Aku tidak suka mawar apalagi pernyataan cinta yang memalukan seperti itu. Aku hanya butuh Chanyeol dengan semua tingkah kekanakanya yang terkadang ingin membuatku gantung diri karena kau terlalu menggemaskan jika merajuk." Baekhyun mengulum senyum manis yang di sambut oleh kuluman senyum Chanyeol yang nampak malu-malu.

"Jadi,"

"Jadi, tidak ada Jaehyun. Dia hanya adik kelas bodoh yang kebetulan sedang menguji rasa malu di depan anak-anak sekolah."

Si tinggi merajuk itu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ia bawa dalam rengkuhannya. Chanyeol senang, tentu saja. Dia sudah berpikir akan menjadi bujang lapuk jika Baekhyun benar-benar memilih Jaehyun. "Jangan pernah melirik dia apalagi dekat-dekat dengan dia. Aku tidak suka."

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Ya sudah, sekarang kembali ke kelas, ya?"

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk termenung sore itu. Ditemani oleh Robert dan beberapa biskuit coklat kesukaannya, Baekhyun membuka hati di beranda belakang rumah. Pemandangan yang ada bukanlah hamparan gunung-gunung yang menyejukkan mata, hanya tembok tinggi yang kebetulan berwarna putih gading dengan beberapa hiasan tanaman gantung. Tapi sebenarnya, itu hanya kamuflase ketika yang sedang di lihat oleh mata Baekhyun adalah tentang ibu.

Sejarah selalu berbicara jika Ibu menjadi tumpuan hidup ketika jatuh, pelipur lara ketika sakit, dan kebahagiaan ketika dunia menjadi licik. Baekhyun telah merasakan semua itu.

"Baek.."

"Ya?" Baekhyun menoleh sebentar ke belakang dan mendapati ibu datang dengan keranjang berisi beberapa kue.

"Bisa antarkan ini ke rumah Bibi Song? Ibu sudah berjanji memberi Bibi Song jika ibu membuat kue."

"Oke."

"Terima kasih."

"Ibu," Baekhyun mencekal tangan ibu yang hendak beranjak, "bisa berbicara sebentar?"

Suasananya tidak semencekam adegan pembunuhan, hanya saja firasat seorang ibu memiliki keakuratan yang lebih banyak ketika raut wajah putrinya tidak seperti biasanya.

Sebenarnya dari cara Baekhyun tersenyum juga menatap dengan mata sayu, terselip sebuah beban yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk dan mau tidak mau harus dilepas

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit lancang tapi perlu ibu tau akupun sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Ibu bisa memarahiku atau juga ibu bisa membenciku karena aku membuat keputusan sepihak." Kekhawatiran mendadak muncul dan ibu mengalami fase berdebar yang berkonotasi tidak baik. "Minggu kemarin aku menemui paman Kim dan—"

"Baek—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Bukan maksud Baekhyun kurang ajar dengan menyela ucapan ibu, hanya saja dia harus menyampaikan ini dalam satu tarikan nafas atau dia akan kembali menemui kata ragu yang berakibat panjang. "Aku mohon ibu diam dulu. Biarkan aku menjelaskan ini sampai selesai."

Ibu mengangguk. Remahan rasa tidak nyaman itu melingkup seluruh celah dalam benak ibu karena jika berhubungan dengan Paman Kim, temperamen Baekhyun terkadang tidak stabil.

"Aku bertemu dengan paman Kim dan meminta agar ibu bisa kembali bekerja di kantor paman Kim. Paman Kim setuju dan minggu depan ibu bisa mulai bekerja lagi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memaksa ibu bekerja keras, karena aku tau jika ibu sangat mencintai pekerjaan ibu.." Baekhyun menggantung sebentar nada bicaranya dan dia mulai menapak pada kenyataan yang sedikit membuat hatinya sakit. Tapi tidak apa, dia bisa mengatasinya. "...dan juga mencintai paman Kim."

"Baekhyun, tidak seperti itu, _nak._ "

"Aku juga perempuan, Bu. Aku tau apa yang ibu rasakan pada paman Kim dan selama ini aku sudah terlalu jahat dengan melarang ibu memiliki perasaan itu. Jadi, singkatnya aku sudah memberi restuku. Ibu juga berhak bahagia dan aku tidak akan menjadi egois."

"Ibu tidak akan melakukannya. Ibu tau jika kau—"

"Ibu, aku sudah besar. Biarkan aku menggunakan kedewasaanku untuk membahagiakan ibu. Ibu satu-satunya yang ku miliki dan aku tidak akan membiarkan ibu menderita."

"Tapi—"

"Dua hari lagi paman Kim akan datang. Bukan sebagai atasan yang ingin meminta karyawannya kembali bekerja, tapi sebagai lelaki yang datang untuk wanitanya. Jadi, dari sini aku serahkan semua pada ibu. Aku sudah mendewasakan diri sampai sejauh ini dan paman Kim-pun sudah sejauh ini berjuang untuk ibu. Aku percaya jika ibu akan sangat bijak dalam mengambil keputusan."

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus mawar merah?"

"Karena ayah sangat menyukainya." Baekhyun mengendus sebentar buket mawar merah yang ada di tangannya. "Chanyeol, bisa minta tolong bukakan helmku?"

Yang lebih tinggi sedikit menunduk sedang si mungil menengadah untuk memudahkan proses pelepasan helm-nya.

Sore itu, setelah melewati lika-liku jalanan kota yang padat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba di bukit pemakaman yang letaknya di pinggiran kota. Jika bukan karena Baekhyun yang meminta, Chanyeol mungkin hanya akan menghabiskan sisa sore harinya dengan bermain PS sampai tangannya kebas. Tapi ketika ponselnya berbunyi dan Baekhyun berkata ingin diantar ke suatu tempat, sesegera mungkin Chanyeol melesat mengganti pakaiannya dan menjemput si mungil.

Mereka tiba disebuah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan 'Byun Ohsook' yang berada tepat dibawah sebuah pohon rindang. Baekhyun membersihkan sebentar daun-daun kering yang ada di sekitar makam ayahnya itu lalu memberi usapan lembut pada nisan yang berdiri kokoh. Selama beberapa saat Baekhyun termenung menatap nisan dan sesekali menguntai senyum penuh arti rindu pada sang ayah yang telah tenang bersama Tuhan.

"Ayah, maaf aku datang terlambat." Buket mawar itu di letakkan Baekhyun di atas gundukan tanah. "Bagaimana kabar ayah? Aku harap ayah bahagia di _sana._ Ayah, tidak pernah ada satu detikpun yang ku lewati tanpa merindukan ayah. Aku selalu merindukan ayah dan rinduku ini sangat besar. Ayah tentu tau apa yang sudah terjadi antara aku dan ibu juga keputusan yang akhirnya bisa ku terima dengan lapang dada." Chanyeol menyodorkan sapu tangannya kala si mungil mulai tersedu. "Minggu depan Ibu dan Paman Kim akan menikah. Ayah jangan marah, ya? Paman Kim sangat tulus dengan ibu dan aku bertaruh banyak kepercayaan untuk hal itu. Jadi, ayah tidak perlu khawatir. Jika Paman Kim menyakiti ibu, kupastikan aku akan membuat Paman Kim menyesal seumur hidup."

"Baek," suara berbisik dari si tinggi di belakang Baekhyun. Sedari tadi Chanyeol menanti kesempatan dimana dia akan diperkenalkan secara resmi di depan makam ayah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat tidak sabar untuk itu. "Kapan aku di kenalkan?"

"Oh ya," sapu tangan itu mengusap semua air mata Baekhyun yang tersiksa sebelum digunakan untuk membersihkan air yg keluar dari hidung Baekhyun. Ingat, Baekhyun adalah pengecualian utama yang mana Chanyeol tidak akan membuang tenaga untuk marah karena saputangannya digunakan untuk membersihkan air di hidung. "Ayah, ini Park Chanyeol. Si jerapah tinggi dari kutub utara yang sudah mengantarku ke sini."

Chanyeol melirik kesal. "Selamat sore, paman. Namaku Park Chanyeol dan aku calon menantu paman yang baik—AW! Sakit, Baek!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, ayah. Dia sedikit _sakit._ "

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Aku mau menikah dengan Brad Pitt!"

"Mana mau Brad Pitt dengan gadis pendek sepertimu."

"YA!"

"Paman, lihat, anakmu ini sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana aku tidak mencintainya?" Baekhyun meronta dari pelukan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu. _Well,_ ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Si tinggi itu terkadang mengalami putus kabel di otak dan tidak peduli keadaan sehingga Baekhyun di buat malu—tersipu. "Paman, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hatiku. Tidak akan ku biarkan satupun ada yang melukainya bahkan jika itu serangga."

"Tapi kemarin kau menangis ketika ada kecoa di kamarmu."

Mata Chanyeol berkedip lucu. _Ah,_ itu kejadian memalukan yang membuat Chanyeol harus mengurung diri di rumah dan tidak mau bertemu Baekhyun selama tiga hari hanya karena sebuah kecoa. Demi seluruh raja kecoa di dunia ini, Chanyeol ingin tenggelam ke dasar kolam ikan. Atau paling tidak biarkan dia menyembunyikan eksistensi di bawah bantal tidur Miko.

"Pokoknya aku akan menjaga Baekhyun sampai kapanpun. Paman bisa bertaruh kepercayaan padaku. Ini janjiku sebagai seorang pria."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paman Kim telah datang ke rumah dengan keberaniannya sebagai lelaki dewasa. Proses lamaran yang dilakukan Paman Kim juga beberapa saudara inti dari Paman Kim berjalan lancar dan sedikit haru ketika ibu meyakinkan kembali restu yang diberi oleh Baekhyun. Bukan apa-apa, ibu hanya tidak ingin jika kali ini kebahagiaan yang dipilih ternyata tidak akan melukai putri cantiknya. Ibu sudah pernah bilang, kan, jika kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah segalanya?

Detik terakhir dimana Paman Kim mengatakan jika ingin segera menikahi ibu dalam waktu dekat, remasan keyakinan yang ibu berikan pada Baekhyun mengangkat segalanya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum penuh ketulusan. Dengan anggukan yang berarti ' _ya, aku setuju_ ' mengakhiri semua yang menjadi kemelut selama ini.

Tidak ada pesta besar dan hanya membuat suatu perayaan kecil yang dihadiri oleh keluarga dekat juga teman dekat. Ibu dan Baekhyun menjadi pihak paling sibuk menyusun rencana pernikahan dengan mengorbankan waktu banyak-banyak memilih perlengkapan. Mulai dari gaun pengantin, katering, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Beruntung jika ada waktu sekitar satu bulan untuk itu semua. Tidak terbayang bagaimana pusingnya mengatur pernikahan ketika Paman Kim mengatakan akan melakukan pernikahan seminggu setelah proses lamaran. Ibu dan Baekhyun jelas menolak. Bagaimanapun mereka juga wanita dan menginginkan pernikahan terbaik meski tidak mewah.

"Kau gugup, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan setelan baju formal.

Pagi itu upacara pemberkatan pernikahan Ibu dan Pamn Kim berlangsung sedikit tertutup. Baik dari pihak Ibu maupun Paman Kim sepakat hanya mengundang keluarga inti dan beberapa kerabat dekat, termasuk Chanyeol dan teman-teman dekat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku gugup sekali, Chanyeol."

"Yang menikah ibu, kau yang gugup."

"Baru kali ini aku terlibat dalam sebuah pernikahan."

"Ku rasa yang lebih gugup disini adalah ibu."

"Ya, ibu baru saja menghubungiku dan berkata jika detak jantungnya tidak normal. Padahal ibu sudah berpengalaman menikah, kenapa masih gugup?"

"Seberapa berpengalamannya seseorang menjadi seorang pengantin, rasa gugup akan selalu ada. Dan kau, suatu hari akan merasakan hal itu ketika aku berdiri di altar untuk mengucap janji setia hidup bersamamu."

 _Oh my God!_ Baekhyun mendesis kecil untuk ucapan Chanyeol. Tidak tepat mengatakan hal itu ketika usia mereka belum genap 20 tahun. Masih banyak yang harus mereka pelajari dari pribadi masing-masing sebelum akhirnya memberi keputusan melepas masa lajang.

Baekhyun merapikan kembali gaun putih gadingnya dan mengatur nafas ketika prosesi pemberkatan dimulai. Sekilas dia menjadi sosok yang diam dengan kemelut hati yang tak kunjung usai. Bukan karena kerelaan yang dipaksakan, tapi detik dimana Paman Kim berdiri di altar dan ibu yang mulai masuk dengan gaun sederhana yang cantik untuk bersanding dengan Paman Kim, bayangan wajah ayah mulai nampak. Sedikit terhanyut dalam kenangan lama tentang kisah ayah dan ibu yang penuh perjuangan, Baekhyun membiarkan setitik air matanya turun dan menjadi saksi jika tidak ada yang dilupakan dalam keputusan ini.

Ayah, Ibu, dan Paman Kim, tiga orang dewasa yang memiliki sambungan cerita penuh perjuangan. Semua menemui takdir masing-masing dan begitulah cara Tuhan memberi kebahagiaan. Bukan dalam bentuk materi yang melimpah, tapi akhir bahagia dimana ketulusan menjadi peneguh sebuah hubungan.

Ayah pernah menjadi kisah ibu dan akan selalu seperti itu. Tempat Ayah akan selalu sama dan tidak akan bergeser barang satu senti saja. Baik Ibu dan Baekhyun memutuskan jika Ayah tetap menjadi kenangan termanis dari segala ujung kisah ini. Sedang Paman Kim menjadi lembaran terbaru Ibu di usia senja nanti. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu membuntuti niat baik dalam membangun kebahagiaan baru ini.

"B-baek," Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan rasa haru ketika Paman Kim dan Ibu telah sah di hadapan Tuhan ketika Chanyeol mencubit kecil punggung tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"K-kau mengundang Jaehyun?"

"Jaehyun? Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku mengundang anak gila itu!"

"T-tapi itu.."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh telunjuk Chanyeol. Matanya yang masih menyimpan sorot haru mendadak terbelalak ketika melihat sosok Jaehyun di kursi seberang. Ini bukan halusinasi ketika yang Baekhyun dapati sosok adik kelas menyebalkan yang saat itu juga menatap penuh kejut ke arahnya. Kenapa dimana-mana ada Jaehyun?

"Chanyeol..kau harus percaya padaku. Aku tidak mengundangnya."

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di sana?!" Oke, kekesalan Chanyeol menggumpal setiap nama dan eksistensi Jaehyun berputar dengan cara licik di otaknya.

"Aku juga tidak tau."

Baiklah, masalah Jaehyun selalu membuat suasana hati Chanyeol buruk dalam waktu singkat. Wajah yang sedari tadi menunjukkan senyum bahagia melihat kebahagiaan Ibu Baekhyun dan Paman Kim merajut janji suci, kini berubah kusut tidak beraturan. Mulutnya juga terkunci rapat dan tangannya mulai mengepal pucat.

"Jangan merusak acara pernikahan ibuku," Baekhyun membuka kepalan tangan itu dan menelusupkan jemarinya di sela jemari Chanyeol. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada lelaki yang mulai meluruhkan amarahnya itu. "Kita sedang di rumah Tuhan, aku bersumpah tidak akan mengkhianati hatimu."

Adalah Chanyeol yang pertama kali mempererat tautan tangan Baekhyun sebagai respon atas pernyataan Baekhyun. Jaehyun mungkin akan selalu membuat Chanyeol khawatir dan menaikkan kadar emosinya, tapi semua itu bisa ia redam ketika Baekhyun mulai mendekat ke telinganya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang mendesirkan seluruh darah dalam tubuh Chanyeol,

"Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu."

.

" _Eonni!_ " Namanya Jennie, putri bungsu Paman Kim yang kini menjadi adik Baekhyun.

Perlu diketahui, Paman Kim adalah seorang duda dengan dua orang anak dan Jennie adalah si bungsu. Gadis kecil berusia 9 tahun dengan rambut panjang sepinggang itu senang ketika mendengar akan mendapat kakak perempuan. Jennie dan Baekhyun pernah bertemu sekali ketika Baekhyun bersitegang dengan ibu karena pernyataan mengejutkan Paman Kim kala itu. Saat itu Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan Jennie karena dia sedang dikuasai emosi. Dan ketika dipertemuan kedua saat proses lamaran itu Baekhyun secara resmi diperkenalkan sebagai kakak baru bagi Jennie, anak perempuan itu sangat senang. Dia merasa memiliki kakak baru yang bisa menyisir rambut panjangnya dan bisa diajak untuk bermain Barbie.

"Jennie, dari mana saja?"

"Makan kue bersama Ibu." _Ibu,_ ya, Ibu Baekhyun. "Ayah meminta _eonni_ untuk bertemu paman dan bibi Jennie di sana. Ayo."

Bertemu paman dan bibi baru, Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Selama ini dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan paman dan bibinya sedangkan sekarang dia memiliki paman dan bibi baru. Rasa gugup dan sedikit takut tentu menyelimuti diri Baekhyun, tapi dari itu semua ada satu orang yang cukup membuat Baekhyun ingin _split_. Bukan karena penampilannya yang konyol atau baunya yang tak sedap, melainkan satu kenyataan dimana adik tirinya bukan hanya Jennie, tapi juga Jaehyun.

JAE-HYUN!

"Kalian satu sekolah, kan? Baekhyun kenal Jaehyun? Dia anak baru di sekolahmu."

Tidak hanya kenal, tapi Jaehyun adalah salah satu orang menyebalkan yang termasuk dalam daftar orang yang harus di hindari. Sebentar, tidakkah ini terlalu terbelit-belit? Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa garis takdir sebegitu mudahnya menghubungkan Baekhyun dengan Jaehyun sebagai adik tiri setelah pengakuan cinta Jaehyun yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Ah, i-iya. H-hai, Jaehyun." Baekhyun tergagap. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengekor mulai tercekat dengan kenyataan baru yang terajut antara Baekhyun dan Jaehyun. Tenang, bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol harus tenang dan tidak boleh tersulut cemburu. Mereka hanya saudara tiri, tidak akan ada hubungan apa-apa, bahkan tidak akan pernah ada hubungan apa-apa kecuali saudara tiri.

"Sebenarnya Ayah ingin mengenalkanmu dari awal dengan Baekhyun, tapi kau selalu berkata sibuk dengan gadis incaranmu di sekolah."

 _Gadis incaran?!_

Ya, gadis incaran yang sekarang menjadi kakak tiri.

"Hai, Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun _noona._ Dia kakakmu, Jae."

Jaehyun mendengus ambigu dan Baekhyun menahan tawa karena sekarang tidak akan lagi ada aksi nekad yang bisa mempermalukannya. Jaehyun tidak akan memiliki keberanian sebesar sikap pemberaninya di waktu lalu karena Baekhyun siap menjadi sosok kakak yang tegas agar adiknya ini tidak membuat onar.

.

.

"Yoora _noona_ pergi keluar kota lagi dan dia memintaku menjaga Miko. Kau tau, kan, bagaimana hubunganku dengan kucing?"

Malam hari ketika pesta kecil-kecilan di adakan di rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali datang sambil membawa sebuah kandang kucing berwarna _pink_ yang menjadi ciri khas Miko. Kucing itu nampak sedikit rapi karena bulunya baru saja di potong dan di lehernya sedang tergantung sebuah kalung berinisial M.

"Percayakan Miko padaku." Baekhyun mengambil si kucing di dalam kandangnya dan memberi ciuman selamat datang berkali-kali. "Di dalam sedang ada makan bersama. Ayo, masuk."

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Aku langsung pulang saja."

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Di dalam sedang ada pesta keluargamu, sayang." Satu usakan diberikan Chanyeol pada si mungil yang berpakaian lebih feminim dengan _dress_ marun sepanjang lutut. "Ini waktu untuk keluarmu saling mengenal. Jadi, jika ada lelaki asing yang tiba-tiba datang, itu terasa sedikit aneh."

"Asing dari mana? Ibuku sudah sangat mengenalmu, Chanyeol. Jaehyun, Jennie, dan Paman Kim juga sudah mengenalmu sedikit lebih dekat."

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu kalian."

"Jadi..."

"Aku akan pulang."

"Serius mau pulang?" Baekhyun mulai mengerucutkan bibir ketika Chanyeol mengencangkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Sedikit tidak rela ketika Chanyeol pergi atau katakan saja Baekhyun masih ingin berlama-lama dengan pacarnya itu. "Ya sudah. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Eii.. kenapa sedih begitu? Besok Senin kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Ya, ya. Aku tau." Batu kecil di dekat kaki Baekhyun menjadi sasaran lain ketika jiwa merajuk Baekhyun mulai tumbuh.

Chanyeol yang tau arti dari gelagat menggemaskan itu mulai menyusun suatu rencana. Di raihnya sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang tak di gunakan untuk menggendong Miko dan mengajaknya sedikit menjauh dari rumah. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah kursi kecil di taman dekat rumah Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana?"

"Sudah, ikut saja."

.

.

Keadaan rumah Baekhyun kini tidak sesunyi sebelumnya. Setelah ibu menikah dengan Paman Kim dan keputusan berbicara jika Paman Kim beserta anak-anaknya akan tinggal di sana juga, rumah itu menjadi lebih ramai.

Jennie senang dengan tempat tinggal barunya terlebih dia bisa tidur satu kamar dengan Baekhyun. Gadis kecil itu terlihat amat sangat menyayangi kakak tirinya dari pada si kakak kandung yang belakangan murung. Selain karena Jaehyun itu laki-laki yang tidak tau bagaimana cara menguncir rambut, Jaehyun juga sering mengabaikan Jennie hanya karena sedang berjuang untuk gadis incarannya. Jennie sempat berdoa semoga usaha kakaknya itu menemui kata pahit karena cintanya ditolak. Bukan apa-apa, Jennie cukup kesal karena beberapa kali Jaehyun memotong sembarangan mawar favorit Jennie di rumah lama untuk diberikan kepada si gadis incaran.

Selain Jennie juga Paman Kim yang berbahagia di rumah ini, ada juga Robert yang merasa hidupnya tidak akan kesepian lagi. Dia memiliki teman baru bernama Growly, kucing persian berwarna coklat dengan raut wajah sedikit seram. Growly adalah kucing peliharaan Jennie yang sudah bersama sejak masih bayi.

Wajah Growly yang tampak seram sedikit banyak mempengaruhi Robert untuk memiliki wajah yang sama. Dia harus terlihat lebih _jantan_ agar Miko si pujaan hati semakin merekat padanya. Tapi sebanyak apapun Robert sudah berusaha, nyatanya dia harus menemui pil pahit ketika Miko datang untuk di titipkan dan Growly memiliki kertarikan pada si manis Miko.

Sebut saja ini _alarm_ berbahaya ketika Growly gencar mendekati Miko. Kucing coklat itu memilih langkah lebih maju dari Robert karena di pertemuan pertama saja dia sudah berani mendekati Miko.

Robert sadar diri. Dia tau bagaimana posisinya sebagai si jantan dengan pantat gembul dan tubuh di liputi banyak lemak—tidak menarik sama sekali daripada Growly yang tampak berotot. Untuk itu, Robert segera mundur ke belakang dengan patahan hatinya yang berkeping-keping. Growly lebih pantas bersanding dengan Miko daripada dirinya.

Ya, Robert patah hati dan dia murung. Berhari-hari dia hanya duduk di teras dan berjalan dengan lemah ketika Baekhyun atau ibu memanggilnya. Robert seperti kehilangan separuh nyawa melihat gencaran pendekatan yang dilakukan Growly pada Miko.

Hingga di suatu hari ketika Robert selesai dengan makan siangnya dan Miko yang tiba-tiba datang lalu duduk di samping Robert dengan lirikan anggunnya, saat itu Robert merasa ada angin segar. Terlebih ketika Growly datang sambil memamerkan bulunya yang lebat dan langkahnya yang sangat jantan dengan maksud sengaja menunjukkan pada Miko, reaksi Miko tak lebih dari _'aku tidak tertarik'._ Semua itu ditambah dengan tingkah Miko yang tiba-tiba merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Robert dan dengan kesengajaan penuh meletakkan kepalanya di bawah kepala Robert.

Robert merasa di atas angin. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas karena situasi ini menjadi penentu jika Miko lebih memilihnya daripada si tukang pamer Growly. Jangan ditanya bagaimana Growly saat ini. Dia memilih berputar arah bersama kepala tertunduk penuh kesedihan dan langkahnya terlihat seperti puding yang terlalu banyak air.

Miko tak ambil pusing untuk itu. Dia semakin menyamankan diri di dekat Robert dan sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dagu Robert hingga timbul kenyamanan yang berarti.

.

 **.**

Ujian akhir sudah di mulai. Sekolah tampak lengang dan tidak ada keributan-keributan tidak penting yang terjadi karena hanya ada raut wajah penuh keseriusan. Semua ingin memperoleh yang terbaik dengan usaha masing-masing. Belajar, berdoa, dan berusaha menjadi kunci utama yang dipegang teguh.

Suasana pagi yang lengang kala ujian berlangsung terjadi hampir satu minggu. Keseriusan terpampang jelas dan tidak ada satupun yang berminat untuk saling mengusik. Bahkan Jongin yang tidak pernah memiliki limit belajar lebih dari 40% saja, kini sedang serius dengan kertas ujiannya. Dahinya terlipat kemana-mana demi meremas kembali sisa hasil belajarnya semalam.

Tidak ada aksi curang karena sekolah sangat transparan dengan peraturan ujian. Semua siswa melaksanakan ujian dengan usaha masing-masing dan mereka percaya jika usaha tidak akan mengkhianati hasil. Dan di ujung minggu sisa masa _perang_ mereka dengan lembar ujian, kepala sekolah mengumumkan jika akan ada perhelatan malam kelulusan sehari setelah pengumuman kelulusan.

Semua siswa merasa senang dengan keputusan kepala sekolah terlebih ketika kepala sekolah berkata jika semua biaya perhelatan akan menjadi tanggung jawab sekolah 100%. Ya, semua senang dan menyambut meriah keputusan itu. Tapi berbeda dengan lelaki yang kini sedang duduk di kafetaria sekolah dengan kepala yang tertunduk lemas di meja.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau di sini." Baekhyun datang dengan membawa dua kotak susu strawberry dan memberikannya satu untuk si lelaki tertunduk itu. "Ada apa? Ujian sudah selesai tapi kau masih bermuram durja seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menusuk bulatan silver di kotak susunya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol merebut paksa kotak susu milik Baekhyun dan menyesap isinya dalam waktu singkat. "Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Emm... terserah kau saja."

"Atau mau makan?"

"Terserah."

"Kenapa wanita selalu menggunakan kata 'terserah'? Itu membingungkan, Baek. Beri kepastian karena lelaki tidak terlalu pandai menebak isi hati wanita." Chanyeol sedikit menyalak karena dia selalu kesal ketika Baekhyun memberi jawaban ter-ambigu sedunia. Terserah.

"Ya sudah..aku tidak mau pulang dulu. Kalau jalan-jalan bagaimana? Aku ingin makan ice cream, makan pasta, beli baju—"

"Ayo, pergi. Jangan banyak bicara karena waktumu di Korea tidak lebih dari satu bulan."

.

Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah melewatkan waktu dengan Baekhyun kecuali saat tidur malam. Setiap hari dia akan dengan setia datang ke rumah Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya keluar atau sekedar mengobrol saja di rumah. Dia sudah tidak ambil pusing dengan kehadiran Jaehyun sebagai adik tiri Baekhyu yang tentu saja hidup satu atap dengan Baekhyun. Yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol hanya bagaimana cara menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasihnya itu sebelum jarak memisahkan.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah menolak atau protes. Dia sangat senang karena Chanyeol menciptakan banyak waktu indah yang bisa ia jadikan pemicu rindu kala ia berada di negeri Paman Sam. Jika kebanyakan orang tidak terlalu suka dengan rindu, Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran lain. Dia menyukai rindu karena hanya rindu saja yang bisa ia jadikan alasan kenapa harus bertemu Chanyeol.

Satu bulan bukan waktu yang lama dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol risau. Selain karena tegang menunggu pengumuman kelulusan, dia juga dibuat was-was dengan kepergian Baekhyun dua hari setelah pengumuman kelulusan.

Jongin dan Mino menjadi yang pertama bersorak riang dan berkata jika mereka dan teman-teman satu angkatan dinyatakan lulus. Keduanya berlari memutar lapangan dengan segala tingkah konyol mereka dan memicu siswa lain melakukan hal sama. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak memiliki niatan itu. Dia lebih suka duduk menyendiri di kelas bersama Baekhyun dan memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau sudah membereskan semua keperluanmu?" Chanyeol mengusak punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"Ya. Ibu, Jennie, dan Paman Kim membantuku."

"Kau di sana jangan lupa makan, ya?"

"Iya. Kau juga. Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat."

"Jangan terlalu memforsir diri untuk belajar. Jika akhir pekan kau bisa berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temanmu."

"Ya, akan ku pikirkan hal itu." Baekhyun bermain ujung rambut Chanyeol yang baru saja di pangkas. "Dan kau," Baekhyun berubah dengan tatapan intimidasi, "Jangan lagi menambah koleksi majalah porno selama aku di Amerika. Aku sudah merekrut mata-mata untuk mengawasimu."

"Ya, akan ku pikirkan hal itu."

"Lagi pula apa bagusnya majalah porno itu! Kau tau, beberapa studi mengatakan jika terlalu banyak melihat majalah porno akan membuat otak lemah dalam berpikir."

"Aku tidak akan melihat majalah porno, tapi melihat JAV."

"Chanyeol..."

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan melihat apapun itu yang berbau porno."

"Jangan terlalu banyak keluar dengan Jongin dan Mino karena mereka itu bandar. Aku tidak mau kau jadi konyol seperti mereka."

"Siap, Bos!"

.

.

Pesta kelulusan sudah di mulai. Semua berbahagia dengan kadar yang banyak mengingat beberapa bulan kebelakang mereka cukup tertekan. Beberapa siswa menampilkan aksinya di panggung dan yang lainnya sibuk menikmati dengan menikmati beberapa makanan yang di jual di _booth_. Tidak ada yang bersedih kecuali Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak bernafsu dengan segala jenis makanan dihadapannya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tampak sekali menikmati suasana terakhirnya ke Korea sebelum esok hari dia terbang ke Amerika.

"Chanyeol, mau ke _booth_ ramal? Kata Luhan disana seru sekali."

"Tidak. Di sini saja."

"Baiklah. Aku kesana sebentar, ya?"

Baekhyun berlari riang menuju kesemua _booth_ yang ingin ia kunjungi. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan keberadaan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengerucutkan bibir dan mendengus kesal karena di abaikan. Sebenarnya dia ingin melarang Baekhyun kemana-mana dan hanya boleh duduk di sampingnya untuk menghabiskan sisa malam sebelum Baekhyun berangkat ke Amerika. Tapi dia tidak setega itu untuk memenjara Baekhyun dengan dirinya sedang Baekhyun sendiri juga butuh waktu bersama teman-teman yang lain.

Lalu ketika pesta perpisahan telah usai dan Baekhyun sudah di antar sampai di depan pintu rumah, Chanyeol semakin berat untuk melangkah pulang.

"Jangan lupa cuci muka, ganti baju, gosok gigi, dan tidur." Kata Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang belum bisa melepas tangan kekasihnya.

"Iya. Kau juga. Cepat tidur dan jangan terlalu banyak main game sebelum tidur. Perhatikan kesehatan matamu."

"Tas mu tidak tertinggal di mobil, kan?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan ransel mungil di balik punggungnya.

"Jaketmu?"

Menunjukkan jaket yang jelas-jelas merekat di tubuhnya.

"Kentang gorengmu?"

"Tadi sudah habis ku makan."

"Minummu?"

"Sudah habis juga."

"Sepatu—"

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit untuk menangkup rahang Chanyeol. "Tidak ada barangku yang tertinggal di mobilmu. Aku sudah membawanya semua dan kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku lagi."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Chanyeol kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Aku pulang."

"Sebentar,"

Kaki mungil Baekhyun kembali berjinjit untuk menggapai sesuatu yang berada lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Bukan menggapai bintang di bawah langit malam pukul 11 malam, tapi untuk menggapai sebuah bibir mengerucut yang membuatnya gemas banyak-banyak. Kedua tangan Baekhyun sibuk menahan rahang Chanyeol agar tidak bergerak kemana-mana, oleh karena itu Baekhyun hanya memiliki bibir sebagai opsi terakhir untuk menggapai tujuannya.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam kala bibirnya mulai bergerak canggung di bibir Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu jauh karena ini menjadi yang pertama bagi Baekhyun mencium laki-laki. Dia tidak tau bagaimana cara berciuman yang pantas seperti yang selalu ia lihat dalam film.

Chanyeol sendiri masih terpaku dalam keterkejutannya dan dia ragu untuk membalas atau tidak. Dia juga tidak tau maksud semua ini sebagai bentuk perpisahan yang manis atau apa, yang jelas Chanyeol mulai mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membawa Baekhyun pada tingkat ciuman yang lebih dalam sebelum...

" _Noona,_ kau sudah pul—"

...Baekhyun tersentak dan memulai kegugupan ketika Jaehyun tiba-tiba muncul dan merusak suasana itu.

"A-ah, J-jaehyun..I-iya, a-aku..a-aku s-sudah p-pul.."

Jaehyun belum bisa mengkondisikan bulatan matanya yang mengartikan suatu keterkejutan berlebih sedang Chanyeol mengusak kasar rambutnya karena kesal momen langka ini tiba-tiba terhenti.

"A-aku..masuk dul—"

Persetan dengan keterkejutan Jaehyun, persetan dengan malam yang bersiap menuju pagi, karena Chanyeol hanya ingin meraih rahang Baekhyun dan kembali mencuri ciuman dari si mungil.

.

.

.

 **END**

Hore selesaiii

Horeee Latibule akhirnya wisudaaaaaa~

Terima kasih sudah memiliki kenangan bersama Latibule, semoga kedepannya bisa ketemu lagi yaa..

Maaf kalo Latibule ada salah.. hehe

.

.

Singkatnya, selamat **EXO** yang sudah berusia 5 tahun.. semoga semakin **SARANGHAJA!**

Selamat ujian juga buat para readers yang menghadapi ujian akhir, semoga sukses dan nilainya memuaskan =)

.

.

Selamat ulang tahun juga buat **diceback,** semoga semakin dewasa dan segala urusannya diberi kelancaran. Selamat ulang tahun juga buat kalian yang hari ini ulang tahuuuuunnn.

Saranghae~~~~~

.

.

FF ini update bareng **: Lolipopsehun, Dobbyuudobby, Railash61, Pupuputri92, Kimji, Kang Seulla**


End file.
